Cautiva
by Lucy Arya Whitlock Tonks
Summary: Jasper Whitlock, el mejor agente del rey, el hombre más frío y peligroso de Inglaterra, quiere volver a su tierra natal, Italia, y recuperar todo lo que un día perteneció a su familia. Pero antes, debe realizar una última misión: raptar a la inocente Alice de Brandon y hacerla desaparecer para siempre de la forma que crea más conveniente. Pero ¿Lo lograra sin perderse en el camino?
1. Argumento

_**Ni Crepúsculo me pertenece ni la historia. Yo solo juego con los nombres de los personajes y la historia. Dado que esto es una adaptación, en el ultimo capitulo les diré de quien es.**_

_**En caso de que alguien llegue a ver esta historia publicada de algún otro lado, agradecería que me lo dijera y la quito. Solo me gusto la historia y por lo cual decidí adaptarla.**_

_**La historia está marcada como M, pero se recomienda que si eres menor de 18 no la leas. Es una advertencia, tenla en cuenta.**_

_**También advierto que la historia es de una pareja no canónica, así que leen advertidos.**_

_**Espero que esta historia les agrade.**_

* * *

**Argumento**

Habiendo acumulado más riqueza y poder de los que nunca pudo soñar, Jasper Whitlock, el mejor agente del rey, el hombre más frío y peligroso de Inglaterra, quiere volver a su tierra natal, Italia, y recuperar todo lo que un día perteneció a su familia. Pero antes, debe realizar una última misión: raptar a la inocente Alice de Brandon y hacerla desaparecer para siempre de la forma que crea más conveniente. Ya sea tomándola como amante u obligándola a que ingrese en un convento, acabando con su vida o convirtiéndola en su esposa… será suya para hacer con ella lo que quiera.

Engañada, traicionada, seducida… así se siente Alice cuando descubre que es la prisionera del despiadado guerrero que la ha conquistado por completo.

Ambos tratarán de luchar contra sus sentimientos, pero la salvaje y violenta pasión que estalla entre ellos destruirá todas sus defensas y se convertiría en fuego bajo su piel… en su sangre… en su corazón…

* * *

_**Aviso, esta historia tiene 22 capítulos y **__**los días de publicación de esta historia serán martes y jueves.**_

_**Bien si desean, pueden darme la opinión, criticas, consejos, etc. por Review**_

_**Lamento la tardanza pero ayer FanFiction no quería cooperar. **_

_**Atentamente,**_

_**L. A. W.T.**_


	2. Capítulo 1

_**Ni Crepúsculo me pertenece ni la historia. Yo solo juego con los nombres de los personajes y la historia. Dado que esto es una adaptación, en el ultimo capitulo les diré de quien es.**_

_**La historia está marcada como M, pero se recomienda que si eres menor de 18 no la leas. Es una advertencia, tenla en cuenta.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

El Mago

_Aquí se inicia el viaje, un principio y también un final. El mago busca la orientación de los cielos y señala los caminos más propicios. Acepta de su mano el poder para dar forma al destino y el cambio que vendrá con él._

_**Londres, 1293**_

La Torre de Londres albergaba muchos secretos reales, y la cámara que había sobre las mazmorras guardaba uno cuidadosamente custodiado.

A través de la aspillera de una pared se filtraba un estrecho rayo de sol que creaba más sombras que luz en la cavernosa estancia. Allí, en un lugar en el que pocos entraban por propia voluntad, un hombre ataviado con una túnica larga y oscura permanecía de pie delante de varias filas de polvorientos estantes. De pronto se movió hasta la luz en busca de algo. La claridad hizo que su cabello se asemejara a un angelical halo de rizos en contraste con las distintas tonalidades de los ropajes que se movían y fluían a su alrededor como un ser vivo; parecían de color rojo sangre, luego negros y después del azul de la medianoche. Se inclinó sobre los atestados estantes, apartó una rana seca y un montón de rollos de pergamino y cogió un cofre de metal deslucido.

—Las señales son favorables, Sefu —le dijo Emmett al gato negro que lo observaba sentado en las losetas calentadas por el sol.

Se dirigió hasta la deteriorada mesa de madera acunando el cofre en la curva del brazo mientras abrillantaban la tapa con el amplio puño de la manga. Debajo de las espesas capas de polvo y suciedad, comenzó a asomar el brillo característico de la plata y Emmett captó un débil aroma a cedro. Sus dedos trazaron los intrincados grabados de lunas y estrellas.

—Puede que el azar sea mi maestro, pero pronto seré capaz de trazar las líneas del destino. Nuestro visitante llegará al anochecer y probará la verdad de mis palabras—

—Vuestro visitante ya ha llegado—

La voz, suave y letal, lo sorprendió al punto de que dejó caer la caja estruendosamente sobre la mesa. Emmett miró primero al gato y luego hacia las sombras más oscuras de la habitación, en las que se materializó una figura vestida de gris.

Sólo había un hombre que pudiera cogerlo tan desprevenido, tan inconsciente de la presencia de otra persona.

Recobró la compostura, recogió la caja para comprobar que no se había dañado, y luego saludó a su visitante con una sincera sonrisa.

—Confío en que perdonarás mi torpeza. No esperaba ver a una criatura de la noche antes de la puesta de sol—

La misteriosa figura siguió avanzando hacia él.

—Soy lo que habéis hecho de mí, Emmett, una criatura de pesadilla—

Era imposible negar la realidad, de modo que el mago inclinó la cabeza a modo de asentimiento. Muchos considerarían una pesadilla de la peor clase estar frente a un hombre al que la mayoría de las veces simplemente se referían como «El Asesino». Eran pocos los que habían vivido para contar semejante encuentro, pero Emmett no tenía miedo. Al contrario. Sentía orgullo ante su creación.

El hombre que tenía delante se parecía muy poco al muchacho furioso y asustado que había aparecido en el umbral de su puerta tantos años atrás. Incluso entonces, Jasper Whitlock sólo había tenido un objetivo en la vida: destruir al hombre que había matado a sus padres y que le había robado su derecho de nacimiento. Había sido Emmett quien había decidido que la mejor forma de hacer justicia con un monstruo era crear otro.

Jasper demostró ser un alumno aplicado y aprendió cómo estudiar a su presa, cómo memorizar cada hábito y cada rutina para descubrir la debilidad que acabaría siendo fatal. Además, había adquirido profundos conocimientos sobre toda sustancia capaz de matar o enfermar, junto con las fórmulas exactas necesarias para lograr cualquier cometido. Y eso no era todo. Las largas horas de práctica habían convertido el talento natural de Jasper con las armas blancas en otra técnica letal.

Sí, sin duda se había ganado el derecho a ser temido.

Su llegada a la Torre había sido repentina y silenciosa, tan extraña como su apariencia. El color de su atuendo se fundía con las sombras, pero no lo suficiente como para ocultar que se trataba de la indumentaria de un guerrero musulmán, un infiel desterrado de Tierra Santa a las frías orillas de Inglaterra. Aunque era una elección inusual para un noble italiano, era perfecta para un hombre de su profesión. La holgada y fluida túnica ocultaba muchas de las armas de su oficio y sólo revelaba el mango de ébano de una daga por encima del fajín de la cintura. El largo de la tela que caía de su turbante estaba diseñado para proteger a un habitante del desierto de la arena y el sol, pero servía igualmente para ocultarse. Todo lo que Emmett veía de su rostro eran unos ojos de color café; un color frío y centelleante que no reflejaba un ápice de su alma.

En la mano de «El Asesino» apareció una carta de pergamino rígido en la que se podía ver la imagen de un mago de larga túnica con una mano hacia el cielo y la otra descansando sobre una desgastada mesa de madera. El rostro del mago era un retrato inconfundible de Emmett.

—Siento curiosidad por saber por qué me habéis hecho venir a vuestra guarida —dijo Jasper lanzando la carta sobre la mesa—. No teníamos que reunimos de nuevo hasta que yo volviera de Venecia. ¿Ha sucedido algo?—

Emmett contuvo una réplica impaciente y se recordó a sí mismo que Jasper no era como los mercenarios que servían al rey Eduardo ni como ningún otro aprendiz que hubiera formado antes o después. En silencio, observó cómo el italiano se retiraba la tela que le cubría la parte inferior de la cara.

En la Torre corría el rumor de que el rostro de «El Asesino» sólo había sido visto por hombres muertos. Una exageración, por supuesto, ya que en la corte había algunos nobles que conocían a Jasper Whitlock; pero sólo un puñado de escogidos sabían que aquel exiliado italiano y El Asesino eran la misma persona. La gente siempre tendía a evitarlo, incluso cuando se limitaba a representar su papel de exiliado. Jasper poseía una oscura intensidad en su carácter y un aura de fortaleza que ponía nervioso a todo aquél que se le acercara. Aun así, hacía mucho que dominaba el arte de ocultar su verdadera naturaleza y también su cara. Pocos creerían la habilidad con la que podía perderse en una multitud cuando se empeñaba en ello, especialmente porque la mayoría de la gente habría dicho que su rostro era difícil de olvidar.

Una oscura barba incipiente le cubría la firme mandíbula y dos profundas arrugas enmarcaban su dura e inflexible boca. El perfil de su rostro seguía más las líneas romanas que las de sus ancestros venecianos, y tenía el aspecto de un hombre que nunca reía y raras veces sonreía. El negocio de la muerte difícilmente era algo de lo que reírse, así que la falta de humor en un hombre semejante no era de sorprender. Sus rasgos no tenían nada de excepcional juzgados por separado, sin embargo, combinados con aquellos ojos café tan inusuales, creaban un rostro increíblemente atractivo e inquietante.

Sus ojos mostraban alerta mientras estudiaba la estancia, al igual que un depredador siempre consciente de su entorno que busca los peligros inesperados y calcula constantemente las distancias y defensas. Y al igual que los depredadores, en sus ojos no asomaban los demonios de la culpabilidad. Era exactamente lo que Emmett había pretendido crear tantos años antes: un asesino sin remordimientos, alguien que mataba simplemente para sobrevivir en su mundo.

Sí, aquel hombre era tan excepcional que había superado todas sus expectativas.

— ¿Todo listo para tu viaje a Venecia? —inquirió.

— ¿Realmente tenéis que preguntarlo? —replicó Jasper. Caminó hasta una de las aspilleras que atravesaban los gruesos muros y miró al exterior, luego se volvió de nuevo hacia Emmett, se apoyó contra la pared y pareció engañosamente relajado ahora que no tenía que vigilar su espalda—. Todo va según lo planeado. Partiremos con la marea de la mañana, como estoy seguro ya sabéis—

—Entonces no ha cambiado nada que afecte a tus planes en Venecia —dijo Emmett—. No se dará curso a tu reclamación hasta que el Consejo termine de investigar los asesinatos, pero revisarán el asunto pronto. Cuando los que rodean a Caius queden libres de sus amenazas, la restitución de tu nombre y tu derecho de nacimiento será lo más beneficioso para todos. Aun así, una vez regreses a Inglaterra, al Dux le llevará meses resolver tu caso, meses en los que tienes que ser visto en público para disipar cualquier duda de que hayas puesto un pie en Venecia en cualquier momento de la última década. ¿Has pensado qué harás durante ese tiempo?—

—He pensado en lo que no haré —respondió cruzándose de brazos, clara señal de que sospechaba lo que venía a continuación y de que no pensaba aceptarlo—. No hay nada que el rey pueda ofrecerme para tentarme. He terminado con esa vida—

—Esa vida no ha terminado del todo contigo —repuso Emmett levantando una mano—. No, no discutas todavía, hay buenas razones para que escuches lo que tengo que decir—

Abrió la caja de plata y sacó de su interior la baraja a la que pertenecía la carta que estaba sobre la mesa. El tarot, un arte antiguo y difícil de interpretar, era poco conocido en aquel país. Incluso la estoica expresión de su protegido se vio traicionada por un atisbo de curiosidad cuando Emmett comenzó a colocar las cartas bocabajo sobre la mesa.

—El rey Eduardo confía en mis habilidades para revelar el futuro —dijo al fin el mago—. Los hombres que lo traicionaron conocían los riesgos y tú fuiste la consecuencia. Durante muchos años has impuesto las sentencias del rey sin preguntas ni vacilación. Justicia ciega. Te has involucrado en los asuntos de hombres cuyas políticas no significaban nada para ti, cuyas muertes no eran nada más que un medio para un fin—

—Si intentáis decirme que me he ganado enemigos, soy muy consciente de ello —replicó Jasper—. Es la razón de que haya salvaguardado mi identidad todos estos años, para que no pudieran usar contra mí a mi hermana o a cualquier otro cuya vida valore—

Emmett le dio la vuelta a una de las cartas, a sabiendas de que era la que Jasper acababa de devolverle; la carta que mostraba su propia imagen.

—Tu suerte y la del rey se han entrelazado a lo largo de los años, y ahora el destino de una mujer en particular os afectará a ambos en igual medida. Ella es una balanza que no se puede equilibrar y no soy capaz de precisar de qué lado caerá—

Jasper guardó silencio y luego dejó escapar un largo suspiro.

— ¿Cómo puede ser una mujer igual de importante para un asesino que para un rey?—

—Los lazos eran tan débiles que al principio los pasé por alto —reconoció Emmett recorriendo el borde de una carta con las yemas de los dedos antes de darle la vuelta. La carta representaba a un soldado portando siete espadas— Siete de los diez condes de Inglaterra tienen tierras en la frontera con Gales, y allí se está gestando otra rebelión. Los impuestos y los soldados que exige Eduardo para la lucha contra Francia pronto llevarán al límite de su paciencia a los nativos galeses. El rey debe procurar no contrariar a los siete condes o estos también se volverán contra él y se unirán a los galeses en lugar de luchar contra ellos, provocando que Gales proclame su independencia. Esto lo he sabido desde el principio. Lo que no he visto hasta hace poco es tu implicación—

Emmett siguió dándole la vuelta a las cartas y colocándolas siguiendo un patrón; cada carta de pergamino rígido haciendo un suave ruido seco contra la mesa cuando soltaba la esquina. Pronto los coloridos dibujos cubrieron la mesa, imágenes de caballeros y reinas, soldados y doncellas comunes, así como símbolos crípticos y criaturas de aspecto siniestro. Emmett sabía exactamente qué representaba cada figura. Le dio la vuelta a otra carta y apareció la imagen de Llewellyn, un príncipe galés fallecido mucho tiempo atrás que fue el último gran gobernante de Gales.

—Los herederos de Llewellyn han demostrado ser de lo más molestos en su intento de agitar una rebelión y recuperar la corona, aunque su línea directa está ahora casi extinta. Incluso sus parientes lejanos han sido silenciados últimamente, pero ahora uno de los siete condes ha descubierto un heredero que Eduardo pasó por alto: una biznieta de Llewellyn por parte de madre. Su nombre es Alice de Brandon —le explicó mientras su dedo recorría la imagen de una reina de cabello negros vestida de rojo— Como mujer, debería ser irrelevante, pero su padre es el barón Marcus, un noble inglés que controla tierras galesas cruciales entre aquellos lores que son incondicionalmente leales a Eduardo y aquellos cuya lealtad flaquea. Si la muchacha se casara con uno de los siete condes, el barón Marcus se convertiría en un poderoso aliado inglés para el marido y su sangre galesa pondría a los nativos de su parte. Cualquier hijo que dé a luz Alice podrá reclamar el trono de Gales. Es la novia perfecta para cualquiera de las familias que tienen poder en la frontera, y la más ambiciosa de todas ha dado con ella. —Emmett volvió una carta que mostraba una formidable torre en lo alto de una formación rocosa— Los Volturi poseen vastas posesiones en Gales, y el rey está negociando un matrimonio que les dará una novia inglesa, más tierras inglesas y otro título inglés. Por desgracia, el heredero de esta poderosa familia no es un hombre dado a esperar que otros decidan su futuro. Alec Vulturi quiere romper los lazos de Gales con Inglaterra y sabe que una novia galesa de sangre noble sería su mejor arma para que los nativos rebeldes se unan a su causa. Añádele a eso las ventajas de una alianza con el barón Marcus y la balanza se inclinará a favor de los Volturi. Alec intentará secuestrar a la hija de Marcus para forzar un matrimonio, y tú tienes que asegurarte de que eso no pase—

—Es obvio que si Alice de Brandon se une en matrimonio a cualquiera de las familias de los señores galeses supondrá un problema para el rey Eduardo —reconoció Jasper—, pero sigo sin entender cómo me afecta eso a mí—

—Ese era el misterio. —El dedo de Emmett golpeó suavemente una carta que mostraba a un caballero montado que sujetaba un cáliz de oro. El rostro apenas se mostraba a través del elaborado casco que lo cubría, pero visto más de cerca, los ojos café y el contorno del caballero encajaban exactamente con Jasper— Tú no deberías estar aquí y, sin embargo, retirarte cambia por completo el resultado. Como dices, si Alec se casa con Alice de Brandon, los Volturi convencerán a los demás señores de la frontera para que se pongan de su lado contra el rey, y Gales se perderá. Se podría enviar a otros que también garantizarían que ese matrimonio nunca tuviera lugar pero, por alguna razón, sólo tu presencia garantizará el matrimonio de Alec con una novia inglesa. Este asunto es tan importante para el rey como tus intereses en Venecia, y no se detendrá ante nada para asegurarse de que los acontecimientos juegan a su favor—

—Tened cuidado —le advirtió Jasper arrastrando las palabras— Estáis peligrosamente cerca de insultarme—

Sorprendido, Emmett levantó la vista y observó que el temible italiano lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Te aseguro que no hay insulto alguno en este asunto—

Jasper negó con la cabeza.

—He dicho que no quería tener nada más que ver con las intrigas del rey y lo mantengo, pero ¿de verdad pensáis que es necesario coaccionarme para hacer este último trabajo para Eduardo? ¿Especialmente ahora que sé que Gales está en juego?—

Emmett frunció el ceño.

— ¿De qué estás hablando?—

—Es evidente que Eduardo pretende amenazarme para que lleve a cabo esta misión, y encuentro insultante que vos o él penséis que necesito algún tipo de persuasión—

—Has malinterpretado mis palabras. —Emmett agitó la mano hacia Jasper, descartando de forma inconsciente aquella teoría mientras volvía a prestar atención a las cartas. Era realmente sorprendente cómo se agrupaban siempre en patrones similares— Tu implicación no tiene nada que ver con la persuasión, sino con tu vida. Si la muchacha se casa con Alec Vulturi o muere a manos de otro que no seas tú, jamás saldrás de Inglaterra vivo. Esa es tu conexión en este asunto—

Jasper se mantuvo en silencio durante unos instantes y después se aclaró la garganta.

—Debería haber sabido que había algo más en esta historia, pero, aun así, siento curiosidad. ¿Cómo o por qué moriré si no llego a conocer nunca a esa gente?—

— ¿Cómo o por qué sale el sol cada mañana? —le espetó Emmett, agotada la paciencia— ¿Cómo o por qué calienta el sol la tierra sin tocarla? Todo en esta vida afecta a todo lo que vive. Todo está conectado—

—Mis disculpas —murmuró Jasper con frialdad.

—Por supuesto, podría estar mintiendo —se burló Emmett mientras sus labios adoptaban una sonrisa ladina— Quizá sea ésta la coacción que sospechabas, mi seguridad en que creerías que tu vida depende de hacer este trabajo sólo porque yo digo que es así—

—Me habéis enseñado a mentir, pero nunca me habéis mentido —adujo Jasper en voz baja—. Si la muerte de esa mujer evita una guerra en Gales y la pérdida de cientos o incluso miles de vidas, entonces me aseguraré de que muera. Y si Alec Vulturi tiene que casarse con una mujer inglesa para poner fin a su traición, entonces lo convenceré de que tiene que hacerlo. Llevaría a cabo esta misión aunque mi vida no dependiera de ello—

Emmett puso los ojos en blanco.

—No tienes que convencerme, nunca he dudado de tu lealtad. No obstante, tal vez quieras contener tu entusiasmo hasta haber oído todo. —El mago volvió a dar golpecitos sobre la imagen de la joven— La muerte de Alice de Brandon no solucionaría nada. Al contrario. Es imperativo que siga viva hasta que convenzas a Alec Vulturi de que debe optar por la novia inglesa. Tu destino no cambiará hasta ese momento, y sólo entonces podrás elegir qué hacer con la muchacha—

— ¿Elegir? —repitió Jasper.

—Alec Vulturi también tiene que seguir vivo —prosiguió Emmett— El papel que jugará para convencer a los señores de la frontera de que sigan siendo leales al rey Eduardo es igual de crítico que el que jugaría para convencerlos de que se rebelaran. Alice tampoco tiene por qué morir, pero es necesario que abandone Inglaterra y que nadie con opciones al trono de Gales se despose con ella—

—Bien, en ese caso, haré que ingrese en un convento—

Emmett asintió, luego levantó la vista y fingió una expresión pensativa.

—El rey se sentiría mejor si ella se casara con un hombre sin ambiciones en Inglaterra o Gales, un hombre que viviera lejos y que no permitiera que su mujer volviera aquí—

—Rotundamente no. —Jasper levantó ambas manos en un gesto de claro rechazo hacia la idea— Llevaré a Alice de Brandon a algún remoto convento del Adriático, pero no me casaré con ella bajo ningún concepto. Mi esposa será veneciana, una mujer de una familia arraigada y poderosa cuyos miembros puedan protegerla a ella y a nuestros hijos si algo me ocurriera—

Emmett sonrió.

—Estaba seguro de que reaccionarías así—

— ¿Una inglesa? ¿Especialmente una problemática y que es medio galesa? —Jasper sacudió la cabeza en negación— Es la última mujer que escogería como esposa—

—Sí, eso es lo que le dije a Eduardo —confesó Emmett en tono conciliador— Incluso se ofreció a recompensarte con una generosa dote, pero le dije que no te convencería. No importa. Matrimonio o asesinato, amante o monja, la muchacha será tuya para que hagas con ella lo que quieras en el momento en que Volturi acepte casarse con otra. La única condición es que te asegures de que Alice no caiga nunca en las manos de alguien que la pueda utilizar para perseguir sus ambiciones en Gales—

—Tenéis mi palabra de que no causará problemas ni en Gales ni en ningún otro lugar —replicó Jasper con una reverencia tan leve que fue poco más que una arrogante inclinación de la cabeza— Si es una mujer problemática, no vivirá mucho. Y si resulta ser razonable, desaparecerá en un convento donde nadie excepto yo sabrá de su existencia. Independientemente de su suerte, jamás volverá a Inglaterra—

—Excelente. —Emmett se frotó las manos tanto para calentarlas y apartar el frío como para congratularse por un trabajo bien hecho. Sin embargo, no pudo resistirse a insistir un poco más— Debes saber que esa muchacha no es lo que esperas. Su destino se entrelaza de forma extraña con el tuyo. Recuerda que es inocente de cualquier traición, tan inocente como lo eras tú cuando el Consejo te exilio de Venecia. ¿Podrá tu conciencia soportar la carga si tienes que matarla?—

—Tanto si conspira para cometer traición como si es un mero instrumento para provocar una rebelión, su desaparición o muerte evitará una guerra en la que se perderían incontables vidas —expuso Jasper encogiéndose de hombros, como si no le importara en lo más mínimo el destino final de la joven— Mi conciencia puede soportar esa carga—

Aquel hombre era absolutamente despiadado, decidió Emmett, y absolutamente perfecto para sus planes. El poder de dar forma al destino resultaba embriagador.

—A tu regreso de Venecia, ¿podéis tú y tus hombres desembarcar en Liverpool en lugar de en Londres?—

—Sí, de hecho está más cerca del puerto de origen del barco, en Lahote. —La mirada de Jasper se volvió aún más suspicaz mientras Emmett luchaba por contener su excitación— Algo me dice que esa mujer no será fácil de capturar y que quizás se niegue a cooperar. Decidme, ¿habéis pensado en cuál sería la mejor forma de servir al rey?—

Emmett abrillantó la caja de plata con la manga aparentando reflexionar sobre el asunto cuando en realidad sus planes ya estaban trazados. La situación era una obra maestra, la jugada más fabulosa de su vida, y aquel hombre podía ponérselo todo al alcance de la mano. La historia pronto se reescribiría a sí misma.

Se pasó la mano por los labios para ocultar una sonrisa, luego se dio la vuelta y fue hasta una estantería en la que cogió un pergamino fuertemente enrollado, volvió y lo colocó sobre la mesa.

—Poco después de que regreses de Venecia llegará un mensajero al castillo de Coleway, cerca de Cherter, que es donde vive Alice con su tía. Un caballero llamado sir Demetri llevará un mensaje del barón Marcus para informar a la tía de que Alice deberá ser escoltada a la fortaleza de su padre. Es un ardid. Alec Vulturi se reunirá con sir Demetri y «raptará» a Alice del camino mientras su padre finge no tener nada que ver con la estratagema de los Volturi. Es ilegal que el barón Marcus acuerde por su cuenta un matrimonio para su hija o que Alec Vulturi se case sin la aprobación del rey, pero una vez consumado, anular ese tipo de matrimonios lleva años y el daño sería irremisible, especialmente si hubiera un niño involucrado—

Hizo una pausa y siguió hablando.

—Desafortunadamente para sus planes, tú llegarás al castillo de Coleway tres días antes que sir Demetri. Suplantarás su identidad y entregarás una versión ligeramente distinta del mensaje—

Emmett le dio el pergamino a Jasper y esperó mientras lo desenrollaba y leía el contenido. Al cabo de unos segundos, el italiano asintió.

— ¿Bastarán tres días en Coleway?—

—Sí, no pondrán en duda tu sinceridad. Aun así, sería conveniente que partieras hacia Coleway en cuanto hagas puerto en Liverpool. No hay tiempo que perder—

Emmett cogió el documento, levantó una vela y la inclinó para que la espesa cera goteara sobre el centro del pergamino y lo sellara.

—Ten en cuenta que Volturi también estará vigilando el camino desde Gales y que comenzará a aproximarse en cuanto vea que el verdadero sir Demetri se acerca. También te enfrentarás a otros peligros, pero ninguno que no puedas superar—

— ¿Cómo es el verdadero sir Demetri? —preguntó.

—Llegó a Gales hace menos de un año procedente de las tierras de Marcus en Normandía. Los que te van a recibir en Coleway nunca lo han visto y no pondrán en duda tu identidad. —Emmett colocó la vela en su soporte y luego presionó el sello de un anillo contra la cera que lacraba el pergamino— Tomes la decisión que tomes respecto a la muchacha, no te demores en Coleway. Las fuerzas combinadas de los Volturi y de la familia de la joven actuarán en tu contra si te quedas mucho tiempo cerca del castillo. Vuelve a Londres, donde ambos estaréis a salvo. Recuerda, debes fingir que eres sir Demetri hasta salir de Coleway. —Sus labios se distendieron en una sonrisa— Estoy seguro de que esta misión pondrá a prueba tu paciencia. Tienes que presentar a sir Demetri como un caballero acostumbrado a ganar torneos y que sigue fielmente el código de caballería. No estaría de más incluso que supiera algo de poesía—

Jasper puso los ojos en blanco y suspiró.

—Seré la viva imagen de lo que exige el estúpido código de caballería—

—Esa es la actitud que necesitas para tener éxito—

Le entregó de nuevo el pergamino y vio cómo Jasper echaba un vistazo al sello de cera. Era una copia exacta del sello del barón Marcus, pero el italiano no preguntó nada al respecto y guardó el documento entre los pliegues grises de la túnica.

Satisfecho con aquella parte del plan, Emmett comenzó a recoger las cartas y a apilarlas cuidadosamente en la mesa.

—Anímate, Jasper. Arreglarás pronto los asuntos pendientes en Venecia y Coleway, y estarás de vuelta en Londres antes de darte cuenta—

— ¿Qué hay de Alec Vulturi? —quiso saber el italiano— ¿Dónde y cuándo tendrá lugar nuestro encuentro? ¿Debo presentarme ante él como sir Demetri o como yo mismo?—

—No conozco todas las respuestas—dijo el mago— Hay factores que dependen de cómo se vayan desarrollando los acontecimientos. —Se enderezó para colocar las manos en las mangas, un viejo hábito de la Orden a la que pertenecía, y señaló con la cabeza la baraja— Elige la carta que te guiará en tu viaje—

Jasper ojeó las cartas y emitió un sonido de impaciencia.

— ¿Esperáis que arriesgue mi vida en un juego de azar?—

—El destino guiará tu mano. La carta que elijas ahora será la adecuada para tu futuro, igual que la carta del Mago fue la señal que te guió hasta aquí—

Jasper vaciló un momento, luego desplegó la baraja en la mesa y eligió una carta aparentemente aleatoria. La puso boca arriba con un rápido giro de muñeca.

— ¿Ahora me diréis cómo se desarrollará mi viaje?—

Emmett ignoró la sarcástica exigencia y estudió los símbolos de la carta: un rey anciano sosteniendo una hogaza de pan, la esencia de la vida.

—Esta es la primera señal, siempre es la primera señal: la carta del desengaño y la señal de un tirano. Llévala en tu viaje y su significado se aclarará cuando sea el momento adecuado—

— ¿La primera señal? —preguntó Jasper, la voz engañosamente tranquila— ¿Cuántas veces pretendéis jugar a esto? ¿Y cómo se supone que voy a descifrar su significado yo solo?—

—Nuestras vidas están determinadas por el destino y sólo podemos interpretar las señales cuando aparecen. Esta es la primera señal de muchas, y únicamente los caminos que elijas determinarán su número total. —Emmett cerró los ojos y se concentró intensamente en la imagen del tirano. Aunque no se movió, los ropajes se arremolinaron a su alrededor y levantaron polvo del suelo, la tela cambiando y absorbiendo la luz— Vuelve a mirar el otro lado de la carta—

Jasper le dio la vuelta y vio que había algo escrito en los bordes, unas palabras claras y bien definidas que no estaban allí cuando eligió la carta. Él era un hombre cuya vida dependía de un estricto autocontrol, pero no pudo ocultar la expresión de sorpresa que apareció en su rostro.

Emmett sonrió.

—Como ya te he dicho, todo se aclarará cuando sea el momento adecuado. Hoy no puedo contarte más del asunto—

Una peligrosa luz destelló en los ojos de Jasper.

—Recordad mis palabras, Emmett, ésta será mi última misión. Mi deuda con el rey está zanjada. De hecho, pronto será él quien esté en deuda conmigo—

—Estás tan centrado en las deudas y los resarcimientos que no ves la realidad. Existen las deudas, y existe el equilibrio. —Abrió la caja de plata y colocó las cartas con cuidado en su interior— Nos reuniremos de nuevo cuando vuelvas a Londres, antes de que partas otra vez hacia Venecia. Supongo que habrás encontrado el equilibrio para entonces—

* * *

**Quisiera agradecer a **Tecupi, a Max kaDaR**, a** Andy**, a **marieisahale **y a** Romy92 **por su review; a jacke94 por ponerme entre sus escritoras favoritas; a **jacke94, **a **Tecupi **y a** Romy92 **por poner la**** historia entre sus favoritas; y ****a **jacke94 **y **** a **Tecupi** por poner la historia en alertas. También a las lectoras fantasmas.**

**Bien si desean pueden darme la opinión, duda, criticas, consejos, etc. por Review. O para cualquier otra cosa también pueden escribirme.**

**Atentamente,**

** L. A. W.T.**


	3. Capítulo 2

_**Ni Crepúsculo me pertenece ni la historia. Yo solo juego con los nombres de los personajes y la historia. Dado que esto es una adaptación, en el ultimo capitulo les diré de quien es.**_

_**La historia está marcada como M, pero se recomienda que si eres menor de 18 no la leas. Es una advertencia, tenla en cuenta.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

El Tirano

_Entra en escena César, un despiadado tirano nacido del prejuicio. La intolerancia y las decisiones surgidas de la fría lógica son el sello distintivo de este Rey de Bastos. No se puede esperar clemencia. La clave de su derrocamiento radicará en la capacidad de permanecer impasible ante sus mentiras._

_**Venecia**_

Esperar en la oscuridad era la parte más dura. Exigía haber practicado la paciencia y la fuerza de voluntad necesarias para permanecer inmóvil durante horas. De hecho, Jasper ni siquiera se inmutó cuando un ratón lanzó un chillido al toparse con su mano en la repisa que recorría la habitación secreta. Estaba más que acostumbrado a ser lo que asustaba a otros en la oscuridad. El ratón se escabulló a toda prisa cuando el italiano inclinó la cabeza de un lado al otro para estirar los acalambrados músculos del cuello y los hombros. Había perdido el sentido del tiempo hacía horas y no había forma de saber cuánto más tendría que esperar.

Un débil crujido, seguido del sonido de pasos en el corredor, hizo que se quedara inmóvil de nuevo. Escuchó cómo se abría la puerta de la alcoba del señor y de pronto una estrecha franja de luz brilló a través de la pared. Al instante, avanzó un paso para mirar por la abertura.

Dos sirvientes entraron en la alcoba. El primero era un hombre bajo de mediana edad con barba entrecana y cabello gris hasta los hombros que necesitaba urgentemente un peine. Aun así, la calidad de su vestimenta indicaba que era importante en el servicio doméstico, probablemente un chambelán. La llama del farol que sostenía en una mano cuando entró en la habitación, así que dejo a un lado el cubo de madera que llevaba en la otra para poderla proteger. Después comenzó a recorrer la habitación para encender las lámparas de aceite que colgaban de sus soportes de las paredes. La alcoba se fue iluminando progresivamente y pronto resplandeció hasta el último rincón.

El segundo sirviente era un muchacho de pelo oscuro y no más de ocho o nueve años de edad. Llevaba una bandeja que parecía demasiado grande como para que pudiera manejarla su terriblemente flaco cuerpecillo, y caminaba con exagerado cuidado para mantenerlo todo en equilibrio. La bandeja contenía un decantador de vino y dos copas, junto con una gran fuente cubierta con una tela de lino.

El niño intentó dejar su carga con cuidado sobre la mesa que había en el centro de la estancia, pero la bandeja chocó contra el borde. Finalmente se las arregló para poner todo sobre la mesa y demostró ser sorprendentemente rápido al trastabillar hacia delante y equilibrar el decantador de vino justo antes de que volcara. Al verlo, el chambelán le propinó una inesperada colleja que casi lanzó volando a ambos, el muchacho y el decantador.

— ¡Torpe pordiosero! ¡Ese vino vale más que tú, así que ten cuidado! —El chambelán señaló el cubo de madera— Pon los ladrillos calientes a los pies de la cama y deja uno debajo de la fuente para mantener la comida caliente—

Jasper se acercó lentamente a la puerta oculta y sacó de sus fundas la daga y la espada. Sabía que no había nada en la alcoba que pudiera traicionarlo, y en el cuarto secreto todo hablaba de abandono y desuso cuando había entrado aquella mañana. La sección de paneles que ocultaba la palanca tenía una gruesa capa de cera en las guías que parecía no haber sido tocada, y los goznes chirriaron y protestaron cuando probó a deslizar a un lado el panel que era en realidad la puerta oculta. Los goznes ya estaban engrasados y la puerta se movía silenciosamente otra vez. Dudaba que los sirvientes conocieran siquiera su existencia.

La larga y estrecha habitación en la que se encontraba había sido construida generaciones atrás colocando una pared falsa delante del muro que separaba la alcoba del solar, supuestamente como escondite para las mujeres y niños de la familia si el palacio sufría un ataque. Cada generación posterior se había reído ante la posibilidad de que un palacio veneciano cayera presa de los invasores. Las naciones caían presas de Venecia, no al revés.

Sin embargo, aunque el propósito original de la habitación siempre se había tomado un poco a broma, los miembros de cada generación tenían que jurar solemnemente no revelar nunca su existencia a ningún extraño, ni siquiera a los sirvientes. Locura o no, todos se daban cuenta de que el secretismo hacía de la habitación un lugar más seguro que la tesorería familiar. En otros tiempos los estantes habían estado repletos de joyas excepcionales, reliquias de santos y tesoros coleccionados por los príncipes mercantes en el transcurso de más de trescientos años.

Aquella mañana Jasper había encontrado la habitación prácticamente vacía, cubierta por completo de una capa de polvo. Lo único que quedaba allí dentro era lo que habían dejado atrás su hermano Brady y él, hacía más de diez años. La mayoría eran cajas de palisandro que habían sido vaciadas y abandonadas por ser demasiado voluminosas para meterlas en los sacos que habían llenado con cualquier cosa de valor. Unas pocas piezas más grandes aún estaban allí, incluyendo un enorme retablo de oro macizo, botín de una guerra lejana con Constantinopla que representaba escenas de la Crucifixión. Jasper supuso que el retablo, junto con un número tentador de platos y cálices con joyas incrustadas, ya habría desaparecido si alguien hubiera descubierto la habitación desde su última visita.

Aun así, no había vivido tanto tiempo haciendo conjeturas estúpidas y se mantuvo alerta.

Se quedó de pie junto a la puerta y no quitó ojo a los sirvientes. La mirilla era en realidad una larga grieta que cruzaba todo el largo de la pared y que se ocultaba de forma inteligente como parte del revestimiento de madera de la alcoba. Cada ribete estaba cortado longitudinalmente por la mitad para dar la apariencia deliberada de espacio entre las distintas secciones de revestimiento, pero sólo el que caía a la altura de los ojos ocultaba una mirilla por la que Jasper podía ver todo lo que ocurría en la habitación principal. Ni el muchacho ni el otro sirviente echaron siquiera un vistazo en su dirección.

El chambelán terminó de colocar la fuente y las copas a la perfección mientras el niño ponía los ladrillos envueltos en tela debajo de las mantas a los pies de la cama. Luego se dio la vuelta para ir junto a la mesa, y fue entonces cuando Jasper advirtió la pequeña copa de metal y la cuchara que colgaban de una cadena unida al collar de hierro que rodeaba el cuello del niño. El collar indicaba que era un esclavo, y la copa y la cuchara significaban que se ocupaba de catar la comida de la familia.

—Haz tu trabajo —le dijo el chambelán mientras levantaba la cubierta de lino de la fuente.

Cuando un aroma mezcla de canela y nuez moscada llego hasta Jasper, supo que la cena de aquella noche incluía bizcochos especiados. Tales alimentos no tenían ninguna utilidad para sus propósitos, pero el vino ofrecía posibilidades, especialmente si ya había sido catado. Observó cómo el muchacho se llevaba la comida a la boca a una velocidad sorprendente, pero al pobre desgraciado sólo le dio tiempo a tragar unos pocos bocados antes de que el chambelán volviera a propinarle una colleja para apartarlo de la fuente.

—Ahora el vino—

El muchacho le dedicó una última y codiciosa mirada a la fuente mientras la comida era cubierta de nuevo, luego alzó su copa para que el chambelán le sirviera del decantador y bebió ávidamente.

—Vuelve a tu sitio —le ordenó el chambelán a los pocos segundos, empujándolo por el hombro— Esta noche el señor no está de humor para tus gimoteos, así que un sonido antes del amanecer y la próxima paliza será dos veces peor que la última—

Se aproximaron a la puerta y entonces Jasper se dio cuenta de para qué era la cadena que había visto atornillada a la pared del exterior de la alcoba. Ahora entendía la excesiva delgadez del muchacho.

El veneno se manifestaba mucho más rápido en el cuerpo de un niño que en el de un hombre, por eso los nobles los utilizaban como catadores. Los niños tártaros y circasianos se conseguían fácilmente en los barcos de esclavos, y tanto los cristianos como los musulmanes consideraban a ambos pueblos bárbaros paganos y, por tanto, prescindibles. A la mayoría no se les permitía comer más que las pequeñas porciones que cataban en la mesa de su señor, y el hambre constante aseguraba que cumplieran con su obligación con entusiasmo.

Aquella familia, además, dejaba al niño encadenado como a un perro para que guardara la puerta de la alcoba de su señor por la noche. Era una complicación que Jasper no necesitaba, pero que no era insuperable.

Una vez estuvo seguro de que la estancia se hallaba vacía de nuevo, deslizó la espada y la daga en sus fundas. Podía oír al chambelán hablando con el muchacho en el corredor, y era muy consciente de que el sirviente podía regresar en cualquier momento para esperar la llegada de su señor.

Agarró el pomo de la puerta y dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio cuando el panel se deslizó sin un ruido y se abrió. Para cuando llegó a la mesa ya tenía descorchado en la mano un pequeño vial de vidrio cuyo contenido descargó rápidamente en el decantador. Después movió el decantador en círculos hasta que estuvo seguro de que el vino y el veneno se habían mezclado. Un instante después estaba de vuelta en su escondite.

Al final, tanta prisa resultó innecesaria. Pasó más de media hora antes de que la puerta de la alcoba volviera a abrirse. En aquella ocasión, el chambelán abría paso a una pareja de mediana edad. Jasper los reconoció de inmediato. Eran Caius Stanley y su fiel amante, Donna Maria.

Jasper advirtió con cierta sensación de satisfacción que Caius no había envejecido bien. Su cabello se había vuelto completamente gris y estaba demacrado. Tenía oscuras ojeras alrededor de los ojos y muchas más arrugas, y el extraño caminar y la cojera, fruto de un antiguo accidente de equitación, se habían vuelto más pronunciados.

Donna Maria también había cambiado, aunque había hecho esfuerzos más que evidentes para detener el tiempo. Su cabello parecía más rubio y la piel de su rostro tenía un aspecto tirante y brillante, ambos cambios probablemente debidos a usar limón y otros ácidos cáusticos para aclarar el pelo y borrar las arrugas. En su opinión, había pasado de ser una mujer atractiva a ser una bien conservada.

—El chico ya ha catado la cena y el vino —anunció el chambelán con forzada jovialidad y una sonrisa que no llegaba del todo a sus ojos— ¿Quiere que sirva el vino, mi señor?—

Caius le indicó con la mano que se retirara y el sirviente se apresuró a salir de la estancia después de una breve reverencia. La pareja miró al suelo unos momentos, obviamente esperando a que el chambelán se hubiera alejado lo suficiente para no oír nada de lo que pudieran decir.

—Las reuniones del Consejo no me han sido favorables —dijo Caius finalmente rompiendo el silencio— Todavía hay buenas posibilidades de poder convencer a más miembros antes de la votación, pero tenemos que hacer planes por si aceptan la solicitud de Whitlock. Me niego a ser procesado como un criminal común—

Donna Maria emitió un sonido de impaciencia.

—Pensaba que tus amigos del Consejo habían dicho que no tenías de qué preocuparte—

—No tengo amigos en el Consejo —la corrigió Caius con voz clara y precisa— Hay miembros que me deben favores y que temen las consecuencias de contrariarme, pero Whitlock ha involucrado en su causa no sólo al Papa, sino también al soberano de Inglaterra. El uno o el otro podrían ser ignorados, pero es difícil ignorarlos a ambos ni levantar más sospechas. Se cruzo de brazos y la miró con dureza— Mis espías dicen que tiene al menos un testigo que jurará que planeé la muerte de mi cuñado para quedarme con su fortuna, y que después acusé falsamente a su mujer de toda la trama. —Le dedicó una mirada sesgada y cargada de significado— Sólo queda una persona viva que pueda dar tal testimonio—

— ¡No puedes creer que yo haría algo así! —protestó Donna Maria llevándose la mano a la garganta— Caius, yo no podría sobrevivir sin ti. Te seré leal hasta la muerte. Jamás en toda mi vida he...—

Él alzó una mano para silenciarla.

—Me conoces demasiado bien para traicionarme; sólo era una idea. Inclinó la cabeza para tranquilizarla y confirmar que creía en su inocencia— Supongo que Whitlock pretende presentar testigos falsos, lo que significa que podré comprar una historia diferente o, si no, matar al traidor—

—No queda nadie vivo que pueda contar la verdad —le aseguró ella, ligeramente más relajada.

Caius fue hasta la mesa, llenó dos copas de vino, y le ofreció una a Donna Maria.

—Aun así tenemos que hacer preparativos para mudarnos con los niños y reunir recursos suficientes para vivir cómodamente en caso de que tengamos que huir. Tú tienes mejor ojo que yo para esas cosas, y un inusual talento para conocer el valor de todo lo que se cruza en tu camino. Mañana quiero que recorras el palacio y la tesorería y que hagas listas con todo lo que haya de valor y que se pueda trasladar. Tendré un barco listo para navegar en tres días. Nos refugiaremos en la finca de Dalmacia—

Donna Maria se dejó caer en una de las sillas que había junto a la mesa.

— ¿De verdad crees que Whitlock puede tener éxito?—

—Creo que es más persistente de lo que había previsto, y hasta ahora ha demostrado ser imposible de matar. —Caius bebió un largo trago de vino y se masajeó la frente— He enviado incontables hombres tras él a lo largo de los años, pero sólo un puñado ha regresado para contarlo. Sus informes dicen que trabaja como asesino para el rey de Inglaterra—

—Te _dije_ que esos «_inofensivos niños_» nos traerían problemas algún día—

Caius alzó las manos como si hubiera oído la queja más a menudo de lo que hubiera querido.

—Ya había suficientes interrogantes sobre las muertes de sus padres, y no quería levantar más sospechas. La familia Whitlock es tan antigua como la propia Venecia. El asesinato de tres nobles más en la ciudad habría hecho imposible que mis «amigos» del Consejo pudieran votar a favor de mi inocencia en el asunto —se justificó. Luego levantó un hombro— Pagué una fortuna para asegurarme de que no llegaran vivos a Inglaterra, ¿cómo iba a saber que eran lo bastante inteligentes para igualar esa fortuna y garantizar su propia seguridad durante el viaje? —Hizo una pausa— Pese a todo, la niña nunca fue una amenaza real, sólo los dos hermanos varones. Además Jasper desapareció poco después de la muerte de Brady, y lo creí muerto hasta hace pocos años—

Donna Maria movió la cabeza de un lado al otro, como si tuviera problemas para aceptar la realidad de la situación.

—Todos estos años ha estado aguardando el momento oportuno, esperando hasta que estuvo seguro de poder destruirte. ¡Destruirnos a los dos!—

—Aún no es seguro que mi destino sea el cadalso —dijo Caius bebiendo otro trago— En el Consejo todavía hay miembros que son fieles a mi causa; que tienen que ser fieles para asegurarse de que sus propios secretos siguen a salvo. Muchos de esos mismos hombres acusaron a Jasper Whitlock de bastardo y a su madre de asesina, y ninguno de ellos tendrá prisa por admitir un error de tal gravedad—

Guardó silencio unos segundos y luego siguió hablando.

—En cuanto a los miembros del Consejo que no controlo, no son más que ovejas que deben ser pastoreadas. La suerte de los Whitlock se selló el día que me casé con la hermana de Charlie Whitlock, y todo salió exactamente como dije que lo haría. Charlie está muerto y el Consejo cree que su esposa inglesa admitió bajo tortura haberlo envenenado y que su falso amante era el padre de sus tres hijos. Murió antes de poder ser juzgada y los niños fueron exiliados y declarados bastardos extranjeros. Como única Whitlock restante, mi esposa lo heredó todo, y yo, como su esposo, soy el dueño de todo lo que le pertenecía a ella. El Consejo decretó todo eso en mi favor y sus decretos siguen vigentes. A los ojos de la ley, Jasper ya no es un Whitlock, ni siquiera un veneciano, aunque nadie le puede negar que tiene razones para presentar su causa. Por desgracia, también tiene sobrados recursos e influencias, pero al final yo ganaré de nuevo. No lo dudes, el Consejo creerá una vez más lo que yo quiero que crean—

Se sentó en una silla junto a la de Donna Maria y le dio unas palmaditas en la mano.

—Nadie va a quitarme lo que he conseguido, y Jasper Whitlock morirá a más tardar al día siguiente de poner los pies en Venecia para testificar delante del Consejo sobre estos cargos. Una vez muerto, no quedará nadie para respaldar sus exigencias y todo volverá a la normalidad—

Caius se terminó lo que quedaba en su copa y la dejó en la bandeja mientras Donna Maria bebía un trago más pequeño.

—Tenemos que actuar con cautela —dijo ella al cabo de unos segundos, reflexionando sobre las palabras de su amante— Si Whitlock es tan listo como dices, habrá... —Ladeó la cabeza de pronto y sus palabras quedaron ahogadas.

— ¿Qué te pasa?—

La mujer apenas tuvo tiempo de levantarse antes de que Jasper atravesara la puerta y estuviera justo detrás de ella. Le rodeó la cintura con el brazo, le pasó la otra mano por encima del hombro y, con un movimiento uniforme de su daga, le rebanó el cuello. Mientras la bajaba con cuidado hasta dejarla tendida a sus pies, no apartó los ojos ni un momento de la asombrada mirada de Caius. Se inclinó para limpiar la hoja en la falda de Donna María y después pasó tranquilamente sobre el cuerpo para ocupar el lugar de la mujer en la mesa.

Caius aún estaba sentado con una expresión de horror congelada en el rostro. Intentó levantarse pero le fallaron las fuerzas. Se derrumbó desmadejadamente sobre la mesa con los brazos abiertos, y uno de los lados de su cara quedó apoyado contra la encerada superficie de caoba.

Jasper acercó su silla a la de Caius y se inclinó para poder mirarlo a los ojos.

— ¿Realmente creías que me dejaría ver en Venecia mientras aún estuvieras vivo?—

Los músculos de los brazos de Caius sufrían convulsiones y la boca se le movía sin pronunciar palabra, como un pez fuera del agua que pierde la batalla.

—Deseaba que fueras tú quien bebiera más veneno —prosiguió Jasper, indiferente ante la falta de respuesta de su presa. Miró por encima del hombro a Donna Maria— Tenía que matar con mis propias manos al que bebiera menos, pero ambos tenéis las manos manchadas de sangre Whitlock, así que, al final, tampoco importaba tanto quién muriera antes. Simplemente quería ver tu cara cuando vieras la mía. Me han asegurado que soy el vivo retrato de mi padre, con el mismo pelo oscuro, la misma complexión y los mismos ojos café. Incluso dicen que hasta nuestra voz es parecida. ¿Qué se siente al enfrentarse a un fantasma del pasado?—

Un pequeño movimiento en el suelo llamó de pronto la atención de Jasper. La pierna de Donna Maria había temblado por un momento, un movimiento involuntario que había visto antes en aquellos que agonizaban. No quedaba nada que temer de aquel lado, así que se volvió de nuevo para mirar a Caius.

— ¿Sabías que tu ramera se encargó de que los tres hijos que tuviste con mi tía fueran asfixiados a los pocos días de su nacimiento? Donna Maria se cercioró de que no tuvieras herederos legítimos con tu esposa para que adoptaras a los bastardos que te dio y los convirtieras en tus herederos, y muchos creen que también envenenó a mi tía para que muriera durante el último parto. Si ambos os hubierais salido con la vuestra, la siguiente generación de Whitlock no tendría ni una sola gota de sangre legítima. ¿Cómo pudiste pensar que permitiría que eso ocurriera?—

Hizo una breve pausa y siguió hablando. No tenía sentido esperar de Caius una respuesta que nunca llegaría.

—Habría preferido el juicio público que tanto temías tú. Quería que ambos fuerais juzgados y ejecutados públicamente por lo que le hicisteis a mi familia. Pero ya no confío en que la justicia se cumpla por las vías usuales. Tú me enseñaste bien esa lección, tío. De hecho, aprendí hace mucho que un hombre honorable no podía vencerte, así que me he modelado a mí mismo hasta convertirme en el mismo tipo de demonio que destruyó a mi familia. ¿Qué tal sienta saber que has forjado a tu propio asesino?—

Apoyó los codos en la mesa y descansó la barbilla sobre las manos cruzadas sin dejar de mirarlo.

Caius había dejado de boquear, pero Jasper aún podía oler el vino en el débil aliento de su respiración. No se iría hasta estar absolutamente seguro de que aquel hombre no volvería a respirar. Era una experiencia interesante poder decirle a aquel traidor todo lo que pensaba, sabiendo que él no podía hacer nada salvo escuchar.

—Vi a mi madre antes de que muriera —continuó con una voz carente de emoción— Nunca te dijo lo que querías oír. Sabía que moriría de todas formas, y aguantó las torturas que le infligiste con el fin de dar tiempo a sus hijos para escapar de Venecia, tiempo para escapar de ti. El último recuerdo que un niño tiene del rostro de su madre no debería parecerse al mío. Por eso juré que aprendería todo tipo de torturas. Quería asegurarme de que sufrieras lo indecible en las horas previas a tu muerte y, créeme, mis conocimientos son considerables. Sé que no puedes mover un solo músculo y que, aun así, puedes escucharme mientras yaces en la mesa, incapaz detenerme—

Se echo hacia atrás, sacó una pequeña daga y hundió el estrecho filo en la axila de Caius para después retirarla rápidamente.

—Por tus lágrimas puedo ver que ha dolido. Imagina las horas que podría llevarme infligir cientos de esos pinchazos por todo tu cuerpo. ¿Se te acelera el corazón de miedo?—

Jasper observó cómo Caius derramaba lágrimas silenciosas sobre la mesa.

—Cuanto más fuerte late tu corazón, más rápido se propaga el veneno. —Deslizó el lado plano de la hoja a lo largo del rostro de aquel miserable, dejando una mancha de sangre en su mejilla y manteniendo en todo momento la voz baja y tranquilizadora— ¿Imaginas ahora el miedo que le infundiste a mi madre antes de su muerte?—

La mirada de Caius permanecía fija y no se movía un solo músculo de su cuerpo. Estaría muerto en unos pocos minutos más. Si el veneno del vino no lo mataba, lo haría el de la hoja de la daga. Su misión había acabado y, aunque sabía que era momento de escapar, no pudo resistir el impulso de dirigirse a Caius una última vez.

—Tus horribles acciones han fracasado. Todos los bienes y posesiones de mi familia, junto con este palacio, serán míos. Los Whitlock tienen su venganza y tú mueres sin nada—

Se apartó de la mesa de un empujón, miró duramente al moribundo y volvió al cuarto secreto a recoger un rollo de cuerda. Cerró la puerta oculta y usó el puño de la camisa para borrar las marcas de sus manos de la madera. Luego cruzó la alcoba hasta las puertas que daban al balcón con movimientos tranquilos y metódicos, y cogió varias bocanadas largas y profundas de aire fresco para poner en orden sus ideas. El olor de la sangre de Donna Maria y de la misma muerte llenaba la habitación.

Intentó recordar la última vez que había estado en lo que antaño fuera el balcón de sus padres. Decenas de lujosos palacios se alineaban en todos los canales de Venecia, hogar de los prósperos príncipes mercantes y, sin duda, los más grandes e impresionantes eran justo los que rodeaban el suyo en aquel recodo del Gran Canal. Más allá de los tejados vecinos estaba la cúpula de San Marcus, fácilmente visible a la luz de la luna desde aquel privilegiado lugar a tres pisos por encima del agua, pero el propio canal estaba cubierto por un manto de niebla que había llegado del mar al anochecer.

Jasper dio un breve silbido que alguien repitió un instante después muy por debajo de él en la niebla. Desenrolló la cuerda, ató un extremo a la barandilla y luego tiró el resto al exterior. La cuerda se tensó de pronto y Jasper le dio dos tirones rápidos para indicar que todo iba bien. Volvió a la alcoba y estudió a su enemigo con indiferencia.

El rostro de Caius era del color de la cera y la base de sus uñas había adquirido un tono azul oscuro. Las respiraciones que habían empañado la pulida superficie de la mesa alrededor de su boca habían desaparecido. Jasper se sentó de nuevo y esperó, reacio a abandonar la estancia hasta estar seguro de que había logrado su objetivo. Finalmente, un largo y tembloroso aliento abandonó el cuerpo de aquel malnacido y sus ojos comenzaron a nublarse con una película lechosa.

Caius Stanley estaba muerto.

Jasper se repitió aquella frase varias veces, pero seguía sin calar en su mente. Desde que era un niño, su vida había girado en torno a someter a juicio a aquel hombre, y ahora, por fin, Caius había pagado por sus crímenes. Miró el cuerpo de Donna Maria y sintió el mismo vacío en el corazón. Ella había matado a sus primos y posiblemente a su tía, por lo que también había recibido un castigo justo. No sentía ningún remordimiento.

Emmett le había entrenado para que sus emociones no se implicaran nunca en ningún asesinato, pero había pensado que aquellas muertes serían de algún modo diferentes, que sentiría una gran satisfacción o, al menos, alivio. Debería alegrarle haber sido capaz de ejecutar la sentencia que debió haberse dictado años atrás, sin embargo no sentía... nada. Al final, era simplemente un ejecutor de la ley haciendo su trabajo.

Un sonido familiar lo sacó de sus pensamientos, un tintineo metálico que venía de la puerta, el sonido que producían al chocar entre sí una pequeña copa y una cuchara, ambas de metal. Jasper sintió que lo recorría un escalofrío.

El ruido podía deberse a que el esclavo encadenado a la puerta se hubiese dado la vuelta mientras dormía, pero había las mismas posibilidades de que se hubiera despertado y oído a Jasper hablando a Caius. Tal vez aquellas muertes lo habían afectado más de lo que creía; nunca antes había sido tan imprudente.

Fue en silencio hasta la puerta, los oídos agudizados intentando escuchar cualquier otro ruido del lado opuesto.

Sólo hubo silencio.

Debería haberse ocupado del chico nada más acabar con Donna María pero, en lugar de ello, su decisión de explicar sus planes a un hombre moribundo podía fácilmente haber significado su propia muerte. Aún podía.

Ahora tenía que tomar una decisión diferente.

Podía imaginar fácilmente la suerte del muchacho cuando se descubrieran los cuerpos por la mañana. Probablemente lo apalearían hasta que confesara en falso y admitiera que había dejado pasar a alguien sin dar la alarma. Las posibilidades de que sobreviviera a la paliza eran remotas, igual de remotas que las posibilidades de que Jasper liberara al chico antes de que el terror le hiciera emitir algún ruido y así conseguir que los mataran a ambos. Sin duda, lo mejor que podía hacer por el esclavo era darle una muerte rápida e indolora.

A pesar de que una parte de él se rebelaba contra el hecho de que la muerte de Caius tuviera que costar la vida de un inocente, sacó la daga y abrió la puerta.

La luz proveniente de la alcoba mostró un pequeño rostro que le miraba fijamente con una expresión más curiosa que asombrada. El muchacho estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas sobre una vieja manta de lana y tenía los ojos hundidos. La visión de Jasper desde el cuarto secreto no había revelado el alcance de la inanición del chico. Sus brazos y piernas eran poco más que huesos apenas recubiertos de carne. Después de un largo y tenso momento, el muchacho se ladeó para mirar más allá de Jasper, dentro de la estancia, donde los cuerpos de Caius y Donna Maria se veían con claridad. Su mirada se desplazó después hasta la daga en la mano del italiano y dejó escapar un largo y estremecedor suspiro.

Fue la mirada de resignación de sus ojos lo que despertó en Jasper algo que creía muerto hacía mucho tiempo.

No había forma de que pudiera llevarse a un golfillo medio muerto de hambre en el viaje que le esperaba. Era una locura siquiera pensar en ello, pero la decisión estaba tomada.

— ¿Cómo te llamas?—

El muchacho titubeó antes de hablar.

—Seth —dijo al cabo de unos segundos, en el mismo tono quedo que Jasper.

—Bien, Seth, si te quedas callado y haces exactamente lo que te diga, puede que no mueras esta noche. Y si seguimos vivos por la mañana, me aseguraré de que tu destino cambie a mejor. ¿Estás de acuerdo?—

Jasper mantuvo la daga preparada mientras el chico le devolvía la mirada. Empezaba a preguntarse si el italiano del chico sería lo suficientemente fluido para entender lo que le había dicho cuando Seth asintió de forma lenta e indecisa con los ojos brillantes de esperanza.

—El collar tendrá que quedarse de momento, pero voy a usar la daga para forzar la cerradura que lo une a la cadena de la pared. Si haces cualquier ruido, nos matarán a ambos. ¿Lo has entendido?—

En aquella ocasión no hubo vacilación. Seth asintió firmemente mientras cogía la copa y la cuchara de metal para que no emitieran ningún sonido.

Jasper se deshizo rápidamente de la cadena, después cogió a Seth y lo llevó hasta el balcón, asombrado por la ligereza de su carga, y señaló la cuerda que desaparecía en la niebla.

—Hay una barca al final de la cuerda en la que esperan dos de mis hombres. ¿Eres lo bastante fuerte para bajar tú solo o tengo que atarte la cuerda a la cintura y bajarte yo?—

—Soy fuerte, señor—

Seth levantó el brazo para mostrar un patético y pequeño músculo, y luego asintió con decisión.

Jasper no tenía motivos para confiar en la fuerza del muchacho, pero había algo en los ojos de Seth que le hizo creer en él. Fuese cual fuese su ascendencia, sin duda pertenecía a un linaje de guerreros.

—Mis hombres se llaman Peter y Garrett. No hables a no ser que te pregunten algo y no te harán daño—

Recogió un trozo de cuerda y se aseguró de que Seth estuviera bien agarrado.

—Date prisa, chico. Te seguiré en unos minutos—

Observó cómo Seth trepaba a la barandilla para después desaparecer en la niebla y volvió a la alcoba con paso firme. Comprobó de nuevo los cuerpos, sólo para cerciorarse una vez más de que el trabajo estaba acabado, fue hasta la puerta y cogió la manta de Seth. Absorbió con el grueso tejido parte de la sangre que se esparcía bajo el cuerpo de Donna Maria y luego devolvió la manta a su lugar, colocándola de tal modo que pareciera que había matado al chico allí. Con suerte pensarían que había tirado su cuerpo al canal.

Volvió al balcón y miró sobre su hombro para echar un último y largo vistazo a los dos cadáveres, satisfecho de que por fin se hubiera hecho justicia. Un momento después desapareció por encima de la barandilla.

* * *

**Quisiera agradecer a **Romy92**, a** marieisahale**, a** Andy **y a **Tecupi **por su review; a **Evangeline K **y a** CC Stewart **por poner la historia entre sus favoritas. También a las lectoras fantasmas.**

**Bien si desean pueden darme la opinión, duda, criticas, consejos, etc. por Review. O para cualquier otra cosa también pueden escribirme.**

**Atentamente,**

**L. A. W.T.**


	4. Capítulo 3

_**Ni Crepúsculo me pertenece ni la historia. Yo solo juego con los nombres de los personajes y la historia. Dado que esto es una adaptación, en el ultimo capitulo les diré de quien es.**_

_**La historia está marcada como M, pero se recomienda que si eres menor de 18 no la leas. Es una advertencia, tenla en cuenta.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

El Ladrón

_El Siete de Espadas es el signo del ladrón. La habilidad y la astucia son las mejores armas del ladrón y las guías de su destino. Elige bien el camino, ya que el éxito lleva al fracaso y el fracaso lleva al éxito._

_**Inglaterra. **_

_**Un mes después**_

Alice de Brandon no estaba de buen humor. Era el tipo de mujer que esperaba que los demás cumplieran con sus obligaciones con la misma diligencia que ella empleaba para cumplir con las suyas. De hecho, le encantaban el orden y la rutina. En un castillo del tamaño de Coleway siempre se producían incidentes inesperados, pero había aprendido a resolverlos con calma, de uno en uno, y pronto todo volvía a funcionar de manera eficiente. Sin embargo, tener enfermos a tres cocineros, un despensero y un panadero el mismo día resultaba un verdadero problema. Y por si eso fuera poco, era día de banquete y el senescal disfrutaba informándole de toda clase de inconvenientes. Uno en particular le había hecho apretar los labios con fuerza.

—Los juglares han llegado, pero no son la compañía de Chester que solicitaste —le había dicho Edward aquella mañana mientras trataba inútilmente de ocultar una sonrisa ladina y se alisaba unas arrugas inexistentes en la manga— Son el grupo de Blackthorne al que echaste en el festival Hocktide. No puedo ni imaginar cómo se les ha ocurrido volver a Coleway, especialmente después de la reprimenda que les diste el año pasado. Si mi memoria no me falla, los llamaste compañía de borrachos de tercera. Una pena. Lady Esme esperaba ver la actuación de los trovadores de Chester. Es demasiado tarde para mandar a buscarlos, por supuesto, pero quizá la habilidad de la compañía de Blackthorne baya mejorado desde que los vimos la última vez. ¿Quieres que los aloje en el gran salón?—

En tales circunstancias, Alice tenía poca elección salvo apretar los labios y asentir. Aparte de su relación con el señor del castillo de Coleway, no había muchas más razones para que Edward ocupase el puesto de senescal. Su único y excepcional talento residía en parecer mejor de lo que era a ojos de lord Carlisle y lady Esme, haciendo que todos los que lo rodeaban parecieran inútiles. La joven no dudaba que aquel hombre estaba detrás del malentendido con los trovadores. El senescal se deleitaba con cualquier cosa que le diera una excusa para señalar un fallo o defecto de Alice ante sus tíos, y si no podía encontrar uno real, manipulaba las circunstancias para crear otro.

A la joven no le servía de consuelo saber que raras veces era su única víctima. Edward atormentaba a diario a todos aquellos que respondieran directamente ante lord Carlisle y lady Esme, y se ensañaba con cualquiera que pareciera estar ganándose el favor del señor y la señora del castillo de Coleway.

Resultaba casi increíble que nadie hubiera podido pillarlo en una mentira o un engaño indiscutibles. Solía rebatir las quejas sobre él con una de sus miradas compasivas mientras afirmaba que los ataques a su honor estaban basados en celos y en la incapacidad de su acusador para satisfacer los deseos y expectativas de sus ilustres señores. Y, por supuesto, sus estúpidas alegaciones estaban cuidadosamente calculadas para que llegaran a los oídos de Lord Carlisle y lady Esme.

Sí, Edward conocía todos los trucos para congraciarse con el señor y la señora del castillo, pensó Alice. Sus tíos lamían vanidosamente hasta la última gota de aquel falso encanto como si de nata se tratara.

Frustrada, salió de las cocinas para dirigirse al gran salón, jurándose que las cosas serían muy diferentes en su propio hogar.

El plato principal estaba a punto de ser servido. Ella se había quedado en la cocina para cerciorarse de que el último plato lo siguiera con un intervalo adecuado y ahora, cumplida su tarea, había llegado el momento de ver qué otros problemas la esperaban en el gran salón.

—Oh, Dios mío—

Lo primero que vio fue una antorcha llameante volar por el aire y aterrizar en una de las largas mesas que se habían colocado en los cuatro lados del salón. Afortunadamente, el desdichado juglar recuperó la antorcha antes de que ocurriera una desgracia, pero los comensales parecían nerviosos cuando retomó el entretenimiento. Por desgracia, aquél no fue el último desastre. De hecho, toda la compañía demostraba más ineptitud que talento, y las esperanzas de Alice de que hubieran mejorado durante el pasado año se desvanecieron de inmediato.

Había casi una veintena de artistas ejecutando diversos números de entretenimiento. En uno de los lados del salón, cuatro músicos ofrecían una cacofonía de ruidos discordantes de salterio, flauta y tambor mientras una joven rellenita cantaba a voz en grito una canción sobre tulipanes en primavera. Cerca de la mesa principal en la que se sentaban los señores de Coleway, media docena de acróbatas intentaban crear una torre humana en la que tres hombres formaban la base, dos debían subirse a sus hombros, y un tercero debía encaramarse a lo más alto. La torre se vino abajo justo cuando los hombres de la segunda fila estuvieron en su sitio, y Alice no pudo decidir si era determinación o la completa indiferencia por su falta de talento lo que les hizo intentar inútilmente la maniobra de nuevo. Tres bufones recorrían las largas mesas para burlarse de sí mismos y de los espectadores de un modo que hiciera reír a la audiencia, pero las expresiones de los comensales variaban de sombrías a enfadadas.

Apartó la vista de los bufones y miró al grupo que más le preocupaba. En el centro del salón, cuatro juglares se lanzaban entre sí antorchas llameantes. El salón ya olía fuertemente a juncos quemados, así que examinó el suelo con cuidado en busca de cualquier voluta de humo. Sólo era cuestión de tiempo que ocurriera un verdadero desastre. Desafortunadamente, el desastre llegó antes de lo esperado y por su espalda.

Un momento consideraba la mejor forma de disculparse con sus tíos por permitir que aquella farsa tuviera lugar, y al siguiente algo la golpeó de lleno en la espalda y la lanzó hacia delante. Oyó el grito de un muchacho mientras ella se desplomaba, y después sintió un cuerpo y algo más caer sobre su espalda y presionarle el rostro contra los juncos.

Las doscientas personas que poblaban el salón se callaron tan súbitamente que Alice tuvo la certeza de que podría oír caer un alfiler. Parpadeó dos veces por la sorpresa de encontrarse en una posición tan poco digna y después se apoyó en las manos para incorporarse lo más rápido posible hasta descansar su peso en las rodillas. Tenía rastros de algo húmedo y grasiento en la falda del vestido.

— ¿Os habéis hecho daño, milady? —le preguntó Cedric, un joven paje, acercándose a ella.

Alice echo un vistazo por encima del hombro y vio una bandeja vacía y un pequeño cochinillo asado sobre los juncos. La grasa del animal era la culpable de las manchas de su vestido y del distintivo olor a carne asada. Giró la cabeza de nuevo y observó a Cedric en silencio mientras él le ofrecía la mano.

—Estaba mirando a los juglares —se excusó el paje con voz temblorosa— No... No os he visto hasta que era demasiado tarde. Ha sido culpa mía que os cayerais. ¿Os habéis hecho daño en algún sido?—

Alice hizo un breve inventario. Todo parecía estar bien.

—No, Cedric, lo único que ha sufrido es mi orgullo—

Cedric volvió a ofrecerle la mano y la ayudó a levantarse. Las conversaciones se reanudaron como si nunca se hubieran interrumpido, y, por desgracia, los artistas también retomaron el trabajo.

—Recoge este estropicio y llévalo de vuelta a las cocinas —le dijo Alice al paje— Haz que uno de los pinches limpie el cochinillo y estará bien para volver a servirlo—

—Sí, milady. —Cedric hizo una gran reverencia y se dispuso a recoger el desastre.

— ¡Alice!—

La joven se volvió y vio que su tía le hacía gestos para que se acercara. Suspirando, se preparó para el largo paseo hasta la mesa principal. Lady Esme estaba magnífica aquella noche con un vestido azul oscuro que hacía juego con el color de sus ojos. El tocado que lucía, en forma de corona de lino blanco almidonado y coronado con una corta fila de lazos fruncidos en racimos muy juntos, la hacía parecer casi una reina. La redecilla a juego le cubría el cabello castaño que ya mostraba vetas grises, y la tela que sujetaba aquel soberbio conjunto por debajo de la mandíbula ocultaba que su cuello comenzaba a perder firmeza.

A pesar de ser su sobrina, Alice no se parecía a lady Esme. Su cabello era negro y el color de sus ojos era de un castaño mucho más oscuro. Sacaba una buena cabeza a su diminuta tía y, según Esme, tenía los pies demasiado grandes para ser una verdadera dama, lo cual probablemente contribuía a su torpeza. Y, por supuesto, no podía competir con el rostro de su tía. A Esme se la consideraba una de las bellezas de su época mientras que de Alice, en el mejor de sus días, apenas podía decirse que era bonita.

La moral se le vino aún más abajo cuando vio que Esme escuchaba atentamente algo que le decían su marido y el senescal, y que luego lord Carlisle hacía un gesto en su dirección.

El señor del castillo y Edward no podían negar sus lazos familiares. Los dos eran hombres de estatura media con cabello castaño y ojos color avellana, y ambos tenían una complexión que no era ni delgada ni gorda, y una musculatura que tampoco era ni fofa ni fuerte.

No había nada en su aspecto físico que destacara. Únicamente sus posiciones de poder en Coleway y su gusto por la buena ropa los diferenciaban de hombres más comunes.

Debido a los problemas de vista de lord Carlisle, resultado de un desafortunado accidente en un torneo unos pocos años antes, los habitantes del castillo sólo podían llevar ropa de un determinado color. Lady Esme había elegido el azul, a los niños se les había asignado el amarillo, los niños nobles vestían de naranja, Edward y Alice de rojo, los caballeros y las damas de verde, y así sucesivamente en todo el torreón, desde los habitantes de más alta alcurnia hasta la más baja. Los soldados llevaban túnicas blancas con calzas grises; los sirvientes usaban telas burdas en tonos de marrón y gris, y su posición en el castillo se distinguía mediante el color de su tocado, calcetines y túnica o delantal.

Muchos habían rechazado inicialmente el cambio, entre ellos Alice, ya que no quería llevar un color tan llamativo cada día de su vida. Pero al final se había acostumbrado a su nuevo atuendo e incluso había llegado a apreciar sus ventajas. Había cientos de personas entre los muros del castillo y los colores hacían de la identificación de una persona y sus obligaciones algo simple desde casi cualquier distancia. También le daba un cierto toque artístico a las reuniones como el festival de aquel día, cuando toda la sala se convertía en una enorme paleta de colores pulcramente ordenados. Sin embargo, la salpicadura de rojo sentada junto a lord Carlisle sofocaba considerablemente su deleite con la escena.

— ¿Dónde estabas? —exigió saber lady Esme, antes de hacer un ademán con la mano para indicar la mesa y todo lo que había sobre ella— El pescado tiene demasiada sal y la ternera y el pan están duros. Tienes que hablar con los cocineros inmediatamente—

¿Realmente pensaba su tía que había estado eludiendo sus responsabilidades todo el día? Sin duda Edward se había ocupado de hablar mal a sus tíos sobre ella.

—Acabo de venir de las cocinas, milady. ¿Recordáis que os dije que faltaba personal en la cocina porque muchos sirvientes están en cama con malestar de estómago?—

—Sí, pero me hablaste de esos enfermos esta mañana temprano. Seguro que podrías haber encontrado a alguien para que los sustituyera y que no tratara de envenenarnos. —Hizo un gesto de asentimiento hacia el senescal— Edward también cuenta con sirvientes enfermos entre su personal y, sin embargo, el salón tiene un aspecto magnifico. Mejor dicho, lo tendría si no fuera por esa horrible compañía de Blackthorne que has elegido. No se te ocurra pagarles. Haz que paren antes de que alguien salga herido y de que los horribles gritos de esa mujer me vuelvan loca. Es una tortura escucharla—

—Mandé llamar a la compañía de Chester —se defendió Alice con la mirada entornada y fija en Edward, que la ignoraba deliberadamente mientras seguía hablando con lord Carlisle— No tenía razones para pensar...—

—No intentes culpar a otros de tus errores —la interrumpió su tía en un tono enloquecedoramente calmado y sosegado— Aprende a aceptar tus defectos, trabaja más duro para mejorarlos, y quizá entonces no nos decepciones con tanta frecuencia. Me estremezco al pensar la vergüenza que traerás sobre tu padre si te casas con una familia ilustre como la de los Volturi. Seguro que piensan que te has criado con lobos. Una dama no se presenta ante la gente con la cena en el regazo. —Levantó una mano cuando Alice comenzó a protestar— No, no intentes inventar más excusas sobre tu vestido sucio. Empiezo a dudar que puedas llegar a convertirte en la señora de un castillo importante. Le he dicho a tu padre una y otra vez que tienes demasiada sangre galesa y que sería mejor para todos que te casaras con uno de los caballeros de lord Carlisle y te quedaras en Coleway. Al menos aquí sabemos el tipo de problemas que causarías—

Alice sintió que se le helaba la sangre. La vida en Coleway estaba lejos de ser insoportable, pero pasaría a serlo rápidamente si tuviera que dedicarse de forma indefinida a dirigir la casa de su tía. Siempre había sabido que su pupilaje en Coleway acabaría cuando se casara; entonces sería libre y no tendría que soportar las constantes intromisiones de Edward, los interminables sermones de lady Esme y los antojos de lord Carlisle, que siempre acababan significando más trabajo para ella. No era la primera vez que oía algún tipo de idea para mantenerla atrapada en Coleway, y no podía evitar preguntarse si el senescal tenía algo que ver en ello. En los últimos tiempos sus bromas pesadas habían tomado un cariz malintencionado.

—Mi matrimonio con Alec Vulturi beneficiará mucho más a mi padre que un matrimonio con uno de vuestros caballeros —replicó— Creedme, vuestra preocupación está fuera de lugar, milady—

Me habéis enseñado todo lo que necesito saber para dirigir una propiedad de cualquier tamaño. Seré una buena esposa para Alec Vulturi y mi familia se beneficiará con el enlace.

—Ya veremos lo que tiene que decir tu padre sobre el asunto. — Lady Esme desechó la preocupación de Alice con un ademán, como si su futuro fuese una trivialidad— No puedo tolerar más a esta compañía de artistas ni tu aspecto desaseado. Cumple con tus obligaciones tal como te he pedido antes de volver a la mesa a comer—

Por segunda vez aquel día, Alice apretó los labios para contener las palabras de enfado que había tras ellos. Hizo una reverencia y después se dio la vuelta para retirarse con tanta dignidad como pudo reunir.

— ¿Quién es vuestro líder? —preguntó dirigiéndose a uno de los acróbatas.

El hombre señaló a uno de los lanzadores de antorchas.

—Maravilloso —musitó Alice.

Puso gran cuidado en acercarse al grupo de artistas y luego hizo señales con la mano hasta que el líder de la compañía se dio cuenta de que quería hablar con él. Finalmente las antorchas estuvieron a buen recaudo y dejaron de volar por el aire.

—Mi señora ordena que vuestra compañía detenga las actuaciones y salga de Coleway inmediatamente—

El rostro del líder, rojo ya por el ejercicio de su actuación, se oscureció aún más.

—Nuestra paga...—

La joven lo interrumpió antes de que pudiera empezar a plantear exigencias.

—Me temo que no se os pagará. No importa lo que os hayan dicho, vuestra compañía no es la que enviamos a buscar ni la que esperábamos. Los señores se sienten profundamente contrariados y vuestras actuaciones no les han satisfecho. No obstante, enviaré a las puertas sacos con comida suficiente para que os alimentéis esta noche y mañana. Los guardias tendrán orden de no entregaros la comida hasta que el último de vosotros cruce las puertas, y no se os permitirá regresar. En el futuro, si alguien os hace llamar sabed que no es nadie con una posición de autoridad en este castillo. No volváis nunca—

Tras decir aquello, dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la mesa ocupada por un grupo de hombres que llevaban túnicas de color crema y medias marrones. Lamentaba la situación pero no podía hacer más. Había suministros suficientes para proveer a la compañía, puesto que Alice ya había contado con las bocas extra que habría de alimentar hasta que la compañía tuviera que salir del castillo según el plan original, y retener la comida hasta que hubieran llegado a la puerta hacía poco probable que discutieran sobre el pago y se arriesgarían a perder también los alimentos. Un problema solucionado.

—William, disculpadme por interrumpiros mientras coméis — dijo al mayor de los cuatro hombres— La compañía de Blackthorne ha ofendido la sensibilidad de lady Esme y ella cree que la superioridad de nuestros propios juglares podrá remediar esta lamentable situación—

William ya se había levantado de la mesa y los demás se estaban uniendo a él.

—No digáis más, milady, será un placer satisfacer a lady Esme—

Alice le sonrió agradecida y luego volvió a las cocinas. Dos problemas resueltos.

Las cocinas no le resultaron tan caóticas como cuando las había dejado, y se alegró al ver que Sue, la mujer del cocinero enfermo, parecía algo más cómoda en su papel de líder de aquel desorganizado grupo de sirvientes. Observó atenta cómo Sue dirigía con firmeza tanto a los trabajadores experimentados como a los que habían sido reclutados como sustitutos aquel día, y asintió al ver que todos se apresuraban a cumplir sus órdenes.

— ¿Lo ves? —dijo Alice dirigiéndole a Sue un gesto de aprobación con la cabeza— Sabía que alguien que ha sacado adelante a doce hijos trabajadores y bien educados no tendría ningún problema en dirigir a tanta gente—

—Bueno, ayuda que seis de los sirvientes de la cocina sean hijos míos —admitió la corpulenta mujer sonrojándose—, pero sois muy amable por tener en tanta estima mi capacidad, lady Alice—

Cuatro de los hijos de Sue y dos de sus hijas eran aprendices de cocinero, y la propia Sue había conocido a su marido cuando trabajaba en las cocinas. Alice había supuesto acertadamente que la buena mujer se desempeñaría con habilidad en aquel terreno.

—Hay algo más que necesito que hagas. Lady Esme me ha ordenado que despida a la compañía de Blackthorne y los eche del castillo. No recibirán pago en moneda, pero he prometido darles dos sacos con provisiones suficientes para alimentar a la veintena de artistas durante dos días—

Le dio las instrucciones necesarias para llevar a cabo aquella tarea y Sue asintió enérgicamente.

—Las provisiones y vuestras órdenes estarán en la puerta en menos de una hora, milady, no os preocupéis—

La joven le dio unas palmadas en el hombro.

—Sabía que podía contar contigo. ¿Hay noticias de tu marido?—

—Sí, mi Harry ha estado cuidado a los enfermos y dice que él y el resto de los sirvientes se están recuperando poco a poco. Aunque mañana no cuente con el personal necesario, tendremos menos preocupaciones. Podemos servir una comida mucho más sencilla después de un día de banquete, gracias a Dios—

—Sí, gracias a Dios —repitió Alice con un profundo y sincero suspiro. Después se cogió la grasienta falda con la punta de los dedos— Tengo que cambiarme de vestido antes de regresar al salón, pero intentaré volver a la cocina cuando acabe el banquete para ver si necesitas algo—

—No os preocupéis por mí —insistió Sue— Ya es muy tarde y dudo que hayáis encontrado un momento siquiera para comer. Utilizad ese tiempo que pasaríais aquí para hacer algo agradable, milady. Nosotros estaremos bien solos—

—Me vas a malcriar —bromeó Alice, confiada en que la capacidad de Sue le permitiría disfrutar de un momento libre al final del día— Si surge algún problema, házmelo saber—

—Sí, milady—

Tres problemas resueltos.

Alice salió de la cocina con pasos más ligeros y llenos de energía. Comenzó a subir las escaleras que llevaban a la galería, un pasadizo recubierto de madera que rodeaba la segunda planta del gran salón. Sólo desde allí se podía acceder a las torres, ya que así se podría destruir la escalera de madera a gran velocidad y dejar a las mujeres y los niños a salvo en caso de necesidad. Si fueran atacados y los asaltantes lograran entrar al castillo, les resultaría difícil llegar hasta aquellos que se hubieran refugiado en las torres. La galería nunca se había utilizado con ese fin, que Alice recordara, y en la actualidad se usaba sobre todo como camino de acceso a las torres, un camino que la gente recorría lo más rápido posible mientras rezaba unas cuantas oraciones.

En el gran salón existía una humedad constante que las antorchas y una única chimenea no podían ahuyentar, y Alice había notado que la madera de la galería empezaba a pudrirse y a debilitarse en algunos sitios. Apenas el mes pasado había urgido a lady Esme y a lord Carlisle a que restauraran o cambiaran la galería, pero Edward les había asegurado que uno de los carpinteros la había revisado y que no había nada que temer, por lo tanto, emplear madera en repararla sería un derroche inútil.

La joven estudió los diseños del suelo desgastados por los pasos y sacudió mentalmente la cabeza. En algún lugar de Coleway, un carpintero inocente sería castigado cuando se produjera el inevitable accidente en la galería. Y si había alguna justicia en este mundo, el accidente debería tenerlo Edward.

Cruzó de forma segura por dos de los laterales de la galería y estaba a pocos pasos de la puerta que llevaba a su alcoba en la torre cuando un ruido se elevó por encima del estruendo de la multitud y la hizo detenerse en seco. No fue el crujido de la madera que siempre esperaba, sino un sonido igual de familiar, el del bastón con punta de hierro del chambelán cuando dio tres golpes sobre las losas del salón.

El silencio se impuso entre los asistentes al banquete mientras Alice se acercaba a la barandilla.

—Milord, milady —dijo el chambelán con el tono que empleaba para anunciar noticias importantes—, ha llegado un mensajero del barón Marcus y solicita humildemente vuestra audiencia—

¡Un mensajero de su padre! Alice observó a lord Carlisle, que hizo un gesto impaciente indicando que aceptaba darle audiencia. Se le pasó por la mente que casi se había perdido la llegada del mensajero. Se miró el vestido y de repente se sintió agradecida por el hecho de que lady Esme la hubiera echado del gran salón. Podía imaginar con demasiada facilidad el sermón de su tía si el mensajero de su padre la hubiera visto con un vestido manchado en un festival. O peor, el mensajero podría haber informado a su padre del aspecto desaliñado que presentaba. Tal vez tuviera tiempo de ir a su alcoba, cambiarse de vestido y volver antes de que el hombre fuera admitido en el salón y empezara a dar el mensaje. La idea fue rápidamente descartada. Se cambiaría después de oír el mensaje.

A pesar de la intranquilidad que le producía la desvencijada galería, llegó a la conclusión de que el suelo probablemente se hallara en mejores condiciones cerca de la barandilla, donde los tablones que habían comenzado a combarse estaban más firmemente unidos a la estructura. Allí, al menos, no crujían tanto. Avanzó centímetro a centímetro hasta que estuvo directamente encima de la mesa principal. No podía ver a sus tíos, que estaban sentados debajo de aquella sección de la galería, pero desde allí tendría una buena visión del mensajero.

Gracias a los techos abovedados del gran salón, la galería resultaba un excelente lugar para espiar las conversaciones de la mesa principal, y Alice pretendía escuchar cada palabra. Apenas se había instalado en una posición más cómoda detrás de los tapices cuando el chambelán golpeó su bastón otras tres veces. Todas las miradas se volvieron hacia el sirviente y las gigantescas puertas que llevaban al gran salón. Su voz resonó sobre la multitud una vez más.

— ¡Sir Demetri de Marcus!—

* * *

**Quisiera agradecer a **Tecupi,** a **Romy92**, a **marieisahale**, a** Caro **y a **max kaDaR **por su review; y a **Flora-ntvg-Cullen** por poner la historia entre sus favoritas y en alerta. También a las lectoras fantasmas.**

**Bien si desean pueden darme la opinión, duda, criticas, consejos, etc. por Review. O para cualquier otra cosa también pueden escribirme.**

**Atentamente,**

**L. A. W.T.**


	5. Capítulo 4

_**Ni Crepúsculo me pertenece ni la historia. Yo solo juego con los nombres de los personajes y la historia. Dado que esto es una adaptación, en el ultimo capitulo les diré de quien es.**_

_**La historia está marcada como M, pero se recomienda que si eres menor de 18 no la leas. Es una advertencia, tenla en cuenta.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

La Caída

_Dos cálices yacen bajo las serpientes del bien y el mal, y arriba aparece el león alado de San Marcus, el santo patrón de todos los venecianos. La promesa empieza a cumplirse cuando los dos cálices se juntan, y avanza sin vacilar._

Alice se acercó hasta la balaustrada para ampliar el espacio entre dos de los tapices que colgaban del pasamanos, segura de que nadie advertía su escondite dado que todos los rostros se habían vuelto hacia la entrada del gran salón. Allí aguardaba la oscura silueta de un caballero recortado contra los últimos y enrojecidos rayos de sol.

Al fin, el mensajero avanzó y la mirada de la joven se vio inmediatamente atraída por el grifo de plata bordado en la túnica azul oscuro que proclamaba la lealtad al barón Marcus. La longitud y agilidad de sus zancadas demostraban que estaba acostumbrado a la pesada cota de malla que llevaba debajo de la túnica, y una mano enguantada descansaba sobre la empuñadura de su espada, el hábito inconsciente de todos los caballeros para evitar que la punta de la larga arma golpeara el suelo cuando andaban. Por extraño que pareciera, no se quitó el yelmo, por lo que Alice no podía ver nada de su rostro.

Sin embargo, aun en el caso de que no fuera atractivo o estuviese desfigurado por las cicatrices, irradiaba la vitalidad y el peligro de un poderoso guerrero. Alto, pero no al extremo de resultar un gigante; de hombros anchos y estrecha cintura, no era la clase de hombre que hubiera esperado que mandara su padre. En el pasado había delegado aquellas tareas en caballeros ancianos y achacosos, y por lo general los enviaba en grupos de dos o tres. Alice sospechaba que era simplemente una forma de hacer que siguieran sintiéndose útiles.

Pero aquel hombre no era un anciano ni padecía de achaques. Incluso si hubiese viajado todo el camino solo, la visión de semejante caballero habría hecho que cualquier ladrón dudara de retar a tan formidable oponente. Parecía muy capaz de defenderse de cualquiera lo suficientemente estúpido para cruzarse en su camino.

El mensajero se detuvo entonces justo debajo de ella y, por más que estiró el cuello, lo máximo que pudo ver cuando se quitó el yelmo y se lo colocó debajo del brazo fue la parte superior de su cabeza. Aunque el cabello parecía espeso y claro, no podía estar segura del color exacto bajo aquella tenue luz. Por qué sentía curiosidad por el color del cabello de un hombre era algo que se le escapaba, pero la curiosidad estaba allí igualmente.

—Traigo saludos de mi señor, el barón Marcus—

Alice sonrió e inmediatamente frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de su ridícula reacción a tan simple saludo, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que aquellas palabras ni siquiera iban dirigidas a ella. Decidió que era debido al tono de su voz: no demasiado grave, pero sí más que el de la mayoría de la gente, y con una cadencia fluida que resultaba perfecta a sus oídos. Tenía una voz que hacía que la gente quisiera escuchar lo que tenía que decir.

—El barón me ha pedido que os entregue el estipendio correspondiente al cuidado de su hija junto con un mensaje. —Sir Demetri dejó una bolsa de cuero sobre la mesa ante el señor del castillo y después sacó del interior de su túnica un pergamino enrollado— Puedo leeros el mensaje del barón, si así lo deseáis—

—Proceded —dijo lord Carlisle.

No es que importara, pero Alice se preguntó si su padre habría advertido al emisario de la escasa visión de Carlisle o si la oferta de leer el mensaje se trataría de una mera cortesía. Sus extrañas divagaciones terminaron cuando sir Demetri rompió el sello de cera, desenrolló el pergamino y comenzó a leer en voz alta.

El mensaje del barón comenzaba con las habituales y floridas alabanzas sobre el esmerado cuidado y la excelente instrucción que recibía su hija en Coleway, aunque Alice se preguntaba cómo podía estar tan seguro de que lady Esme la guiaba con «mano firme pero justa hacia el ideal inglés de la feminidad». El barón sólo recibía noticias suyas dos veces al año a través de los mensajeros que traían su estipendio a Coleway, y sus cartas nunca habían contenido una palabra de elogio u orgullo ni ningún sentimiento que pudiera hacer pensar a Alice que su padre pensaba en ella con afecto. De hecho, la joven había aceptado hacía mucho que en el corazón del barón Marcus ya no quedaba sitio para su única hija. Su nueva esposa y los hijos de ambos llenaban aquel preciado lugar por completo.

Dejó escapar un suspiro impaciente cuando sir Demetri comenzó un pasaje que hablaba sobre su madrastra y sus dos medio hermanos. Aquella parte del mensaje sería larga y detallada, y absolutamente aburrida en lo que a Alice se refería. Según su padre, sus hijos eran los niños más inteligentes del reino, mientras que la baronesa, lady Heidi, era la esposa y madre perfecta. Resultaba difícil sentir amor fraternal hacia dos hermanos que nunca había conocido y que habían nacido de una mujer a la que desaprobaba en secreto por haber ocupado el lugar de su madre en el corazón de su padre.

Mientras sir Demetri leía los alardes del barón sobre las últimas proezas y logros de sus hijos, Alice comenzó a componer mentalmente un informe deslumbrante sobre sus propias acciones para enviarlo de vuelta con sir Demetri. Su padre necesitaba saber que ella había aprendido las obligaciones y responsabilidades de un gran hogar, y que esperaba con ansia el día en que se convertiría en la esposa de un hombre que demostrara ser un poderoso aliado para su familia en Gales.

O, tal vez debería ser más atrevida y decirle que preferiría que la quemaran viva antes que casarse con uno de los caballeros de Carlisle y estar obligada a quedarse como poco más que una sirvienta en Coleway, cargando con todas las responsabilidades de una castellana y más, pero sin el poder que sólo posee la señora del castillo. No duraría más de un año antes de que los sermones y los tormentos de Coleway la volvieran loca. Ya era hora de que se casara y abandonara el hogar familiar para ocuparse del de su marido. Rezó en silencio para que aquello ocurriera pronto.

—Las negociaciones con los Volturi avanzan despacio —dijo sir Demetri.

Alice se inclinó sobre la barandilla al oír aquello, olvidando de golpe su propio informe.

—Bajad la voz, sir Demetri —pidió lord Carlisle haciéndole un gesto para que se acercara— No es preciso que los sirvientes oigan esa parte del mensaje del barón—

El caballero se acercó tanto como pudo a la mesa, se inclinó hacia delante y continuó con el mensaje en voz mucho más queda. Los invitados al banquete intentaron aparentar indiferencia mientras susurraban entre ellos en tonos lo suficientemente altos para eclipsar siquiera la más pequeña pista de las palabras de sir Demetri. Solo Edward, lord Carlisle y lady Esme estaban lo bastante cerca para oír lo que decía.

Alice frunció el ceño. No podía escuchar nada de la parte más importante del mensaje. ¿Acaso las negociaciones avanzaban despacio porque el barón temía por su seguridad? No parecía muy probable, dado que la mayoría de los padres se alegrarían ante la posibilidad de unir su familia a la de los poderosos Volturi, sin importar los rumores sobre Alec. Después de todo, las hijas eran prescindibles. La alianza contraída con su matrimonio sobreviviría incluso si ella no lo hacía. Las dudas sobre su bienestar no deberían ser una preocupación, si bien lo que sabía de Alec Vulturi, junto con los rumores que había oído sobre él, no era precisamente reconfortante.

Alice sería su cuarta esposa, y si bien aquello no resultaría inusual en un hombre que tuviera la edad de su padre, lo cierto es que Alec Vulturi era apenas unos años mayor que ella y se las había arreglado para quedar viudo tres veces en menos de una década. La muerte de una mujer durante el parto era frecuente en aquella época, e incluso la muerte de dos en tales circunstancias y en un breve lapso de tiempo no era algo que levantara sospechas, pero según los datos más extendidos, la primera esposa de Alec había muerto tras una misteriosa caída por unas escaleras de piedra, la segunda había fallecido durante un parto, y la tercera había sido incapaz de superar unas extrañas fiebres que nadie más había padecido.

Alec se había casado por primera vez muy joven, y al parecer enamorado, con una mujer que había aportado muy poco al matrimonio y que había muerto convenientemente cuando conoció a una rica heredera que acabó convirtiéndose en su segunda esposa. Tras el fallecimiento de esta última, Alec se casó casi de inmediato con la heredera de una familia aún más poderosa, que, según los rumores, había muerto cuando los Volturi descubrieron que había una novia potencial con fuertes lazos de sangre con el último príncipe y héroe de Gales, Llewellyn el Grande.

En el castillo de Coleway nadie conocía la relación entre Alice y Llewellyn, ni siquiera sus tíos. Todo el mundo era consciente de su sangre galesa, por supuesto, y del hecho de que su madre pertenecía a la nobleza de Gales. La gente especulaba sobre su relación directa con Llewellyn, pero nadie creía que fuera cierta. Su padre le había enseñado a restar importancia a cualquier comentario y a tacharlo de exageración.

Edward había convencido a lord Carlisle y lady Esme de que los rumores sobre el linaje de Alice eran invenciones ya que, según sus propias palabras: _«Cada gales alardea de sus lazos de sangre con Llewellyn tanto si existen como si no. Los galeses son tan buenos mintiendo que todos se han convencido a sí mismos de que son descendientes perdidos de Llewellyn»._

En realidad, sólo los galeses más imprudentes alardeaban de semejantes lazos, pues todos sabían que los descendientes de Llewellyn tendían a vivir poco tiempo. Los que no murieron en la batalla o fueron ejecutados por traición, fueron encarcelados; y los niños que podrían reclamar en el futuro el trono de Llewellyn pasaron a ser tutelados por los nobles de mayor confianza del rey Eduardo, pero, inexplicablemente, todos murieron de una forma tan misteriosa y sospechosa como las esposas de Alec Vulturi.

Afortunadamente, la abuela de Alice consiguió escapar al confinamiento en un convento y permaneció a salvo porque nadie había vigilado de cerca la rama femenina de la familia hasta años más recientes, cuando la rama masculina se extinguió. Por aquel entonces, la madre de Alice había conseguido borrar su pasado, y mantuvo en secreto su herencia incluso ante su marido hasta varios años después de su matrimonio.

El barón Marcus advirtió rápido la sabiduría de guardar el secreto de su esposa. Para cuando su madre murió, Alice, de nueve años, era capaz de recitar el árbol genealógico de su familia materna con tanta facilidad como su nombre, y sabía que nadie más que su padre debía oír los nombres de sus ancestros.

¿Habrían logrado enterarse los Volturi de su secreto? ¿Habría muerto la tercera esposa de Alec por ello? Resultaba inquietante pensar en ello, aunque estaba convencida de que su padre habría investigado los hechos antes de acceder al compromiso. Podía haberla casi olvidado desde que se unió a su nueva esposa, pero no le creía capaz de casarla con un hombre que podría matarla en cuanto se presentara una perspectiva mejor. Su última misiva indicaba que era favorable a la unión, de modo que sólo era cuestión de tiempo que Alice se convirtiera en la nueva esposa de Alec Vulturi. La joven esperaba con ilusión su matrimonio y estaba convencida de que el compromiso se anunciaría muy pronto... siempre que lady Esme dejara de interferir en la situación.

Cualesquiera que fueran los pensamientos de su padre sobre el asunto de los Volturi, Alice no podía oír nada acerca de ellos. Los tapices que ocultaban su escondite también hacían imposible espiar la queda conversación que tenía lugar debajo. Frustrada, se sujetó con las manos a la barandilla, se levanto hasta quedar medio agazapada y giró la cabeza hacia un lado para que el oído descansara cerca de la parle superior del pasamanos. Ahora los tapices ya no amortiguaban los sonidos del salón, pero seguía sin escuchar las palabras de sir Demetri. Se puso de puntillas y se inclinó aún más por encima del pasamanos.

Jasper Whitlock era consciente de la presencia de la joven en la galería que había encima de él, probablemente una sirvienta que no podía resistirse a la posibilidad de espiar. La descartó de sus pensamientos más como una molestia que como una amenaza. Lo que realmente le preocupaba en aquel momento era la reacción de lady Esme a la misiva de su hermano.

—No saldrá bien —murmuró la señora del castillo. Se había sacado un pañuelo de la manga mientras Jasper relataba los planes del barón Marcus para su hija, y el delicado retazo de tela iba camino de acabar hecho trizas entre sus manos— Díselo, Edward. Dile por qué no debemos permitir que Alice abandone Coleway—

La mirada de Jasper se entretuvo un momento en lord Carlisle, que parecía más preocupado por su comida que por el futuro de su sobrina, y luego se dirigió hasta el hombre sentado a la derecha del señor del castillo. Edward ya se había presentado como el senescal de la fortaleza y su empalagosa sonrisa había despertado inmediatamente la desconfianza de Jasper. Vestía con lujosos ropajes de un fuerte tono rojo, y sus rasgos recordaban a los de lord Carlisle lo suficiente para que Jasper asumiera que eran parientes de algún tipo. No obstante, al contrario que el señor del castillo, los ojos de Edward tenían una mirada penetrante y calculadora que le hizo ponerse en alerta al instante. A aquel hombre se le escapaban muy pocas cosas, y parecía tener una gran influencia tanto sobre lord Carlisle como lady Esme. Podía llegar a ser problemático.

—El tiempo de razonar puede haber acabado —dijo Edward pensativo— Habéis intentado avisar a vuestro hermano de las limitaciones de Alice, pero parece que está decidido a seguir adelante con los preparativos para esta unión. Me temo que no podéis hacer mucho más para evitar esta tragedia—

— ¿Tragedia? —repitió Jasper.

—Es evidente que el barón Marcus os ha contado muy poco sobre el... carácter de Alice —le explicó Esme—, Las propiedades de los Volturi son vastas comparadas con Coleway, de modo que la esposa de Alec Vulturi deberá administrar varias fortalezas con cientos de sirvientes, y Alice apenas puede manejar unas cuantas obligaciones sencillas aquí sin que Edward tenga que supervisarla constantemente. Siempre tiene que estar corrigiendo sus estúpidos errores. Creedme, esa muchacha es incapaz de llevar un servicio doméstico de ningún tamaño, y sería mejor para todos si se quedara en Coleway, donde Edward pueda vigilarla y todos le proporcionemos la orientación que necesita—

—Alice no es estúpida —intervino Carlisle con el fin de que Jasper no malinterpretara a su esposa— Tal vez un poco perezosa, pero no más que la mayoría de las mujeres de su edad. Estoy seguro de que las responsabilidades de un marido e hijos le darán la madurez que necesita; sin embargo, mi opinión es la misma que la de Edward y lady Esme. A pesar de nuestros esfuerzos para transformar a la niña en una joven responsable, nunca llegará a dominar las obligaciones que se le exigen a una castellana. Tales tareas están fuera del alcance de las aptitudes de Alice. Le hice llegar mi opinión al barón Marcus en mi última misiva y sugerí que se quedara en Coleway como esposa de uno de mis caballeros. ¿Qué responde Marcus a esa sugerencia?—

Jasper no tenía ni idea.

—El barón no me ha hecho partícipe de tal sugerencia ni de sus opiniones al respecto. Mis únicas instrucciones son recoger a su hija y devolverla sana y salva a Marcus. Tal como indica el mensaje, pretende seguir adelante con el compromiso con Alec Vulturi en cuanto obtenga la aprobación del rey—

—Tenemos que enviar un mensaje más contundente a mi hermano —urgió lady Esme a su esposo— O mejor, ¡deberíamos mandar a Edward! Seguro que él hace entrar en razón a Marcus—

—Mis órdenes son claras —zanjó Jasper con una voz que hizo que los tres levantaran la vista hacia él—. Saldré de Coleway en los próximos dos días y lady Alice me acompañará—

— ¿Cómo os atrevéis...?—

—Calla —ordenó Carlisle a su esposa— Él tiene sus órdenes. Expuse el caso a tu hermano y él ha hecho otros planes, tienes que aceptarlo. Alice es la hija de Marcus y él la quiere de vuelta en Gales. Es nuestra obligación asegurarnos de que sir Demetri cumpla con sus órdenes—

Esme se inclinó hacia Carlisle y se produjo un intercambio de palabras acaloradas, pero Jasper apenas les prestó atención. Un fino serrín descendía suspendido en el aire, y luego unos cuantos pedacitos de madera podrida rozaron su brazo. Evaluó la situación en un instante: la barandilla de la galería estaba a punto de ceder. A no ser que la sirvienta tuviera el suficiente sentido común para retroceder de inmediato, estaba a punto de aterrizar sobre la mesa principal, tal vez herir a lord Carlisle o a lady Esme y, probablemente, romperse el cuello en el proceso.

Su buena disposición para proteger a los señores aseguraría la aceptación de «sir Demetri» en Coleway y mostraría la caballerosidad de Emmett le había urgido a explotar. Tomó la decisión en una fracción de segundo, justo cuando el crujido de la madera podrida le advirtió de la inminencia del desastre. Dio un paso lateral para colocarse debajo de la joven y se preparó para el impacto.

Las mujeres gritaron y los hombres vociferaron mientras Jasper atrapaba con calma el fardo rojo sangre que se precipitó sobre él. Tuvo que dar un paso atrás para absorber el golpe cuando aterrizó en sus brazos, pero se las arregló con bastante facilidad. La joven no pesaba más que su silla de torneo. Fue el color de su indumentaria lo que le hizo fruncir el ceño, el mismo rojo que el senescal. Ya había notado las extrañas agrupaciones por color del salón, cómo todos los caballeros y sus esposas llevaban el mismo tono de verde, y parecía lógico que la esposa del senescal luciera un vestido a juego, pero ¿por qué había de espiar desde la galería?

La joven permanecía extrañamente tranquila incluso después de que él recobrara el equilibrio, como si no se hubiera dado cuenta del peligro de la caída y hubiera esperado que alguien la atrapara. Quizás el sobresalto le había robado el habla. La nube de cabello negro y un velo de gasa roja hacían imposible leer su expresión. Lo único que podía ver de su rostro eran unos ojos cafés oscuro salpicados de oro. La ingenua mirada reflejaba sorpresa y, para su asombro, una intensa curiosidad, como si ella encontrara fascinante su rostro, como si lo reconociese.

Y de pronto, lo supo. Aquélla no era la esposa del senescal, sino su víctima, la mujer que había ido a buscar.

— ¡Dios mío! —Lady Esme se levantó de su asiento y se abrazó a su marido— ¡Lord Carlisle! ¡Dios! ¡Oh, Dios...!—

Jasper ignoró la histeria de Esme y centró su atención en los perturbadoramente familiares ojos de la mujer que tenía en sus brazos. ¿Lo habría reconocido Alice de alguna manera? ¿Conocería su verdadera identidad? Dejando a un lado la persistente preocupación ante el hecho de que la joven decidiera de pronto denunciarlo por impostor, detectó inteligencia y profundidad en su firme mirada.

Pero había algo más en ella, algo en sus ojos que lo mantenía cautivo.

_Deseo. _

No podía recordar la última vez que una mujer lo había mirado con un anhelo tan evidente, si es que había ocurrido alguna vez. Aterrorizaba a aquellos que sabían qué era y evitaba a aquellos que no. Sin embargo, disfrazado de «sir Demetri», aquella joven lo miraba como si en realidad fuera un noble caballero, como si hubiera aterrizado exactamente donde quería estar.

Cogió una profunda bocanada de aire para aclarar sus confusos sentidos y después otra cuando captó el rastro de un aroma extraño. La joven olía a... carne asada.

Lady Esme recobró la compostura enseguida y, sin apenas coger aire, se lanzó a dar un sermón que no daba lugar a explicaciones.

—Si no llega a ser por la intervención de sir Demetri, podrías haberte matado. No, aún peor, ¡podrías haberte matado tú y a sir Demetri! Y mírate, el vestido sucio, el velo destrozado. Vas explicar este... este ultraje ahora mismo—

Alice se llevó las manos a la cabeza para apartar el velo enmarañado justo cuando Jasper se dio cuenta de que la había sostenido durante más tiempo del que se consideraría adecuado. Con una muda maldición, liberó las piernas femeninas como si le quemaran, y los pies de la joven golpearon el suelo antes de que las rodillas estuvieran preparadas para mantenerla en pie, de modo que tuvo que sujetarla con rapidez y acabó casi abrazándola para asegurarse de que no se cayera.

Tenía la intención de preguntarle si se había hecho daño, pero cuando el velo y el cabello de la joven dejaron al descubierto su rostro, algo en el pecho pareció saltarle hasta la garganta y fue incapaz de decir nada.

La carta de tarot de Emmett le había dado una idea general del aspecto que tendría, pero el sencillo dibujo no hacía justicia a la joven. Bajo el velo torcido y la enmarañada mata de pelo había un delicado rostro en forma de corazón que lo dejó sin aliento. Los altos pómulos, la pequeña nariz, los labios llenos y sensuales y sus bellos ojos lo invitaban a su cama sin decir una sola palabra. Dudaba que la joven conociera siquiera las palabras. La mirada que le lanzaba no era la de una experimentada cortesana, al contrario, estaba llena de la adoración inocente de una doncella que observa al hombre de sus sueños.

Su sangre fría se derritió tan rápido que hasta los huesos sintieron el calor. Deseó zarandearla para inculcarle algo de sentido común. ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta de lo que podía hacerle aquella mirada suya a un hombre?

Consiguió apartar la vista de aquel rostro el tiempo suficiente para calmar sus sentidos, y reunió cada hebra de sentido común para obligarse a verla a través de ojos seguros y carentes de emoción. En lugar de soñar con la belleza de su rostro, evaluó la facilidad con la que el esbelto cuello femenino encajaría entre sus manos y se percató de las pulsaciones en la base de su garganta, que traicionaban el rápido palpitar del corazón de la joven.

Era un hombre acostumbrado a hacer que el corazón de los demás latiera frenético de miedo, pero Alice no mostraba temor alguno. Incluso se humedeció lo labios al tiempo que lo estudiaba con la mirada. Se dijo que no era más que un gesto nervioso mientras observaba la punta de la lengua de la joven trazar su camino, y se preguntó que otras partes serían de un tono rosado tan delicioso.

Volvió a bajar la mirada, pero ya no pudo imaginar sus manos alrededor de aquel cuello por ninguna otra razón que acariciar la tersa y blanca columna y comprobar si su piel era tan suave como parecía. El modesto escote del vestido revelaba un tentador atisbo de una carne aún más tierna y una piel tan luminoso que el color le recordaba a las perlas. Tenía un aspecto demasiado cálido y vibrante para ajustarse al ideal de belleza de los ingleses, pero incluso aquellos bárbaros tenían que reconocer la perfección cuando la veían. No pudo evitar quedarse mirándola fijamente y pensó que, con toda probabilidad, todos los hombres reaccionarían ante ella de la misma forma. Aquél era el peligro sobre el que Emmett había intentado advertirle.

— ¿Sir Demetri? —La joven le puso la mano en el pecho, y aunque resultara imposible a causa de la cota de malla, estuvo seguro de que sentía el calor del contacto. El pecho comenzó a arderle— ¿Estáis herido?—

¿Herido? Sacudió la cabeza. No estaba herido, estaba devastado. ¿Cómo explicar si no que aquella mujer le hacía sentirse indefenso e invencible a la vez? Ella despertaba emociones en su interior que eran poco más que vagos recuerdos, desterradas tan lejos de sus necesidades físicas y olvidadas hacía tanto que apenas pudo reconocerlas. El calor se abrió paso rápidamente a través de él, como un embriagador trago de vino caliente con especias. Los labios femeninos volvieron a separarse y la sangre le empezó a arder.

— ¿Sir Demetri? —Una sombra de preocupación oscurecía los ojos de Alice— ¿Estáis herido? No podría perdonármelo, ¿os he hecho daño?—

La joven levantó la mano para tocarle el rostro, vaciló, y la puso de nuevo sobre su pecho como si temiera que él retrocediera ante la caricia. Sin embargo, apartarse de ella sería lo último que haría. Todo lo concerniente a aquella mujer lo atraía y, sin embargo, al mismo tiempo, todo lo concerniente a ella le decía que se mantuviera apartado. Bajó la mirada hasta la mano que aún descansaba en su pecho, suave y blanca, pequeña y frágil, los dedos delgados y bien formados de una dama.

Sin poder evitarlo, imaginó aquella mano contra su piel desnuda, a pesar de saber que ella nunca tocaría conscientemente a alguien tan vil y corrupto.

Sí, estaba herido en lugares que Alice nunca sabría, y se jugaría una fortuna a que ella jamás había conocido a nadie como él en su corta y resguardada vida. Bajo el disfraz de un caballero yacía el verdadero rostro del mal, un demonio que ansiaba su inocencia, y si no conseguía controlar aquellas extrañas emociones que le inundaban, la joven no tardaría en descubrir exactamente la clase de monstruo sobre la que fijaba sus ojos de un modo tan adorable.

Volvió a sacudir la cabeza en un esfuerzo por aclarar sus ofuscados sentidos. Maldita sea. Aquella mujer era una hechicera.

—Es obvio que tu caída ha impresionado a este pobre hombre, Alice—

El tono perspicaz del senescal hizo que Jasper recobrara bruscamente el sentido común.

—Todo ha ocurrido muy rápido —explicó con una dura mirada— Necesitaba un momento para recuperar el aliento—

—Estáis perturbado —insistió Edward con la vista mordazmente fija en Jasper— Es un estado bastante común en presencia de Alice—

De modo que el senescal estaba al corriente de su interés por la joven, un error lamentable, el tipo de error que no había cometido en mucho, mucho tiempo. En su mundo, la verdad era una ilusión construida sobre mentiras; una palabra o un gesto equivocados podían costarle la vida, y enfrentarse a las sospechas de Edward sólo las confirmaría en lugar de ello, dejo a Alice a un brazo de distancia de él luego asintió indicando que estaba de acuerdo con el senescal.

—Encuentro de lo más perturbador que caigan bellas doncellas del cielo. ¿Ocurre con frecuencia aquí en Coleway?—

La falsa sonrisa de Edward se tensó al escuchar las risas provenientes de la multitud.

Jasper se volvió hacia Alice y, rodilla en tierra, inclinó la cabeza como la viva imagen de un gentil caballero. Emmett probablemente reiría a carcajadas si lo viera.

—Espero no haberos ofendido con mi atrevimiento. Os ruego que perdonéis mi impertinencia, milady—

—Ah, yo... Estáis perdonado —respondió Alice— Es decir, no hay nada que perdonar. Por favor, no es necesario... Estoy en deuda con vos, sir Demetri. Levantaos, por favor. ¿Estáis seguro de que no os habéis hecho daño?—

—Ni el más mínimo —le aseguró mientras se ponía en pie.

—Bueno, ya es suficiente —intervino lord Carlisle— Sir Demetri ha entregado su mensaje y ha rescatado a la doncella. Es hora de que disfrute de las comodidades y la hospitalidad de nuestro hogar, la justa recompensa a tan largo viaje. Sir Demetri, el chambelán os ensenará vuestros aposentos encima de la armería, y después podéis participar de nuestro banquete. Tal vez un poco de cerveza os devuelva el ánimo—

—Gracias, lord Carlisle. Os agradezco...—

—En la armería no habrá más que un frío jergón para sir Demetri—interrumpió Esme— Lo mínimo que podemos hacer para mostrarle gratitud por su heroico rescate de nuestra sobrina es ofrecerle la comodidad de una cama caliente. La alcoba del torreón que hay junto a mi solar es perfecta. Alice, ocúpate de que preparen la habitación para sir Demetri y traslada lo que vayas a necesitar al solar. Sueles echarte la siesta en los almohadones de la ventana, así que podrás dormir ahí durante dos o tres noches—

Jasper detectó que había algo extraño en marcha por el modo en que Edward, lord Carlisle y Alice se quedaron mirando a la señora del castillo. Apenas podía dar crédito a la idea, pero sonaba como si Esme fuera a instalarlo en la alcoba de Alice y a mudar a la joven a una corta distancia corredor abajo. Resultaba inaudito que alojaran a un caballero de visita tan cerca de una noble soltera. Sin duda había oído mal.

Edward fue el primero en recobrar la voz.

—Milady, eso es de lo más... indecoroso. Estoy seguro de que sir Demetri preferirá la compañía de otros caballeros y soldados en los aposentos que hay sobre la armería—

—Tonterías. No hay nada de malo en premiar a un hombre por actos nobles. Instalarlo en una habitación con un brasero caliente y una cama mullida es lo mínimo que podemos hacer —insistió lady Esme, rechazando las objeciones de Edward con un ademán de su mano pero mirando de reojo a su marido— Ya he tomado una decisión en este asunto. Alice, te acompañaré para asegurarme de que todo queda preparado según mis deseos. —Se levantó y se volvió hacia su marido— ¿Me disculpas, milord?—

—Sí, marchaos las dos —dijo Carlisle cogiendo una jarra de barro de cerveza sólo para descubrir que estaba vacía.

—Gracias de nuevo por salvarme, sir Demetri —se excusó Alice haciendo una reverencia ante Jasper.

La respuesta adecuada al educado gesto de la joven hubiera sido una galante reverencia y luego la ofrenda de su mano para ayudarla a levantarse, pero él se quedó paralizado ante lo que hacía unos segundos había considerado un escote modesto. Fue incapaz de decir una sola palabra. Por primera vez desde que podía recordar, estaba estupefacto. Todo lo que podía hacer era mirar a la joven con abrumada admiración mientras ella se levantaba de su reverencia y seguía a su tía hacia la escalera.

Sacudió la cabeza, consciente de que el atuendo revelaba mucho menos de Alice que los vestidos del resto de las damas del gran salón. Aun así, el único escote que le había interesado era el de la joven, y esperaba que ningún otro hombre hubiera disfrutado de él, ya que tenía la inquietante necesidad de plantarle el puño en la cara a cualquier otro varón que siquiera lo hubiera imaginado.

—Edward, no hay nada que beber —gruñó Carlisle de pronto, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Jasper— Ve a las cocinas y busca a alguien que se ocupe de rellenar las jarras, luego reúnete con el chambelán para discutir los preparativos necesarios para enviar a Alice a Gales en dos días y ocúpate también de hablar con los carpinteros sobre las reparaciones que necesita la galería. Espero tu informe por la mañana—

—Por supuesto —respondió Edward con la empalagosa sonrisa firme en su sitio— Se suponía que Alice... Bueno, no tiene importancia. Me ocuparé de la cerveza inmediatamente. Quizá debería reunirme con el chambelán y el carpintero después del banquete, así podría estar cerca en caso de que algo más salga mal—

Carlisle le dedicó una mirada penetrante.

—Quiero hablar con sir Demetri en privado—

—Sí, milord —masculló Edward, retirándose con evidente malestar.

—Sentaos, sir Demetri—

El señor del castillo señaló la silla que Esme había dejado vacía recientemente e hizo una seña a un sirviente. Poco después, apareció una fuente rebosante de tajadas de carne y pescado junto con dos jarras llenas de cerveza.

— ¿Está Marcus seguro de querer unir a su hija y su lealtad con los Volturi? —preguntó Carlisle cuando se quedaron solos, en un tono que sólo Jasper pudiera oír.

El italiano sacó la pequeña daga que usaba en las comidas y comenzó a jugar con la desmenuzada y blanca carne de un filete de pescado mientras sopesaba la respuesta. Contar la verdad hasta donde fuera posible siempre era la estrategia más fácil y la que más éxito tenía.

—El barón está decidido a ello. La familia Volturi será una poderosa aliada en la frontera sur de Marcus, y quiere que el matrimonio tenga lugar lo antes posible—

—Entonces será mejor que prestéis mucha atención a esta advertencia —dijo Carlisle inclinándose para acercarse—: Mi esposa piensa hacer todo lo que esté en su mano para que os acostéis con Alice—

* * *

**Vkii me preguntas por mis días de actualización, por ahora estos son martes y jueves. En caso de que cambien yo aviso. **

* * *

**Quisiera agradecer a** Tecupi,** a **Romy92**, a **Flora-ntvg-Cullen**, a **vkii**, a **Andy **y a **marieisahale **por su review. También a las lectoras fantasmas.**

**Bien si desean pueden darme la opinión, duda, criticas, consejos, etc. por Review. O para cualquier otra cosa también pueden escribirme.**

**Atentamente,**

**L. A. W.T.**


	6. Capítulo 5

_**Ni Crepúsculo me pertenece ni la historia. Yo solo juego con los nombres de los personajes y la historia. Dado que esto es una adaptación, en el ultimo capitulo les diré de quien es.**_

_**La historia está marcada como M, pero se recomienda que si eres menor de 18 no la leas. Es una advertencia, tenla en cuenta.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

La Advertencia

_El Ermitaño trae el conocimiento del bien y el mal, pero no la habilidad para reconocer la diferencia entre ambos. Acepta su callado consejo de prudencia y discreción. Actúa sobre lo que puede ser cambiado y acepta lo que no._

Si Jasper no hubiera tenido cuidado, se habría atragantado en cuanto levantó el cuchillo y empezó a cenar. En vez de ello, se controló e incluso pudo tragar un pequeño bocado para ocultar su sobresalto. De forma instintiva hizo rodar el pedazo de pescado sobre la lengua y buscó cualquier sabor oculto a veneno mientras su mente hacía algo muy parecido con lo que acababa de escuchar. ¿Qué clase de maquiavélica idea rondaba la mente de Esme y Carlisle? Más concretamente, ¿qué esperaban ganar esos dos con ello?

El extraño plan que había comenzado en Londres semanas atrás se volvía más estrafalario por momentos.

—Me temo que no le entiendo, lord Carlisle. —Dejó el cuchillo a un lado— El barón Marcus me ha enviado porque sabe que nunca cometería una traición de ese tipo. ¿Por qué habría de pensar vuestra esposa algo así, y mucho menos asumir que yo cooperaría?—

—Mi vista no es lo que era —adujo el señor del castillo—, pero aún puedo reconocer a un hombre que ha sucumbido a los encantos de una mujer, y Esme y Edward también han reconocido las señales. Escondéis vuestras emociones francamente mal—

Jasper quiso reír en su cara. Él, que se jactaba de ser un maestro del disfraz y del control de sus emociones... había sucumbido ante la joven. Que Carlisle lo hubiera descubierto sería irrisorio en otras circunstancias. Dios. Incluso un hombre medio ciego podía ver que había actuado forma imprudente. Alice de Brandon había mermado sus facultades, pero su cerebro aún funcionaba lo bastante bien como para que se preguntara por que parecían decididos a servírsela en bandeja.

—No pretendía ofenderos, milord, pero no esperaba que vuestra protegida fuera tan bella. De hecho, pensaba que carecía de atractivo. No puedo explicar qué me ha ocurrido, y sólo puedo disculparme y jurar que no haré nada al respecto.

—Ah, pero aún tenéis que véroslas con la coerción de mi esposa—le advirtió Carlisle— Está obsesionada con que Alice no debería abandonar Coleway jamás, y la única forma de lograr su objetivo es casarla con uno de mis hombres. Lleva años asediándome sin parar con sus proyectos y planes, y ahora que sabe que su hermano no tiene intención de complacer sus deseos, se obcecará con la única otra forma de conseguir lo que quiere. Creo que pretende asegurarse de que Alice se vea comprometida al ser descubierta en la cama con un amante. El responsable será colgado de inmediato, por supuesto, pero no antes de haber arruinado la reputación de mi sobrina. Después de eso, ningún hombre decente la querrá como esposa, es decir, ningún hombre que su padre pudiera escoger. La única salida que le quedaría sería casarse con un caballero modesto o con un sirviente de alto rango. Estoy seguro de que Esme ve en vos, un recién llegado, el modo de comprometer a la muchacha sin perder a uno de nuestros propios hombres en el proceso—

Jasper había superado con creces el punto en el que algo de lo que oyera o viera pudiera sorprenderlo pero, aun así, le pareció extraño que lord Carlisle confiara tanto en el hombre que supuestamente iba a servir de peón en el juego.

—Me asombráis, milord —dijo, esperando que fuera lo que su anfitrión esperaba oír.

—Oh, hay más —continuó Carlisle— Esme no lo sabe, pero Edward me ha estado pidiendo durante años que solicitara un contrato de compromiso en su nombre al barón Marcus. Cuando fue obvio que no tenía intención de hacer lo que me pedía, Edward comenzó a practicar sus artimañas con mi esposa para que intercediera. Está realmente decidido a mantener a Alice en Coleway, y a casarse con ella—

Jasper pestañeó mientras asimilaba lo que estaba escuchando. Cada vez era más evidente que aquel asunto no iba a consistir en recoger a la doncella y salir cabalgando del castillo sin más.

—Vuestro senescal debería entender que lady Alice está muy por encima de su condición—

Carlisle dejó escapar un ruido de indignación.

—Edward no cree que nadie esté por encima de su condición. Ha convencido a Esme de que lo mejor para todos es que Alice se quede en Coleway, y cree que también me ha convencido a mí—

—Vos también expresasteis vuestra preocupación acerca de la capacidad de Alice para desempeñar sus obligaciones como esposa de Volturi —le recordó Jasper.

—Mis objeciones al enlace con los Volturi tienen más que ver con asuntos políticos que con la capacidad de Alice para manejar una propiedad —reconoció Carlisle— Es obvio que los Volturi pretenden consolidar su poder en Gales, y hay muchos señores de la frontera con hijas casaderas. Sin embargo, muy pocos de esos nobles vincularían por voluntad propia a su familia con una tan evidentemente decidida a la rebelión y la traición. Estaba dispuesto a considerar retener a Alice en Coleway casándola con uno de mis caballeros si Marcus declinaba vincularse con los Volturi, pero parece que ha elegido el camino más peligroso. Es su decisión, y yo acataré sus deseos, aunque me temo que mi esposa y mi senescal tratarán de impedirlo a toda costa—

Jasper permaneció en silencio, esperando, seguro de que averiguaría más si mantenía la boca cerrada. Su paciencia pronto se vio recompensada.

—Admito que he permitido que Esme y Edward se aferraran a falsas esperanzas más tiempo del que debería —confesó Carlisle— Pensé que eso no haría daño a nadie, pero si mis sospechas son ciertas, ya no se trata de un juego inofensivo y no permitiré que un caballero sea asesinado bajo mi techo—

—Vuestra preocupación es admirable —admitió Jasper sincero— No lo esperaba y os lo agradezco. El barón Marcus se sentiría agraviado si su hija tuviera que casarse con un humilde senescal, pero a vos os beneficiaría mucho tal enlace. Ella tiene una gran dote y es obvio que aquí todo el mundo la echaría de menos—

—Es una cuestión de honor —repuso Carlisle rotundo— No conspiraré contra uno de mis pupilos más de lo que toleraría que otro señor conspirara de semejante modo contra uno de mis hijos. Tendré que enviar a mis hijos en tutelaje dentro de pocos años y planeo colocarlos en algunas de las familias más poderosas de Inglaterra. Mi esposa no entiende que este asunto nos mancillaría y que el futuro de nuestros propios hijos se vería afectado. A través del tutelaje se pueden forjar fuertes alianzas, y no pienso arriesgarlas por los antojos de mi senescal. Sólo habría considerado casar a Alice con alguien por debajo de su condición y tenerla en Coleway si Marcus hubiera estado de acuerdo, pero no ha sido así y yo no me opondré—

Por lo visto, Alice no era la única persona de Coleway que valoraba la caballerosidad y el honor, si bien el tipo de honor de aquel hombre era en su mayor parte egoísta, pensó Jasper mientras Carlisle se ofrecía a llenarle de nuevo la jarra de cerveza.

—Hablaré del asunto con mi esposa esta noche —prosiguió el señor del castillo—, pero sospecho que Edward ya habrá conseguido que se ponga de su parte. Tiene la misteriosa habilidad de doblegar a las personas a su voluntad y convertirlas en peones sin que lo sepan hasta que llega el momento de repartir culpas. Debéis ser precavido, os jugáis la vida en este asunto—

_Justo lo que necesitaba_, se dijo Jasper al tiempo que asentía solemnemente. Casi podría haber admirado las maquinaciones de Esme y Edward si no interfirieran de forma tan directa con las suyas. Ya había empezado a lamentar la promesa que le había hecho a Emmett de mantener viva a la joven hasta que Volturi se convenciera de que era mejor tomar a otra por esposa. Todo sería más sencillo si pudiera envenenar a Alice y luego marcharse sin más. En vez de ello, tenía que enfrentarse a una serie de planes absurdos mientras llevaba a cabo el suyo.

—Tenéis mi más solemne promesa de que no se me hallará en una posición comprometida con vuestra sobrina, milord. Estaré en guardia en todo momento para evitar cualquier táctica difamatoria que comprometa el honor de lady Alice—

Carlisle le estudió el rostro detenidamente y después asintió.

—Puede que mi preocupación esté fuera de lugar, pero sé bien cómo funciona la mente de mi esposa y también conozco la de Edward. Mientras estéis en Coleway, haced lo que podáis para evitar estar a solas con Alice. Yo me ocuparé de enviar más mujeres de las habituales en vuestro viaje de vuelta a Gales para cerciorarme de que haya suficientes damas de compañía. No debéis bajar la guardia hasta que hayáis entregado a Alice sana y salva a su padre—

—Milord, os doy mi palabra de que mientras yo viva nadie en esta tierra obligará a lady Alice a casarse —juró Jasper, lamentando sus palabras justo después de decirlas. Se había mostrado demasiado confiado, demasiado posesivo—He prometido a su padre que la devolvería sana y salva a su hogar y preteriría morir antes de faltar a mi palabra—

—Vuestra lealtad es encomiable —señaló Carlisle—, pero os advierto que nunca admitiré haber mantenido esta conversación. Si el barón Marcus pregunta, negaré todo lo dicho. ¿Nos entendemos?—

—Sí —respondió Jasper—, de hecho nos entendemos perfectamente—

—Bien, ahora charlemos de otras cosas. —Carlisle se llenó la jarra otra vez antes de acomodarse de nuevo en la silla— Habladme de vuestro viaje desde Gales—

A pesar de aquellas palabras, no dejó hablar a Jasper y ofreció su propia opinión.

—Sólo he viajado una vez hasta allí para recoger a Alice cuando vino a vivir con nosotros. La fortaleza del barón Marcus es realmente impresionante, pero no me gustaría volver a un lugar tan conflictivo. Hay muy pocas posadas para viajeros y demasiados rebeldes galeses en los bosques. Sin embargo, los caminos de Inglaterra y Francia son algo completamente distinto. Un caballero puede viajar a cualquier torneo digno de mención y dormir cada noche en una cama mullida—

A Jasper le asombró la facilidad con la que aquel hombre podía dejar a un lado las conspiraciones de su mujer y cambiar de tema.

— ¿Habéis asistido a mucho torneos, milord?—

Fue la pregunta acertada. Carlisle se lanzó a un monólogo interminable que describió cada kilómetro salpicado de barro de su último viaje a través de Francia, y luego relató con detalle un torneo en Crecy, el cual le recordó un poco al que tuvo lugar en Chepstow. Por supuesto, no perdió ocasión de hacer un recuento pormenorizado de todos los encarnizados combates y las victoriosas celebraciones de cada torneo en el que había participado desde la infancia.

Jasper casi no podía creer que el hombre que hablaba con tanta superficialidad de torneos absurdos fuera el mismo que, apenas unos minutos antes, había reconocido y evaluado una situación potencialmente peligrosa en sus propiedades y concebido una estrategia efectiva para abordarla. Hasta entonces, nada sobre Coleway o sus habitantes había sido lo que Jasper imaginaba, y empezaba a desear que la noche terminara pronto.

Odiaba las sorpresas. Y además, no se sentía cómodo con la atención que despertaba en el gran salón. La gente de Coleway parecía convencida con su disfraz, pero aun así lo veían como a un extraño, una curiosidad que mirar fijamente y de la que murmurar. No recordaba la última vez que había permitido que alguien estudiara su rostro y sus rasgos con tanta tranquilidad. Aunque intentó aceptar con calma el escrutinio al que era sometido, mantuvo la cabeza inclinada y evitó las miradas directas mientras comía.

Por otra parte, le costaba aparentar que comía con el entusiasmo de un inglés cuando en realidad comía muy poco. Los condimentos y especias fuertes le estaban prohibidos a un hombre que trataba de pasar desapercibido en una multitud o colarse en una guarnición de soldados sin delatar su presencia, y la mayoría de los platos que tenía delante estaban cocinados con hierbas y condimentos muy aromáticos.

En aquella tierra de lluvia y agua en la que nada ni nadie conseguía nunca estar limpio, Jasper era la excepción. Como resultado, podía oler a un inglés a cincuenta pasos. La mayoría olía a cebolla y ajo, y a su propio sudor rancio. Sin ir más lejos, el olor del señor de Coleway revelaba su afición a la cerveza.

—Os juro que si como otro bocado reventaré —mintió a lord Carlisle— Os doy las gracias por la generosidad de vuestra mesa—

—Es lo menos que podíamos hacer por vos —respondió el señor de Coleway antes de vaciar otra jarra de cerveza y apartarse de la mesa— Sin duda deseáis un respiro después de un viaje tan difícil. Permitidme mostraros vuestros aposentos, sir Demetri—

Habló en un tono decidido que pudieran oír todos los sirvientes y soldados de las mesas cercanas, un subterfugio tan deliberado que Jasper puso los ojos en blanco mentalmente. De cara al exterior, mostró el grado justo de falso placer.

—Agradezco que me acompañéis—

Alice oyó pasos en el corredor y supo que pertenecían a sir Demetri cuando se le aceleró el pulso. Nerviosa, echó un último vistazo a la estancia para comprobar que todo estaba en orden.

La alcoba del torreón había sido en otro tiempo una torre de vigilancia que recientes ampliaciones del castillo habían inutilizado para tal fin, de modo que Alice la había reclamado para sí. Los aposentos privados eran muy poco frecuentes en un castillo, y la estancia ofrecía más comodidades de las que un guerrero como sir Demetri esperaría. Lo más llamativo eran los más de veinte coloridos estandartes que colgaban cerca del alto techo. Cubrían la mayor parte de los muros de piedra, y se extendían desde el techo hasta el suelo. La mitad eran de seda azul con los grifos de Brandon bordados en blanco y plata; y los demás, totalmente negros bajo un gran dragón rojo, mostraban el escudo de los Volturi. Los estandartes eran regalos para su padre, y le daban a la habitación un aire casi regio. Sin embargo, el resto de los enseres eran mucho más sencillos. Había varios arcones de madera distribuidos por la habitación, una silla con un grueso cojín color borgoña que ofrecía un asiento mullido junto al brasero, y una cesta llena de ovillos de hilo en el suelo. Una cama amplia se apoyaba en la sección de pared curva que estaba frente a la puerta, y sus cortinajes estaban llenos de flores bordadas en todos los colores a juego con la colcha y las almohadas. Un viejo y desportillado aguamanil contenía un ramillete de flores salvajes sobre un baúl de madera, y al lado descansaban media docena de conchas marinas.

Sólo una mujer se molestaría con pequeñeces como aquéllas, arreglos destinados a no satisfacer a nadie excepto a sí misma. Alice se sentía como en casa en aquella alcoba, rodeada de comodidades femeninas. No era lugar para sir Demetri, aunque no le costaba imaginárselo en su cama. ¿Por qué aquel pensamiento le hacía sentir calor en las mejillas? Había intentado explicar su extraña reacción ante él como un efecto inesperado de su accidente. Estar a punto de morir de una caída habría conmocionado a cualquiera, y era normal sentir una abrumadora y cálida gratitud hacia la persona que la había rescatado. El único fallo de su razonamiento era que sentía más calidez que gratitud y que el susto no le había entumecido los sentidos sino más bien al contrario. Aterrizar en los brazos de sir Demetri les había prendido fuego a todos y cada uno de ellos.

Su olor la había envuelto por completo; cuero y armadura aceitada, el fresco aroma a campo abierto y, debajo, una sutil esencia puramente masculina que le había hecho desear acercarse más a él. La detuvo el penetrante esmeralda de sus pupilas, que hizo palidecer todos los colores del gran salón. Había tenido que esforzarse para apartar la mirada de sus ojos, y apenas recordaba ver nada excepto a él. Por el modo en que la había atrapado y luego sostenido sin esfuerzo, resultaba evidente que bajo la armadura había un cuerpo fuerte y musculoso. De hecho, le había acariciado el brazo y después el amplio pecho en un intento por sentir qué había debajo de la ropa y la cota de malla.

Más adelante admitió que era su extraña percepción de sir Demetri la que había hecho que reaccionara de manera tan impropia en ella, una sensación inmediata de que había aterrizado exactamente donde debería estar, en los brazos de un hombre que podría mantenerla segura y a salvo de cualquier amenaza. Aquel guerrero le resultaba familiar de un modo que no comprendía. Quería fundirse en él, perderse en su mirada, olvidar que los demás existían. Era la experiencia más singular y extraordinaria de su vida.

Los pasos se acercaban, así que respiró profundamente para tranquilizarse, alisó las arrugas de la falda del vestido rojo que acababa de ponerse y dedicó una mirada a su tía, que estaba a su lado. Sintió un aleteo en el estómago cuando sir Demetri al fin entró en la alcoba y caminó en su dirección. Ya había olvidado lo alto y fuerte que era y la elegancia con que se movía a pesar de ello.

Había otras cosas en él que también parecían diferentes de como las recordaba del gran salón. Oscuras sombras le definían la mandíbula, los angulosos pómulos y las duras líneas que le rodeaban la boca. En conjunto, tenía el rostro de un ángel caído; una visión decadente y sensual del pecado.

Él la observaba con el mismo detenimiento, recorriéndola lentamente con la mirada, examinando su cuerpo de un modo tan minucioso que supo que debería sentirse ofendida. Pero dejaría eso para más tarde. Por el momento, disfrutó del calor de la mirada apreciativa de un hombre, algo poco frecuente.

Por lo general, los hombres de Coleway tendían a evitarla, pues prestarle atención podía complicarles la vida con lord Carlisle. Y además, a ella no le gustaba coquetear.

Había habido alguna excepción, por supuesto, unos pocos jóvenes con el valor suficiente para ofrecerse a ayudarla a recoger hierbas o flores en los jardines, para acompañarla cuando se unía a las cacerías, o para pedir su mano en un baile. Pero, independientemente de que encontrara su compañía agradable o aburrida, sus atenciones nunca duraron más de una o dos pequeñas señales de cortejo antes de que comenzaran a ignorarla o a evitar claramente su compañía.

Edward, que de algún modo siempre se enteraba de cada rechazo, se burlaba de ella e insinuaba ladinamente que aquellos hombres habían encontrado su carácter tan vacío como su belleza. Alice había intentado ignorar el veneno del senescal, consciente de que se deleitaba haciendo sufrir a todo el mundo, pero, con el tiempo, la ponzoña de sus palabras había echado raíces. Se sentía torpe e incómoda cerca de cualquier hombre que le resultara apenas atractivo y, como sabía que cualquier coqueteo solo acabaría hiriendo sus propios sentimientos, sus modales, intencionadamente fríos, siempre bastaban para mantenerlos a distancia. La táctica funcionaba bien en ambos sentidos: no podía recordar al último hombre que había despertado en ella algún tipo de interés.

Sin embargo, el caballero de su padre era una historia completamente diferente. Merecía la pena arriesgarse sólo por volver a ver cómo le sonreía. El hombre que la había sostenido con tanta facilidad en sus brazos hacía que se sintiera pequeña y delicada pero, por alguna razón, también hacía que se sintiera indefensa y un tanto temerosa de que pudiera herirla de formas que jamás había experimentado.

Parte de su reacción se debía al tamaño y la fuerza masculinos, supuso, evidentes en cada duro rasgo de su cuerpo, pero en su mayor parte se debía a algo más... Quizá su forma de mirarla, como si fuera un cazador y ella su próxima presa. Nadie la había mirado así antes.

Lo observó mientras seguía a su tío con paso lento y pausado hasta el interior de la alcoba y vio cómo barría la habitación con la mirada varias veces, como si esperara alguna amenaza. Sin embargo, a pesar de prestar suma atención a su entorno, Alice no tenía duda de que su presa era ella.

Jasper ignoró a lady Esme y se detuvo directamente frente a la joven.

—Milady —murmuró mientras hacía una leve reverencia— Permitid que me disculpe por esta intrusión. La generosa oferta de vuestra tía de prestarme vuestros aposentos es un gran honor, pero lord Carlisle me ha dicho que os veréis forzada a dormir en un banco de piedra bajo las ventanas del solar y no me parece apropiado que un caballero disfrute de comodidades a expensas de una dama. —Antes de que Alice pudiera responder a aquellas sorprendentes declaraciones, él se volvió hacia lady Esme— Estoy acostumbrado a las privaciones y la incomodidad, milady, y os aseguro que los cojines del asiento de la ventana del solar me ofrecerán un jergón mucho mejor que cualquiera que hubiera podido esperar. Creedme, eso sería para mí una recompensa mucho más atractiva—

—De ningún modo —comenzó Esme— Se os prometió...—

—Es una cuestión de honor —la interrumpió Carlisle con una mirada de advertencia— No debes obligar a sir Demetri a aceptar algo que atenta contra el código de honor de un caballero—

Esme apretó los labios, pero asintió reacia.

—Muy bien, la intención de la recompensa no era causaros ningún malestar, sir Demetri. Por supuesto que podéis dormir en el solar mientras estéis en Coleway. Después de todo está a tan solo unos pasos corredor abajo, así que todo debería funcionar igual de bien—

Carlisle se aclaró la garganta de forma evidente.

—Quiero decir que estoy segura de que estaréis igual de cómodo allí —se apresuró a corregir Esme— Los sirvientes ya deben haber colocado un brasero para calentar la habitación, y podéis usar las pieles que he pedido que llevaran para Alice. Sí, estaréis muy cómodo allí. ¿Habéis reparado en los magníficos bordados de mi sobrina?—

Hubo un momento de silencio mientras todos asimilaban el abrupto cambio de tema de lady Esme, y luego cada mirada siguió lentamente la dirección de su mano hasta uno de los estandartes con el dragón.

Sir Demetri se dirigió hacia el estandarte para verlo más de cerca. Tocó el delicado bordado que perfilaba las garras, las escamas del mítico animal, e incluso las sombras que había logrado la joven aplicando tinte de tonos ligeramente diferentes de rojo en los diversos trozos de tela.

—El dragón es una obra de arte —reconoció— De hecho, todos los estandartes son magníficos. Un trabajo como éste requiere muchas horas de trabajo y el ojo de un artista. Tenéis un talento excepcional, lady Alice—

—Es una de sus aficiones más útiles —intervino Esme— No puede...—

Alice la interrumpió antes de que pudiera revelar algún nuevo defecto del que Demetri pudiera informar al barón Marcus.

—Cada año envío a mi padre un juego de estandartes para la muralla de su fortaleza. ¿Habéis visto quizá los que hice el año pasado? Este año me pidió específicamente los estandartes de dragones... como regalo para los Volturi. Un regalo de compromiso, supongo—

—Espero que los Volturi aprecien vuestro talento —dijo él sin responder la pregunta de Alice. Sus extraordinarios ojos café la miraban con tal intensidad que la joven casi sintió alivio cuando se apartaron de su rostro— Estos estandartes son regalos dignos de la realeza—

—Os... —Alice pretendía darles las gracias, pero, de pronto, un pensamiento diferente tomó forma en su mente al mirarlo, un pensamiento sembrado por la relación con Edward y sus secuaces— Sin duda bromeáis, sir Demetri. Son simples estandartes, no obras de arte—

—Rara vez bromeo —repuso él—, y nunca a expensas de una dama. La belleza de lo que veo en esta habitación supera a la de cualquier otra cosa del estilo que haya visto. Vuestro talento me deja sin palabras—

Alice se sobresaltó al darse cuenta de que creía de todo corazón que él nunca se reiría de ella, ni siquiera a sus espaldas, como habían hecho otros en el pasado y generalmente a instancias de Edward. También quería pellizcarlo solo para comprobar que era real. En sus sueños y fantasías nunca había logrado imaginar un caballero tan perfecto como sir Demetri de Marcus.

No estaba segura de cuánto tiempo se miraron el uno al otro, pero fue él quien apartó finalmente la mirada. Ella fue incapaz de hacerlo.

Carlisle se aclaró la garganta de nuevo, en aquella ocasión con más fuerza, y sir Demetri la miró de nuevo. Sus ojos sólo se encontraron un instante y los rasgos masculinos no revelaron nada, sin embargo, en aquel destello café hubo una advertencia tan inmediata e inquietante que Alice bajó la vista al instante.

—Mañana tendrá lugar una cacería para reabastecer las despensas —anunció Carlisle abruptamente— Luego celebraremos otro banquete para que todo el mundo tenga la oportunidad de despedirse de Alice, y podréis partir a la mañana siguiente. Eso dará tiempo suficiente a los sirvientes para preparar el viaje. ¿Qué decís, sir Demetri? ¿Estáis de acuerdo?—

—Sí —se limitó a decir.

—Muy bien —asintió Carlisle— Tengo que discutir unos asuntos con mi esposa. Alice, muéstrale a sir Demetri dónde está el solar—

—Sí, milord. —La joven extendió la mano hacia la puerta— Por favor, sir Demetri, seguidme—

Por un momento él pareció querer decir algo, pero se lo pensó mejor y se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y a seguirla. La puerta del torreón llevaba directamente al pasadizo que venía del gran salón.

—Este corredor lleva a la capilla, y tras la última puerta hay un aseo —señaló la joven de forma torpe y nerviosa, indicándole lo que creía que podría serle de utilidad.

Él no respondió y Alice aceleró el paso. A mitad de camino del corredor, tenuemente iluminado, abrió una puerta que daba a una estancia mucho más grande que su propia alcoba. Las damas del castillo solían reunirse allí durante el día para coser y contarse las últimas habladurías. La hilera de amplias ventanas en arco del muro exterior inundaban el solar de aire fresco durante el día y proporcionaban luz suficiente para coser, pero hacían que el frío resultara molesto por las noches. En armonía con el uso principalmente femenino, las paredes enyesadas de la estancia estaban pintadas de azul y decoradas con cientos de parras y rosas. Aquella noche, sin embargo, la luna proyectaba extrañas sombras a través de las ventanas y sus parteluces, y los diseños de la pintura adquirían un aspecto siniestro en tonos de negro y gris.

Alice se alegró de que Demetri hubiera insistido en dormir allí. Los caballeros honorables no debía obligar a una dama a abandonar su propia cama.

—Lord Carlisle debe de haber pedido que os subieran el equipaje aquí —reflexionó, señalando con un gesto de la cabeza las sillas de montar que había junto a uno de los asientos de la ventana. El silencio masculino hizo que se preguntara si sir Demetri encontraría molesta su presencia— Hay una vela y pedernal junto al brasero. ¿Necesitáis algo más?—

A pesar de que la pregunta era sencilla, Alice volvió a tener la extraña sensación de que a él le costaba escoger una respuesta.

— ¿Queréis quedaros en Coleway, milady? —dijo al fin.

Aquello la sorprendió tanto que dejó escapar un gemido de lo más profundo de su garganta.

—No puedo ni imaginar nada... —Apretó los labios antes de decir algo de lo que pudiera arrepentirse después. Sin duda sir Demetri informaría a su padre de cada palabra de las conversaciones que mantuvieran—. Quiero decir que estoy muy agradecida por todo lo que mi tía me ha enseñado y por la amabilidad de mi tío a lo largo de los años, pero espero con alegría que llegue el día en que me convierta en la señora de mi propio hogar. Si mi padre puede obtener una alianza valiosa a través de mi matrimonio, todos saldremos ganando. ¿Os ha dicho alguien que no quiero abandonar Coleway?—

—No exactamente—

Alice esperó hasta que resultó obvio que eso era todo lo que él pensaba decir del asunto. Otro miedo creció en ella, uno que le hizo replantearse la promesa de cuidar sus palabras.

—Lady Esme piensa que pongo a prueba su paciencia demasiado a menudo, aunque otras veces cree que soy lo único que hace que el personal de Croleway funcione correctamente. De hecho, sospecho que hará todo lo que esté en su mano para evitar que me vaya. Si ha sugerido que no quiero abandonar Coleway, o que de algún modo no estoy preparada para el matrimonio, dejad que os asegure que no comparto su opinión. Llevadme con mi padre y me encargaré del servicio de Marcus hasta demostrar que soy capaz de gestionar una gran propiedad. No pasará mucho tiempo antes de que se dé cuenta de que no voy a avergonzar a nuestra familia. ¿Os ha contado algo Edward? Vos no vais a quedaros en Coleway lo suficiente para daros cuenta, pero el senescal rara vez tiene algo bueno que decir de nadie. No...—

Demetri levantó ambas manos.

—Estáis confundiendo la pregunta, milady, simplemente quería estar seguro de que estabais preparada para dejar el que ha sido vuestro hogar hasta ahora. Algunas damas se ponen... sentimentales en ocasiones semejantes—

Por supuesto, pensó Alice. Sir Demetri quería saber si tendría en sus manos a una mujer llorosa al partir y, en su lugar, ella le había dado amplias razones para ir a buscar a Edward y lady Esme y preguntarles por qué creían que no estaba preparada para dejar Coleway. ¿Qué tenía aquel hombre para que su mente se ofuscara de ese modo? Tema ganas de darse de bofetadas. Debía salir de allí cuanto antes o seguiría dándole más malas ideas.

—Ansío la llegada del día en que partamos hacia Marcus, sir Demetri —le aseguró— Ahora, si me disculpáis, estoy segura de que mis tíos pronto se preguntarán qué me ha retenido—

Hizo una pequeña reverencia y salió casi corriendo de la habitación con la vista baja hasta que estuvo en el corredor y la puerta se hubo cerrado tras ella. Aun así, no se sintió libre de la influencia que sir Demetri parecía ejercer sobre ella. Aquel hombre la aturdía, no había otra palabra para expresarlo. La miraba y ya no podía pensar con claridad. Pronto perdería la cuenta de las veces que su cuerpo reaccionaba de modos inesperados ante el sonido de su voz, o la fragancia adherida a su ropa. Ningún otro hombre había tenido un efecto tan perturbador en ella. Él era algo completamente nuevo en su mundo.

Los enamoramientos juveniles del pasado se desvanecían en la insignificancia, no tenían parecido alguno con la atracción que aquel hombre despertaba en ella y que llegaba hasta lo más profundo de su ser. No obstante, cualesquiera que fueran las causas, cualesquiera que fueran sus reacciones, tenían que parar. Sir Demetri era un caballero de su padre y seria su guardián hasta que llegaran a Gales. Se acompañarían mutuamente durante las pocas semanas del viaje, tal vez volvería a verlo en alguna ocasión en el castillo de Marcus, y después se iría con los Volturi. Su amistad no duraría más de unos pocos meses, como mucho, y luego era poco probable que volviera a verlo. Soñar con un hombre al que apenas conocía y al que nunca llegaría a conocer muy bien era tanto una pérdida de tiempo como un peligro.

Llegó a la puerta de su alcoba y se quedó allí de pie con la mano en el picaporte pensando en las consecuencias de su inesperada atracción por sir Demetri. Había escuchado abundantes historias de doncellas caídas en desgracia y mujeres adúlteras, pero, hasta aquel día, Alice había pensado que semejantes mujeres carecían de voluntad o eran egoístas. ¿Qué mujer honorable se arriesgaría a deshonrarse a sí misma y a su familia sólo para estar con un hombre que no fuera su marido o su prometido?

Ahora, sin embargo, apreciaba mejor el atractivo de la tentación. No sería difícil propiciar una amistad entre ella y sir Demetri en el viaje a Gales, y no había normas contra una amistad inocente o un coqueteo inofensivo entre un caballero y una dama. Los caballeros se prendaban continuamente de damas casadas o prometidas con otros hombres; lo hacían como tributo a su belleza, a la calidez de su personalidad o a ambos. Eran incontables los caballeros que se habían enamorado de lady Esme, y lord Carlisle, de hecho, se enorgullecía del número. Paseaban con ella por los jardines, llevaban sus colores en los torneos, y componían infinitos poemas y canciones como tribuí o a su belleza, que luego interpretaban con diferentes grados de éxito en el solar cuando Esme se reunía con sus damas. A veces Alice había encontrado todo aquello más bien aburrido, pero imaginar a sir Demetri tan encaprichado con ella como para componer poesía hizo que se le detuviera el corazón... hasta que la realidad se inmiscuyó de nuevo.

El efecto que tenía sobre ella era innegable, pero la joven se negaba a esperar que él se sintiera igual. Sus ojos reflejaban demasiada experiencia y su rostro era demasiado atractivo para que una mujer tan común y corriente lo cautivara. En Marcus tenía que haber una cola de mujeres hermosas compitiendo por sus atenciones, y ella no era más que una obligación para él. Aquélla era la razón por la que tenía que...

_«Alice no abandonará Coleway ni en dos días ni en doscientos.»_

La voz de su tía sonó amortiguada pero lo bastante alta para poder oírla con claridad a través de la puerta. La joven retiró la mano del picaporte y se inclinó para acercarse al hueco entre la puerta de madera y las jambas de piedra. Fueron las siguientes palabras las que captaron toda su atención y lo que provocó que un escalofrío le recorriera la espalda.

—Sí, soy plenamente consciente de que Edward desea casarse con ella. Es una recompensa bastante pequeña por todo lo que ha hecho por nosotros, y deberías haber conseguido que mi hermano cediera mucho antes de que los Volturi se fijaran en mi sobrina. Habría sido fácil ayudarme a comprometerla con algún mercader o trovador ambulante y después casarla con Edward. Ahora, el momento parecerá sospechoso—

A Alice se le heló cada gota de sangre de las venas. Sus tíos, las personas encargadas de mantenerla a salvo, confabulaban para destruirla.

No fue difícil juntar las piezas de su plan. El hombre al que despreciaba más que a ningún otro los había convencido para que lo ayudaran a atraparla en un matrimonio que los avergonzaría a ella y a su padre. Ni siquiera podía imaginar el alcance del escándalo.

Entumecida hasta los huesos, fue incapaz de hacer otra cosa que escuchar mientras Esme continuaba con su razonamiento.

—Aun así, es imposible que no veas la lógica. Si sir Demetri la compromete, podrás arrestarlo. Incluso si decides no colgarlo, mi hermano no discutirá nuestra decisión de perdonarle la vida y mandarlo de vuelta al castillo de Marcus sin Alice. Marcus se verá obligado a casarla rápido, y un senescal que es primo de un barón será un marido adecuado para una mujer deshonrada—

Su tía tenía que estar muy cerca de la puerta para que Alice pudiera oírla desde el pasillo, porque no pudo distinguir ni una palabra de la larga respuesta de su tío. A pesar de apretar el oído tanto como pudo a la rendija que había entre la pared y la puerta, le fue imposible seguir la conversación que tema lugar en la habitación hasta que oyó la respuesta de Esme.

—Sí, tienes razón, milord. No había tenido en cuenta esa posibilidad. Tal vez deberíamos reunimos ambos con Edward mañana y hablarle de tus inquietudes. Seguro que él también ha pensado en ellas y tiene una solución, lo cual me parece bien siempre que llevemos a cabo el plan mañana por la noche. En cualquier caso, Alice podría entrar en cualquier momento y será mejor que nos guardemos esta discusión para nuestro propio dormitorio. Iré a ver qué la está entreteniendo—

Alice se apartó de la puerta a toda prisa y forzó una expresión de absoluta inocencia. Fingió venir andando del corredor hacia su alcoba y, cuando la puerta se abrió, respondió a la sorprendida expresión lady Esme con una propia.

— ¡Oh! ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí? —exigió saber su tía a su espalda.

Alice miró por encima del hombro para reunir valor y luego se volvió y le mintió sin dudar.

—Acabo de volver del solar. Sir Demetri ha tenido la amabilidad de contestar algunas preguntas sobre mi familia en Marcus—

Que dichas preguntas no se le hubieran ocurrido mientras estaba con sir Demetri le causó una momentánea punzada de culpabilidad, seguida de una oleada de alivio cuando Esme pareció creerla.

—Bien, no perdamos más tiempo. Mañana será un largo día para todos y tu tío está decidido a empezar la cacería al amanecer. Ya es hora de que nos vayamos todos a la cama—

—Sí, milady —murmuró Alice mientras se hacía a un lado para dejarla pasar— Buenas noches a los dos—

—He mandado recado a las cocinas de que desayunaremos antes de lo que teníamos previsto —le informó Carlisle a la joven mientras salía al pasillo. La miraba fijamente— Eres bienvenida a unirte a la cacería—

—Puede que el cocinero aún no esté recuperado para volver a sus obligaciones —se disculpó la joven— Será mejor que me quede y me asegure de que la carne se sazona correctamente—

Se preguntó cómo podían no notar el modo en que le fallaba la voz, el temblor de sus manos a pesar de que las tenía apretadas detrás de la espalda. Pero las únicas preocupaciones de sus tíos estaban relacionadas, como siempre, con sus propias comodidades. ¿Quién se ocuparía de todos aquellos pequeños detalles cuando ella volviera a Marcus?

Si volvía a Esme.

— ¿Iréis a la cacería, milady?—

—Por supuesto —respondió Esme, ligeramente perpleja— Sabes bien que nunca me pierdo una cacería—

— ¿Y sir Demetri? ¿También irá?—

—Sí, ¿por qué lo preguntas? —inquirió Carlisle antes de que Esme tuviera oportunidad.

—Tengo que planificar el almuerzo de los cazadores —respondió Alice, agradecida por haber pensado una explicación tan plausible con tanta rapidez— Enviaré suministros a la cabaña de caza a mediodía, y después los carros de la comida pueden remolcar los gamos de vuelta al castillo para que los sazonemos. También hablaré con el alguacil de los carros que necesitaré para el viaje a Marcus—

Dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro de alivio cuando Carlisle asintió.

—Haz lo que tengas que hacer para prepararte para el viaje —aceptó— Usa el tiempo sabiamente. Ya es tarde y tienes mucho que hacer mañana. Que pases buena noche, sobrina—

La joven se las arregló de algún modo para mantener una expresión cortés mientras les deseaba buenas noches. Sus temblorosas rodillas se mantuvieron firmes mientras los observaba alejarse hasta que al fin doblaron la esquina del final del corredor. Incluso sintió una extraña sensación de calma al entrar en su habitación y cerrar en silencio tras de sí. Después apoyó la espalda contra la puerta y se dejó caer lentamente hasta el suelo.

* * *

**Quisiera agradecer a **marieisahale**, a** Tecupi**, a** Romy92 **y a **Flora-ntvg-Cullen **por su review; por poner la historia entre sus favoritas; y por poner la historia en alertas. También a las lectoras fantasmas.**

_**Aviso****: por problemas personales martes y jueves se me va a complicar poder subir capítulos por lo cual los días de actualización de esta historia van a tener que cambiar: a partir de esta semana estos serán lunes, miércoles y viernes. Y dado que el día lunes no actualice, hoy subiré capitulo doble. **_

**Bien si desean pueden darme la opinión, duda, criticas, consejos, etc. por Review. O para cualquier otra cosa también pueden escribirme.**

**Atentamente,**

**L. A. W.T.**


	7. Capítulo 6

_**Ni Crepúsculo me pertenece ni la historia. Yo solo juego con los nombres de los personajes y la historia. Dado que esto es una adaptación, en el ultimo capitulo les diré de quien es.**_

_**La historia está marcada como M, pero se recomienda que si eres menor de 18 no la leas. Es una advertencia, tenla en cuenta.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

El Plan

_La oscuridad ofrece consuelo cuando el Mundo de la luz ilumina el camino al desastre. Las enseñanzas y creencias del niño confirman la renuencia a abandonar todo lo conocido. La resistencia al cambio hace del carcelero un prisionero, aunque no todas las prisiones tienen cadenas. _

Alice se despertó sobresaltada, su propio grito resonándole aún en los oídos. Las mantas se le habían enredado en los pies y forcejeó para sentarse, desesperada por liberarse de los últimos efectos de la pesadilla y con necesidad de asegurarse de que estaba bien y realmente despierta. El jadeo de su entrecortada respiración completó la transición del sueño a la vigilia.

Abrió los ojos y descubrió que estaba en su alcoba de Coleway... a salvo... de momento.

—Estúpidos sueños —masculló en alto.

Teniendo en cuenta la conspiración que estaba teniendo lugar para comprometer al caballero de su padre y forzarla a un matrimonio con Edward, no era de sorprender que tuviera pesadillas. Lo realmente sorprendente era haber sido capaz de dormirse en medio de sus tribulaciones.

—Malditas pesadillas —murmuró, temblando como un ratón asustado.

La luz de la luna se filtraba por las ventanas de la habitación de tal modo que ni siquiera necesitaría una vela para moverse por la estancia. La posición de la luna indicaba que sólo había transcurrido la mitad de la noche; aún quedaban horas hasta que empezara la cacería y todavía no había decidido qué hacer para evitar su destino. Se frotó los ojos para ahuyentar el sueño e intentó aclarar sus confusos pensamientos. Por fuerza tenía que haber una forma de escapar del castillo durante la cacería, ¿no era así?

Podría decir que pretendía cabalgar hasta la cabaña de caza y luego desviarse hacia la fortaleza de su padre en Gales. El problema con aquel plan era que ninguno de los guardas la dejaría salir de Coleway sin escolta, y nunca podría sobrevivir a semejante viaje sola. Las mujeres nunca cabalgaban solas fuera de una ciudad o una fortaleza. Su mejor esperanza residía en convencer a sir Demetri del peligro al que ambos se enfrentaban.

¡Sí, eso era! Se enderezó en la cama a medida que volvía a su mente el plan que había pensado antes de caer dormida.

Su intención había sido esperar unas cuantas horas hasta que todos los habitantes del castillo estuvieran dormidos y entonces salir a hurtadillas de su alcoba para hacerle una visita a sir Demetri en el solar, donde esperaba convencerlo de que la ayudara a escapar de Coleway. Lo último que recordaba era pensar que los dragones y los grifos de los estandartes parecían particularmente siniestros a la luz de la luna, y luego... nada.

Recorrió con la mirada las altas hileras de estandartes que colgaban de las paredes silenciosos e inmóviles... ¿o sí se movían? Uno de los estandartes que tenían bordado un dragón y que estaba junto a la puerta pareció ondear ligeramente, como si la bestia estuviera cogiendo aire profundamente y preparándose para lanzar una ráfaga desde sus llameantes fosas nasales.

Alice se estremeció, tratando de no perder la calma y, venciendo su miedo, se obligó a levantar la vista al techo de vigas mientras sus pensamientos volvían a la conversación que pronto tendría que mantener con sir Demetri. Había practicado las palabras una y otra vez antes de caer dormida, y volvió a repetirlas en silencio para refrescar la memoria.

¿Creería él sus acusaciones? ¿Qué pasaría si el caballero decidía ignorar sus sospechas y les contaba todo a sus tíos? Si no podía convencerlo del peligro, ambos estarían condenados.

Por alguna razón, un fragmento de su pesadilla seguía intentando abrirse paso a empujones hasta su mente. No podía recordar nada del sueño excepto la voz de su madre y la perentoria advertencia que la había acabado despertando, antiguas palabras galesas con un sonido familiar, aunque el significado se le escapaba.

—_Nid dieithryn jydd angau_ —susurró en alto, y el significado vino a ella mientras pronunciaba la traducción—: La muerte viene disfrazada —

De pronto escuchó un inquietante ruido en la oscura habitación, el casi imperceptible sonido de una bocanada de aire que se toma apresuradamente.

El pulso se le aceleró, pero se dijo que no se trataba más que de una corriente de aire. ¿De repente hacía más frío en la habitación? La ropa de cama formaba una maraña en los pies del colchón. Tiró de su colcha favorita para cubrirse y alisó las sábanas.

Otro pequeño sonido le paralizó las manos. La fría certeza la hizo estremecer. Había alguien, o algo, con ella en la habitación.

Se apretó la colcha contra el pecho a modo de escudo y prestó atención tratando de escuchar cualquier otro ruido, cualquier pequeño indicio de que no estaba sola. La plateada luz de la luna que se filtraba por las ventanas la dejaba completamente visible y vulnerable ante cualquier intruso, mientras que los recovecos de la alcoba permanecían impenetrables en las sombras de la noche. La estancia estaba en silencio, pero tenía la inconfundible sensación de estar siendo observada.

— ¿Quién anda ahí? —inquirió valientemente intentando que su voz no trasmitiera el miedo que sentía.

A modo de respuesta, el estandarte del dragón pareció abrir las alas para volar y dejó paso a la oscura silueta que había detrás. Al ver aquello, Alice dejó escapar un pequeño jadeo aterrado.

—No temáis, milady, soy yo. —La figura se apartó del estandarte y dejó que la luz de la luna lo iluminara—. Sir Demetri —añadió de modo innecesario.

— ¡Dios! Me habéis dado un susto de muerte —susurró Alice poniéndose una mano sobre el acelerado corazón.

Esperó a que él explicara su presencia, pero el caballero siguió inmóvil y en silencio. Demasiado inmóvil y demasiado en silencio para su tranquilidad. Los ropajes que llevaba se fundían tan bien con la oscuridad que apenas podía distinguir la silueta de su cuerpo y los ensombrecidos rasgos de su rostro. La mayor parte de él permanecía oculta, pero, aun así, Alice volvió a sentir el mismo escalofrío que experimentaba cada vez que lo veía y que era incapaz de explicar. ¿Emoción? ¿Miedo?

_Peligro_.

La palabra surgió de pronto en su mente y se negó a hacerla a un lado. Estaba a solas con él, atrapada en su alcoba con un hombre al que apenas conocía.

—No deberíais estar aquí —aseveró, satisfecha de haber conseguido que su voz pareciera calmada pero con el corazón latiendo tan fuerte en sus oídos que estuvo segura de que él también tenía que escucharlo.

— ¿Dónde están vuestros guardas? —La dureza en su tono contrastaba con la tranquilidad que trasmitía.

— ¿Mis guardas? —preguntó ella.

¿Formaba él parte de la conspiración? ¿Entrarían abruptamente los guardas por la puerta para sorprenderlos juntos? Podría tratar de dar algún tipo de explicación para una excursión hasta el solar, pero si descubrían la presencia de sir Demetri en su dormitorio en mitad de la noche, su deshonra sería absoluta.

—Sí, vuestros guardias —repitió él en el mismo tono peligrosamente tranquilo— He oído vuestros gritos desde el solar, lo que significa que cualquiera que esté cerca los habrá escuchado también. ¿Dónde están los guardias que deberían estar apostados aquí?—

— ¿Q...qué gritos?—

Él dejó escapar un sonido de impaciencia y avanzó un paso. La joven se llevó las rodillas al pecho e intentó parecer lo más pequeña posible mientras se sentía como un ratón que se ha cruzado en el camino de un gato hambriento.

Sir Demetri se detuvo en seco.

— ¿Me tenéis miedo?—

—No —respondió ella levantando la barbilla.

—No sois buena mentirosa —repuso él, y en aquella ocasión, Alice definitivamente oyó una breve nota de diversión; un sonido áspero y tosco, como si su garganta no estuviera acostumbrada a reír— No he venido aquí esta noche a haceros daño, milady—

Podía estar mintiendo. Edward era un mentiroso excelente y quizá sir Demetri compartía la misma habilidad. ¿Por qué estaría en su alcoba a aquellas horas de la noche si no era parte de la conspiración en su contra?

— ¿Por qué estáis aquí?—

—Poneos en mi lugar, y lo entenderéis. —Sir Demetri hizo un gesto de impaciencia con la mano y el filo cortante volvió a su voz— ¿Estamos en mitad de la noche, una joven dama grita de terror en la torre y ninguno de los soldados o sirvientes se molesta en investigar el asunto? ¿Tan poco valor concede la gente de Coleway a vuestra seguridad?—

— ¿Habéis venido porque pensabais que estaba en peligro?—

A Alice le llevó un momento comprender que había gritado lo bastante alto para despertarlo y alarmarlo. No estaba allí siguiendo las instrucciones de Edward, y su enfado no estaba dirigido hacia ella. Bajó la cabeza para ocultar una inapropiada sonrisa de alivio y... algo más. Se sentía absurdamente complacida por su preocupación. Levantó la vista de nuevo y dejó escapar un jadeo de sorpresa al encontrárselo justo delante.

— ¿Cómo conseguís moveros tan silenciosamente?—

Él ignoró la pregunta y levantó la mano como si quisiera tocarle el rostro, pero luego dejó caer el brazo al costado. Alice podía verlo mucho mejor ahora que lo tenía tan cerca; el contraste entre la piel del rostro iluminada por la luna y la oscura barba incipiente de sus mejillas; mandíbula cuadrada, el perfil de los sensuales labios. No parecía complacido.

Se obligó a apartar la mirada de un territorio tan peligroso y, en su lugar, inspeccionó sus ropas. Llevaba una extraña camisa con capucha y un par de pantalones de cuero ajustados; ambas prendas no eran completamente negras sino de algún tono de gris, supuso. Era imposible estar segura a la luz de la luna.

—La soledad os hace vulnerable, Alice —afirmó él haciendo sonar su nombre como un apelativo cariñoso que le provocó mariposas en el estómago.

La joven trató de ignorar el efecto para concentrarse en el problema que tenía entre manos.

—Sois vos quien sois vulnerable, sir Demetri. ¿Sabéis lo que ocurriría si alguien os descubriera aquí? ¿Lo que nos ocurriría a los dos?—

—Me he asegurado de que no hubiera nadie cerca antes de entrar en vuestra alcoba —le explicó— No hay motivo de preocupación—

—Sí que lo hay —corrigió ella apresuradamente— Ambos estamos en peligro, solo que no por las razones que pudierais pensar. De hecho, la verdad resulta tan increíble que temo que penséis que miento o exagero—

Sir Demetri no respondió durante largo tiempo. En vez de ello, se sentó junto a la joven en la cama y pareció meditar sus palabras. Dejó entre ambos un espacio que durante el día, y tal vez en el solar, se consideraría apropiado, pero que en mitad de la noche y en la alcoba de una doncella soltera resultaba indecoroso.

Alice debería protestar, ignorar el efecto que tenía sobre ella, pero antes necesitaba averiguar si podía confiar en aquel hombre, aquel extraño que tenía su destino en las manos. No parecía tarea fácil. A pesar de la gravedad de lo que acababa de revelarle, la expresión masculina permanecía distante.

—Podéis contármelo todo, milady. Es mi obligación saberlo todo de vos: lo que os gusta y lo que no, vuestros amigos y enemigos, hábitos y rutinas. Incluso vuestras preocupaciones y secretos. ¿Cómo si no podría un caballero proteger a su dama?—

—No sois mi caballero —repuso Alice. ¿Cómo habían llegado a aquel punto? O bien su imaginación trabajaba más de la cuenta, o de algún modo él se estaba declarando, prometiéndole servirla, imposible. Ella no era el tipo de mujer que levantaba pasiones, al menos sin ceños fruncidos o maldiciones murmuradas.

El levantó una ceja.

— ¿Y de quién, entonces?—

—Habéis jurado lealtad a mi padre —adujo la joven.

—Un caballero puede haber jurado lealtad a su señor y también jurársela a una dama —insistió él.

Alice intentó hacer caso omiso del loco palpitar de su corazón. Aquello no estaba ocurriendo. Tal vez estuviese dormida todavía y sólo fuera otra parte de su sueño. Respiró hondo para retomar el control de sus emociones y su voz adoptó un tono gélido.

—No me corresponde a mí determinar si habéis prometido vuestro corazón a una dama, y además, éste no es momento ni lugar para tratar semejante tema—

—Puede ser —murmuró él—, pero quiero que sepáis que podéis contarme cualquier cosa que os preocupe y que no lo tomaré a la ligera. Estoy aquí por vos, milady, confiad en mí—

Alice tuvo una irracional necesidad de abrazarlo pero, en vez de ello, se atrapó el labio inferior entre los dientes, dividida entre el instinto de guardarse sus secretos y la inevitable necesidad de pedirle ayuda. Las probabilidades de escapar de Coleway y de llegar a Marcus sin su colaboración eran nulas. La decisión era obvia. Tenía que confiar en él.

—Hay en marcha una conspiración para involucrarnos en un escándalo terrible —empezó a explicarle, desviando la mirada hacia la puerta— Temo que los soldados de mi tío irrumpan en la estancia y nos descubran. Edward no podría haberlo dispuesto mejor si hubiera planeado este encuentro él mismo. De hecho, vuestra repentina aparición aquí parece muy... sospechosa, dado lo que sé del plan de lady Esme. Un plan al que sin duda Edward ha dado forma—

— ¿Habláis del senescal? —quiso saber él.

Alice asintió enérgicamente, luego las palabras salieron a borbotones y en rápida sucesión. Le contó lo que había alcanzado a oír de la versación entre sus tíos y la implicación de Edward en la trama.

—Sé por experiencia propia que Edward es un maestro a la hora de conseguir lo que quiere. Creedme, si no hacemos algo para evitarlo, caeremos en su trampa—

—Esos son cargos muy serios —aseveró Demetri despacio con el ceño fruncido— Habéis acusado a vuestros tíos y a un sirviente de alto rango de Coleway de urdir un plan contra mi señor y su hija. Vos encontráis sospechosa mi repentina aparición y, sin embargo, estoy en vuestra alcoba ahora en respuesta a vuestros gritos de angustia. Fue vuestra señal la que me trajo hasta aquí, y sería una estupidez por mi parte no preguntarme si no estaréis de acuerdo con el senescal para planificar vuestra propia deshonra y así permanecer aquí. Tal vez creéis estar enamorada del senescal de Coleway. ¿Es por eso por lo que me habéis hecho venir?—

—Detesto a Edward, y os aseguro que no era mi intención atraeros aquí —siseó Alice, conteniéndose para no perder la calma. Aunque, pensándolo mejor, quizá no estuviese siendo justa. Sir Demetri debía estar juntando las piezas del puzle y, aunque le había pedido confianza, Alice prácticamente lo había acusado de conspirar contra ella. No podía sorprenderse de que él sospechara de sus intenciones— Había planeado entrar a hurtadillas en el solar cuando todo el mundo durmiera para contaros lo que están traillando, pero me he quedado dormida y luego he tenido una pesadilla. Las tengo a menudo, o al menos lo suficientemente a menudo como para que nadie le dé mucha importancia si me oyen gritar en la madrugada. Los guardias dejaron de irrumpir en mi alcoba hace años—

—Como os he dicho antes en el solar —dijo él—, no me parecería inusual que fuerais reacia a abandonar Coleway. Estoy seguro de que vuestro padre incluso entendería que creyerais estar enamorada del primo de lord Carlisle, Edward, y quisierais casaros con él. Hay...—

—No deseo tener nada que ver con Edward —susurró furiosa— Creedme, lo único que quiero es salir de Coleway lo antes posible. No estoy conspirando contra vos, sir Demetri, aunque es posible que, a estas alturas, un espía ya haya informado a Edward de vuestra presencia aquí. Tenemos que elaborar un plan drástico rápidamente. He tenido muchas horas para pensar antes de caer dormida, así que, ¿os gustaría oír lo que he decidido o preferís discutir sobre el senescal?—

—Perdonad —masculló él con frialdad— No pretendía empezar una discusión. Por favor, contadme lo que habéis decidido—

Alice asintió satisfecha.

—Primero, todo saldrá mejor si podéis poner alguna excusa para no asistir a la cacería por la mañana. Yo pedí permiso para quedarme aquí y ocuparme de las comidas, pero nadie se extrañará si cambio de opinión a media mañana, o en cuanto estemos seguros de que la partida de caza está fuera de la vista del castillo. Sé exactamente dónde comenzará lord Carlisle la cacería, y puedo decir a los guardias del castillo que vos me acompañaréis y que no necesito más escolta. No les gustará, pero insistiré en que no se prescinda de ningún soldado en las murallas y no se atreverán a desafiar mis órdenes. Podemos escapar del castillo y nadie sabrá que faltamos hasta la hora del almuerzo. Nuestra ausencia puede pasar desapercibida más tiempo si nadie pregunta por nosotros hasta que vuelvan de la cacería. —Alice cruzó las manos sobre el regazo y sonrió, satisfecha con su razonamiento— ¿Qué os parece mi plan?—

Demetri permaneció en silencio tanto tiempo que estuvo tentada de darle un empujón en el hombro para provocar alguna respuesta.

—Lo que proponéis es, en efecto, drástico —murmuró al fin.

La joven parpadeó aturdida cuando quedó claro que aquello era todo lo que él pensaba decir. Pero ¿qué le pasaba? ¿Por qué no reaccionaba con más energía?

—Creo que Edward intentará hacer algo después de la cacería de mañana. Se esperaba vuestra llegada, pero no vuestras órdenes de llevarme de vuelta a Marcus. Dudo que Edward haya tenido mucho tiempo para encajar las piezas de su plan, pero tenemos que llevar a cabo el nuestro primero y estar bien lejos antes de que él y mis tíos se den cuenta de lo que ha ocurrido. ¿Qué decís, sir Demetri? ¿Honraréis vuestro deber para con mi padre y me sacaréis de Coleway mañana durante la cacería o nos fallaréis a ambos al rechazar hacer algo respecto a lo que os he contado?—

—Apenas sé qué decir, milady. —Sacudió la cabeza— Conspiraciones y contra conspiraciones, intrigas y contra intrigas. Hacéis que me dé vueltas la cabeza—

Una sensación de desasosiego se apoderó de la boca del estómago de Alice mientras lo observaba masajearse la frente. Si simplemente escuchar el plan era demasiado para él, el hecho de llevarlo a cabo quedaba fuera de su alcance. No era nada habitual que se equivocara al juzgar a las personas, pero aparentemente sir Demetri no era el hombre que había esperado o imaginado. Podía no ser útil en absoluto para su causa. De hecho, en realidad podía crear muchos más problemas de los que resolvería.

—Tal vez he jugado mal... la situación —empezó Alice con cuidado— Sí, simplemente oír las acusaciones en alto hace que me dé cuenta de lo irracionales que parecen. Tal vez tengáis razón, sir Demetri, irme de Coleway me ha puesto tan nerviosa que mi imaginación me está jugando malas pasadas. Vos debéis asistir a la cacería mañana, tal como teníais previsto, y os ruego olvidéis las horribles acusaciones que he hecho contra mis tíos y el senescal. Han sido muy amables conmigo todos estos años y no merecen ser difamados. Estoy muy avergonzada por mi arrebato. Os prometo que no os causaré más problemas pero, ¿podéis prometerme que no le contaréis a nadie nuestra conversación de esta noche? En serio, no son más que los desvaríos histéricos de una mujer exaltada—

La última parte era una de las respuestas favoritas de lord Carlisle cada vez que lady Esme utilizaba las lágrimas para intentar ganar una discusión, y tal vez había sido un poco excesivo. El modo en que sir Demetri permanecía tan callado y atento la desconcertaba. Había percibido una clara inteligencia en su mirada, o al menos una impresión de que la había, que no se había materializado hasta aquel momento de su conversación. No entendía por qué se sentía tan decepcionada por el hecho de que sir Demetri no fuera el hombre que ella había esperado que fuera.

—Tenéis mi palabra de que no repetiré lo que me habéis contado —dijo él al cabo de unos segundos. Cualquier inseguridad o confusión parecía haber desaparecido por completo de su mente— Y en lo referente a la cacería, ya había planeado buscar una excusa para quedarme en Coleway en caso de vos no participarais. Mi deber es permanecer a vuestro lado, lady Alice. Vuestro padre ha oído rumores inquietantes y me ha ordenado que os saque de aquí utilizando cualquier método que crea necesario. Vuestros temores están bien fundados, pero tenía que estar seguro de que realmente deseabais abandonar Coleway y que no formabais parte del complot para reteneros aquí. Me satisface que no estéis colaborando con el senescal—

— ¿Por qué habéis...? —musitó Alice— Podríais...—

—Tenía que estar seguro —repuso él mientras se acercaba para apretarle la mano con firmeza— Mi plan es casi igual al vuestro. Dejaremos Coleway mañana, más o menos como habéis imaginado vos, pero tenemos que pensar muy bien qué hacer después de haber escapado. El camino a Gales será el primer lugar en el que nos busquen, así que lo más inteligente sería cabalgar hacia el este, en dirección a Londres, y hacerlo rápido y sin descanso. ¿Qué tal montáis a caballo?—

Ella miró sus manos entrelazadas y los ojos se le cerraron momentáneamente con una sensación de vértigo que podía deberse al alivio, o que podía tener algo que ver con la velocidad con la que él había pasado de tener una actitud renuente a ser el inequívoco líder de aquella pequeña rebelión. El miedo que la había atenazado al despertarse volvió mezclado con algo más.

Sir Demetri retiró la mano y la joven pudo respirar de nuevo con normalidad, lo cual hubiera sido perfecto de no ser porque entonces captó su olor y algún espíritu maligno pareció susurrarle insinuaciones de cómo sería el tacto de la piel masculina si tenía el coraje suficiente para volver a cogerle la mano. El simple hecho de pensar aquella locura hizo que saliera finalmente de su estupor.

—Soy una amazona excelente, sir Demetri, no tenéis que preocuparos de que ralentice nuestra huida—

— ¿Hay algo más que os preocupe? —le preguntó él—. ¿Algo que yo deba saber?—

Alice arrancó un trozo de hilo que se había soltado de la colcha.

—Mañana les contaré a mis tíos la mayor mentira de mi vida y luego huiré del lugar que he llamado hogar y de las personas que han sido mi familia desde que era una niña. Mi vida cambiará para siempre, y todo mi futuro depende de un hombre al que conozco desde hace menos de un día. Estoy en vuestras manos, sir Demetri. —Le estadio el rostro intentando asegurarse de nuevo que hacía lo correcto al confiar en él—. Decidme la verdad, ¿creéis que tendremos éxito?—

—No tengo ninguna duda de mi plan, siempre que vos sigáis cooperando —respondió sin vacilar.

— ¿Qué os hace estar tan seguro?—

Él sonrió ligeramente.

—Me enviaron aquí para protegeros y para ocuparme de vuestra seguridad, milady, y soy muy bueno en lo que hago—

De los labios de Alice escapó un pequeño sonido de escepticismo antes de que la joven los apretara.

— ¿Dudáis de mis habilidades?—

—Dudo de las habilidades de cualquiera a la hora de burlar a Edward —admitió—. Y también está el hecho de que habéis llegado aquí apenas preparado para secuestrarme de Coleway. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si mañana no se hubiese celebrado una cacería? ¿O si no hubiera oído por casualidad la conversación de mis tíos sobre el complot y me negara a cooperar en la huida? Además, estáis solo a pesar de que mi padre sospechaba que habría problemas —adujo Alice moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro—. No, no puedo decir que rebose confianza—

—Podéis estar tranquila, milady. Me enviaron solo porque sería necesario un ejército para sacaros de Coleway por la fuerza, un ejército al que no se le permitiría cruzar las puertas. Incluso si cabalgara con una pequeña tropa de hombres las posibilidades de lograr escapar de forma segura sin levantar la alarma serían escasas. Pero, ¿un hombre solo?, nuestras probabilidades de escapar son mucho mejores y podemos pasar mucho más desapercibidos una vez dejemos la fortaleza. Es bastante fácil seguir el rastro de un grupo de diez o veinte soldados, o recibir noticias de su paso cerca de los pueblos, sin embargo, dos caballos pueden ocultarse sin problemas—

—No había pensado en eso —admitió la joven.

—También tenemos de nuestro lado el elemento sorpresa, ya que dudo que sospechen de un solo caballero. Aun así, creedme, no he llegado aquí de forma improvisada—

—Estáis improvisando ahora mismo —señaló ella haciendo un gesto hacia la puerta—. ¿Y si los soldados llegaran en este mismo instante y os arrestaran? ¿Cómo podríamos escapar así?—

—Entonces ¿pensáis que estoy indefenso? —inquirió él, los labios curvados en una sonrisa inquietante.

—Creo que estáis desarmado —corrigió ella, la mirada tornándose especulativa al ver la intimidante anchura de sus hombros—. No es lo mismo estar desarmado que indefenso—

Sir Demetri soltó una breve carcajada.

—No temáis, milady, estoy armado y soy plenamente capaz de defenderos—

—Humm... —La extraña camisa con capucha que llevaba puesta la distrajo—. Ahora mismo no tiene mucha importancia. No creo que Edward haya tenido tiempo de poner su plan en marcha—

—Ah, pero el peligro podría cruzar vuestro umbral en cualquier momento—

Sir Demetri hizo un rápido gesto hacia la puerta que fue seguido casi inmediatamente por un golpe seco.

La sorprendida mirada de Alice voló hacia la puerta, donde casi esperaba ver el peligro que con tanta precisión había vaticinado el caballero. En vez de ello, un haz de luna revelaba la temblorosa hoja de una daga, la punta incrustada en el mismo centro de la puerta de madera. Mientras miraba, dos dagas más se unieron a la primera en una sucesión increíblemente rápida. Miró a sir Demetri, después las dagas, y luego otra vez a sir Demetri.

Él se levantó de la cama con agilidad y fue hasta la puerta a recuperar las armas. Recorrió una de las hojas con el dedo, comprobando el filo, y Alice podría haber jurado que le miraba el cuello.

— ¿Cómo lo habéis hecho?—

—Es un truco que aprendí de niño. —Inclinó la cabeza con una reverencia fingida—. No penséis que no soy capaz de defenderos, Alice. Mi talento para escapar de situaciones peligrosas es la razón por la que me escogieron para esta misión. No hay garantías de que vayamos a escapar de Coleway sin incidencias, pero nuestras posibilidades aumentarán si puedo estar seguro de que seguiréis mis órdenes sin cuestionarlas—

—Estoy acostumbrada a no aceptar órdenes de nadie —reflexionó—, excepto las que recibo ocasionalmente de mis tíos. Vos sois el caballero de mi padre y, por tanto, habéis jurado servir a cualquier miembro de mi familia. Es evidente que mi posición excede a la vuestra—

— ¿Habéis escapado de muchos castillos? —inquirió él—. ¿Sabéis cómo eludir las partidas de búsqueda? ¿Sabéis siquiera qué caminos llevan al castillo de Marcus?—

La joven apretó los labios.

—Conocéis la respuesta a todas vuestras preguntas—

—Cierto, conozco las respuestas a todas esas preguntas —reconoció—. Lo que necesito saber es si renunciaréis a vuestro rango hasta que os haya devuelto sana y salva a vuestro padre. Mientras dure esta aventura deberéis tratarme como vuestro amo y señor. No podréis cuestionar mis decisiones u órdenes, independientemente de vuestros sentimientos o inclinaciones. Tendréis que confiar en que todo lo que haga tendrá una razón, incluso aunque vos no sepáis de qué se trata ni cómo os afecta. Vuestra vida y la de otras personas dependerán a menudo de vuestra absoluta cooperación en este asunto. ¿Podréis soportar esas limitaciones?—

Alice se rebeló interiormente ante la idea de ceder voluntariamente todo el control. Dar órdenes era algo natural para ella, pero aceptarlas sin cuestionarlas no era uno de sus puntos fuertes.

— ¿Importaría si dijera «no»?—

Los labios masculinos se curvaron hacia arriba mientras sir Demetri negaba lentamente con la cabeza.

—Me facilitaríais la vida considerablemente si dijerais «sí» y lo dijerais de verdad—

Alice se mordió el labio inferior y miró por encima del hombro de sir Demetri a la ventana que había tras él. La luna se había desplazado perceptiblemente a través del cielo desde que se había despertado. Mientras la observaba, una nube perdida se desplazó a la deriva y sumió la estancia en la oscuridad.

El castillo rebosaba de ruidos durante el día, pero ahora todo lo que podía oír era la tranquila respiración de sir Demetri y el irregular latido de su propio corazón. Aquel hombre le estaba pidiendo que dejara en sus manos todo lo que ella era, que confiara en sus decisiones tanto y con tanta rapidez como confiaba en las propias. Sin embargo, había pocas dudas de que él era su mejor opción, probablemente su única opción, para escapar del castillo de Coleway.

La nube pasó de largo y Alice le volvió a ver la cara. Sir Demetri no había apartado la vista de ella y la joven pudo observar una determinación de hierro en sus ojos. Apenas sabía nada de él, pero algo en su interior le decía que aquel hombre haría todo lo que fuera necesario para mantenerla a salvo. En un plano profundo y elemental, Alice ya confiaba en él. Por completo.

—Sí, sir Demetri, tenéis mi palabra—

* * *

**Bien si desean pueden darme la opinión, duda, criticas, consejos, etc. por Review. O para cualquier otra cosa también pueden escribirme.**

**Atentamente,**

**L. A. W.T.**


	8. Capítulo 7

_**Ni Crepúsculo me pertenece ni la historia. Yo solo juego con los nombres de los personajes y la historia. Dado que esto es una adaptación, en el ultimo capitulo les diré de quien es.**_

_**La historia está marcada como M, pero se recomienda que si eres menor de 18 no la leas. Es una advertencia, tenla en cuenta.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

La Fuga

_Poseído por la avidez y la pasión, el Caballo de Bastos codicia lo que no puede retener y hace oídos sordos a la injusticia. Haz fracasar a la impetuosa criatura y tomará elecciones y decisiones necias. Las disputas que surgirán de sus acciones beneficiarán tu viaje._

Las noticias viajaban rápido en el castillo de Coleway. El patio exterior estaba inusualmente abarrotado para ser mediodía, lleno de gente que no solía estar allí a esas horas. Parecía que todo el mundo con cualquier posición de liderazgo o autoridad y que no había partido con la cacería se había reunido alrededor de Alice. La habían acechado y, en el momento en que puso un pie en el gran salón aquella mañana, la abordaron con preguntas interminables sobre cómo se deberían y podrían hacer las cosas una vez dejara Coleway para siempre.

Por supuesto, pensaban que tendrían dos días más para obtener respuestas, y la joven no podía ni imaginar cuál sería su reacción si les decía que su partida era inminente. De hecho se había levantado un clamor de desacuerdo cuando había declarado que pretendía unirse a la cacería, y el tono de las incesantes preguntas se había convertido en un concurso de gritos mientras la gente intentaba arrancar su atención de quien la tuviera en cada momento.

Al mismo tiempo, sir Demetri permanecía estoicamente de pie a su lado con la mano en su codo para guiarla a través de la multitud. Aunque no puso objeción a los retrasos a su marcha ni hizo nada para facilitarla, de algún modo se las arregló para sacarlos del salón y cruzar el patio exterior hacia las puertas en poco más de un cuarto de hora.

Parte de lo que la distraía tenía que ver con la presión de aquella mano, como el pulgar masculino que le acariciaba el brazo siguiendo un dibujo aparentemente aleatorio pero tranquilizador. Ningún otro hombre la había tocado con tanta familiaridad, tanto si era con la mano en su codo o, o en la cintura cuando la multitud los cercaba más, o incluso cogiéndole la mano, como había hecho la noche anterior.

Sir Demetri se había quedado en la alcoba para planificar la fuga hasta justo antes del amanecer, cuando ambos habían comenzado a preocuparse ante el hecho de que la guardia de la mañana pronto patrullaría los pasillos. En su mente ya no cabía duda de que sólo él podría llevar a cabo con éxito la huida de Coleway antes de que Edward pudiera pensar algún tipo de trampa para deshonrarlos a ambos. Habían repasado el plan una y otra vez hasta que no quedaron dudas sobre qué papel jugarían cada uno para eludir la cacería, y luego para conseguir que prepararan sus propios caballos, supuestamente para unirse a la partida lo antes posible.

Alice se sorprendió de lo rápido que habían formado un vínculo conspiratorio, de la perfección con que se engranaban sus respectivas ideas, y de lo rápido que había pasado a considerarlo tanto un amigo como su protector. Por alguna razón, nunca se le había ocurrido la posibilidad de que pudieran hacerse amigos, o de que él pudiera encontrarla mínimamente atractiva y, sin embargo, parecía que le interesaba de verdad todo lo que ella tema que decir.

Retener el interés de un hombre tan aparentemente perfecto como sir Demetri era una sensación embriagadora, pero aquella mañana sólo podía pensar en la fuga. Todo lo que se interponía entre ellos y la libertad era una veintena de personas que parecían decididas a volverla loca con sus preguntas.

Se masajeó la frente anticipándose a un dolor de cabeza, sin duda causado por la tensión y la agitación. Tenían que irse, pero la multitud no parecía disolverse.

—¡Milady! —gritó el alguacil mientras agitaba una mano y se ponía de puntillas para mirar por encima de los gigantescos hombros del herrero—. Tengo que saber cuántos carros de equipaje tenéis pensado llevaros a Gales. Si tienen que estar preparados en menos de dos días, empezaré a organizar la caravana ya. También necesito saber cuántos soldados y sirvientes os acompañarán, cuántos de ellos irán a caballo y cuántos a pie, y tengo...—

—Dejad de gritar a vuestra señora —ordenó sir Demetri entonces, dirigiéndose al grupo en general.

Su voz sonó tranquila pero firme, y la multitud guardó silencio al instante, probablemente conmocionada porque al fin se había dignado a hablarles, y sobrecogidos porque un caballero que les era desconocido se dirigiera a ellos, un caballero que rebosaba poder y autoridad.

Alice tenía que admitir que la armadura de malla y la túnica tenían un aspecto imponente, y si alguien pensó que era extraño que el caballero vistiera del mismo modo para una cacería que como lo había hecho en su viaje desde Gales, armado hasta los dientes, se sintió demasiado intimidado para hacer comentario alguno.

—No le negaréis a lady Alice unas pocas horas de distracción en la cacería. Vuestras preguntas pueden esperar a su regreso. Hasta entonces, demostrad que merecéis la confianza que ha depositado en vuestras aptitudes e id a ocuparos de vuestros asuntos—

Nadie discutió con él. Sí, unos pocos refunfuñaron, pero después de que los hombres se inclinaran de forma leve y reacia y las mujeres hicieran reverencias a regañadientes, comenzaron por fin a dispersarse.

De forma inconsciente, Alice hizo ademán de levantar la mano para captar la atención de Sue antes de que el cocinero pudiera llevársela, pero sir Demetri detuvo el movimiento desplazando la mano que tenía en el codo de la joven y luego se inclinó de modo que sólo ella pudiera oír sus palabras.

—Ni siquiera lo penséis—

—Pero...—

—Os vais sólo unas pocas horas, ¿recordáis? Salir de cacería no requiere que os despidáis—

Tenía razón. Pretendía llamar a Sue para, de alguna manera, despedirse sin contarle su secreto. Pero la cocinera era inteligente y hubiera adivinado que algo iba mal. ¿Cómo demonios había adivinado sir Demetri su intención?

Observó cómo las personas a las que había llegado a amar se alejaban de ella mientras volvían al gran salón o a sus obligaciones en otras partes del castillo. Eran pocas las posibilidades de que volviera a verlas nunca, o de que volviera a estar de pie en el patio exterior de Coleway con el sol calentándole el rostro, rodeada por las vistas y olores cotidianos del lugar que llamaba hogar: las imponentes murallas de piedra gris, el olor a tierra del polvo que había sido compactado por los cientos de pies que iban y venían desde las puertas, el débil aroma del fuego de carbón de la herrería y los olores mucho más cercanos de los establos construidos a lo largo la muralla, cerca de las puertas.

Mientras se despedía en silencio de aquel lugar, su atención se desvío hasta los dos caballos que, ensillados y listos, los llevarían en su viaje.

El enorme bayo de sir Demetri relinchó de forma larga y sonora, y luego sacudió la cabeza tan violentamente que el mozo de cuadra que le sujetaba las riendas perdió el contacto con el suelo antes de que el animal volviera a cederle el control. El caballo de Alice, un castrado negro llamado Bodkin, respondió agitando la cabeza como si compitiera con el bayo para llamar la atención. Bodkin y el bayo tenían un tamaño similar; ambos eran grandes y musculosos, y poseían una complexión ideal para soportar viajes largos. No tendrían problema para dejar atrás a los palafrenes y las delicadas monturas árabes preferidos por la mayoría de los que participaban en la cacería. Afortunadamente, el jefe de las caballerizas no le había preguntado sobre las razones para escoger a Bodkin.

—Venid, milady, os ayudaré a montar—

Sir Demetri la sujetó con fuerza de la mano mientras la guiaba hasta los caballos, donde la levantó fácilmente hasta la silla, sin apenas dudar cuando sintió la pequeña bolsa que ella llevaba oculta bajo el manto.

No volvió a hablar hasta que hubo montado el bayo y ambos hablan girado sus caballos hacia la barbacana.

—Si nos aborda otra multitud en las puertas, insistid en que debéis uniros a la cacería antes de que acabe y prometed que hablaréis con ellos a vuestro regreso al castillo. Se nos acaba el tiempo para poder escapar con éxito—

—El capitán de la guardia ya ha hablado conmigo esta mañana —le informó ella en un tono igual de bajo—. Teníais razón en preocuparos por él. Quería cerciorarse de que estaba decidida a ir a la cacería, y creía que una mujer no debía salir de los muros sin al menos tres caballeros o soldados. Le volví a asegurar que vos os ocuparíais de llevarme junto a la partida de caza y le dejé claro que no acepto órdenes de él—

Demetri la miró con los ojos entrecerrados y luego señaló las puertas con la cabeza para ordenarle tácitamente que guardara silencio al respecto hasta que estuvieran al otro lado de la muralla. La distancia hasta la libertad parecía estar a su alcance y, a la vez, increíblemente lejos.

Comenzaron a avanzar. Los cascos de los caballos golpeaban el suelo y resonaban anormalmente fuerte y, sin embargo, parecían tan lentos que resultaba insoportable; era como si marcaran los pasos al desastre. Alice mantuvo la cabeza baja y fijó la vista en las riendas que llevaba en las manos, contando los pasos de los caballos y preguntándose si tendría el valor de cargar contra las puertas si les ordenaban que se detuvieran. Por fortuna, el capitán estaba por casualidad en las puertas cuando se acercaron, levantó una mano para saludarlos y luego hizo un gesto a los guardias de las murallas para que los dejaran pasar sin hacer preguntas.

La joven soltó por fin el aire que había estado conteniendo cuando el nítido martilleo de los cascos de sus caballos se transformó en golpes sordos mientras cruzaban el puente de madera del foso. La rigidez de sus hombros comenzó a relajarse poco a poco al atravesar el pueblo y empezar a cruzar los campos que rodeaban el castillo. Un kilómetro y medio más por aquel camino y los guardias de la muralla ya no podrían verlos. En cuanto aquello ocurriera, podrían atravesar los bosques hasta llegar al camino de Londres.

—Lo habéis hecho muy bien en el patio —la felicitó Demetri por fin en tono neutro. Había algunos campesinos trabajando en los campos y cuidando de los rebaños de ovejas, pero ninguno lo bastante cerca como para oírlos. Sin embargo, aún estaban a plena vista, de modo que cabalgaron a un ritmo deliberadamente tranquilo, como si de camino a la cacería disfrutaran del cálido sol de la mañana y las bucólicas vistas de los campos de ovejas y las cosechas madurando— ¿Creéis que alguien sospecha que algo va mal?—

—No, pero yo habría dado alguna pista si no llegáis a evitar que llamara a la cocinera para despedirme —reconoció Alice. Le miró a la cara y ya no pudo apartar la vista—. ¿Cómo adivinasteis lo que iba a hacer?—

—Os he estado observando toda la mañana esperando que vuestras emociones os traicionaran de alguna forma —respondió—, y dejasteis escapar un pequeño suspiro justo cuando intentabais levantar la mano para pedir a la mujer que volviera a vuestro lado. Por lo demás, debo admitir que estoy impresionado. Habéis hecho que esta parte de nuestra fuga haya sido más fácil de lo que me había atrevido a imaginar—

Alice sintió una sensación extraña en el pecho al pensar que sir Demetri le había prestado tanta atención que había percibido algo tan insignificante como un suspiro.

—Todavía no estamos a salvo —señaló la joven mirando por encima de su hombro. Los muros de Coleway aún se veían enormes a sus espaldas, y un grupo de soldados holgazaneaba junto al puente levadizo. Sintió un escalofrío y volvió a mirar hacia delante— El camino que lleva a la cabaña de caza está justo al otro lado de la cima de la colina. Sólo he tomado la senda en dirección opuesta una vez y no me alejé demasiado, pero sé que conduce al camino romano que va a Londres. Está más o menos a una hora de cabalgada a través del bosque de Hamlet, aunque no estoy totalmente segura de saber llegar—

—Yo os guiaré —dijo él—. Si hacéis memoria, anoche mencioné que uno de mis hombres nos espera en el camino romano y que dos más se unirán a nosotros por la mañana. Esperaba que pudiéramos abandonar la fortaleza solos, pues no quería complicar las cosas metiendo a mis hombres entre los muros de Coleway. No superaremos en número a ninguna partida de búsqueda, pero aun así me sentiré mejor cuando tenga unas cuantas espadas más para protegernos las espaldas—

Alice no había olvidado aquellos detalles, simplemente los había apartado a otro lugar de su mente mientras se concentraba en la parte de la fuga que implicaba dejar atrás decenas de soldados y esquivar la partida de caza. Por extraño que pareciera, ahora que se encontraban en mitad de la parte más peligrosa de su plan lo único que sentía era un poco de apremio. Sir Demetri tenía algo que la tranquilizaba, como si de verdad fueran de camino a la cacería. Era una sensación de lo más inusual, dado que estaba acostumbrada a preocuparse y a dirigirlo todo y a todos a su alrededor, y se le ocurrió que ahora era ella la que estaba siendo dirigida. No manipulada como Edward tantas veces intentaba, sino dirigida de forma fácil y eficiente. El comportamiento calmado de sir Demetri le aseguraba que podría manejar cualquier problema que surgiera.

— ¿Por qué me miráis de esa manera? —le preguntó de pronto, ladeando la cabeza.

—Pensaba en lo extraña que se ha vuelto mi vida en tan poco tiempo. —Alice se sorprendió a sí misma sonriendo con genuino deleite, segura de que iban a conseguir ser libres y sin preocuparse por lo que pudiera pasar mañana o al día siguiente mientras tuviera a sir Demetri a su lado. Su presencia ya le resultaba familiar y segura, a pesar de que casi no lo conocía. No había dormido nada después de que él saliera de su alcoba, pero no estaba cansada en absoluto. Sentía el cuerpo tenso y listo para huir, y, al mismo tiempo, forzado a un falso estado de calma. Sin duda su aspecto reflejaba la falta de sueño y la preocupación, pero sir Demetri parecía relajado y bien descansado, como si de verdad fuera a participar en una cacería— Sigo sin comprender por qué os ofrecisteis voluntario para venir a rescatarme—

La boca masculina se tensó en lo que Alice empezaba a reconocer como impaciencia.

—Vuestro padre sospechaba que el anuncio de vuestro compromiso con Alec Vulturi pondría en movimiento una serie de acciones contra vos que arruinarían sus planes de establecer una alianza. Yo tengo un talento especial para salir airoso de situaciones difíciles, y no podía quedarme cruzado de brazos mientras la hija de mi señor estaba a punto de correr peligro. ¿Dudáis de mi honor o estáis buscando nuevas razones para dudar de mí?—

—No —negó Alice rápidamente—, nunca dudaría del honor de un caballero. Es solo que me siento extraña, como si todo esto fuera un sueño que observo desde una distancia segura mientras le ocurre a otra persona. Supongo que tendría que estar asustada o preocupada, o tal vez debería llorar y actuar de forma histérica, como temíais que hiciera, pero en vez de ello me siento entumecida. Nada de esto parece real—

Una expresión indefinible cruzó el rostro del caballero mientras parecía enzarzarse en un debate íntimo sobre si debía o no decir algo más sobre el tema. Al final, hizo una mueca y suspiró brevemente.

—No es extraño sentirse como vos cuando la vida cambia muy rápido. Yo experimenté algo similar cuando mis padres fallecieron. Más tarde me di cuenta de que no recordaba lo que había ocurrido las semanas inmediatamente posteriores a sus muertes, que me faltaban días enteros. Incluso hoy soy incapaz de acordarme de lo que pasó durante esos días en particular—

—Siento mucho oír que vuestros padres han muerto —murmuró, realmente apesadumbrada por la pérdida de sir Demetri.

No obstante, su situación difícilmente era comparable. No había muerto nadie en aquella huida, y en realidad sentía alivio por haber abandonado Coleway, incluso en aquellas circunstancias. Sentía como si le hubieran quitado un gran peso de los hombros.

—Fue hace mucho tiempo —aclaró él—, y afortunadamente mi hermano se ocupó de mí. O tal vez me dejé llevar porque sabía que mi hermano cuidaría de mí. En cualquier caso, podéis estar segura de que os cuidaré con tanta diligencia como mi hermano lo hizo conmigo, milady—

—Me siento muy afortunada de que mi padre os escogiera para protegerme —afirmó sinceramente, conmovida por que él hubiera compartido una dolorosa parte de su pasado con ella—, ¿Qué edad teníais cuando vuestros padres murieron? Es decir, si no os importa que os lo pregunte—

Él alzó la cabeza como si buscase la respuesta en el cielo, y Alice se quedó fascinada al observar el juego de músculos de su cuello. No entendía cómo aquella sencilla acción le parecía tan abrumadoramente masculina.

—Ya era casi un adulto, trece o catorce años. No lo recuerdo exactamente—

— ¿Ya os había apadrinado una familia para hacer de vos un caballero u os acogió algún familiar? —se interesó.

Él la miró de un modo extraño, y luego negó con la cabeza.

—No, no me habían apadrinado y no había ningún familiar al que pedir ayuda. De hecho, mi situación no era muy diferente de la vuestra—

— ¿De veras?—

—Mis tíos no conspiraban para obligarme a casarme —explicó—, pero existen algunas similitudes—

— ¿A qué os referís? —inquirió, demasiado interesada para preocuparse de si él la consideraba grosera.

El caballero cabalgó unos metros antes de contestar, y cuando por fin habló lo hizo sin pausas y en un tono monocorde.

—En cuanto mis padres murieron, mi tío político se apoderó de todo lo que le pertenecía a mi familia. A mi hermano, a mi hermana y a mí nos desterraron de nuestras propias tierras a los pocos días. Pasamos muchas dificultades para sobrevivir aquellos primeros años, hasta que... hasta que vuestro padre nos acogió. Ahora puedo asegurarme de que la hija de mi señor no caiga presa de los planes de su tío y sus secuaces. Haré todo lo necesario para cerciorarme de que os libréis de Edward y de lord Carlisle—

—Os agradezco vuestra lealtad —dijo Alice con voz queda.

Sus palabras provocaron un destello en los ojos del caballero, pero sir Demetri apartó la mirada antes de que la joven pudiera estar segura del significado, de modo que asumió que le incomodaban los recuerdos y se abstuvo de volver a mencionar su dolorosa infancia.

—No tengo duda de que me defenderéis con vuestra propia vida —le aseguró—. Si tenemos un poco de suerte no nos encontraremos a nadie en el camino y no tendréis que defenderme. ¿Cuánto creéis que durará el viaje desde aquí hasta Londres?—

Jasper respiro hondo antes de contestar.

—Una semana, a lo sumo dos—respondió—. Todo depende del tiempo y los caminos, así como de los rodeos que tengamos que dar para eludir a las partidas de búsqueda—

La noche anterior le había explicado que lo más seguro sería coger un barco de Londres a Gales. Aunque dicha ruta sería mucho más larga, el castillo de su padre estaba junto a la costa de Gales y era menos peligroso hacer el viaje por barco que atravesar por tierra las regiones salvajes desde Coleway. Pocas o ninguna partida de búsqueda los seguirían porque asumirían que sir Demetri cabalgaría directamente hacia el oeste en dirección al castillo de Marcus. Las posibilidades de ser atrapados serían insignificantes una vez pusieran unos cuantos kilómetros entre ellos y las tierras de lord Carlisle.

— ¿Habéis estado alguna vez en Londres? —preguntó Alice.

—Sí —admitió él despacio—. Conozco bien Londres. Voy con frecuencia a ocuparme de los asuntos de vuestro padre—

— ¿Es tan grande como dicen? —se interesó. Desde que él le había anunciado su destino la noche anterior le habían venido a la mente docenas de preguntas sobre el viaje—. ¿Es cierto que no se puede ver un extremo de Londres desde el otro, ni siquiera desde la torre más alta de la ciudad? ¿De verdad habita tanta gente allí como en todo el resto de Inglaterra? ¿Realmente se podría vivir toda la vida en Londres y no conocer a todos los londinenses?—

—Es difícil saber qué pregunta responder primero —dijo él riendo entre dientes. Alice sintió que su ánimo también se aligeraba ahora que la sombría expresión masculina había desaparecido—. Londres no se puede comparar con nada de lo que hayáis visto o imaginado. Sería complicado encontrar una torre o capitel en el corazón de la ciudad desde el que se pueda ver toda la población, pero hay campo más allá de las murallas. Definitivamente, si miráis a través de la ciudad desde cualquiera de sus puertas, no podréis ver dónde acaba, y aunque tal vez alguno de los campanarios podría ofrecer tal vista, no lo he comprobado. Respecto a si vive tanta gente en Londres como en el resto de Inglaterra, las abarrotadas calles sin duda pueden dar esa impresión, pero es solo eso: una impresión. Y creo que sería completamente posible vivir allí toda la vida sin conocer a todos los londinenses. No hay un lugar en el que se pueda reunir todo el mundo a la vez, como en un castillo. Hay un número enorme de casas altas, docenas de iglesias, calles y plazas públicas. Además, los palacios de los nobles son como pequeñas ciudades dentro de sus propias murallas. El hogar del rey, la torre de Londres, es el palacio más grande de todos. Dentro de los muros de la Torre hay gente que jamás se aventuraría a entrar en la ciudad—

—¿Habéis estado en el palacio del rey? —quiso saber—. ¿Habéis estado en la Torre?—

Sir Demetri asintió y procedió a describírsela con gran detalle. Después le habló de las grandes iglesias y de las calles del mercado, de los muelles y de docenas de otros lugares que parecían extraños y maravillosos; teatros y zoos, pabellones y parques.

— ¡No puedo esperar a ver la ciudad! —exclamó Alice—. ¿Tendremos tiempo de explorar Londres antes de zarpar hacia Gales? Lo cual me recuerda... ¿Alguna vez habéis estado en un barco? Este va a ser mi primer viaje por mar y he oído que la gente a veces se marea con el balanceo—

Sir Demetri levantó una mano para interrumpir sus preguntas mientras frenaba el caballo.

—Estamos fuera del alcance de la vista de los guardias de Coleway—

Alice miró por encima del hombro y se sobresaltó al descubrir que tenía razón; habían coronado la colina y los muros de Coleway ya no eran visibles. Había estado tan fascinada con las historias de Londres que casi había olvidado la precariedad de su situación. Casi, pero no del todo. Señaló con la cabeza el camino que llevaba a la calzada romana.

—El sendero no es lo bastante ancho para cabalgar en paralelo. ¿Queréis que vaya delante o detrás?—

—Delante —contestó él tajante—. Así podré estar pendiente de vos y os cubriré la espalda. En el improbable caso de que nos tropecemos con alguien de la cacería o con alguien que conozcáis, simplemente decid que no estábamos seguros de dónde buscar al grupo. Una vez crean que no ocurre nada extraño yo me ocuparé de ellos. No obstante, uno de mis hombres ha estado vigilando esta ruta desde la calzada romana, así que es difícil que nos encontremos con alguien—

La joven quería preguntarle más cosas sobre Londres, pero habría tiempo de sobra para satisfacer su curiosidad en los próximos días. En vez de ello, asintió enérgicamente, giró su caballo y estableció un paso rápido. Por fin estaba en el camino que la llevaría a su nueva vida.

Alice inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos cuando su montura entró en un pequeño claro. Sintió el cálido sol de la mañana en su rostro, el caballo mantenía un paso cómodo, el agradable aroma a pino y musgo llenaba el bosque, los pájaros trinaban y las ardillas emitían sus característicos sonidos. No era una forma tan mala de pasar el día. De hecho, le apetecía hacer aquel viaje. Para ella, Londres había sido un intrigante misterio desde que podía recordar. La oportunidad de ver la gran ciudad era algo que ni siquiera se había atrevido a imaginar y, sin embargo, ahora comenzaba a soñar despierta con cómo sería Londres y los maravillosos sitios que vería. Tal vez habría...

— ¡Milady!—

Abrió los ojos de golpe al oír la voz de sir Demetri y detuvo el caballo. Echó un vistazo alrededor pero no vio nada fuera de lo normal, de modo que esperó hasta que él estuvo a su lado, maravillándose de nuevo de que aquel hombre tan perfecto fuera su escolta, su protector.

— ¿Qué sucede, sir Demetri?—

—Casi hemos llegado a la calzada —informó haciendo un movimiento hacia la línea de arbustos que tenían delante y que se extendía a ambos lados del camino.

A Alice le llevó un momento comprender que los arbustos marcaban los bordes de la calzada romana. Mientras él hablaba, la joven advirtió que un caballo y su jinete emergían de la alta espesura que había junto a la encrucijada.

—Es Peter, uno de mis hombres —la tranquilizó él—. No debe de haber problemas más adelante o ya nos habría avisado—

Alice siguió el ejemplo del caballero y cabalgó hacia Peter mientras observaba al recién llegado con tanta atención como él la observaba a ella. La capucha de un manto marrón le oscurecía gran parte del rostro, pero cuando se la quitó, la joven vio que poseía un perfil militar y que llevaba el pelo oscuro muy corto. Su bronceada piel y las arrugas alrededor de los ojos azules hablaban de una larga exposición a los elementos. Fornido y con un enorme pecho, tenía el aspecto aguerrido de un soldado profesional. Cuando por fin miró a sir Demetri, no hizo apenas gesto alguno de saludo: ni sonrisas ni asentimientos de reconocimiento, simplemente inclinó la cabeza ante el caballero.

—Milord —murmuró.

— ¿Traes alguna noticia? —preguntó Demetri.

—No —negó Peter mientras se enderezaba y lanzaba una mirada suspicaz a Alice—. Todo va tal como esperabas... sir Demetri—

—Excelente —aprobó Demetri—. ¿Y los demás?—

—Están en posición cerca de Beversham—

—La dama que me acompaña es lady Alice —le informó Demetri—. Aceptarás sus órdenes como aceptas las mías, y harás todo lo que sea necesario para mantenerla a salvo—

—Sí, milord—

Peter pareció recibir algún tipo de orden imperceptible de sir Demetri, un intercambio de información rápido como un relámpago que hizo que Alice frunciera el ceño. Lo descartó como una fantasía un momento después, cuando Peter giró su caballo hacia Londres y esperó a que ellos pasaran delante.

—Será mejor que nos pongamos en camino —dijo sir Demetri mientras hacía un gesto para indicar a Alice que avanzara—. Peter irá detrás, pero aquí la calzada es lo suficientemente ancha para que podáis cabalgar junto a mí—

— ¿Esta es la calzada romana? —preguntó la joven mientras apremiaba a su caballo para que no perdiera el paso. El camino era más ancho, en efecto, pero apenas podía distinguirse del sendero que acababan de dejar—. Esperaba algo más grandioso. Creía que las calzadas romanas estaban pavimentadas con adoquines—

—Algunas lo están —explicó Demetri—, pero la mayoría se encuentran en este estado, marcadas sólo por el desuso y las incontables hierbas, arbustos y árboles que han ido y venido a lo largo de los años. Únicamente se han reparado las pocas que se siguen usando a diario—

Alice resopló, nada impresionada con lo que había pensado que sería uno de los lugares más interesantes de su viaje. Siempre le habían intrigado los romanos que habían conquistado Inglaterra tanto tiempo atrás, y había oído muchas historias sobre su talento para construir caminos y murallas. Aquella calzada, sin embargo, parecía poco más que un sendero de cabras destrozado, aunque tenía que admitir que su trayectoria era una línea sumamente recta. Sacudió la cabeza para dejar de pensar en ello y se centró en el asunto que la inquietaba.

— ¿Por qué tenéis sólo tres hombres con vos, sir Demetri? Entiendo por qué fuisteis solo a Coleway, pero ¿no podía mi padre prescindir más que de cuatro hombres para verme sana y salva de vuelta en Gales?—

Demetri le dedicó una mirada penetrante y pareció pensar la respuesta antes de hablar.

—Menos hombres significa que podemos movernos más rápido sin preocuparnos de las raciones y otros problemas que surgen al viajar con un grupo más grande. Trataremos de rodear la mayoría de los pueblos sin que nos vean y, en general, pasar desapercibidos. Eso no sería posible con una compañía completa de soldados—

—Es cierto, ya me habíais hablado de ello —admitió la joven—. Aun así, asumí que os preocuparían más los bandidos que ser detectados por los aldeanos. Algunos de los trovadores dicen que hay bandas de treinta o cuarenta forajidos en los bosques—

—Exageraciones —respondió él—. En esta parte de Inglaterra no ha habido bandas de ladrones importantes desde los tiempos del rey Ricardo. Los trovadores son famosos por exagerar las historias para hacerlas más emocionantes. Probablemente oyeron hablar de algún grupo pequeño de bandidos en la zona y adornaron la historia—

Los trovadores que viajaban de un gran castillo al siguiente eran la fuente principal de noticias de las tierras que había más allá de 1os límites de un señor, y Alice había prestado mucha atención a cualquier noticia relacionada con Gales. No pensaba dejar el tema fácilmente. Bajó la mirada y fingió que se recolocaba los guantes de montar antes de seguir hablando.

—Hemos oído rumores de varios grupos de trovadores de que los impuestos del rey recaen fuertemente sobre los galeses y los señores de la frontera—

Demetri emitió un sonido ambiguo y levantó los hombros indicando que no era asunto suyo.

—La gente cree que las familias más poderosas de la frontera podrían rebelarse —añadió ella—, y que el rey tendría dificultades para sofocar una rebelión si las familias Volturi, Bohun, Mortimer, y de Clare decidieran aliarse. Se dice que mi padre podría ver con buenos ojos mi unión con Alec Vulturi porque pretende ponerse del lado de los Volturi contra el rey. Se dice...—

—Deberíais dejar de escuchar esos «se dice» —la interrumpió, los labios curvados en una sonrisa—. Son producto de la imaginación de los juglares, una mezcla de alguna que otra verdad y muchos adornos—

— ¿Sabéis cuáles son los adornos y cuáles las verdades?—

El volvió a levantar los hombros.

—Es cierto que el impuesto del rey no es popular en Gales, pero, ¿qué impuesto real ha sido popular alguna vez en algún lugar? Los nativos galeses están inquietos, pero las personas conquistadas siempre están inquietas, y los señores de la frontera siempre intentan aumentar su poder. Un rey débil se gana la antipatía de los señores de la frontera, y uno astuto mantiene su respeto. Eduardo sabe cómo manejarlos. No se alzarán contra él—

— ¿Que hay de los Volturi? —preguntó en voz queda, alentada al ver que él le hablaba de política. Nadie lo había hecho con anterioridad—. Incluso los mercaderes ambulantes murmuran que los soldados de los Volturi están insatisfechos con su suerte en Gales y de cómo su señor y el hijo de éste pretenden tratar el asunto directamente con el rey—

Sir Demetri la estudió con la mirada.

—La mayoría de las mujeres se preocupan más por la costura y los jardines que por los asuntos serios como la lealtad y la rebelión. ¿Por qué os interesan esas cosas?—

Alice tuvo que hacer un verdadero esfuerzo para no poner los ojos en blanco. ¿Por que la mayoría de los hombres pensaban que las mujeres debían ignorar los asuntos «serios»?

—Una buena esposa debe conocer todo lo que pueda afectar a su marido, especialmente sus inclinaciones políticas. Si voy a convertirme en una Volturi, debo saber dónde debería descansar mi lealtad, si con Gales o con Inglaterra—

— ¿Me estáis hablando a _mí _de traición? —exigió saber mirándola con tal incredulidad que Alice pensó que se burlaba de ella— No hay duda de dónde debe descansar vuestra lealtad—

— ¿Podéis decirme honestamente que la idea nunca ha cruzado vuestra mente, que nunca habéis considerado la posibilidad de que mi padre pudiera apoyar una rebelión? —preguntó Alice—. ¿No Habéis considerado jamás la posibilidad de veros forzado a traicionar a vuestro señor o a vuestro rey? Creía que tendría que enfrentarme a esa posibilidad como esposa de Alec Vulturi, pero si me decís que eso nunca ocurrirá me sentiré muy aliviada—

El caballero apretó los labios en una línea recta.

— La lealtad de una mujer debe estar con el hombre encargado de protegerla —dijo con cuidado—, sea éste su padre, su marido, o incluso el caballero enviado a rescatarla. Debéis confiar en que el hombre encargado de salvaguardar vuestra vida sabrá lo que es mejor para vos en todos los aspectos, incluidos los asuntos de política. Como ahora mismo soy yo quien os protege, debéis confiar en mí cuando digo que los Volturi no se rebelarán contra Eduardo y, por tanto, debéis apartar de vos cualquier pensamiento de traicionar a vuestro rey—

Sir Demetri sonaba muy seguro de sí mismo, pero ella desearía poder sentirse la mitad de segura respecto a los Volturi.

— ¿Estáis seguro?—

Cuando él la miró con la ceja levantada, Alice supo que lo habla ofendido de alguna manera. _El caballero escalarla_. Le gustaba como sonaba.

—Entonces, ¿conocéis a los Volturi? ¿A Alec Vulturi?—

La joven vio que él fruncía el ceño. Al parecer lo había llevado al límite de su paciencia y estaba furioso con ella.

—No, no lo conozco, así que no me preguntéis si sé lo que piensa de vos o si pretende casarse con vos. No tengo ni idea y no pienso hacer conjeturas—

—No pensaba preguntaros ninguna de esas cosas —mintió.

El caballero señaló con un ligero gesto de cabeza el tramo que tenían delante. El claro por el que cabalgaban estaba a punto de acabar en una línea de árboles que marcaba la entrada a otro bosque.

—El camino se estrecha, milady. Será mejor que yo me adelante para que vayáis protegida entre Peter y yo. Dudo que el camino vuelva a ensancharse en muchos kilómetros—

Alice se encontró mirando su espalda mientras él cabalgaba delante, consciente de que tanto ella como sus preguntas habían sido rechazadas. Bien, había hecho unas cuantas preguntas inofensivas pero, ¿por qué tenían que ser motivo de tanta molestia?

De hecho, lo que más pareció irritarlo fueron las preguntas sobre Alec Vulturi. Apretó los labios. ¿Le desagradaban los Volturi o era posible que estuviera... celoso?

Desagrado, decidió. Si tan solo unas pocas cosas de lo que decían los trovadores eran ciertas, entonces no era ningún secreto que los Volturi se rebelarían en cuanto tuvieran la oportunidad. Sir Demetri era un hombre extremadamente honorable y, sin duda, lo había insultado al hablar de traición.

Alice había imaginado todo lo referente a los celos que pudiera sentir sir Demetri, ya que él sólo la veía como la hija de su señor. Ella era un deber y una responsabilidad para él, nada más.

* * *

**Quisiera agradecer a **marieisahale**, a** Tecupi**, a** Romy92**, a** Andy **y a **Flora-ntvg-Cullen **por su review; y también a las lectoras fantasmas.**

**Bien si desean pueden darme la opinión, duda, criticas, consejos, etc. por Review. O para cualquier otra cosa también pueden escribirme.**

**Atentamente,**

**L. A. W.T.**


	9. Capítulo 8

_**Ni Crepúsculo me pertenece ni la historia. Yo solo juego con los nombres de los personajes y la historia. Dado que esto es una adaptación, en el ultimo capitulo les diré de quien es.**_

_**La historia está marcada como M, pero se recomienda que si eres menor de 18 no la leas. Es una advertencia, tenla en cuenta.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 8**

El Sabbat de las Brujas

_Llega el Caballo de Copas, un campeón sin armadura que ama un lejano lugar. Perseguido por sombras y demonios, este caballero porta un mensaje que requerirá una elección. Cuidado con las decisiones precipitadas._

La luna llena convirtió el bosque en un extraño mundo de luz lúgubre y sombras impenetrables, un mundo que parecía reflejar el sombrío humor de sir Demetri. Casi no había hablado desde que entraron en la calzada romana, a pesar de que habían cabalgado con ahínco durante todo el día y hasta bien entrada la noche. Todas las preguntas que Alice tenía en mente sobre sus sentimientos y los del caballero se habían desvanecido horas atrás bajo una bruma de agotamiento.

Al fin, Demetri se detuvo en la cima de una colina en la que un saliente de roca ofrecía una vista del valle que acababan de cruzar iluminado por la luna. Los dos hombres estudiaron el terreno y Alice observó el valle preguntándose qué esperaban ver en la oscuridad y a través de unos terrenos tan extensos. De cerca, veía a sus dos compañeros con tanta claridad como si fuera de día, aunque la luz de la luna hacía que sus rostros pareciesen siniestros y que sus ojos brillasen negros como el carbón. Se estremeció y volvió a concentrarse en el valle envuelto en las sombras de incontables árboles. Aquello era una pérdida de tiempo.

—Nadie se atrevería a seguirnos de noche a través del bosque — aseguró Alice mientras se arrebujaba aún más en el manto para combatir la fría humedad del aire. A lo lejos se oyó el solitario ulular de un búho—. Es decir, nadie se atrevería a seguirnos esta noche—

Sir Demetri se volvió hacia ella con el ceño fruncido, pero ni si quiera eso disminuyó su atractivo.

— ¿Tiene algo especial esta noche, milady?—

—Es el sabbat de las brujas —respondió la joven haciendo un gesto hacia el cielo.

— ¿El sabbat de las brujas? —repitió Peter—. Nunca he oído hablar de ello—

—Es folclore rural —le explicó Demetri—. Hay quien dice que las brujas celebran sus aquelarres cuando se alza la luna llena en la víspera del verdadero sabbat—

—Las brujas no son las únicas criaturas que se reúnen bajo la luna llena —especificó Alice en voz baja—. Es una noche en la que toda clase de espíritus malignos vagan por el campo: demonios que buscan el alma de desdichados inocentes y retozan con las novias del Diablo en abominables rituales—

—Que los santos nos protejan —susurró Peter mientras se santiguaba contra el mal.

Demetri primero sonrió y luego soltó una carcajada.

— ¿Quién os ha llenado la cabeza de esas estúpidas supersticiones?—

—Mi tía —respondió, herida porque Demetri se riera de ella—. Me preguntaba por qué insistíais en que continuáramos cabalgando en lugar de buscar refugio en el pueblo que hemos pasado de largo al anochecer. Ya sé que se supone que debemos evitar cualquier núcleo de población, pero esta noche es diferente a las demás. Lord Carlisle dice que los únicos hombres que se aventuran a salir en el sabbat de las brujas tienen el corazón de un león o el cerebro de un necio—

Demetri se frotó la barbilla.

—Y supongo que vos me encasilláis en el segundo grupo—

Alice se mordió el labio inferior deseando no haber dicho nada en absoluto sobre leones y necios. Los dos hombres parecían acostumbrados a viajar de noche y Demetri pensaba que el sabbat de las brujas no era más que una antigua superstición absurda, así que seguir quejándose sólo la haría parecer dolorosamente ingenua a los ojos del caballero. Tal vez lo mejor fuera ofrecer una rama de olivo.

—Perdonadme, sir Demetri, os di mi palabra de que no cuestionaría ni criticaría vuestras acciones. He hablado impulsivamente para defender lo que mi familia cree cierto, y he hecho mal al insultaros—

La sonrisa tranquilizadora que curvaba los labios de sir Demetri desapareció.

—Nunca os disculpéis por defender a vuestra familia, Alice —gruñó.

Sin más, le dio la vuelta al caballo y volvió al camino, obviamente esperando que ella lo siguiera. De algún modo Alice se las había arreglado para insultarlo por segunda vez, así que no era de extrañar que se estuviera cansando de ella. Miró a Peter, pero él se limitó a señalar el camino con la cabeza y a indicarle que siguiera a Demetri. La joven suspiró frustrada y obedeció.

Volvieron a cabalgar en fila. El aguijón del rechazo ocupó su mente durante un tiempo pero, gradualmente, la quietud del bosque comenzó a inquietarla. Sabía que debía sentirse segura con dos hombres fuertes y capaces protegiéndola, sin embargo, se temía que las espadas ofrecieran poca protección contra los peligros que acechaban en la oscuridad. No es que creyera por completo en brujas y espíritus, pero era muy consciente del peligro que representaban los osos, linces, lobos, tejones y jabalíes que poblaban los bosques, junto con los depredadores de dos patas. Cada pequeño ruido del bosque se convirtió en un presagio del mal que se aproximaba: el escalofriante aullido de un lobo, el murmullo de un pequeño animal entre la maleza...

Al escuchar un aleteo repentino en un árbol se dijo que a sí misma que sólo era un murciélago o un búho mientras se apretaba el acelerado corazón con una mano, y cuando algo agitó las ramas de un gran arbusto decidió que probablemente se trataba de un erizo, pero una voz cobarde en su cabeza insistía en que se trataba de algo mucho más siniestro. Peligrosas criaturas podían seguirlos por el bosque, observando, esperando para saltar sobre su presa sin previo aviso.

Sir Demetri frenó su caballo tan abruptamente que Alice se sobresaltó cuando sus monturas se rozaron. El caballero se limitó a mirarla un momento mientras ella recuperaba la presencia de ánimo y frenaba al caballo hasta detenerlo, y luego hizo un gesto a Peter para que se acercara.

— ¿Qué ocurre, milord?—

Demetri señaló un árbol muerto que había en una bifurcación del camino. Los años y las inclemencias del tiempo lo habían despojado de la corteza y la mayoría de las ramas, dejando un tronco plateado que brillaba como un esqueleto a la luz de la luna. Las dos ramas que conservaba recordaban a pálidos brazos alzándose hacia la luna, suspendida directamente encima del árbol: un lúgubre espectro sin cabeza intentando alcanzar una fría esfera de luz. Alice se estremeció de miedo al ver un destello metálico en el fantasmagórico árbol; una daga clavada en el corazón de la madera muerta, comprendió.

—Quédate con ella—le ordenó Demetri a Peter mientras tiraba de las riendas.

Cuando Alice se dio cuenta de lo que pretendía, le puso la mano en el brazo y él se detuvo de inmediato.

—Es algo malo —susurró la joven—. Una advertencia para que nos demos la vuelta o un señuelo para haceros caer en una trampa—

Su preocupación pareció sorprender a Demetri. Su fuerte mano se posó sobre la suya, ambas separadas por el cuero de los guantes, pero, aun así, la joven sintió el calor que desprendía.

—No es más que una daga clavada en un árbol muerto, milady. No hay nada que temer—

Alice estudió su rostro e intentó decidir por qué estaba tan segura de que mentía. No había nada que lo delatara en su expresión o el tranquilizador tono de su voz, así que lo observó con detenimiento mientras él miraba sus manos entrelazadas, luego sus hombros y después un punto sobre su cabeza. Al final comprendió que él no podía mirarla a los ojos y mentir. En cualquier otro momento habría sonreído ante su descubrimiento, pero lo cierto es que casi deseaba la ignorancia, una fe ciega en su palabra.

—Es algo malo —insistió, aferrándose aún más a su brazo.

El caballero alargó la mano para acariciarle la mejilla con un dedo enguantado, y después le rozó el labio inferior con el pulgar, como si pudiera marcarla con el contacto. La caricia fue tan dulce e inesperada que le arrancó un jadeo de sorpresa.

—Puedo defenderme de cualquier mal —le aseguró con suavidad—. Son la inocencia y la belleza las que tienen el poder de destruirme—

La mirada del caballero descendió hasta su boca y se detuvo allí un instante. Después sir Demetri dejó caer el brazo bruscamente y se zafó de la mano que le retenía.

Alice estaba aturdida y no se sentía capaz de moverse ni articular el más mínimo sonido. ¿Qué acababa de pasar? Él se volvió y habló por encima del hombro mientras apremiaba a su caballo a avanzar.

—Protégela, Peter—

En la mente de la joven batallaban tantos pensamientos que apenas pudo concentrarse en ninguno de ellos. ¿Hablaba de ella? ¿De verdad pensaba que era bella? ¿Cómo podía ella destruirlo? ¿Era posible que quisiera besarla?

Lo observó en silencio mientras avanzaba, segura de que debía hacer o decir algo para mantenerlo alejado del peligroso árbol, pero en su lugar se tocó el labio inferior con las yemas de los dedos sintiéndose exactamente como si acabara de besarla. ¿Por qué la había acariciado de aquel modo?

La cordura acabó imponiéndose. Tal vez acariciara así a todas las mujeres, tal vez supiera el efecto que causaba y lo utilizara para silenciar a cualquier mujer que intentara discutir con él. Debería enfadarla que él se atreviera a tomarse tales libertades, pero algo en su interior insistía en que sir Demetri tenía todo el derecho a tocarla como quisiera, la misma parte de ella que anhelaba que volviera a acariciarla.

Olvidó todas las preguntas cuando el caballero alargó ambas manos para retirar la daga y se dio cuenta de que la afilada hoja sujetaba algo clavado en el árbol que resultó ser un trozo de pergamino. El caballero miró el documento más de lo que Alice pensó era necesario, inclinándolo hacia la luz de la luna varias veces para estudiar ambos lados. La joven se preguntó qué podía ser tan interesante en un pergamino tan pequeño. Por último, sir Demetri introdujo la daga y el pergamino en un saco de cuero atado a su silla y, cuando se reunió con ellos de nuevo, sus labios formaban una línea sombría.

—Es un edicto del sheriff local ofreciendo una recompensa por la captura de furtivos en la zona —aclaró.

Otra mentira, decidió Alice, y más obvia que la última. La luz de la luna era fuerte, pero sin duda no tanto como para revelar un escrito en una superficie tan pequeña. Miró a Peter y lo vio asentir aceptando las palabras, pero, de nuevo, tuvo la impresión de que entre ambos hombres se había transmitido un mensaje silencioso. ¿Qué ocultaban?

Sir Demetri desmontó y le pasó las riendas a Peter. Murmuró algo tan bajo que Alice dudó de que Peter pudiera oírlo, y después se marchó. Lo vio alejarse de los caballos en dirección a los arbustos de pronto desapareció entre las sombras. La joven se frotó los ojos y se dijo que la luz de la luna la había confundido.

— ¿Adonde ha ido? —preguntó volviéndose hacia Peter.

—A asegurarse de que estamos solos, milady —respondió el caballero en voz baja.

Alice observó la impenetrable oscuridad del bosque y se sintió aliviada de nuevo al tener a dos hombres tan valientes por compañía. No había forma alguna de que ella se hubiera aventurado en aquella arboleda antes de que rompiera el día.

Peter acercó su caballo al de ella y pasaron largos y tensos momentos antes de que sir Demetri volviera a aparecer en el claro. Alice se maravilló de nuevo ante su talento para fundirse con la oscuridad, aunque sin duda sus ropajes ayudaban. Aún era difícil distinguirlo entre las sombras, pero sus movimientos eran pausados, así que supuso que no había peligro inminente.

—No hay señales de que haya nadie más en la zona —informó a Peter mientras cogía las riendas y montaba de nuevo. A continuación acercó su caballo al de Alice y le ofreció la mano—. Montaréis conmigo el resto de la noche. Peter, encabeza la marcha—

La joven abrió la boca para protestar, pero lo único que salió de ella fue un gemido cuando él le deslizó el brazo por la cintura. Se aferró al brazo del caballero con todas sus fuerzas aunque, muy a su pesar, le impresionó la facilidad con la que la había levantado de la silla. En lugar de colocarla a su espalda en el caballo, la subió en su regazo. Alice no tardó mucho en recuperar la presencia de ánimo, pero no podía decirse lo mismo de su dignidad.

— ¡Sir Demetri! ¿Qué estáis haciendo?—

—Creo que es obvio —respondió él ignorando los frenéticos esfuerzos de Alice por recolocarse el manto y la falda del vestido. Con un silencioso movimiento de cabeza indicó a Peter que cabalgara delante de ellos y después la miró—. Apoyad la cabeza en mi hombro y descansad mientras podáis, milady—

—No puedo—

— ¿Por qué no?—

—Las razones son obvias —respondió. Y lo eran para ella. Los brazos del caballero la rodeaban por ambos lados, y sus cuerpos quedaban apretados desde los hombros hasta los muslos. Ningún hombre la había sujetado en un abrazo tan íntimo y, de hecho, ahora entendía por qué se enseñaba a las doncellas a poner freno a aquel tipo de situaciones: resultaba demasiado tentador. En lugar de admitirlo, hizo lo posible por parecer escandalizada—. ¡Es indecoroso!—

—Es necesario —refutó él mientras volvía su caballo hacia el camino—. No podemos descansar hasta llegar a Beversham, y vos seréis incapaz de seguir despierta tanto tiempo—

—Sí puedo —insistió Alice sin una convicción real.

Lo cierto es que lo que la había mantenido despierta gran parte de la noche era el miedo. Y ahora, el contacto prohibido del fuerte y masculino cuerpo mantenía alerta todos sus sentidos. El calor del caballero la traspasaba como ningún fuego pudo nunca, pero aún se estremecía cuando pasaron de largo el árbol muerto.

Una vez desaparecida la sorpresa inicial, su corazón comenzó a calmarse y su respiración se acompasó. En realidad, no tenía queja alguna excepto por el decoro, pero ¿quién iba a saberlo aparte de ellos? Todo lo que deseaba era hacer lo que él le había ordenado, acurrucarse en sus brazos y permitir que el lento vaivén del caballo la meciera hasta dormirla. Sólo había una pregunta que la preocupaba.

— ¿Qué decía el pergamino?—

—Dormíos, Alice—

Ella frunció el ceño y cruzó los brazos.

—Si fuera desconfiada pensaría que intentáis distraerme. No hay mi solo sheriff en Inglaterra dispuesto a colgar un edicto con una costosa daga. Con un clavo quizá, pero nunca con una daga. ¿Y por qué lo haría en un lugar en el que prácticamente nadie sería capaz descifrar el mensaje? Los hombres que saben leer son poco frecuentes y la mayoría confían en un monje para que descifre cualquier escrito Por eso en Coleway siempre ponemos las noticias cerca de la iglesia del pueblo, donde el sacerdote...—

— ¿Alguna vez os guardáis pensamientos para vos misma? —exigió saber él, claramente exasperado.

—Por supuesto que sí —adujo ella—, pero en algunas ocasiones me parece más fácil razonar un problema en alto. Al hablar sobre los sheriffs y sus edictos esperaba que explicarais en qué falla mi razonamiento, o persuadiros para que me dijerais la verdad sobre ese trozo de pergamino—

En la mandíbula del caballero se tensó un músculo.

— ¿Primero soy un necio por reírme de una estúpida superstición y ahora soy un mentiroso? No puedo ni imaginarme lo bajo que caeré en vuestra opinión cuando me hayáis conocido durante toda una quincena—

—No pienso que seáis un necio —reconoció la joven en voz baja a pesar de que Peter estaba demasiado lejos para oír su conversación. Aquella era la razón por la que no agradaba a los hombres: siempre se las arreglaba para insultarlos. Debería sentirse agradecida de que sir Demetri fuera demasiado educado para gritarle—. Y creo que la única razón por la que me mentiríais sería para no herir mis sentimientos—

El entrecerró los ojos.

—Si realmente creéis que mentiría para no herir vuestros sentimientos, ¿por qué presionarme para que diga una verdad que puede asustaros o heriros?—

—No necesitáis mentir para protegerme —insistió Alice con el tono más firme que pudo—. Estoy en mitad de la nada en una noche en la que todas las almas temerosas de Dios deberían estar cerca del fuego de su hogar, pero preferiría conocer los peligros a los que me enfrento en lugar de viajar en la ignorancia. Soy una mujer, no una niña a la que haya que mimar, sir Demetri—

—En ese punto estamos de acuerdo. Sois, sin duda alguna, toda una mujer—

La mirada en los ojos del caballero hizo que la joven fuera repentinamente consciente de lo íntimamente unidos que estaban sus cuerpos. Bajó la mirada a sabiendas de que sería incapaz de retener un pensamiento en la cabeza si él seguía observándola de aquel modo.

— ¿Me diréis qué decía el pergamino?—

—Es un mensaje de... uno de mis hombres —dijo—. Nos espera en Beversham y, como sabía que cogeríamos este camino, quería avisarme de que, de hecho, hay bandidos en los bosques. Al parecer vos teníais razón a ese respecto. Deberíamos permanecer en silencio el resto de la noche para no delatar nuestra presencia—

Alice consideró sus palabras y luego negó con la cabeza.

—Me estáis ocultando algo—

Sir Demetri se puso rígido, sin embargo, continuaron cabalgando al mismo ritmo.

— ¿Por qué estáis tan segura de que no os estoy diciendo la verdad?—

—Hay algo en vuestro tono, en el modo en que me miráis —explicó ella levantando los hombros—. No puedo explicarlo bien, y os reiríais si lo intentara—

—No, no me reiré —prometió.

Alice vaciló, indecisa, pero la luz de la luna aumentaba la fuerza de los ojos de sir Demetri, que la miró como si pudieran leer todos los secretos que guardaba en su alma, y decidió confiar en él.

—Tengo la impresión de estar conectada a vos de algún modo cuando hablamos sobre casi cualquier cosa, pero cuando mentís siento que esa conexión se rompe. Es casi como si... —Negó con la cabeza—. No, no puedo explicarlo. Simplemente sé cuándo no sois sincero—

Él cerró los ojos un momento, como si procesara la información, y cuando volvió a abrirlos su mirada era distante y cautelosa.

—Esas son palabras temibles para cualquier hombre, milady, pero me temo que os equivocáis. Lo que os he dicho es la verdad—

Aún mentía, Alice estaba segura de ello. Además, ahora la miraba como si tuviera algo inusual en los brazos, algo que le parecía un tanto alarmante.

Ninguno de los dos apartó la vista, y la expresión de sir Demetri comenzó a cambiar. La miró como ningún otro hombre lo había hecho jamás. La intensidad que leía en sus ojos la enervaba y excitaba, y el hilo de la conversación comenzó a escurrírsele entre los dedos. El modo en que la observaba, la manera en que los inquietantes ojos se detenían con tanta frecuencia en sus labios... ¿Era posible que, después de todo, sus sentimientos no fueran tan unilaterales? No, eso era imposible.

Habían estado hablando de algo importante, sin embargo, no podía recordarlo en absoluto. El caballo continuó avanzando, pero podría haberse precipitado por un barranco y Alice no se habría dado cuenta o no le habría importado demasiado. Él no apartó los ojos de ella, sus miradas aún enlazadas en un silencioso diálogo. En aquel momento eterno, la joven vio el reflejo de cada uno de sus sentimientos en los ojos del caballero: incertidumbre, reticencia, y una atracción inexplicable e irresistible. Dios, él la deseaba. Sir Demetri al fin había reconocido la atracción que ella sentía y dicha atracción había provocado una respuesta.

Una respuesta que podía ser peligrosa.

Su lado sensato le decía que era una locura pensar en cualquier tipo de coqueteo con el caballero de su padre. La tradicional y sensata Alice de Brandon era una mujer que consideraba su honor sagrado y que era inmune a la seducción ilícita del pecado carnal. Jamás había permitido que nadie la abrazara tan estrechamente, su pulso nunca se había acelerado de tal forma ni había mirado a un hombre a los ojos preguntándose qué sentiría al besarlo... hasta que conoció a sir Demetri. Cada uno de los pensamientos de su mente se perdía en un territorio prohibido en cuanto se acercaba a él, y ahora sus ensoñaciones infantiles estaban a punto de estrellarse con la realidad. Era el momento de apartarse y de poner fin a aquella insensatez.

En vez de ello, algo oscuro y oculto que habitaba en ella tomó el mando y le hizo levantar la cabeza y ofrecerse a él. La facilidad con la que Demetri aceptó su entrega le produjo una oleada de asombro y poder femenino que la hizo estremecer. El caballero inclinó la cabeza hasta que solo un suspiro separó los labios de ambos, y Alice supo que él intentaba resistirse a la fuerza invisible que los atraía. En cambio, ella ya había sucumbido. Sentía la respiración masculina cálida contra su boca, pequeñas ráfagas de aire que despertaban la conciencia de lo sensibles que eran sus labios al contacto de aquel hombre Las razones para resistirse a algo que parecía tan correcto comenzaron a desvanecerse.

El control que sentía en él pronto se rompería, estaba segura, y se preguntó si sería tierno o si reclamaría sus labios con la cruda y apremiante pasión que alguna vez había vislumbrado entre amantes. Una podía tropezarse con parejas entregadas a citas ilícitas en casi cualquier esquina de Coleway, y a veces no podía por menos que sonreír ante el modo en que parecían olvidarse de todo y de todos a su alrededor. Ahora comenzaba a entender aquella locura.

—Alice —susurró él, haciendo que su nombre sonara como una bendición.

Sus labios se tocaron un instante después, cuando la boca masculina capturó la suya en una caricia que rozó los labios separados apenas con más fuerza que la respiración del caballero. Una vez, dos, y luego una vez más, él le acarició los labios como si pretendiera memorizar el contorno de su boca sólo por el tacto.

Finalmente hizo suyos los labios de la joven en un beso tan tierno y tan reverente que Alice sintió que se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas. Como todo lo demás, el beso de sir Demetri era perfecto. Era el beso que un caballero otorgaba a su amada, un beso que hablaba del anhelo que sentía por una mujer que estaba fuera de su alcance, un beso inolvidable.

La joven mantuvo los ojos cerrados y sintió que un calor líquido empezaba a arder en su vientre. Si hubiera sabido que besarse podía ser tan placentero lo habría probado mucho antes, pero el instinto le indicó que no habría sido lo mismo con ningún otro hombre, el mismo instinto que le dijo que acababa de encontrarse con su destino.

— ¿Alice?—

—Demetri —susurró apenas, embelesada por el sabor de aquel nombre en su lengua. Sus pestañas se abrieron con un aleteo y sonrió.

Él dejó escapar una maldición en voz baja.

—No me mires de ese modo—

La pequeña voz en su conciencia que le advertía que aquello era una locura se silenció, y Alice se acercó aún más a él, ofreciéndose de nuevo, ansiando saborear más profundamente el deseo. Lo vio dudar, pero al final Demetri bajó la cabeza una vez más para besarla.

Le recorrió la unión de los labios con la punta de la lengua, haciendo que Alice se estremeciera y se abriera a él, regocijándose tanto en su propia rendición como en la del caballero, segura al saber que él estaba atrapado en el mismo embrujo sensual. El sabor de su boca era embriagador, un elixir que se volvió vital cuando sus besos le ordenaron rendirse. La ternura dio paso a la necesidad y él movió la mano hasta la nuca para inclinarle la cabeza hacia atrás, la boca masculina alimentándose de la suya. Alice se apretó contra su pecho y en aquel mismo momento sintió que algo cambiaba en él. De pronto estaba muy quieto.

—Dios —gruñó furioso mientras se apartaba—. Tienes que dejar de mirarme de esta manera—

Su mirada apenas rozó el rostro de la joven cuando levantó la cabeza y sus manos volvieron rápidamente a las riendas. Después fijó la vista al frente, en el camino. La bruma de deseo se transformó en confusión en el interior de la joven al darse cuenta de que él la estaba ignorando. De hecho actuaba como si no acabara de ocurrir algo trascendental. Tenía la mandíbula apretada, pero mientras que el mundo de Alice acababa de hacerse trizas, él parecía indiferente.

O quizás no.

—Eres... —Sacudió la cabeza, segura de que tenía que haberse equivocado en lo que había oído, pero igualmente segura de que no era así—. ¿Me estás culpando por ese beso?—

—Tengo que estar alerta ante cualquier señal de problemas para poder reaccionar al momento y sin previo aviso —le espetó con voz áspera apartándose de ella—. Pero no podré hacerlo si intentas seducirme a cada paso del camino—

— ¿Te estoy seduciendo? —musitó la joven.

¿Era posible aquello? No tenía experiencia en la seducción y no tenía ni idea de que tuviera algún talento en ello. Por lo visto así era.

—Protesta tu inocencia todo lo que quieras —replicó él—, pero sé exactamente de qué estoy hablando. Eres una dama, Alice, y deberías actuar como tal—

La mano la joven salió despedida para abofetearlo antes de que el pensamiento se formara por completo en su mente. Al menos lo intentó, pero Demetri la cogió de la muñeca antes de que lograra acercarse siquiera a su mejilla y la obligó a bajarla hasta el costado.

—No puedes decirme que soy la primera víctima de tus encantos —le recriminó con una clara nota de enfado en la voz—. Supongo que no hacía mucho daño que provocaras y tentaras a los hombres en Coleway, pero ya no estamos a salvo entre los muros del castillo y esto no es un juego. Nuestra supervivencia podría depender de mi habilidad para mantenerme en guardia y prevenir los peligros que nos rodean—

Alice se sintió como si le echaran un cubo de agua fría por encima. Cómo anhelaba poder decir algo inteligente y mordaz, pero, desafortunadamente, la humillación le arrebató el ingenio.

—Bájame—

—Deja de _retorcerte_—rugió—. Te quedarás exactamente dónde estás. Esta no será la última vez que tengamos que estar tan cerca durante el viaje. Ambos tenemos que acostumbrarnos a la... incomodidad—

Aquello era mucho peor que los otros rechazos. Demetri acababa de reducir los momentos más maravillosos de su vida a una _incomodidad._

—Te advertí en Coleway que tenías que seguir mis órdenes sin cuestionarlas —prosiguió—. No puedes ofrecerme tus besos y luego esperar controlarme con un movimiento de tu dedo. No soy un muchacho inexperto al que puedas doblegar a voluntad, ni tampoco un hombre tan débil como el senescal, cuya obsesión contigo será su muerte. Sean cuales sean los juegos amorosos a los que has jugado con los hombres en el pasado no funcionarán conmigo, ¡y he dicho que dejes de retorcerte!_—_

_Te lo mereces_, le recalcó a Alice su voz tradicional y sensata. Los besos que lo habían significado todo para ella no significaban nada para él. Lo que era aún peor, lo habían enfurecido. El dolor del rechazo la recorrió junto con una furia irracional.

—Bájame o juro que gritaré —prometió en el tono más calmado que pudo conseguir—. Patearé al caballo, me...—

Demetri frenó al semental, pero no la dejó deslizarse hasta el suelo. Su pecho subía y bajaba mientras respiraba profundamente, como si acabara de esforzarse con una tarea difícil o estuviera a punto de enfrentarse a una. En la mente de Alice, aquello no dejó lugar a dudas: _ella_ era la tarea difícil.

—Este no es el momento de actuar como una niña, Alice. Si he herido tus sentimientos me disculparé, pero...—

— ¡Ya es suficiente! —estalló—. Acepté obedecerte sin preguntas, pero no acepté sentarme en silencio mientras me acusas de ser poco más que la ramera de Coleway. No he practicado «juegos amorosos» en toda mi vida, y no doblego a los hombres a mi voluntad con la promesa de... —Respiró hondo, reacia a incluso decir las horribles palabras—. Eres el único hombre al que he besado en toda mi vida. ¡Y ahora suéltame, maldito seas!—

Él se limitó a mirarla en silencio hasta que la joven comenzó a retorcerse de nuevo intentando liberarse de su control, y entonces la sujetó con más tuerza.

—Has actuado como si... Es decir, parecías bastante experta. Me cuesta creer que eres totalmente inocente—

—¿Se supone que eso es una disculpa?—

—Se supone que es una observación —matizó él pasándose una mano por la cara—. Aun así, parece que te debo una disculpa—

—Muy bien —murmuró Alice—. Oiré tu disculpa en cuanto vuelva a montar mi propio caballo—

Él sacudió la cabeza mientras espoleaba al semental hacia delante.

—Tienes que montar conmigo. Esa es una de las órdenes que esperaría que siguieras sin cuestionarla en otras circunstancias, pero te he ofendido y supongo que mereces una explicación—

—Merezco una disculpa y que me dejes volver a mi caballo—

Demetri bajó la mirada hasta ella y pareció perder el hilo de la conversación.

— ¿Realmente nunca te habían besado antes? —

Que el creyera que tenía experiencia besando, ¿debería hacerla sentirse halagada o insultada? Aquélla era una situación completamente nueva para ella y no sabía qué decir ni cómo actuar. Finalmente cruzó los brazos a la altura del pecho y apartó la vista.

—Quiero mi caballo—

Él negó con la cabeza.

—No estás tan acostumbrada a las largas cabalgadas como Peter y yo. Ahora estás furiosa y podrías seguir el paso, pero se te pasará y empezarás a quedarte atrás. Necesitamos seguir avanzando lo más rápido posible—

—Deberíamos haber parado en el último pueblo —opinó—. Si lo hubiéramos hecho no habría montado contigo y no tendrías razones para culparme de nada—

El caballero dejó escapar un sonido de impaciencia.

—El senescal de tu tío está tan encaprichado contigo que no me sorprendería que estuviera buscándote ahora mismo—

—No está encaprichado conmigo —discrepó, esforzándose por seguir el giro que había tomado la conversación. ¿Por qué tenía tanta fijación con el senescal de Coleway? Edward se deleitaba atormentando a todo el mundo, y únicamente se interesaba por sí mismo. «Encaprichamiento» difícilmente sería la palabra que ella usaría para definir su relación—. La única razón por la que quiere casarse conmigo es para fortalecer sus vínculos con mis tíos y para obtener mi dote. Los sentimientos de Edward hacia mí no van más allá de su ambición—

—Reconozco a un hombre obsesionado cuando lo veo —replicó él—. No renunciará fácilmente a sus planes de conseguirte. Nos perseguirá hasta que no queden esperanzas de recuperarte, y la luna llena le facilitará la búsqueda. Al final alguien encontrará nuestro rastro, o un aldeano que nos haya visto coger el camino a Londres se lo dirá a nuestros perseguidores. Tenemos que basar nuestros planes en el peor de los casos, que sería tener a una partida de búsqueda a una o dos horas detrás de nosotros, y eso significa que debemos seguir cabalgando—

Alice cruzó los brazos con más fuerza y apartó la vista, El realmente pretendía ignorar lo que había ocurrido entre ellos.

—Cuando dejes de ser obstinada deberías intentar descansar — le recomendó en tono más suave—. Los próximos cuatro o cinco días seguiremos cabalgando tan duro como hoy. Mis hombres nos proporcionarán monturas frescas y cambiaremos de caballo a medida que se cansen, pero nosotros no descansaremos mucho en ningún sitio—

—Aún estoy esperando la disculpa —insistió ella. Demetri ya había descartado sus besos como irrelevantes y parecía satisfecho de poder fingir que no habían ocurrido. Lo más sensato sería enterrar la vergüenza y el enfado en lo más remoto de su mente y fingir lo mismo. ¿Por qué no podía dejarlo correr?— Has admitido que merezco una disculpa, pero todavía no la he escuchado—

—Es cierto —convino él despacio antes de apretar los labios—. Me equivoqué al pensar que intentabas seducirme a propósito, y que tenías experiencia con los hombres. Al parecer, también estaba equivocado al creer que deseabas que te besara y me disculpo humildemente por tomarme cualquier libertad mal recibida—

Alice había querido que la besara, le había devuelto los besos, y Demetri le estaba haciendo saber que era muy consciente de ello, lo cual era casi tan insultante como que la acusara de haberlo seducido. Aquélla era una de las peores disculpas que había oído nunca.

—Estoy de acuerdo en que éste no es momento ni lugar para algo tan indecoroso —reconoció Alice—. En realidad no existe ningún momento o lugar adecuado para que nosotros... tengamos ningún tipo de... relación romántica. Tú eres un caballero de mi padre y yo estoy prometida con otro. No debemos permitir que vuelva a ocurrir—

Él dejó escapar un sonido ambiguo y siguieron cabalgando en silencio. Bien, aquello era todo: la razón prevalecía y Alice no debía encontrar deprimente que él aceptara su lógica.

—Supongo que tienes razón —concedió al fin Demetri en un tono que indicaba un buen humor que la joven estaba lejos de sentir—. Son circunstancias inusuales y ambos nos hemos dejado llevar. Tienes mi palabra de que en el futuro haré lo posible por resistirme a la tentación—

Alice estudió su rostro sospechando que se burlaba, pero su expresión permaneció estoica. Aun así, la humillación del rechazo no se desvanecía.

—Facilitaría mucho las cosas que me dejaras montar mi propio caballo—

—Ya he contestado varias veces a esa petición en particular —señaló—. Debes aceptar el hecho de que no te voy a perder de vista hasta que lleguemos a Londres. Incluso entonces seguiremos muy cerca el uno del otro tanto en la ciudad como luego en el barco. No obstante, estoy seguro de que podremos controlar nuestros impulsos si nos concentramos en ello—

¿Se burlaba de ella? No podía descartar por completo la idea. Tal vez una dosis de culpabilidad le hiciera entender la seriedad de la situación.

—Mi honor es tan importante para mí como el tuyo lo es para ti, Demetri. Es aceptable que una dama se relacione de forma superficial con un caballero, e incluso que lo premie con un beso casto por alguna acción heroica, pero lo que hemos hecho está mal. Mi padre te confió mi cuidado y yo no... no querría tentarte a romper esa confianza. Ambos debemos pensar en nuestra reputación—

Él la miró con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Aún no te has dado cuenta de que ya has perdido el honor? —

La joven parpadeó una vez, muy despacio, conmocionada por la inesperada crueldad. ¿Por qué decía algo tan horrible? Sacudió la cabeza, tanto para negar las palabras como para contener una creciente marea de pavor. Por desgracia, sir Demetri continuó hablando.

—Estarás en mi compañía durante muchas semanas sin el beneficio de una dama de compañía y la mayoría asumirá que hemos disfrutado de mucho más que de uno o dos besos castos. Dejamos tu inocencia en las puertas de Coleway—

— ¡Tenemos que conseguir una acompañante inmediatamente!—

¿Cómo podía haber pasado por algo un fallo tan grande en su plan? Había estado tan concentrada en escapar que no había pensado en la necesidad de una dama de compañía, ni siquiera una vez, durante toda la larga cabalgada. En vez de ello se había llenado la cabeza con ensoñaciones sobre el hombre que la había hecho caer en desgracia. En aquel momento, cuando ya era demasiado tarde, se dio cuenta de la completa y terrible verdad de las palabras de Demetri. El honor de cualquier dama noble soltera que viajara en la compañía de hombres sin un miembro de su familia o la compañía de una mujer respetable sería cuestionado sin importar cuántas veces declarara su inocencia. Lo que era aún peor, el daño nunca se desharía por completo. inocente o no, se la consideraría una mujer caída en desgracia.

—Tienes que buscar a alguien que explique lo que ha pasado... y lo que no, para que garantice mi reputación durante el viaje—

— ¿Y dónde propones que busque a semejante mujer? —inquirió él—. Lo que pides es una mujer dispuesta a dejar su hogar para irse con extraños sin previo aviso, una mujer que, además, tenga una reputación intachable y que sepa manejar un caballo, lo que significa que tiene que ser algo más que una mera criada. Incluso si tropezáramos con semejante dechado de virtudes mañana, dudo que quisiera viajar hasta Londres a nuestro ritmo, y luego a Gales. Si dos hombres y una mujer desconocidos llegaran a Coleway y contaran nuestra historia, ¿permitirías que cualquiera de las nobles se fuera con nosotros?—

—Enviaría una compañía de hombres con ella —aseguro Alice.

— ¿Lo harías de verdad? —insistió él—. ¿Permitirías que un grupo de hombres armados y una dama noble acompañara a tres extraños en un viaje que duraría más de un mes? Eso asumiendo también que creyeras la historia de los tres desconocidos. —El caballero negó con la cabeza—. Es mucho más probable que tu tío los arrojara a los tres a las mazmorras hasta que pudiera enviar un mensajero a su lugar de procedencia para verificar la historia, y ¿qué crees que pasaría si nos viéramos en esa situación y llegara un mensaje a Coleway?—

Ambos conocían la respuesta: ella volvería a Coleway y a sir Demetri lo colgarían.

—Podrías ser tan casta como la monja más devota de Inglaterra durante este viaje y no importaría, seguiría habiendo gente que dudara de tu inocencia. —La certidumbre de sus palabras dejaba claro que había pensado a conciencia en el problema y no había encontrado una solución—. Has caído en desgracia tan completamente como si el plan de tu tía hubiera funcionado y nos hubieran descubierto juntos en la cama en Coleway—

Alice tuvo que recordarse a sí misma que el caballero no intentaba ser cruel, sino exponer los hechos de forma clara. No importaba cuánto intentara negar la verdad, Demetri tenía razón. Había caído en desgracia había destruido su honor. Nadie volvería a mirarla del mismo modo, y todo lo que tenía a cambio de su deshonra era un puñado de besos. Besos que él lamentaba.

Saber que había sido ella quien había dado los primeros pasos hacia el pecado, quien, de algún modo, lo había seducido a él, no aliviaba la culpa. Su comportamiento justificaría las dudas de cualquiera sobre su honor. Apenas habían pasado juntos dos días y ya lo había besado. ¡Dos días! ¿Qué ocurriría en el transcurso de las largas semanas que restaban para que llegaran a su destino?

Las semanas venideras se materializaron en su mente, una agonía de vergüenza, anhelo y culpa. ¿Cuánto podría resistir?

Cuando por fin llegaran a Gales, su padre tendría todo el derecho a poner en duda su honor. Era sólo cuestión de tiempo.

—No había pensado en ello —admitió aturdida—. Pensé en los sirvientes que nos acompañarían en la caravana, pero ni siquiera imaginé qué pasaría cuando nos fuéramos sin señoras de compañía. Tienes razón. No encontraremos una acompañante adecuada antes de llegar a Londres. Mi honor ya está comprometido. —Otro hecho le hizo abrir los ojos de espanto—. ¡Los Volturi! Pueden romper el contrato de compromiso en cuanto esto se sepa. Mi padre se pondrá furioso—

—Tu padre sabía lo que ocurriría con tu reputación en el momento en que salieras de Coleway sin una acompañante—

Por supuesto que lo sabía, y había enviado a sir Demetri a aquella misión de todos modos.

Crecían los rumores sobre una rebelión en Gales, y había hombres ambiciosos dispuestos a pasar por alto cualquier mancha en su honor. Deshonrada o no, los Volturi serían estúpidos si rompieran el acuerdo y se arriesgaran a dejarla caer en manos rivales. Entre la alianza con su padre y la herencia galesa, Alec tenía motivación suficiente para aceptarla a pesar del insulto que supondría para su propio honor. Por lo que sabía, la ambición de Alec superaba con creces su ego. Sí, el matrimonio seguiría adelante como estaba previsto, decidió.

Pero ¿que le pasaría a sir Demetri?

Independientemente de que su intención fuera noble y de que es tuviera allí cumpliendo las órdenes de su señor, sir Demetri sería considerado responsable de su deshonra incluso si no volvía a tocarla nunca.

—Alec Vulturi te retará —murmuró. El marido o prometido de una mujer estaba obligado a retar al hombre responsable de su deshonra, y tales retos casi siempre acababan con una muerte. Dada la reputación de despiadado que precedía a Alec, Alice dudaba que fuera a ser una lucha justa—. Mi padre tenía que saberlo cuando te envió a Coleway—

—Sí, era consciente de las consecuencias, pero una vez estés a salvo, tengo previsto abandonar Gran Bretaña antes de que Volturi puede retarme —explicó él—. Y no volveré—

La noticia no debería haberla sorprendido ni tampoco causarle un dolor casi físico. Desde el mismo momento en que lo conoció supo que era poco probable que volviera a verlo después de su matrimonio, pero siempre había existido esa remota posibilidad y no se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que se aferraba a aquel débil hilo de esperanza. Un hilo que, de hecho, nunca había existido.

Una vez la entregara sana y salva en Marcus, Demetri la abandonaría y comenzaría una nueva vida en otro lugar, probablemente con una gran recompensa de su padre, y dudaba que volviera siquiera a pensar en ella. En lugar de llorar su pérdida, debería alegrarse de que estuviera a salvo del reto de Alec. Y tal vez lo hiciera con el tiempo, pero de momento sólo sentía dolor.

— ¿Adonde irás?—

—Es mejor que no lo sepas—

¿Lo era? No podía imaginar vivir el resto de su vida sin saber dónde estaba, sin saber si se hallaba a salvo, pero ¿de qué serviría satisfacer su curiosidad? ¿De qué serviría permitir que su corazón suspirara por él más de lo que ya lo hacía? No, Demetri volvía a tener razón, era mejor que saliera por completo de su vida llegado el momento.

—Pasaremos mucho tiempo juntos antes de que nuestros caminos se separen —continuó él como si conociera sus pensamientos—. Tienes que aprender a vivir el momento, Alice. Las próximas semanas podrían ser la mayor aventura de tu vida. Verás gran parte de Inglaterra, visitarás Londres y harás tu primera travesía en barco. Debes seguir mis órdenes para que nuestro viaje sea seguro pero, por lo demás, son pocas las normas que te limitan. Sin duda menos normas de las que te han limitado en el pasado o de las que lo harán en el futuro—

—Siempre hay normas —adujo ella, aunque en tono dubitativo.

Él negó con la cabeza.

—Esa es una de las pocas ventajas de la deshonra. Lo peor ya ha pasado y ahora puedes hacerlo que gustes—

La joven estudió a la luz de la luna los ensombrecidos rasgos del rostro masculino.

— ¿Qué estás sugiriendo exactamente, Demetri?—

— ¿De verdad es tan difícil de adivinar? —preguntó él—. A estas alturas ya tienes que haberte dado cuenta de que existe una cierta... atracción entre nosotros. Una vez estemos a salvo en Londres, ¿qué daño podría hacer disfrutar de unos pocos besos de vez en cuando?—

—Besarnos ha sido un error —suspiró Alice. ¿Pensaba que necesitaba alentarla para que cayera en la tentación? Intentó recordarse a sí misma que la atracción que sentía Demetri no era más que deseo, lo cual era, sin duda, un sorprendente giro en los acontecimientos, pero no podía ir más allá. Los besos que habían compartido eran mucho menos significativos para él que para ella. Si volvían a besarse entrarían en un terreno peligroso en el que Alice podría perderse—. Hicimos mal—

— ¿Realmente lo crees? —reflexionó él antes de levantar una mano para señalar el oscuro bosque que los rodeaba—. Como he dicho, este no es momento ni lugar para una seducción, pero habrá otras oportunidades y ya estamos rompiendo la mayoría de las normas. ¿Qué daño podría hacer romper algunas más?—

Sí, ¿qué daño podría hacer? Probablemente aquéllas eran las palabras que los caballeros usaban con las damas mientras las conducían a la perdición. Alice casi podía ver el enorme vacío bajo sus pies, sentir su atracción. Así era como las mujeres provocaban su propia caída en desgracia: voluntariamente, ávidamente... estúpidamente.

—Sabes que hay algo entre nosotros —insistió él en voz baja y en aquel tono que ella encontraba totalmente irresistible—. ¿No quieres satisfacer tus deseos sólo un poco, saber qué se siente al ser besada por un hombre que te desea sin importar tu dote ni los vínculos familiares o los proyectos de matrimonio? ¿Un hombre que te desea a ti y nada más?—

Dios, era realmente bueno con las palabras. Alice apretó los labios antes de poder decir algo estúpido, y la perezosa voz de la razón por fin comenzó a volver a la vida.

—No creo que más besos sean una buena idea —afirmó, pero su voz, muy alejada de la suave cadencia de sir Demetri, sonaba áspera y ronca—. De hecho, creo que lo mejor que puedo hacer es cerrar los ojos y tratar de dormir un poco, como sugeriste—

Sir Demetri esbozó una sonrisa.

—Como desees, milady—

Alice se subió la capucha para tener cierta ilusión de privacidad mientras intentaba con todas sus fuerzas pensar en todo lo que él había dicho, todo lo que había dejado implícito y todo lo que había propuesto. Casi era demasiado para entenderlo.

Estaba acabada, y en lo único en lo que podía concentrarse era en que él la había besado y que quería volver a besarla. Asombroso.

Qué diferente sería aquel viaje si hubiera dejado Coleway con toda una caravana de equipaje y un plantel de sirvientes. Probablemente no habrían hablado más de una o dos veces al día, y la oportunidad de besarlo jamás hubiera surgido. Su llegada a Marcus también sería una vuelta a casa muy diferente de la que había imaginado. ¿En qué pensaba su padre? ¿Esperaba que los Volturi rompieran el compromiso? A pesar de sus conjeturas, Alec Vulturi podía no quererla después de saber que había viajado sola con un caballero y sus hombres durante más de un mes. Si era así... ¿le permitiría su padre casarse con el caballero que había enviado a recogerla?

La idea era tan atractiva como absurda y la apartó rápidamente. Lo imposible ya había ocurrido: Demetri había admitido que se sentía atraído por ella y la había besado. Un rayo nunca caía dos veces en el mismo lugar. Incluso con la reputación arruinada, su padre jamás permitiría que se casara con un caballero pobre y sin tierras. Si la posibilidad de un matrimonio por debajo de la condición de Alice hubiera siquiera cruzado la mente del barón Marcus, la habría dejado en Coleway para que se casara con el senescal.

Era la determinación de Demetri lo que más la confundía. Era perfecto en muchos sentidos, pero había cosas de él que encontraba sorprendentes y un tanto inquietantes. Nunca hubiera esperado que le hablara con tanto atrevimiento, que sugiriera que podía haber entre ellos más de lo que ya había sucedido. Con qué facilidad había dejado a un lado su honor. Había pensado que era tan caballeroso... Cuando puso fin a sus besos, Alice estuvo segura de que trataba de hacer lo correcto, que intentaba seguir su código de caballero incluso mientras la acusaba de seducirlo. Pero luego había sugerido que rompieran aún más reglas. ¿A qué se debería su actitud?

La respuesta llego como un rayo. Sin duda su honor estaba tan acabado como el de la propia Alice. Cuando finalizara aquel viaje se vería obligado a abandonar Inglaterra pero, hasta entonces, estaba tan libre de normas de conducta como ella, y ambos vivirían en aquel extraño mundo sin ley hasta que llegaran a la fortaleza de su padre. Alice podía besarlo con tanta frecuencia como quisiera y no supondría diferencia alguna en la reputación de ninguno de los dos. Él podía abrazarla tan estrechamente como deseara y todo el mundo asumiría que había hecho cosas mucho peores. El precio que tendría que pagar era el exilio.

Había estado tan absorta en asimilar el daño que había sufrido su inopia reputación que no había reparado en el daño que había sufrido la de sir Demetri. La vida del caballero cambiaría más que la suya.

Se había ofrecido voluntario para rescatarla a sabiendas del precio que supondría para ambos. No podía pensar en ningún otro hombre que hubiera hecho tal sacrificio por una mujer a la que nunca había visto.

Después de todo, tal vez vivir el momento no fuera una idea tan descabellada. Como él había dicho, el daño ya estaba hecho, así que si Demetri quería volver a besarla... ella le dejaría.

Cabeceó bruscamente al darse cuenta de que había estado a punto de caer dormida. Tenía mucho que reflexionar, pero sus pensamientos seguían dispersándose. El calor masculino ya penetraba en su interior y alejaba la humedad del aire nocturno. Tal como el caballero había pronosticado, el cansancio había hecho presa en ella y sintió que volvía a dejarse llevar por el sueño.

* * *

**Quisiera agradecer a **Romy92**, a **Flora-ntvg-Cullen**, a **marieisahale **y a **Tecupi **por su review; a **emily-FC **por poner la historia entre sus favoritas y en alertas. También a las lectoras fantasmas.**

**Bien si desean pueden darme la opinión, duda, criticas, consejos, etc. por Review. O para cualquier otra cosa también pueden escribirme.**

**Atentamente,**

**L. A. W.T.**


	10. Capítulo 9

_**Ni Crepúsculo me pertenece ni la historia. Yo solo juego con los nombres de los personajes y la historia. Dado que esto es una adaptación, en el ultimo capitulo les diré de quien es.**_

_**La historia está marcada como M, pero se recomienda que si eres menor de 18 no la leas. Es una advertencia, tenla en cuenta.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 9**

Los Mercaderes de Venecia

_El Siete de Copas revela un tiempo de visiones del futuro. Muchas posibilidades se volverán evidentes, pero las posibilidades precisan elecciones. Los sueños del futuro traen sensaciones de bienestar y seguridad, pero los sueños aún no son realidad._

Alice abrió los ojos con degradado a la imprecisa luz del día y se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que ya no era de noche y que ya no se movía. Levantó la vista y observó que un frondoso sauce formaba un refugio verde y oro a su alrededor. Sus ramas, largas y colgantes como látigos, oscilaban suavemente y transportaban la persistente fragancia del rocío de la mañana, pero ella permanecía seca y caliente en su resguardado refugio. No necesitó levantar la cabeza para saber quién era el hombre que la abrazaba. El familiar calor y olor de sir Demetri la envolvía.

En algún momento de la noche o de primeras horas de la mañana, el caballero se las había arreglado para desmontar sin despertarla y para acomodarlos a ambos en aquel lecho improvisado debajo del sauce. Yacían uno junto al otro, espalda contra pecho, sus cuerpos acoplados en una posición aún más intima que cuando cabalgaban juntos. Su «almohada» era un firme brazo masculino, y sus mantas, la suave lana de las capas de ambos. El otro poderoso brazo descansaba sobre la cintura de Alice como si el caballero quisiera asegurarse de que se quedaba cerca incluso mientras dormía. Por extraño que pareciera, no tuvo sensación alguna de sorpresa o pudor al despertar en sus brazos.

Ya se molestaría más tarde por la osadía de sir Demetri, por los besos que habían compartido la noche anterior y el modo en que había respondido a su tentadora oferta. Tendría tiempo de sobra de ponerse nerviosa por todo aquello en las próximas semanas. De momento no deseaba nada más que relajarse en el calor y la comodidad de los brazos masculinos, y gozar de la ilusión de que el resto del mundo y las preocupaciones estaban muy lejos.

Se volvió para mirar por encima del hombro, pero tenía la cabeza encajada debajo de su barbilla y no pudo ver más que un brazo. Moviéndose despacio, con cuidado para no despertarlo, se dio la vuelta por completo para mirarlo de frente. La cabeza del caballero descansaba sobra una silla de montar de cuero, y las ramas, movidas por el viento, proyectaban sombras en su rostro dando la falsa impresión de expresiones cambiantes: un aspecto adusto que se fundía con una tranquila inocencia, para luego revelar los angulosos rasgos de un hombre devastadoramente atractivo.

Sus ojos permanecían cerrados, y Alice estudió las tupidas pesuñas. Eran muchos los misterios que rodeaban a un hombre que debería haber sido casi aburrido por su normalidad; un caballero desposeído como tantos otros en Coleway, hombres que ofrecían protección frente a los enemigos de su señor en tiempos de guerra, o una escolta para el señor y su familia cuando viajaban a las ferias, santuarios o torneos.

De un hombre como aquél no se esperaba que tomara decisiones trascendentales sobre el destino de la hija de su señor, ni que se mostrara tan irreverente en su presencia. Él no se parecía a ningún hombre o caballero que hubiera conocido con anterioridad. Fuera cual fuera la atracción que existía entre ambos, las reglas de caballerosidad y galanteo normales no eran aplicables. De hecho, él había dejado claro que no había normas. Podían hacer lo que quisieran. El mundo de las costumbres y el decoro estaba muy lejos. Durante aquel breve instante en el tiempo, Alice no estaba sujeta a las normas que hacían imposible un galanteo entre una noble soltera y un caballero sin tierras. Podía hacer casi cualquier cosa que quisiera. Podía sonreír y coquetear con él, besarlo si le apetecía. Podía...

Parpadeó, perpleja ante la lasciva dirección de sus pensamientos y ante hecho de que la idea no la hiciera retroceder. Mentalmente se acercó al lugar en el que las normas quedaban atrás, impulsada a mirar al fondo del abismo. ¿Qué sentiría si abriera los brazos y se lanzara al vacío sabiendo que sería sir Demetri quien la recogiera?

No sabía por qué confiaba tanto en aquel hombre. Había jurado protegerla con su vida, si, pero lo cierto es que había algo más en él, algo extraño y difícil de definir, que hacía que todas sus dudas se borraran. Tenía la impresión de que podía decir todo lo que pasara por su cabeza porque él lo entendería, que sabía cómo funcionaba su mente y conocía los significados que había detrás de sus palabras. Era el tipo de conexión que veía entre viejos amigos, hermanos especialmente bien avenidos, o en las parejas que llevaban mucho tiempo casadas. Sir Demetri y ella apenas se conocían el uno al otro, pero Alice sentía el mismo tipo de vínculo con él, como si lo conociera de toda la vida.

La mano de la joven actuó aparentemente por voluntad propia y fue a descansar en el pecho masculino. Piedra cálida, fue lo primero que pasó por su cabeza. Él era mucho más grande y fuerte que ella, pero la joven sentía en él una amabilidad que hacía su fuerza intrigante en lugar de alarmante. Sospechaba que era un hombre que había conocido poca amabilidad en su propia vida, pero cada vez que la tocaba parecía hacerlo con gran cuidado, como si fuera algún tipo de frágil tesoro. Tal vez eran aquellas pequeñas peculiaridades las que la seducían sin que se diera cuenta.

El peso de su mano no lo había despertado, así que se volvió más atrevida y le rozó apenas la mejilla. La textura de su rostro, suave y áspera a la vez, la fascinaba, y la oscura barba incipiente que le oscurecía la mandíbula le hacía cosquillas en la palma de la mano.

Demetri se movió en sueños y la joven se quedó paralizada cuando volvió la cabeza y le rozó la mejilla contra la mano. Después de un largo suspiro, el caballero rodó hasta quedar de espaldas y su respiración volvió a la normalidad. Ahora el pulgar de Alice descansaba en la comisura de su boca, y lo vio recorrer los labios masculinos. Sabía que aquello era una locura pero no pudo resistirse. Además, él nunca lo sabría. Podía fingir sólo un momento que no había nada de malo en tocarlo como si tuviera derecho a ello. Incluso dormido, la boca del caballero tenía un aspecto duro y rígido, pero las yemas de sus dedos se encontraron con una piel tan suave como la suya. Cerró los ojos y dejó que el pulgar acariciara el labio inferior, recordando sus besos, preguntándose cuándo volvería a besarla, preguntándose cuantos besos compartirían antes de que aquel sueño acabara.

Si los capturaban y los devolvían a Coleway, se vería obligada a soportar a Edward como marido. Y si lograban alcanzar la seguridad de Marcus, sería entregada a Alec Vulturi con el honor hecho jirones independientemente de sus actos. Por lo que había oído, Alec era un hombre atractivo, pero Alice ya había conocido otros hombres atractivos en Coleway, y ninguno había logrado despertar ni un atisbo del deseo que sir Demetri le provocaba con solo mirarla. Demetri arriesgaba la vida por ella y ya había renunciado a su honor. La vida de ambos estaba en juego en aquel viaje. Permitir que fuera él quien la introdujera en la pasión parecía un precio pequeño. De hecho, era un precio egoísta por su parte, pues jamás había deseado a otro hombre como lo deseaba a él, y sabía instintivamente que nunca volvería a sentir lo mismo por nadie.

De pronto, los labios del caballero se separaron y de ellos surgió una voz queda y enronquecida.

—Estás jugando con fuego, Alice—

La joven retiró la mano al instante y lo miró boquiabierta. El fuego del que le había advertido ardía en sus ojos, contenido por el momento en tonos de café pero lo bastante cálido para hacer que se sonrojara.

Se mordió el labio inferior intentando pensar una mentira creíble para justificar su desvergonzado comportamiento.

—Yo... Yo no creí que fueras a... La verdad, si yo...—

—Pensabas que no me iba a despertar —acabó la frase por ella en un tono engañosamente afable. Entrecerró los ojos cuando la joven comenzó a morderse el labio inferior de nuevo y, con un único y fluido movimiento, la colocó de espaldas bajo él—. ¿Creías que tu audacia me desagradaría?—

Los rasgos masculinos presentaban un filo adusto que Alice interpretó como enfado.

—No tengo ni idea de lo que te agrada o desagrada —confesó, y después pestañeó mientras buscaba la respuesta correcta—. No pareces muy complacido—

—No parezco satisfecho —replicó él, la mirada fija en su boca mientras le pasaba el pulgar por el labio inferior imitando lo que ella había hecho un momento antes—. Las niñas que juegan con fuego acaban quemándose—

Alice quiso decirle que no era una niña, recordarle que era una mujer adulta, pero no pudo articular palabra. Sir Demetri le había quemado los labios con su mero contacto, y ahora las yemas de sus dedos le infligían el mismo dulce castigo a lo largo de la curva de la mejilla. Se estremeció al sentir el conocido calor líquido en el vientre.

—Ah, _cara_ —suspiró el caballero mirándola—, ni siquiera imaginas lo que me haces pensar—

_Cara_. La palabra le sonó extranjera, pero vagamente familiar. La había oído antes en algún lugar, aunque nunca en un tono tan seductor o con una voz que le robara el aliento de aquel modo. ¿La besaría de nuevo?

Sus protestas se disolvieron en remolinos de emoción cuando los labios de Demetri rozaron primero una comisura de su boca y luego la otra. Descendió dejando un rastro de besos castos en la línea de la mandíbula y siguió bajando hasta la garganta, aparentemente decidido a explorar cada centímetro de piel expuesta. Se entretuvo junto a su oído e inhaló profundamente, como si su olor lo intrigara, y cuando liberó el aire, el cuerpo de Alice se elevó, atraída hacia él por una fuerza invisible.

—Sí, pensamientos imposibles —murmuró acomodando parte de su peso hasta descansar las caderas suavemente sobre las de la joven, que no pudo contenerse y volvió a elevarse hacia él—. Bésame, Alice—

Su voz sensata arguyó que aquello estaba mal, pero entonces la mano masculina le acunó la mejilla y todo lo que pudo pensar fue que estaban actuando correctamente. Obediente, giró la cabeza para besarlo. En el instante en que sus labios se encontraron sintió una sensación de hormigueo que comenzaba en los dedos de los pies y que la recorría por entero.

Su mente empezó a llenarse de pensamientos imposibles, pensamientos acerca de que la caída tal vez mereciera la pena, que estaría bien entregarse a lo que sentía, aprender el arte del amor de un hombre que la encontraba deseable, de un hombre elegido por ella en lugar de uno elegido para ella por terceros. Aquello no estaba mal.

Decidida a complacerlo, intentó un beso más profundo, como 1os que había aprendido de él la noche anterior. Demetri respondió de inmediato, pero dejó que la joven siguiera marcando el ritmo. Pronto los besos castos no bastaron para satisfacer la urgencia que comenzaba a crecer dentro de ella, una urgencia por algo que no podía definir pero que crecía con cada beso. Por desgracia, él parecía no tener prisa por calmar su hambre.

Una peligrosa idea pasó por su cabeza y, antes de poder reflexionar, le deslizó la lengua entre los labios y se los acarició vacilante. De las profundidades del pecho masculino surgió un sonido, en parte gruñido y en parte gemido, y él tomó el control. Le enseñó exactamente cómo saborearlo, atrayéndola hasta el interior de su boca y luego suavizando la presión para acariciarla con su lengua. Lo íntimo de aquel acto debería haberla conmocionado pero, en vez de ello, le enredó los dedos en el pelo para atraerlo hacia sí, cada vez más hambrienta.

En algún lugar de sus drogados sentidos notó que las manos del caballero le rozaban la cintura y las caderas antes de empezar a deshacer los lazos que le sujetaban la túnica. Demetri alzó la cabeza y ella intentó contarle todos los asombrosos pensamientos que cruzaban por su cabeza a toda velocidad, cada sentimiento, cada sensación maravillosamente nueva que él despertaba a la vida en su interior, pero los únicos sonidos que podía articular eran pequeños suspiros, transformados en suaves y cortos gemidos cuando los dientes masculinos le recorrieron la sensible curva del hombro mordisqueándola sin producirle dolor alguno.

Lo miró aturdida cuando Demetri se sentó el tiempo suficiente para sacarse la camisa por la cabeza, dejarla a un lado, y luego tirar de la túnica de Alice hasta que la prenda también yació en un montón. Apenas habían pasado siquiera unos segundos cuando él ya volvía a inclinarse sobre ella, apoyando el peso en los brazos.

—Tócame, Alice. Quiero sentir tus manos sobre mí—

La joven, extasiada, dejó vagar la mirada por la vasta extensión del poderoso pecho descubierto, por los rígidos músculos que recorrían el cuello, los hombros y el torso de Demetri. Antes de poder siquiera plantearse desobedecer la orden, él decidió por ella; le cogió la mano y posó la palma en el centro de su pecho.

—Siente cómo late mi corazón por ti, _cara—_

Durante un momento, Alice no pudo sentir nada excepto la calidez de la piel desnuda y la áspera textura del vello masculino que cubría su pecho, pero luego sintió el ritmo regular del corazón, la esencia misma de su fuerza vital, y se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas cuando se dio cuenta de lo que el caballero acababa de hacer y de todos los significados implícitos, intencionados o no. Acababa de poner su corazón en la mano de Alice.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —quiso saber él mientras limpiaba una lágrima perdida con el pulgar.

Difícilmente podía explicar lo que ella misma no entendía. En vez de intentarlo, puso ambas manos en el pecho del caballero y se maravilló ante el contraste de su palidez sobre aquella piel bronceada por el sol.

— Me gusta tocarte—

La vibración de la risa masculina llegó hasta las palmas de la joven.

—Y pensar que me preocupaba escandalizarte…—

—Me he escandalizado yo misma. —Separó los dedos para sentir más de él y después los deslizó hasta descansar en los duros músculos del torso.

El profundo estremecimiento que recorrió el cuerpo de Demetri hizo que Alice alzara la vista hasta el rostro masculino, que presentaba el ceño fruncido y los labios apretados en una dura línea.

— ¿He hecho algo mal? —preguntó—. ¿Te duele algo?—

—Sí —respondió él con voz ronca antes de sacudir la cabeza para aclarar las ideas—. No, no es dolor sino frustración. No es momento ni lugar para esto—

A pesar de sus palabras, llevó una mano hasta los lazos de su camisola mientras mantenía cautiva con la mirada a Alice, que instintivamente intentó detenerlo. El pánico se apoderó de ella cuando él le apartó las manos sin dificultad y comenzó a deshacer las lazadas.

—No deberíamos estar haciendo esto. —Miró a un lado y otro en busca de un hueco entre las ramas que los rodeaban—. ¿Dónde está Peter?—

—Dormido en el cerro que hay por encima de nosotros —masculló él mientras le aflojaba el fruncido escote de la camisola. Después miró por encima del hombro hacia un lugar en el que el suelo comenzaba a ascender—. Garrett, otro de mis hombres, está de guardia, pero no puede ver a través de las ramas de este árbol y tampoco se atrevería a acercarse sin avisar. Estamos solos. —Se volvió de nuevo hacia ella con expresión decidida—. Eres tan increíblemente bella... Sólo quiero ver un poco más de ti, no haré nada más, lo juro—

Demetri le abrió la camisola antes de que ella pudiera objetar y el aire frío en los senos le provocó un escalofrío. Cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho para cubrirse y también cerró los ojos.

—Tan hermosa —murmuró Demetri apartándole las manos con delicadeza.

Le acarició la sensible piel del cuello con las yemas de los dedos y luego descendió trazando una línea por el centro de su pecho.

La joven contuvo la respiración a la espera de ver qué hacía él a continuación. Había oído suficientes rumores para saber que un hombre acariciaba a menudo los senos de una mujer cuando la besaba, y las intenciones de Demetri parecían obvias, pero la sorprendió volviendo a trazar el inocente camino de vuelta hasta su garganta los dedos entreteniéndose en el pulso de su cuello. Sintió un dolor casi físico en los senos y deseó su contacto allí, pero él bajó la cabeza para volver a besarla y le rozó apenas la línea de la mandíbula con el pulgar.

Después, como si no pudiera evitarlo, las fuertes manos comenzaron a descender, primero acariciándole los hombros y luego yendo hacia sus pechos, dibujando su contorno, acunándolos como para apreciar su peso. El anhelo de Alice se intensificó. Demetri se apartó lo justo para mirarla a los ojos y entonces le acarició uno de los pezones con el pulgar, rozándolo con el mismo tipo de caricia que había usado en sus labios. La espalda de la joven se arqueó y dejó escapar un jadeo, sobrecogida por la descarga de sensaciones que la inundaron.

Demetri parecía saber cómo calmarla, cómo suavizar el devastador estallido de emociones. Le sujetó el rostro con suavidad y comenzó a hacer sonidos tranquilizadores junto a su oído mientras sus labios le recorrían el hombro. Alice apenas había recobrado el aliento cuando él se movió para acomodarse aún más entre sus piernas. Los labios de ambos se tocaron en el mismo momento en que el pecho masculino tocó el suyo, y el peso de su poderoso cuerpo descansó sobre ella. Ambos jadearon.

Nada podía haberla preparado para la sensación de aquella piel desnuda sobre la suya, para la inesperada sacudida que pasó entre ellos con el contacto. Deseaba preguntarle si era normal sentir aquello, pero él le robó el aliento con profundos y embriagadores besos, y pronto olvidó la pregunta. Estaba en el paraíso... hasta que él se detuvo en seco y se puso completamente rígido al tiempo que la cubría casi por completo.

Las palabras que profirió iban cargadas de un veneno tan silente que al principio pensó que era la emoción lo que las hacía incomprensibles.

—_Seth, se veramente vuole morire, la accontento. Allora, lasciaci in pace! Capisce?__1__—_

Alice se sorprendió todavía más cuando escuchó contestar a un niño.

—_Si, mio padrone__2__—_

La joven siguió la dirección de la mirada de Demetri y alcanzó a ver a niño de aspecto extranjero con pelo castaño oscuro y piel del color de la miel. Sobre sus hombros, imitando el cabello de una mujer, descansaban las largas ramas del sauce, como si acabara de abrirse paso entre ellas. Vestía de un modo extraño, parecía muy delgado, y sujetaba algo en las manos que podía ser una bandeja con comida. Hizo una reverencia y salió de su escondite desandando el camino a través del dosel de ramas del sauce.

Por un momento ambos permanecieron paralizados.

—Ese niño me ha visto desnuda—

Alice empujó a Demetri por el pecho para quitárselo de encima y poder recolocarse la ropa, sintiéndose agradecida de que él no se opusiera.

—No te ha visto desnuda —negó Demetri mientras rodaba hacia un lado y recogía su camisa. A pesar de la agitación, Alice no pudo evitar observarlo. A lo largo de sus hombros y brazos sobresalían gruesos músculos que se flexionaban de forma fascinante mientras se volvía a poner la camisa—. Sospecho que Seth le ha echado un buen vistazo a una mujer hermosa, pero no creo que vaya a producirle daños duraderos—

Las manos de Alice se detuvieron en los lazos.

— ¿Crees que mi humillación es motivo de risa?—

—No, creo que ha sido una suerte que Seth nos haya interrumpido cuando lo ha hecho. —La miró por encima del hombro y sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa, la expresión tan inesperada y llena de ternura que Alice se quedó sin respiración—. Eres una auténtica tentación por las mañanas, milady—

La joven no sabía qué pensar de su talante desenfadado.

— ¿Vas a... vas a volver a culparme por esos besos?—

Él negó con la cabeza.

—Sabía muy bien lo que me hacía—

—Te creo —refunfuñó Alice.

Aquello amplió su sonrisa.

—Aun así, he ido más lejos de lo que pretendía. Te ruego me disculpes, milady—

Demetri rebuscó entre las sillas de montar y encontró el escaso equipaje de la joven mientras ella intentaba soltar un nudo de los lazos de su túnica. En lugar de darle la bolsa, comenzó a estudiar el contenido.

—Esto es mucho menos de lo que imaginaba que intentarías traerte. —Le pasó un peine de la bolsa y siguió buscando—. Una camisola limpia, medias, un peine, horquillas, cintas, agujas, hilos y.., ¿qué es esto? Ah, es un ingenioso y pequeño espejo—

Nunca lo había visto tan relajado en su compañía. Generalmente había un elemento de tensión subyacente entre ellos, como si él siempre estuviera en guardia. Casi detestó echar a perder su buen humor.

— ¿Por qué hablas italiano con ese niño?—

Demetri se quedó inmóvil un momento y luego prosiguió con su exploración de la bolsa.

—Sólo entiende árabe e italiano. ¿Dónde has aprendido italiano?—

—Mercaderes. Mercaderes italianos —aclaró Alice—. ¿Dónde lo aprendiste tú? ¿De dónde viene ese niño?—

—Seth acaba de llegar de Italia y aún no habla más que unas pocas palabras de francés e inglés —respondió—. Por fortuna para él, yo aprendí italiano cuando era niño, y había un caballero italiano al servicio de tu padre que me ayudó a perfeccionar el idioma. Los hombres que me acompañan también hablan italiano. —Su boca se volvió adusta mientras seguía ojeando las pertenencias de Alice—. ¿Dónde te has tropezado con mercaderes italianos y cómo es que te permitieron estar en su compañía tiempo suficiente para aprender el idioma?—

A pesar del tono despreocupado, la joven supo sin lugar a dudas que estaba completamente concentrado en su respuesta. Lo cierto es que entendía su preocupación. Los hombres italianos tenían cierta reputación cuando se trataba de mujeres, y una capacidad de seducción casi instintiva. Incluso los aprendices más jóvenes tenían una forma de enfocar toda su atención en una mujer que los hacía difíciles de resistir.

—Todos los años, los mercaderes buscaban alojamiento en Coleway en su viaje entre las ferias de Shrewsbury y Chester. Sus caravanas se quedaban en los dominios de lord Carlisle al menos una quincena—

Demetri arqueó una ceja oscura.

— ¿Te permitían relacionarte con esos hombres? —

—Sólo en el gran salón o las zonas comunes —dijo ella—, y sólo cuando mi tía o lord Carlisle estaban presentes—

La breve inclinación de cabeza indicó que aceptaba su respuesta, pero la continuación de su silencio alentaba una explicación.

—Pasé poco tiempo con los mercaderes porque no me podía permitir comprar sus mercancías, pero los aprendices tenían encajes y sedas que trocaban por los velos que yo bordaba. —No pensaba admitir que las atenciones de los seductores visitantes la halagaban tanto como a cualquier otra dama de Coleway, y que se había percatado muy pronto de que los italianos disfrutaban de todas las mujeres y que ella no era nada especial—. Aprendí unas pocas palabras de italiano regateando con ellos—

—Parece que aprendiste lo suficiente para entender lo que he dicho—

Fue más una pregunta que un comentario, y Alice respondió obediente

—Se me dan bien los idiomas, aunque no he tenido muchas ocasiones de practicar mi italiano. Tal vez pueda aprender más del niño, Seth. ¿Quién es, por cierto? ¿Un paje? ¿Tu criado?—

—Era un esclavo, una reciente adquisición procedente de un amo cruel. No me gusta que se abuse de los niños. —Deslizó las dos mitades que protegían la superficie pulida del espejo, y lo inclinó a un lado y al otro como si le intrigara el modo en que reflejaba la luz—. Su amo era un mercader italiano, quizá uno de los que visitan Coleway. Seth aún parece terriblemente delgado porque su dueño lo estaba matando de hambre poco a poco. Decidí comprarlo en un momento de debilidad, aunque el chico no me sirve de gran cosa. Le he ofrecido la libertad, pero se niega a irse y trata de agradar por todos los medios—

Al oír aquello Alice se convenció por completo de que sir Demetri era un verdadero caballero. No conocía a ningún caballero de Coleway que se hubiera molestado en salvar a un niño pagano en semejante aprieto. Bajo el imponente aspecto exterior de aquel hombre había un corazón tierno, otra sorpresa inesperada.

—Fue muy noble de tu parte rescatar al niño —aseveró Alice—, no es de extrañar que quiera complacerte—

Él hizo un sonido ambiguo y apartó a un lado la preocupación de la joven.

—Nuestro desayuno aún espera y luego tenemos que volver al camino. Amaneció hace un buen rato—

Pensar en abandonar el refugio que habían compartido hizo que se sintiese incómoda de pronto. Habían estado a un paso de la desnudez total y de que un niño los espiara. En el campo y con sabe Dios cuántas personas más cerca. No era propio de ella, pero Demetri no tenía forma de saber que no era su proceder normal.

—Hay algo que tengo que decirte —farfulló. La repentina intensidad de los ojos de Demetri fue lo suficientemente perturbadora para que sus palabras se atropellaran—. Yo no..., es decir, no soy... ¡Nunca había hecho nada parecido con ningún hombre!—

La mirada de los ojos del caballero se intensificó aún más, pero permaneció en silencio.

—Después de mis actos de anoche y de esta mañana ya no te culpo por haber pensado que era algún tipo de ramera. No sé cómo he permitido esto, yo nunca actúo así. Me pasa algo raro—

Los labios de Demetri volvieron a curvarse en una sonrisa.

—Sí, definitivamente te pasa algo, muchas cosas en realidad—

_¿Muchas?_ Podría haber adivinado unas pocas, pero, ¿qué más creía él que le pasaba? Al parecer, la confusión se reflejó en su expresión, porque él no tardó en aclararle sus palabras.

—No es un misterio tan complicado —dijo en tono amable—. Aparte de que estás huyendo de un senescal sin escrúpulos que quiere forzarte a un matrimonio deshonroso con la ayuda de tu tía, te encuentras en mitad de ninguna parte con un hombre que apenas conoces y sin dama de compañía. Ambos somos conscientes de la atracción mutua que sentimos y sabemos que quizá ésta sea la única situación en la que no tengamos que actuar según las reglas. Pocas mujeres se encuentran en semejante situación, y me preocuparía si bajo estas circunstancias no te sintieras extraña—

—Aprecio... Aprecio que me hayas tratado con honor —agradeció en voz queda—. Muchos otros caballeros no se habrían comportado de un modo tan noble—

Demetri le cogió las manos y le acarició las palmas con el pulgar haciendo movimientos suaves y tranquilizadores que deberían haber sido relajantes, pero que le resultaron provocativos.

—Nunca he deseado ni he necesitado forzar a una mujer. Si decides rechazarme no tendrás que preocuparte de que te tome contra ni voluntad, pero si sigues encontrando nuestros interludios tan placenteros como yo, entonces sospecho que perderás la inocencia antes de que este viaje acabe. Normalmente soy un hombre paciente, y preferiría disponer de una cama blanda y no tener que preocuparme de si nos alcanza una partida de búsqueda, pero tenemos un tiempo limitado y deseo disfrutar al máximo de cada momento contigo. Si me despiertas del mismo modo cada mañana, es posible que no espere hasta llegar a Londres para hacerte mía—

Alice sintió que se ruborizaba al oír el modo en que dijo _hacerte mia_.

—Lo que estamos haciendo, lo que vamos a hacer, es totalmente un indecoroso—

— ¿Lo es? —preguntó él—. Nuestros cuerpos se atraen aunque nuestras mentes se rebelen ante la idea. Estamos viviendo un momento único. Tú no estás comprometida con ningún hombre excepto conmigo, y yo no estoy comprometido con ninguna otra mujer. La vida es incierta, Alice, los acontecimientos del futuro probablemente nos separen, pero no hay nada seguro. Sólo importa el presente. Podemos vivir como si realmente estuviéramos comprometidos el uno con el otro, y lo cierto es que, de hecho, lo estamos: yo soy tu caballero y tú eres mi dama. El tiempo es lo único que puede cambiar esos hechos, y el tiempo aún no es nuestro enemigo—

Su lógica sonaba tan razonable que Alice se preguntó si habría practicado el discurso. Sin duda era persuasivo.

—Todo está pasando tan rápido —protestó—. No esperaba encontrarme en una situación como esta... nunca. ¿Cómo puedo dejar a un lado los principios por los que me he regido toda la vida? —- Negó con la cabeza—. Debería resistirme a todo lo que encuentro irresistible de ti. El mero contacto de tu mano sobre la mía es suficiente para hacer que me olvide de mí misma, pero una voz en mi interior me dice que está mal, la misma voz que no puede creer que te dejara desatarme el vestido y la camisola como si fuera una cualquiera. No soy ese tipo de mujer, y sin embargo... de algún modo sí lo soy—

—Sospecho que descubrirás muchas cosas sorprendentes sobre ti misma en este viaje —aventuró Demetri. Bajó la vista hasta sus manos entrelazadas y la soltó casi con brusquedad, como si no hubiera sido consciente del contacto hasta ese instante—. Por primera vez en tu vida, eres libre para actuar de forma impulsiva—

—No consigo convencerme de estemos actuando correctamente —dijo Alice. Posó la mano en el brazo del caballero y él la cubrió con la suya en lo que pareció un acto reflejo—. Pero otras veces no parece haber nada de malo en todo esto. ¿Puedes darme un poco de tiempo para aclarar mis sentimientos? No suelo ser tan impulsiva. Necesito aceptar todo lo que ha ocurrido y decidir cómo seguir adelante—

— ¿Estás pidiendo mi consentimiento o buscas el tuyo? —Su voz sonó dura, pero la mirada de sus ojos era amable, comprensiva—. No volveré a culparte de lo que ocurra entre nosotros, sin embargo, es necesario que admitas que estás tan involucrada como yo. No soy un monje, milady. Si me tientas, responderé, pero si te mantienes apartada, respetaré la distancia que pongas entre nosotros. No obstante, no puedo garantizar que me vaya a mantener alejado mucho tiempo. Eso es lo mejor que puedo prometer—

—Me parece un acuerdo justo. —Se obligó a retirar la mano de su brazo y luego dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro—. Haré todo lo que pueda para evitar caer en la tentación hasta que pueda pensar con claridad y decida qué es lo mejor—

—Confío en que me harás saber tu decisión en cuanto la tomes. —La sorprendió cogiéndole la mano y girándosela para besarla en la palma de forma breve y sensual—. Estoy famélico y necesito alimento, así que será mejor que desayunemos. Luego tendrás todo el día para pensar en tus decisiones, al menos hasta que paremos de nuevo para hacer noche. Pero ten presente que pienso dormir contigo hasta que lleguemos a Londres. —Sonrió abiertamente y añadió—: Por tu seguridad, por supuesto—

* * *

_1 seth, si de verdad quieres morir, que va a instalarse. Entonces, ¡déjanos en paz! ¿Entiendes?_

2 _Sí, mi señor_

* * *

**Quisiera agradecer a **Romy92**, a **Flora-ntvg-Cullen**, a **Tecupi**, a **marieisahale **y a **andy **por su review; y a las lectoras fantasmas.**

**Bien si desean pueden darme la opinión, duda, criticas, consejos, etc. por Review. O para cualquier otra cosa también pueden escribirme.**

**Atentamente,**

**L. A. W.T.**


	11. Capítulo 10

_**Ni Crepúsculo me pertenece ni la historia. Yo solo juego con los nombres de los personajes y la historia. Dado que esto es una adaptación, en el ultimo capitulo les diré de quien es.**_

_**La historia está marcada como M, pero se recomienda que si eres menor de 18 no la leas. Es una advertencia, tenla en cuenta.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 10**

Seth

_Tres Copas contienen el fruto de lo que se sembró: alegría, pesar y el poder de curar. Bebe profusamente, pues el viaje requiere sustento y coraje._

Aquello se estaba convirtiendo en algo mucho más interesante y divertido de lo que Jasper habría podido imaginar. ¡Y pensar que se había opuesto al plan! Sin él, probablemente estaría sentado en Londres soportando el opresivo calor, esperando a que el Consejo lo llamara, aburrido e impaciente, pensando sin parar en lo que le esperaba en Venecia. En su lugar, tenía aquella última oportunidad de disfrutar del aire fresco y el sol de la campiña inglesa en compañía de una mujer hermosa. Una mujer hermosa y complaciente, se corrigió mientras la recorría con la mirada.

Alice estaba ocupada metiendo de nuevo en la bolsa todo lo que él había sacado, los movimientos elegantes y parcos, la atención totalmente centrada en la tarea. Nunca había conocido a una mujer tan hermosa que fuera tan poco consciente de su atractivo. En su forma de comportarse no había nada que indicara que creyera ser algo fuera de lo normal y, sin embargo, era deslumbrante, un tesoro a la espera de que él lo descubriera.

La noche anterior había reclamado aquel tesoro para sí mismo.

Había empezado a besarla para no tener que hablar sobre el inquietante hecho de que ella pudiera descubrir cuándo mentía, pero la distracción funcionó de formas que no había previsto. Al sentir cómo respondía a sus caricias, había erradicado cualquier pensamiento racional de su mente, y no recuperó los sentidos ni se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo hasta que la joven le llamó «Demetri». La estratagema de apartarla acusándola de seductora y luego sugiriendo groseramente una aventura también habían sido un error de cálculo, pero a duras penas pensaba con claridad. La deseaba, y al mismo quería mantenerla a salvo. ¿Cómo podía protegerla de sí mismo?

La pregunta ya no importaba. Había tomado una decisión durante la larga noche, mientras la abrazaba y la observaba dormir; la bestia de su interior siempre conspirando, siempre planificando.

—Por favor, no te quedes sin comer por mí —dijo Alice sacándolo de sus pensamientos, atareada con el lazo de sus cabellos—. Me gustaría peinarme y volver a trenzarme el pelo antes de unirme a los demás, si no te importa—

¿Importarle ver su pelo suelto? No se lo perdería por nada del mundo.

—Esperaré—

Ella frunció los labios, pero no discutió. Jasper se estiró de nuevo en la cama improvisada y se colocó las manos detrás de la cabeza, complacido por quedarse. Nunca había visto a una mujer peinándose, y pronto quedó fascinado con el modo en que los estilizados dedos femeninos soltaban las trenzas para luego deslizar el peine a lo largo de los largos mechones negros. Un placer tan sencillo, una intimidad cuya existencia desconocía antes de conocer a Alice. El simple hecho de mirarla conseguía relajarlo como nunca antes. Se sentía un hombre diferente cuando estaba con ella.

Su hermana se quejaba de que tendía a preocuparse demasiado y a ver la vida con excesiva seriedad, incluso a pesar de saber las razones que había tras aquella actitud. Sin embargo, sus preocupaciones desaparecían cuando estaba con Alice. Una vez que conseguía dejar la lujuria a un lado, ella conseguía que se sintiese... feliz, aunque no pudiera entender porqué.

—Déjame tranzarte el pelo—

¿De dónde había salido esa idea?

Ella enarcó una ceja.

— ¿Sueles trenzar el pelo de las damas?—

—No, pero me gustaría trenzar el tuyo—

Quería sentir los sedosos mechones entre los dedos, envolverse las manos con ellos, dejar que...

—Tal vez en otra ocasión—

No podía creer que ella lo hubiera rechazado. Su asombro debió ser evidente, ya que Alice le dirigió una serena sonrisa.

—Yo soy mucho más rápida que tú —adujo mientras dividía el cabello en tres mechones y comenzaba a trenzarlos con eficacia—. Además, puede que también sea la única cosa en la que soy mejor que tú—

Jasper no entendió por qué aquel inocente comentario consiguió excitarle, pero así fue. Alice era toda suavidad y curvas, desde la redondez de sus mejillas hasta los torneados tobillos, y tenía la piel tan tersa y translúcida que se podía calcular casi cualquier emoción en función de su color. Sus estados de ánimo abarcaban desde el blanco perlado, al rosado de una concha y al más profundo arrebato escarlata, y Jasper era lo bastante arrogante para tener la certeza de que él era la fuente de la mayoría de aquellos sonrojos.

Lo que más la azoraba y lo que causaba las reacciones más deliciosas ante incluso la más ligera provocación por su parte, era la tensión que existía entre ambos. No le llevó mucho tiempo darse cuenta de que nunca la habían cortejado. No de la manera inocente y aceptable en que se cortejaba a todas las doncellas jóvenes de cualquier castillo del tamaño de Coleway, y desde luego tampoco de formas más clandestinas. ¿Era aquélla la razón, o parte al menos, de que ahora estuviera tan presta a responderle, porque era la primera vez que era consciente del deseo de un hombre hacia ella?

Al pasear la vista por la joven sintió una emoción nueva dentro de sí. Un extraño sentido de posesión hacia ella. Celos. O una mezcla de ambos. Los sentimientos le resultaban tan extraños que era imposible saberlo.

La contempló mientras terminaba de hacerse la trenza y cogía el espejo de la bolsa para examinar su reflejo. Le lanzó una mirada de soslayo y, al descubrir que la observaba, se sonrojó en tono rosa pálido. No, aquellos rubores le pertenecían sólo a él. Ahora Alice era suya, tal como Emmett había prometido. Suya para hacer con ella lo que quisiera. Las posibilidades que le venían a la mente eran infinitas, y todas de lo más placenteras. Debajo del exterior frío de la joven había encerrada una pasión extraordinariamente profunda, y no podía esperar a descubrirla.

Emmett le había avisado de aquel atractivo, y el mago quizá incluso les había lanzado un conjuro de amor a ambos para acelerar lo inevitable, pero ya no le cabía la más mínima duda de que haría exactamente lo que Emmett le había sugerido y sacaría el máximo partido a aquel tiempo con Alice. Podía fingir que era un galante caballero unas pocas semanas más. Mientras ella siguiera ciega a la bestia que acechaba debajo del disfraz, aquel bien podía ser el viaje más agradable de su vida. Solo deseaba que pudiera durar toda una vida.

Era un deseo absurdo, pero una parte de él anhelaba ser el hombre que Alice pensaba que era. Ella le hacía desear merecerla. Por desgracia, la suerte se había echado hacía mucho, y era demasiado tarde para redimirse. No era un caballero honorable y no la merecía. Cuando ella supiera la verdad, aquella farsa llegaría a su fin.

La observó mientras se mordía el labio inferior y miró extasiado cómo la joven lo dejaba escapar resbalando lentamente entre sus dientes. Hacía aquello cuando reflexionaba sobre algún asunto, o cuando se ponía nerviosa o se sentía avergonzada. O cuando trataba de reprimir la risa. Ya reconocía las diferencias.

Era simplemente uno de los muchos gestos que producían una oleada de deseo en su interior. A veces lo lamían como la cálida y suave atracción de la marea, otras lo golpeaban con fuerza suficiente para cortarle la respiración, como ahora. Acababa de besarla, así que, ¿sentiría su sabor en los labios?

— ¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó ella, preocupada por lo que quiera que viera en su rostro.

—Nada —respondió de inmediato—. ¿Qué les pasa a los hombres de Coleway?—

Alice ladeó la cabeza perpleja.

— ¿Perdón?—

— ¿Por qué no te han cortejado nunca?—

Era una pregunta razonable, ya que nada en el mundo habría evitado que él la cortejara si hubiera sido un respetable escudero o un caballero de Coleway. Cualquier hombre con sangre en las venas tenía que sentir lo mismo. ¿Qué fuerza o amenaza los había detenido?

— ¡Sí me han cortejado! —protestó Alice acalorada, mordiéndose el labio inferior, sobre todo en el lado izquierdo y con la boca ligeramente fruncida a la derecha. Era el mismo gesto que había hecho el día que salieron de Coleway, el que Jasper había advertido cada vez que ella mentía a alguien sobre las razones de su partida. La expresión de la joven se volvió defensiva—. He tenido algunos admiradores—

—Yo he sido el primero en besarte —reflexionó él intentando contener una sonrisa arrogante—. Pero sin duda no soy el primero que ha _querido_ besarte—

La joven balbuceó algo en voz baja y su rostro se tornó casi tan rojo como su vestido. Interesante.

—Lo siento —dijo él—. No te he oído—

Ella lo miró y Jasper se sorprendió al ver la amenaza de lágrimas en sus ojos, la trémula superficie de un lago azul.

—Eres el primero —repitió articulando cada palabra con mucho cuidado.

¿Pensaba que no la creía? Es cierto que tenía un talento natural para besar, pero él había reconocido su inocencia rápidamente; en cuanto había sofocado los celos irracionales de que alguien hubiera podido besarla primero.

—Eso es justo lo que acabo de decir —aseveró intentando mantener el tono amable.

Alice se retorció las manos en el regazo y no fue capaz de mirarlo.

—No, quiero decir que eres el primero en besarme, pero también el primero que ha querido hacerlo—

Dios, realmente creía lo que estaba diciendo.

— ¿Pretendes que crea que ningún otro hombre o muchacho ha intentado nunca robarte un beso? ¿O ha charlado contigo por el puro placer de tu compañía?—

—No pretendo hacerte creer nada —se defendió turbada—. Estoy diciendo la verdad. Tengo tendencia a decir lo que pienso con demasiada libertad, y a la mayoría de los hombres no les gusta la compañía de las mujeres obstinadas—

— ¿Quién te ha dicho semejante estupidez?—

Jasper ya estaba seguro de la respuesta, pero la joven tuvo que pensar la pregunta unos momentos.

—Edward, supongo. —Se encogió de hombros y sus labios adoptaron un ángulo forzado, como si practicara cómo sonreír cuando la gente se burlaba de ella para que nadie supiera lo mucho que le dolía—. Mis cortejos fallidos siempre eran fuente de gran diversión para él—

No eran fuente de ninguna diversión para Jasper, que se preguntó si tendría tiempo de volver a Coleway antes de levar anclas rumbo a Venecia. Le gustaría enseñarle al senescal su idea de diversión.

— ¿Alguna vez has pensado que Edward podía estar detrás de esos fallos, que podía estar orquestándolos?—

La joven negó con la cabeza y le ofreció una sonrisa irónica.

—No puedo culpar a nadie excepto a mí misma. Difícilmente soy el tipo de doncella delicada y sonriente que la mayoría de los hombres parecen encontrar... interesante—

La expresión de sus ojos era casi compungida, aunque al mismo tiempo extrañamente esperanzada. ¿Esperaba que _él_ la encontrara interesante? Misión cumplida, pero, ¿por qué era tan inesperado su interés?

Tenía la prueba justo delante, por increíble que pudiera parecerle. Su modestia y falta de vanidad cobraron repentino sentido: Alice pensaba que carecía de cualquier tipo de atractivo.

—Edward les amenazó —dedujo imaginándose los hechos—. Usó alguna amenaza para que te rehuyeran, y luego te hizo pensar que era debido a ti. Urdió un plan para minar tu confianza, para evitar que los alentaras—

— ¿Por qué iba a hacer algo semejante?—

—Te dije que estaba obsesionado. Te quería toda para él, sin rivales, ni siquiera rivales que sólo tuvieran permitidos coqueteos inocentes. —No añadió que probablemente él habría hecho lo mismo si hubiera estado en el lugar de Edward. Pensar en cualquier otro hombre tocándola, besándola, le hacía apretar los puños—. ¿De verdad eres tan poco consciente de tu atractivo?—

Ella lo miró con ojos cautelosos y Jasper pudo ver que así era. Su mirada se había vuelto desconfiada, como si estuviera esperando a que él la hiciera caer en una trampa oculta. En aquel preciso momento podría degollar a Edward alegremente. Podía entender que quisiera hacerla suya, pero, ¿quebrantar su espíritu? No podría entenderlo nunca. Afortunadamente, el senescal no había cumplido su objetivo. Estaba magullada, pero entera.

Tal vez pudiera curarla.

El pensamiento se alojó en su cabeza y se negó a ser silenciado a pesar de no tener ningún sentido. El destruía, no sanaba. Aun así, la idea le fascinaba. Sentía la ridícula necesidad de hacerla feliz, de mantenerla a salvo y protegida, de hacerla verdaderamente suya no sólo durante unas pocas semanas, sino todo el tiempo que ella aceptara.

Nunca se había responsabilizado de nadie excepto de sí mismo. Incluso había dejado a su hermana a cargo de un familiar cuando llegaron a Inglaterra. Por descontado, aquello no había salido demasiado bien y aún se sentía culpable por haber pensado que estaría a salvo. ¿Podría abandonar a Alice y dejar su destino en manos de terceros? Y por otra parte: ¿Querría la joven que él se responsabilizara de ella?

Su mente corrió hacia el futuro, hacia el inevitable día en que ella descubriera que no era el galante sir Demetri. Aquél sería el día en que sus sonrisas se convertirían en súplicas afligidas, el día en que se acobardaría cada vez que la tocara del modo más inocente. Con todo, no había razón para que Alice conociera su engaño hasta que estuvieran en un barco rumbo a Venecia. Había previsto mantenerla secuestrada en Londres y no revelar ni un ápice de la verdad hasta que estuvieran en el mar, y aquella parte del plan no tenía por qué cambiar. Además, existían bastantes posibilidades de que ella nunca descubriera que era un célebre asesino. Sus hombres no revelarían nada si él lo prohibía, y podía contarle las verdaderas razones por las que el rey quería que abandonara Inglaterra para siempre. Tampoco había motivos para ocultarle el motivo de su secuestro; que le debía a Eduardo un favor, que realmente le había salvado la vida. ¿Sería suficiente para recuperar su confianza?

Incluso si conseguía ganarse su perdón, el siguiente obstáculo sería convencerla de que viviera con él como su amante. Seguía decidido a tomar una esposa italiana para formar una alianza política y garantizar la seguridad de su familia en Venecia, aunque la idea se volvía menos atractiva con cada día que pasaba con Alice. Sin embargo, no renunciaría a todos los planes que con tanto cuidado había trazado por un encaprichamiento con una mujer que ni siquiera conocía su verdadero nombre y a la que pretendía convertir en su amante antes del trascendental descubrimiento. Tal vez lograra que cambiara de opinión pero, tal como estaban las cosas, suerte tendría si ella no salía corriendo y gritando.

La joven nunca accedería a ser su amante si supiera que tenía la alternativa de ingresar en un convento. Tomar el velo era algo aceptable para una mujer de su posición, pero vivir en pecado con un hombre... era otra cuestión.

_No tiene por qué saber nada del convento_, le susurró la bestia de su interior. En vez de ello, le haría entender lo bien que la trataría, el cómodo y lujoso estilo de vida que llevaría. La instalaría en algún gigantesco palazo en el que pudiera hacer uso de todas las habilidades de castellana que tanto apreciaba. Podía imaginarla allí, en un balcón con vistas al canal, sonriéndole. También podía imaginarse a sí mismo junto a ella, disfrutando de su inocente y obstinada belleza.

No, decidió, ella era demasiado especial para encerrarla en un convento. Era un maestro del engaño, y haría todo lo que fuera necesario para retenerla a su lado. Le mentiría el resto de sus vidas si con ello conseguía que se quedara con él voluntariamente. Alice era su recompensa por todos los años que había pasado en la oscuridad, ocultando quién era realmente.

— ¿Demetri?—lo llamó ella en tono nervioso.

Él sonrió sin esfuerzo, colmado de nueva determinación.

—Alice de Brandon, eres la mujer más hermosa que he conocido nunca—

La joven pestañeó varias veces muy despacio, como si esperara que él fuera a desaparecer cada vez que abría los ojos. Estaba sentada en paralizado silencio y respiraba agitada.

Jasper le había mentido en casi todo lo demás, pero en aquello sería completamente honesto. Alice conocería sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia ella. Por más que hubiera disfrutado aquella mañana al desnudar sus senos, reconocía que había ido demasiado lejos y demasiado deprisa. Le mostraría el respeto que merecía, la cortejaría. Podía ser su única esperanza de compensar las mentiras cuando llegara el momento de revelar algunas.

—Es verdad —le aseguró—. Alice, aunque hubieras sido la mujer más obstinada de la cristiandad, yo habría encontrado la forma de cortejarte si hubiera sido un caballero de Coleway. He deseado besarte desde el momento en que nos conocimos—

La boca de la joven formó una deliciosa «O», pero no emitió ningún sonido. Era realmente irresistible.

Le acunó la mejilla y le besó primero el labio inferior, luego el superior, y después ambos labios a la vez cuando ella se recuperó lo suficiente para responder a sus demandas, pero se retiró antes de que la tentación fuera imposible de vencer.

Alice frunció el ceño, contrariada, y bajó la vista.

— ¿En qué estás pensando?—

—Apenas sé que pensar —murmuró. Sus pestañas se elevaron y lo miró con desconfianza de nuevo—. Ayer no me querías, hoy sí. Estoy... confundida—

—Ayer aún intentaba resistirme —confesó. Le acarició la mejilla con las yemas de los dedos y percibió claramente el escalofrío que la atravesó—. Debería haber sabido que era una causa inútil; yo, intentando ser noble—

Alice emitió un pequeño sonido de desacuerdo y se mordisqueó el labio inferior. Jasper reconoció el gesto de inmediato: Incertidumbre.

— ¿Realmente te seduje anoche?—

—Sí —afirmó él sin poder evitar sonreír.

Lo estaba seduciendo en ese mismo momento.

—No era mi intención —admitió ella.

—Lo sé —concedió Jasper—. No tienes que esforzarte mucho en intentarlo. De hecho, no tienes que intentarlo en absoluto. Que Dios me ayude si decides seducirme intencionadamente. Me dejarías reducido a cenizas—

Los labios femeninos se curvaron hacia arriba. Dios, si Alice supiera el poder que podía ejercer sobre él...

—No intentaré distraerte de nuevo... cuando no quieras ser distraído—

—Hum—

Sí, era mucho más peligrosa de lo que ella creía. Era hora de que ambos se alejaran del refugio que ofrecía el sauce o cedería y decidiría pasar el día allí.

—Ahora es uno de esos momentos en los que no quiero ser distraído. Tenemos que desayunar y partir—

—Oh. —Parecía sobresaltada, como si hubiera olvidado dónde estaban—. Por supuesto—

—Deja eso —-dijo Jasper cuando ella comenzó a recoger el manto y la silla de montar. Se levantó y apartó un puñado de ramas de sauce para indicar a Alice que lo precediera—. Seth cargará los caballos. Refresquémonos y luego busquemos algo de comer—

La joven apresó el labio inferior con los dientes y dudó. Un suave rubor le tiñó las mejillas y Jasper imaginó el problema con bastante facilidad.

— ¿No me digas que te falta valor para enfrentarte a un niño? —bromeó—. ¿Una mujer que ha huido de su hogar con unas pocas pertenencias y que ha desafiado al sabbat de las Brujas en pleno bosque tiene miedo de un niño?—

—No tengo miedo —se defendió levantando la barbilla—. Solo estoy avergonzada, y tú también deberías estarlo—

—Yo soy un hombre, nosotros no nos avergonzamos con esas cosas. —Le pasó el brazo por la cintura y la condujo fuera del acogedor refugio—. Confía en mí, todo irá bien con Seth—

La vista fuera del sauce no cogió desprevenido a Jasper, pero le concedió unos momentos a Alice para que sus ojos se adaptaran de la sombra al brillo del sol. El árbol bajo el que habían dormido se hallaba en medio de un pequeño claro de hierba de un verde oscuro, salpicada aquí y allá por altos matojos de espigas doradas que, por casualidad, habían sobrevivido al invierno. Tras ellos estaba el cerro en el que Peter debía estar de guardia, y delante la hierba decrecía paulatinamente hasta desaparecer por completo, sustituida por una piedra oscura y moteada a medida que el claro daba paso a un enorme peñasco. Garrett estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas sobre la pedregosa cima con Seth sentado al lado, ambos de espaldas a Jasper mientras contemplaban el valle de suaves laderas y el exuberante bosque que se extendía ante ellos

El paisaje era, sin duda, magnífico. Jasper había elegido aquel lugar para asegurarse de poder ver al enemigo a kilómetros y huir a la primera señal de peligro. Se preguntó si Alice advertiría la estrategia y lo cuestionaría. Un caballero lleno de orgullo y honor se quedaría y lucharía para proteger a aquellos a su cuidado, sin importar el coste, pero él no era un hombre de honor. Los que corrían vivían para luchar otro día.

Garrett miró por encima del hombro, le dio un codazo a Seth, y ambos se levantaron para quedar de frente a ellos. Aunque Peter y Garrett eran los dos hombres en los que más confiaba, no se parecían en nada ni en el aspecto ni en el temperamento. Peter parecía un tosco y duro soldado común, mientras que el rostro angelical de Garrett hacía que las mujeres de todas las edades suspiraran con anhelo. Irónicamente, de los dos, Peter era el más bondadoso, mientras que la falta de misericordia de Garrett a menudo se acercaba a la de Jasper.

Como un halcón, Jasper vigiló de cerca a Alice para ver cómo reaccionaba ante el atractivo caballero. Para su sorpresa, la joven parecía tener ojos sólo para el niño y su expresión era de confusión. Miró a Seth y se dio cuenta de que algo iba rotundamente mal. El muchacho se había puesto pálido y empezaba a recular al mismo ritmo que ellos avanzaban.

—_Es la mujer de rojo_ —dijo en italiano, levantando ambas manos como si pudiera detener el avance de Alice.

— ¿Por qué me mira de esa forma? —preguntó ella.

—_Es la misma mujer que acabas de ver debajo del árbol_ —le explicó Jasper también en italiano—. _¿Qué te pasa?—_

—_No le vi la cara_ —musitó retrocediendo aún más—. _Su cara. Es idéntica a la carta que Peter me enseñó—_

Alice intentó acercarse a él, y el niño dio varios pasos hacia atrás.

— ¡_No me toques, jinni_! —

Las palabras apenas habían sido pronunciadas cuando el talón de Seth tropezó en una roca y el chico comenzó a caer de espaldas hacia el borde del precipicio. Antes de que Jasper pudiera cogerlo, Garrett embistió a Seth golpeándolo en el costado y lanzándolo con fuerza contra las rocas.

Durante un momento nadie se movió, nadie habló.

—¡Dios mío!—exclamo Alice llevándose las manos al corazón,

Corrió hasta el niño y se arrodilló junto a él mientras Garrett se levantaba y se limpiaba la gravilla de las rodillas. La cabeza del muchacho cayó hacia atrás cuando la joven lo cogió en sus brazos. Se había golpeado con fuerza y había perdido el conocimiento.

—No hay sangre y aún respira —informó mientras le giraba la cabeza para ver el feo chichón que ya se le estaba formando junto a la sien—. ¿Tenéis trapos fríos que pueda usar para vendar la herida?—

Jasper simplemente se quedó mirándola. ¿De verdad pensaba que tenía trapos fríos por allí, esperando a ser usados en una herida? Con un único movimiento de cabeza envió a Garrett a buscar lo necesario.

—Qué extraño —murmuró ella mientras le palmeaba la mano al niño—. Era casi como si me tuviera miedo. Le he oído llamarme «la mujer de rojo», lo cual es sencillamente obvio por mi ropa, y luego algo sobre mi rostro. ¿Qué más te ha dicho?—

—Te tiene miedo —le explicó Jasper, mirando ceñudo al niño. Era mejor que Alice conociese la verdad, pues Seth posiblemente tuviera una reacción exagerada cuando despertara—. Le recuerdas a un dibujo que vio una vez de un _jinni_, un espíritu maligno árabe que a veces se disfraza de mujer hermosa—

— ¡Tienes que decirle que está equivocado! —La joven miró a Jasper y luego al niño—. Supongo que volverá a aterrorizarse si despierta y me ve rondándolo. —Se levantó y se acercó a él—. Tendrás que atender su herida—

—No hay nada que atender —señaló él—. Le vendaré la cabeza cuando vuelva Garrett, pero eso es todo. No es más que un golpe—

Alice le colocó las manos en el costado y trató de empujado hacia el muchacho.

—Tienes que sentarte con él hasta que despierte. Todo niño herido debería tener a alguien sentado a su lado—

Jasper quería preguntarle quién la había dejado sola cuando estaba enferma, pero en vez de ello la sujetó de las muñecas y la llevó de nuevo con Seth.

—Atender a los niños no es trabajo de hombres cuando hay una mujer disponible. Seth superará su miedo en cuanto vea que no quieres hacerle daño, y luego podrás vendar su herida—

Seth comenzó a agitarse. Un momento después abrió los ojos e intentó golpear a la joven. Jasper, consciente de que el niño no sabía lo que hacía, le sujeto los brazos contra el suelo antes de que Alice pudiera jadear de sorpresa

—_Jamás volverás a levantarle la mano a esta dama ni la llamarás cosas insultantes_—le ordenó en italiano—. ¿_Lo has entendido_?—

—_Oh, sí, milord—_

— ¿_Cómo te encuentras_?—

Seth le dedicó a Alice una mirada que indicaba que preferiría estar en un nido de víboras antes que con ella, pero finalmente lanzó un suspiro de resignación y se tocó con cuidado la cabeza.

—_La luz me hace daño en los ojos y hay un demonio dentro de mi cabeza aporreándome el cráneo con un martillo—_

— ¿Está bien? —se interesó Alice—. ¿Tienes algo que pueda beber?—

—Sí —asintió Jasper—. Hay un odre junto a mi silla, debajo del árbol. ¿Puedes traérselo?—

La joven hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza y fue a cogerlo.

Jasper aprovechó para hablarle rápidamente a Seth, con la esperanza de que Alice no pudiera traducir su conversación si alcanzaba a oírles.

—_La mujer entiende un poco de italiano, así que ten cuidado con lo que dices en su presencia. O mejor, no digas absolutamente nada. ¿Entendido?—_

—_Lo siento, amo_ —se disculpó Seth en voz baja lanzando otra preocupada mirada a Alice—. _Peter me enseñó las cartas y me dijo...—_

—_No has hecho daño a nadie excepto a ti mismo_ —lo interrumpió Jasper—. _Pero la has insultado, y eso no volverá a ocurrir. Para demostrar tu arrepentimiento, dejarás que cuide de ti y te mostrarás agradecido—_

El niño asintió, aunque su mirada delataba su miedo.

—_No os volveré a fallar, milord. Por favor, dejadme demostrar que soy útil—_

—_No demuestres ser una carga_ —le advirtió Jasper.

Garrett volvió casi al mismo tiempo que Alice, trayendo en la mano lo que una vez fuera una delicada camisa de lino y ahora era un ordenado montón de vendas chorreantes que dejó en la hierba, junto a Seth.

— ¿Ayudo a Peter a preparar los caballos? —preguntó volviéndose hacia Jasper.

—Sí, de hecho ya deberíamos haber salido —aprobó él.

—E1 niño no puede montar—repuso Alice—. Mírale los ojos, todavía no está bien del todo—

—A mí me parece que ya se ha recuperado—

—Necesita descansar—

—Rotundamente no —zanjó Jasper. Le dio un suave empujón al hombro de Seth y volvió a hablaren italiano—. ¿_Puedes montar_?—

—_Sí, milord_. —Seth ignoró la mano extendida de Alice y se puso en pie a duras penas. En su esfuerzo por mantener el equilibrio se tambaleó adelante y atrás y luego se hundió de nuevo en el suelo, de rodillas sobre la roca, respirando con tanta dificultad como si hubiera corrido una larga carrera—. _No me encuentro tan bien—_

Alice no necesitó que le tradujeran las palabras del niño. Se volvieron desafortunadamente obvias para todos cuando un momento después se inclinó hacia delante y vomitó el desayuno.

—Pensándolo bien, podrías esperar para preparar los caballos — le dijo Jasper a Garrett.

Una hora más tarde, poco se podía hacer por el chico. Alice anunció que el golpe requeriría un día o dos de descanso antes de que las náuseas y el mareo desaparecieran. Para suavizar el olor, Garrett echó arena donde Seth se había indispuesto. Alice le vendó la cabeza al niño, recogió los ingredientes necesarios para hacer un té de corteza de sauce, y luego se encargó de que el muchacho descansara cómodamente debajo del árbol, en el lecho que Jasper había dejado vacío hacía tan poco. Todo lo que quedaba por hacer era esperar a que la hinchazón bajara.

El tiempo era un bien preciado, pero su ventajosa posición les permitiría avistar a sus posibles perseguidores y huir a toda prisa, si fuera necesario. Podían esperar un día como mucho, decidió Jasper mientras estudiaba el sol de mediodía. Le daría al chico ese tiempo para recuperarse y luego, de una u otra forma, continuarían adelante.

Entretanto, había algo que podía hacer para tranquilizarse. Indicó a Garrett que lo siguiera hasta la cima del cerro en el que Peter vigilaba los caballos atados y la zona este del valle. Era la primera oportunidad real para hablar con sus hombres sin Alice pegada a su talones, y les aseguró que todo iba según lo planeado antes de repasar los detalles específicos.

—A estas alturas ya habrá partidas de búsqueda de Coleway tras nosotros —reflexionó—. El verdadero sir Demetri les habrá puesto sobre aviso y descubrirán que no tengo intención de llevar a Alice al castillo de Marcus. Alec Vulturi no está lejos, y es posible que haya bajado a Coleway a ofrecer sus servicios en la partida de búsqueda. Tenemos que asumir que una o más de las partidas optarán por el camino a Londres; de hecho, será la primera ruta que sigan y en cuanto se den cuenta de que Alice no está en manos de sir Demetri Voy a volver sobre nuestros pasos para ver quién va tras nosotros. Peter si no he vuelto de que salga la luna, ven a buscarme—

—Ya había empezado a preparar los caballos para nuestra partida—indicó Peter—, así que tu caballo está ensillado y listo, milord—

—Excelente—

—Milord, hay otra solución a este problema —adujo Garrett antes de que Jasper se apartara de ellos—. Vosotros tres podríais partir mientras yo me quedo aquí con Seth. Puedes decirle a la dama que os alcanzaremos en un día o dos, y si Seth no se recupera pronto...—

Garrett encogió los hombros de un modo que dejaba pocas dudas sobre la suerte del niño si su malestar persistía.

—Si ésa fuera mi intención, podría eliminarlo poniendo veneno en el té de corteza de sauce —le respondió Jasper—. Simplemente parecería que había muerto del golpe en la cabeza y Alice nunca lo habría—

Sacudió la cabeza sintiéndolo de veras por el chico; la suerte de Seth había dado un claro giro para peor. Era una cuestión de simples matemáticas; perder una vida o cinco. Aun así, le había cogido cariño a Seth en las semanas transcurridas desde su rescate, y tenía la impresión de que Alice también sentía debilidad por él.

—Aún no estamos tan acuciados. Le daré el día y la noche de hoy para recuperarse, y luego decidiré. De momento, Alice parece haberse interesado en el chico y eso puede resultarnos útil—

—Sí, milord—

—Si encuentro una partida de búsqueda más cerca de lo esperado volveré pronto —les informó—. En caso contrario, volveré a veros más o menos cuando salga la luna—

* * *

**Quisiera agradecer a** Romy92,** a** Tecupi,** a** andy** , a **marieisahale **y a** Flora-ntvg-Cullen **por su review; y también a las lectoras fantasmas.**

**Bien si desean pueden darme la opinión, duda, criticas, consejos, etc. por Review. O para cualquier otra cosa también pueden escribirme.**

**Atentamente,**

**L. A. W.T.**


	12. Capítulo 11

_**Ni Crepúsculo me pertenece ni la historia. Yo solo juego con los nombres de los personajes y la historia. Dado que esto es una adaptación, en el ultimo capitulo les diré de quien es.**_

_**La historia está marcada como M, pero se recomienda que si eres menor de 18 no la leas. Es una advertencia, tenla en cuenta.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 11**

La Persecución

_La Reina de Oros está sola y parece a salvo, pero no es más que una ilusión de seguridad. Cuidado con la luz de la naturaleza en la hora más oscura, pues hay quienes codician las ganancias ilícitas del ladrón, que puede perderlo todo._

— ¿Tenéis hambre, milady?—

Alice levantó la vista de la costura y vio a Garrett entrar por un hueco entre las ramas de sauce. El olor a madera quemada procedente de la fogata le llegó como si hubiera seguido al hombre, y su estómago protestó en respuesta.

—Sí, Garrett, algo de comer sería bienvenido. Gracias—

El caballero abrió la boca para decir algo, pero en el último segundo cambió de opinión y dejó que las ramas volvieran a caer en su sitio.

La joven esperó a oír los pasos de Garrett alejándose y luego desvió la vista hacia Seth.

El muchacho parecía aterrorizado, al igual que cada una de las veces que Peter o Garrett se habían acercado. Alice no podía en tender por qué a no ser que lo hubieran maltratado. También era posible que tuviera miedo de todos los hombres, ya que su último amo indudablemente sí lo había maltratado. No obstante, no recordaba haber visto que Seth tuviera miedo de Garrett antes de su caída y, sin embargo, ahora el muchacho la miraba a ella, la mujer de la que había querido huir, como si fuera la respuesta a todas sus plegarias Si, sin duda era un niño muy extraño.

Seth yacía en el manto de Alice, con la cabeza vendada descansando sobre la silla de la joven. Había estado dormitando a ratos todo el día, pero ahora tenía la mirada clara y alerta. Sus ojos castaños eran casi negros a la sombra de las ramas del sauce, y ahora estaban entrecerrados mostrando una expresión demasiado perspicaz para un niño de su edad. Se sentó despacio, como si quisiera estar seguro de que Garrett se había ido antes de llamar ningún tipo de atención sobre sí mismo. Su mirada volvió luego hacia ella, una mirada inquebrantable y penetrante que la hizo sentir incómoda.

— ¿Quieres más té de corteza de sauce? —le preguntó.

Seth asintió entusiasmado, así que la joven dejó a un lado la aguja y el hilo junto con las medias que estaba remendando, y se estiró para coger el odre que había detrás de la silla, ahora lleno del té que había preparado aquel mismo día.

El niño bebió un largo trago del agradable brebaje.

— ¿Tienes hambre? —inquirió Alice—. ¿_Ha fame__1_? Le puedo pedir a Garrett que traiga una ración más, si quieres—

Los ojos de Seth se abrieron desmesuradamente, redondos y asustados otra vez ante la mención del nombre de Garrett o de la ración adicional de comida. No estaba segura, pero sospechaba que el miedo se debía a Garrett. El niño negó con la cabeza mientras hacía una mueca de dolor y luego se lanzó a decir un torrente de palabras tan rápido que Alice sólo pudo entender unas pocas. Piedad. Estúpido. Compensar. Lord Jasper.

— ¿Quién es lord Jasper? —quiso saber la joven.

Seth palideció por completo al oír la pregunta.

— ¿Era tu amo? ¿El que te mataba de hambre?—

El niño gritó de terror y se agazapó en el jergón cuando Garrett volvió a aparecer de repente entre las ramas del sauce, colgantes como látigos.

—Milady, hay carne fresca asándose en el fuego si queréis acompañarme —ofreció. No esperó su respuesta y se dirigió al niño—: ¿_Ha fame_?—

Seth sacudió la cabeza tan fuerte que tuvo que hacerse daño. Se recostó y tiró del manto hasta que sólo la coronilla seguía siendo visible,

—Parece bastante asustado de vos —dijo Alice, consciente de que el niño no podía entender sus palabras.

Garrett ignoró el comentario y se dirigió de nuevo a Seth.

—_Soggiorno tranquillo. ¿Capisce?__2__—_

—_Si,capisce__3_ —respondió el chiquillo,

—No me estaba molestando —protestó Alice—. Estoy segura de que volverá a ser él mismo en cuanto descanse un poco —

—Posiblemente tengáis razón —convino Garrett antes de ofrecerle la mano—. ¿Comemos, milady? —

Alice aceptó su ayuda para levantarse. Más allá del sauce, el sol casi tocaba las colinas del oeste; parecía una brillante bola roja enmarcada por nubes oscuras que a buen seguro traerían lluvia antes de que llegara la noche.

Garrett había encendido un fuego junto al borde del precipicio con lo que parecía un conejo asándose en un espetón y una tetera de hierro acomodada entre las ascuas. Cuanto más se acercaba al fuego, más protestaba el estómago de la joven ante los tentadores aromas. Se sentó en un saliente, tal como Garrett le indicó, y luego se tomó un momento para estudiar a su acompañante mientras le preparaba un cuenco con comida.

Garrett era, sin duda, el hombre más apuesto que habían visto sus ojos. Alto y de espaldas anchas, con el cabello rubio y los ojos azules, se ajustaba a todas las descripciones idealizadas de los héroes que describían los romances sobre caballeros de los trovadores. Muy bien podría haber salido directamente de Camelot. Parecía un ángel.

El caballero le pasó una cuchara y un cuenco con comida.

— ¿Pasa algo, milady? —preguntó Garrett mientras se llenaba su propio cuenco.

Alice negó con la cabeza.

— ¿Creéis que sir Demetri volverá pronto? —

—Sí, milady —

La joven esperó en vano a que desarrollara la respuesta o hiciera algún otro comentario que pudiera dar comienzo a una conversación. Varias horas antes había usado el mismo tono seco para decirle que Demetri había salido de patrulla, hecho que la había decepcionado tanto por la ausencia de Demetri como porque no hubiera sido capaz de decirle él mismo que se iba. Era una decepción absurda, ya que no podía esperar que el caballero le informara de cada decisión que tomara y, además, su ausencia podía suponer ciertas ventajas. Seguro que los hombres que habían cabalgado con él lo conocían mejor une nadie.

— ¿Conocéis a sir Demetri desde hace mucho? —

—Sí, milady —

— ¿Cuanto? —pregunto empezando a sentirse molesta con la brusquedad de sus respuestas

—Muchos años —

El modo en que él le sostenía la mirada cuando contestaba la turbaba, y al final se sintió tan incómoda con el escrutinio que giró la cabeza a un lado. Podía ser agradable a la vista, pero había algo en Garrett que no le gustaba.

Se concentró en terminar de comer mientras observaba de reojo a Garrett rellenar su cuenco.

—Si me lo permitís, milady iré a llevarle algo de comer a Peter — Alice asintió y aprovechó para ir al manantial para beber un poco de agua. Después buscó unos arbustos para ocuparse de menesteres más privados y luego se aseó lo mejor que pudo y se lavó las manos. Garrett aún no había vuelto del cerro cuando ella regresó, así que se sentó para vigilar el valle. Acababa de acomodarse cuando vio un destello de color en la cima de una colina al otro lado del valle, apenas distinguible en la escasa luz.

El corazón amenazó con salírsele del pecho hasta que distinguió una figura que tenía que ser Demetri montado en su gran caballo bayo emerger unos segundos antes de desaparecer debajo de las copas de los arboles. Observó el camino por detrás de él, pero no parecía que lo siguieran. Justo cuando se volvía para ver qué estaba reteniendo a Garrett, oyó una serie de silbidos cortos y éste apareció junto a ella.

—Milady, volved al sauce, recoged todo lo que tengáis y estad preparada para cabalgar cuando sir Demetri llegue —ordenó mientras cogía el espetón que había sujetado el conejo y comenzaba a esparcir las ascuas del fuego.

— ¿Qué sucede? —inquirió.

—Sir Demetri no pensaba regresar mientras hubiera luz a no ser que se encontrara con una partida de búsqueda —le informó él mientras cogía el cuenco vacío de Alice y lo usaba para comenzar a echar paladas de arena y gravilla sobre las cenizas—. Recoged vuestras cosas y levantad a Seth. Mareado o no, tendrá que cabalgar —

La joven se apresuró a hacer lo que le habían dicho y se encontró a Seth ya sentado y con aspecto ansioso.

—Tenemos que partir —

— ¿_Che cosa ha ditto_?4 —

—Tenemos que irnos —dijo intentando desesperadamente recordar su italiano—. ¡_Andiamo_!5 Finge que te has recuperado ante los caballeros. Pase lo que pase, si cualquiera de ellos te pregunta cómo te encuentras, diles que estás bien. ¿Lo entiendes?¿_Capisce_?6 —

— ¿_Come_? —

Alice miró al cielo, consciente de que el niño no la entendía por culpa de su falta de destreza con el italiano y la prisa por recoger las pertenencias de ambos.

—_Andiamo. ¿Capisce?—_

—_Sí, andiamo_. —Se levantó del lecho improvisado y comenzó a enrollar el manto—. _Dobbiamo lasciare__7__—_

—Bien, seguro que eso significa algo parecido a lo que yo intentaba decir —murmuró la joven.

Apiló tanto como pudo en sus brazos, dejando un montón más pequeño para Seth, y mientras se abría paso para salir del sauce vio que el niño la seguía con el resto de los enseres. Los caballos estaban en lo alto del cerro y caminó con dificultad cuesta arriba, donde encontró tanto a Peter como a Garrett ensillando los animales.

Garrett volvió hasta el sauce a por la silla de Alice. En escasos minutos, las alforjas estaban en su sitio y los caballos se hallaban prestos para partir.

La joven se volvió para observar el claro, esperando impaciente mientras sir Demetri subía hasta el cerro y finalmente desmontaba.

—_Innaffi il cavallo_8—le dijo a Seth mientras le pasaba las riendas.

Alice entendió lo suficiente para saber que el caballo necesitaba agua, y vio que Seth se dirigía con paso inseguro hacia el manantial para llevar a cabo la tarea. Demetri le echó un vistazo y luego se volvió hacia sus hombres.

—La alarma debió de saltar muy poco después de que nos fuéramos, ya que no tardaron en salir tras nosotros. Son cerca de treinta, y aunque llevan bastante carga, están a tan sólo unas cuatro horas de distancia—

—Podríamos ocultarnos en las colinas y dejar que pasaran de largo —sugirió Garrett.

—Ya lo había pensado —repuso Demetri negando con la cabeza—. Sólo hay un camino a Londres en este distrito y correríamos el riesgo de alcanzarlos o de encontrarnos con ellos si decidieran dar la vuelta. Tendremos más probabilidades de éxito si los dejamos atrás. Todos los caballos están frescos, excepto el mío, y ellos tienen la dificultad añadida de más hombres y caballos de carga que nosotros, lo cual significa que tardarán más en montar y desmontar el campamento. Si el tiempo acompaña, podremos cabalgar otros treinta o cuarenta kilómetros entre hoy y esta noche, y ganar como mínimo los mismos kilómetros mañana—

— ¿Has visto a mi tío?—pregunto Alice.

A pesar de sus problemas de vista, lord Carlisle era un rastreador excelente.

Demetri la miró de un modo extraño y luego negó con la cabeza.

—Estaba demasiado lejos para ver sus rostros—

—Los caballos están listos para partir —anunció Peter—. Si no te importa intercambiar monturas con Seth, el bayo casi no notaría el peso del niño y tú tendrías un caballo fresco para el próximo tramo de cabalgada. ¿O prefieres que descargue al árabe y cambie las sillas?—

—Montaré el caballo de Seth. —Demetri inclinó la cabeza para mirar detrás de Garrett—. Ya está aquí, así que partamos—

Peter y Garrett empezaron a quitar las cuerdas de los caballos mientras Demetri guiaba a Bodkin hasta Alice y le daba las riendas. La levantó sin esfuerzo hasta la silla, las manos deteniéndose sólo un instante en su cintura.

—Entiendo que Seth está lo bastante bien para montar o ya estarías protestando —aventuró Demetri, observando cómo ella se recolocaba la falda sobre la silla.

—Ha descansado la mayor parte del día y se encuentra mejor —respondió Alice—. Has sido muy amable al darle tiempo para mejorar, dudo que su golpe nos retrase—

—Excelente. Tus poderes curativos deben ser excepcionales. —Miró por encima del hombro hacia donde sus hombres preparaban los caballos y luego clavó sus ojos en ella—. Hay algo que me ha estado molestando todo el día—

Demetri le hizo un gesto para que se acercara. ¿Qué habría hecho mal para ganarse una mirada tan ceñuda? Se inclinó y casi perdió el equilibrio cuando él le sujetó la cabeza para acercarle el rostro al suyo.

—Me ha molestado tener que esperar todo el día para volver a saborear tus labios —murmuró—. Bésame otra vez, Alice—

La joven hizo lo que le pedía e inmediatamente se perdió en el calor y la urgencia masculinos. Sus labios se separaron demasiado pronto, cuando el caballo de la joven cambió el apoyo. Demetri le pasó el pulgar por el labio inferior como para sellar su beso y luego dio media vuelta y fue a montar su caballo. Cuando comenzaron a avanzar, la miró por encima del hombro y le dedicó un guiño travieso que le dio mucho en qué pensar durante las horas siguientes.

Bien entrada la mañana del día siguiente, Peter, Jasper, y Garrett abrevaban los caballos de pie junto al borde de un pequeño arroyo mientras Alice y Seth vagaban al otro lado del camino en dirección opuesta. La joven para buscar un lugar apartado en el que aliviarse y el niño para permanecer cerca y asegurarse de que no le ocurría nada.

— ¿Estás seguro de que era Alec Vulturi? —preguntó Peter.

Jasper se limpió la difusa llovizna del rostro y mantuvo vigilado el arbusto en el que había desaparecido la pareja. Aquélla era la primera oportunidad que tenía para hablar con sus hombres en privado desde que había descubierto que los perseguían.

—Reconocí la insignia del líder por los estandartes de la alcoba de Alice; un dragón rojo sangre sobre el campo negro de los Volturi. Todos los jinetes llevaban el mismo emblema adornando sus túnicas, y parecían bien armados. Si consiguen alcanzarnos será poco probable que podamos resistir una ventaja de diez contra uno, y que estén a tiro de piedra significa que Volturi nos siguió el rastro inmediatamente después de que Alice y yo saliéramos de Coleway—

—Sí, eso parece —asintió Garrett.

—Ese hombre parece decidido a convertirla en su esposa. Temo que no sea fácil de disuadir —añadió Peter.

—Sí, tengo que buscar un modo de que renuncie a Alice que no incluya la amenaza de muerte —admitió Jasper—. Es un dilema con el que no me había enfrentado nunca—

Tampoco había esperado encontrar a nadie tras su pista tan pronto. Con la guardia baja debido a su propia arrogancia y a los persistentes pensamientos sobre su cautiva, casi se dio de bruces con la partida de Volturi antes de que los sonidos de los caballos y las armaduras por fin penetraran en sus embotados sentidos. Se las arreglo para salir del camino y abrirse paso hasta un cerro en el que poder permanecer oculto a la vez que observaba a los soldados de Volturi pasar de largo, pero avanzar por el bosque para adelantar de nuevo a sus perseguidores le hizo perder mucho tiempo y, como resultado, ahora la partida de Alec estaba incómodamente cerca.

—Esta mañana he encontrado otra de las cartas de Emmett, y alerta sobre no dejar sola a Alice a la luz de la luna. —Para acarar sus palabras, les repitió al pie de la letra el críptico mensaje del mago—. He estado pensando en lo que significa toda la mañana, y estoy convencido de que «luz de la naturaleza en la hora más oscura» tiene que referirse a la luz de la luna—

—Sí, tiene sentido —convino Peter— . Eso significa que estará segura mientras no la dejemos sola por la noche pero, ¿significa también que iremos un paso por delante de Volturi?—

—Es probable que todo vaya según lo planeado mientras nos aseguremos de no dejar sola a Alice cuando oscurezca—

Jasper esperaba no equivocarse. Alice había vuelto a dormir en sus brazos durante la madrugada, si bien mucho menos cómodamente que en su refugio bajo el sauce. El día anterior habían cabalgado los cuarenta kilómetros que estaba obcecado en dejar atrás antes de que las nubes finalmente oscurecieran la luna obligándolos a detenerse o a arriesgarse a lastimar los caballos. Apenas habían desmontado y desensillado los animales cuando la lluvia comenzó a caer. Los enormes robles bajo los que habían acampado sólo ofrecieron una protección temporal, y la lluvia pronto les caló la ropa hasta la piel.

La única parte agradable de la noche habían sido las pocas horas que había pasado abrazando a Alice bajo su capa, sus cuerpos muy pintos y apretados para mantener el calor. Le dejaba sin respiración la forma en que la joven se volvía hacia a él en busca de su contacto, como una gatita acurrucándose en su abrazo. Aun así, la lluvia resultaba desagradable y sin lugar a dudas no propiciaba lo que tenía originariamente planeado para aquella noche. No se había materializado ni uno solo de los placeres sobre los que había fantaseado desde el interludio de debajo del sauce y, ahora, con los Volturi pegados a los talones, las posibilidades de volver a disfrutar de cualquiera de sus encuentros, los ritos del cortejo que había planeado llevar a cabo antes de llegar a Londres, se volvían menos probables. Empezaba a lamentar su promesa de respetar la vida de Volturi.

—Si el tiempo mejora podemos estar en Londres a finales de semana —aventuró Garrett—.Volturi lo tendrá difícil para encontrarnos una vez que lleguemos a la ciudad y estemos a salvo tras los muros del palacio—

—Estudié los rostros de los hombres que cabalgaban con él —dijo Jasper—. No reconocí ninguno de Coleway y todos llevaban la insignia de Volturi—

—Milord —murmuró Peter señalando con la cabeza a Seth y Alice.

Jasper observó a la desaliñada pareja mientras caminaban hacia él. Seth sostenía el brazo de Alice como si escoltara a su señora a través de una _grand piazza_ en lugar de a través de un camino inglés cubierto de lodo, y le hablaba de sabe Dios qué. No creía que la joven entendiera más de una de cada tres palabras.

El niño actuaba como si estuviera totalmente recuperado de la caída, pero Jasper sospechaba que todavía sufría dolores de cabeza.

Aun así, Seth había acabado siendo mucho más amistoso con Alice de lo que había imaginado, teniendo en cuenta la conflictiva presentación. La intención original de enviar a Seth con su hermana para que lo formaran como escudero ya no sonaba tan lógica. El chiquillo no era inglés y no lo sería nunca; era mucho más diestro con las maquinaciones y las intrigas que tenían lugar en un palacio italiano. Había escuchado sin rechistar el papel que jugaría en el plan para raptar a lady Alice, e incluso había tenido la osadía de hacer unas cuantas sugerencias sobre el mejor modo de engañar a la dama, algunas de las cuales habían sido muy inteligentes. Un niño de su edad que estuviera tan versado en el arte del engaño pertenecía a Venecia.

Alice, por otra parte, le recordaba a los lienzos de las hermosas Madonnas rubias que podían encontrarse en casi cualquier iglesia. Su presencia tenía algo sereno y a la vez autoritario. No había perdido la compostura en ningún momento desde que salió de Colleway, pero se sonrojaba de forma encantadora cada vez que le hablaba del deseo que sentía por ella; no se había quejado ni una vez del tiempo o las demás incomodidades del viaje y, sin embargo, Jasper sabía que las sufría tanto o más que cualquiera de ellos. La joven se tomaba todas las adversidades con calma e incluso conseguía mantener el buen humor. El modo en que le sonreía, tal y como hacía en aquel preciso instante, le hacía sentir que acaba de recibir un regalo inmerecido.

— ¿Aún estamos cumpliendo los tiempos? —preguntó Alice mientras se acercaba.

—Sí —respondió él—. Si mantenemos este ritmo nos mantendremos por delante de la partida de búsqueda—

Jasper sabía que la joven pretendía coger las riendas de su caballo cuando extendió el brazo hacia él pero, en lugar de dárselas, le cogió la enguantada mano y se la llevó a los labios para besarla. Como siempre, el rubor de la joven lo complació.

— ¿Te gustaría montar un rato conmigo? Tal vez puedas dormir—

—No quiero frenar la marcha —rechazó, manteniendo la mano entre las suyas.

Jasper había hecho denodados esfuerzos por tocarla o sujetarla cuando surgía la oportunidad, siempre que no interfiriera con la huida. Tan sólo un día antes, Alice habría retirado la mano lo antes posible, pero sus pequeñas atenciones durante el viaje, unidas al modo íntimo en que la abrazaba cada noche, estaban surtiendo efecto. Que ella permaneciera tranquila entre sus manos era una señal alentadora.

—Haremos mejor tiempo si montas tu propio caballo, pero avísame si te cansas demasiado—

Alice asintió y esperó pacientemente a que la ayudara a montar. Jasper se aseguró de que sus manos se demoraran en la cintura femenina y luego la rozaran de forma íntima a lo largo de la cadera y el muslo. Sonrió al sentir que se estremecía, seguro de que poco tenía que ver con la climatología. Pretendía aprovechar cada oportunidad pura estudiar la forma y el tacto de Alice, y hacer que la joven se sintiera más y más cómoda con su contacto. Si el cielo despejaba, incluso podrían tener un lecho seco para pasar la noche. Jasper había usado la mayoría de las largas horas en la silla pensando en las cosas que haría con ella cuando no estuvieran cabalgando. No todas implicaban besos y caricias, pero sí las que jugaban el papel más importante. No quería llevar las cosas demasiado lejos mientras estuvieran en el camino, pero estaba decidido a aprovechar al máximo el poco tiempo que pudieran pasar solos. Alice estaría preparada y deseosa de aceptarlo como amante para cuando llegaran a Londres, donde tendrían privacidad y una cama cómoda, y por fin sería suya.

Mientras giraba el caballo hacia el este, dio a su imaginación libertad de acción para fantasear cómo pasarían sus primeros días en Londres.

Por desgracia, el tiempo empeoró considerablemente en lugar de mejorar, y pasó de una ligera llovizna a una lluvia constante. Un relámpago centelleó en la distancia, seguido del ominoso fragor de un trueno que hizo a su caballo sacudir la cabeza y hacer un intranquilo quiebro lateral para intentar huir del sonido. Atravesaban un ancho prado en el que los rayos y el sonido de la tormenta se sentían con más intensidad que bajo la protección del bosque.

La mirada de Jasper buscó a Seth y luego a Alice, que cabalgaban por delante. Todos los caballos forcejeaban con el barro que entorpecía el camino y, en consecuencia, avanzaban más separados de lo normal, aunque no a más de doce cuerpos los unos de los otros. Seth encabezaba la marcha y, justo en ese instante, pasaba por debajo de un gran roble, el único árbol del prado. Tanto el niño como Alice tenían un aspecto lastimoso con las capuchas gachas y los hombros hundidos. El frío y la humedad tenían que haberles calado hasta los huesos, como a los demás, pero él y sus hombres, e incluso Seth, estaban acostumbrados a aquel tipo de vicisitudes. Alice se inclinaba demasiado sobre el caballo y tenía aspecto de ir a caerse de la silla si la golpeaba una ráfaga de viento. No sería capaz de aguantar si el tiempo continuaba así otros cuatro días. Tal vez era el momento de que volviera a montar con él.

Un viento helado le golpeó la nuca y miró por encima del hombro. Garrett cabalgaba detrás de él, y Peter y los caballos de carga cerraban la marcha. Por detrás de Peter, un imponente banco de amenazadoras nubes negras avanzaba sin descanso hacia ellos, y el viento comenzó a rachear a la vez que la temperatura bajaba bruscamente. Las altas hierbas del prado se encresparon violentamente, como si la pradera de pronto se hubiera transformado en las picadas aguas de un enfurecido océano. El viento creaba corrientes y olas verdes que aplastaban enormes secciones de hierba a lo largo del prado, y luego cambiaba de dirección igual de rápido para permitir que la hierba de las zonas más calmadas se irguiera de nuevo.

La tenue luz diurna adoptó un espectral tono amarillo verdoso y una sólida pared de lluvia gris avanzó hacia ellos. Los truenos pasaron a retumbar constantemente y la fuerza de la lluvia fustigando el bosque sonaba casi como el redoble de cientos de tambores. El caballo de Jasper respingó nervioso cuando la lluvia mezclada con granizo comenzó a aguijonearlos con la ferocidad de un enjambre de abejas furiosas.

Jasper buscó a Alice, pero de repente no podía ver más allá de unos cuantos pasos delante de su propio caballo. Aun así, estaba casi seguro de que ella se detendría bajo el árbol y estaría a salvo y protegida del granizo. Seth se mostraba tan decidido a convencerles de que su lesión no los retrasaría que Jasper estuvo igual de seguro de que el niño seguiría cabalgando, lo cual significaba que Alice estaría... sola. A salvo y sola.

Una ola de pánico lo envolvió con la misma rapidez con la que los había engullido la tormenta. Las señales empezaban a ser cegadoramente obvias mientras espoleaba a su caballo hacia delante. _Reina sola y parece segura... Cuidado con la luz de la naturaleza en la hora más oscura_. Nunca había visto el cielo tan oscuro durante el día y sin embargo con un extraño tono verde.

Aquellos pensamientos no habían hecho más que cruzar su mente cuando el aire a su alrededor cambió de golpe, tornándose inmóvil y silencioso por completo. El granizo continuaba cayendo con fuerza, pero ya no lo transportaban los vientos sino que aterrizaba como guijarros que se dejan caer despreocupadamente desde una mano abierta. Justo cuando el granizo empezaba a ceder ante la lluvia, la última señal se manifestó en forma de abrupto estallido de luz cegadora, un rayo que golpeó justo en el centro del roble que cobijaba a Alice. Pudo ver que el haz de luz que dividió el cielo era tan ancho como un río y más brillante que el sol, y al instante siguiente la mitad superior del árbol estalló en una nube de llamas rojas y doradas.

La explosión de sonido que siguió de inmediato fue casi igual de espectacular, una fuerza tan poderosa que sacudió el suelo y un ruido tan ensordecedor que a Jasper le zumbaron los oídos. Su caballo se detuvo en seco y él salió despedido. Medio cegado y en su mayor parte sordo, el tiempo pareció detenerse mientras surcaba el aire. Tuvo el ridículo pensamiento de que aquella era la primera vez que lo desmontaban en toda su vida adulta.

El aterrizaje fue más duro de lo que había esperado, y le arrancó los pensamientos de la cabeza y la respiración del cuerpo. Rodó hasta quedar de espaldas, boqueando en un intento por respirar hasta que oyó los cascos de su caballo retumbando peligrosamente cerca. Se hizo a un lado y se cubrió la cabeza con un brazo mientras se quitaba el barro de los ojos con la mano libre. Casi con toda probabilidad el animal estaría tan cegado como él, y podría pisotearlo sin saberlo.

La visión por fin se le aclaró y vio a su caballo comenzar a corcovear como si llevara un demonio en la grupa. Mientras trataba de ponerse en pie, el corcoveo se transformó en largos saltos y luego el animal se dirigió al bosque pasando junto a Garrett a toda velocidad.

Garrett también estaba en el suelo, pero de algún modo había logrado sujetar las riendas de su caballo y ahora tenía las manos ocupadas con un problema distinto. Las largas riendas daban a su montura espacio de sobra para encabritarse, y Garrett hacía lo que podía por mantenerse alejado de los mortales cascos que desgarraban el aire por encima de él.

Jasper se volvió hacia el retumbar de unos cascos que se acercaban a toda prisa y descubrió que estaba directamente en la trayectoria de la montura de Alice. Mientras se lanzaba rápidamente a un lado alcanzó a ver el rostro ceniciento de la joven y oyó su grito de auxilio al pasar casi rozándole. Se levantó al instante, pero sólo pudo mirar impotente cómo el caballo rebasaba a Garrett y a Peter y luego desaparecía por encima de la cima de la colina.

Peter aún estaba montado, pero los caballos de carga se habían enredado con las cuerdas y daban vueltas nerviosas a su alrededor, impidiéndole cualquier movimiento. Sólo Dios sabía la suerte de Seth. Malgastó unos pocos y preciosos segundos lanzando una terrible maldición y después corrió hacia Garrett, que ya tenía el caballo controlado cuando Jasper llegó hasta él.

— ¡Los dos! —gritó Jasper señalando el caballo de Garrett.

Garrett lo entendió. Saltó sobre la silla y luego le tendió la mano a Jasper para que pudiera montar detrás de él.

Divisaron el caballo de Jasper en cuanto llegaron a lo alto de la colina. Las riendas arrastraban por el suelo y el caballo las pisó y tropezó dos veces antes de que estuvieran lo bastante cerca para cogerlas. Un instante después, Jasper estaba de vuelta en su propio caballo, agradecido de que las riendas que habían entorpecido la huida del animal no se hubieran partido en dos. Tiró de ellas hasta caer en un lento medio galope, peligroso aún debido al estado del camino. No había ni rastro de Alice.

— ¡Allí! —gritó Garrett por encima del estallido de otro trueno y señalando un punto del camino.

Jasper vio hendiduras profundas entre los charcos que indicaban que un caballo había perdido pie, pero no había indicios de que hubiera caído. Al menos el animal se mantenía instintivamente en el camino.

Volvieron a entrar en el bosque y encontraron el terreno más firme, lo cual hacía el rastro más fácil de seguir. Las ramas de los árboles estaban demasiado altas para golpear a un jinete, pero Alice tendría serias dificultades para esquivar las ramas bajas si el caballo se salía del camino. Cuanto más lejos cabalgaban, más deseaba que hubiera caído. ¿Dónde estaba?

Pronto los ancianos robles, olmos y nogales se alzaron muy por encima del suelo del bosque. La lluvia goteaba desde el dosel que formaban las hojas, pero ya no caía en torrentes. La gruesa alfombra de musgo y hojas amortiguaba tanto los sonidos de la tormenta como el golpeteo de los cascos de sus caballos.

Habían cabalgado varios kilómetros cuando Jasper detuvo su montura antes de doblar un recodo del camino. Tenía un mal presentimiento sobre el bosque. Garrett se detuvo junto a él.

—Ve a buscar a Seth y ayuda a Peter a reunir los caballos, luego llévalos a la arboleda que hay junto al borde del bosque —ordeno Jasper—. Asegúrate de que nadie pueda veros ni oíros desde el camino. Si no he vuelto cuando caiga la noche, buscadme por esta zona—

—De acuerdo, milord—

Garrett hizo girar a su montura y cabalgó de nuevo hacia el claro. Jasper salió del camino y llevo a su caballo hasta un espeso grupo de arbustos, donde desmontó. Satisfecho de que el animal quedara oculto a la vista, continuó avanzando a pie. A lo largo de los años había aprendido a confiar en sus instintos, y algo le decía que se mantuviera en alerta.

Su precaución fue pronto recompensada al encontrar a Alice, pero el alivio por encontrarla ilesa duró poco; estaba rodeada por más de una veintena de soldados, y todos llevaban los colores de Alec Vulturi.

—Y esto hace que el día sea perfecto —murmuró apenas mientras aplastaba el cuerpo contra la corteza cubierta de musgo del tronco de un árbol.

* * *

1 _Tiene hambre_

2 _Mantenga la calma. ¿Entiendes?_

3 Si, entiendo

4 ¿Que..?

5 ir

6 Entender

7 Debemos dejar

8 Riegue el caballo

* * *

**Quisiera agradecer a **Romy92**, a **dani**, a **Flora-ntvg-Cullen**, a **marieisahale **y a **Tecupi **por su review; a las nuevas lectoras; y a las lectoras fantasmas que se que me siguen.**

**Bien si desean pueden darme la opinión, duda, criticas, consejos, etc. por Review. O para cualquier otra cosa también pueden escribirme.**

**Atentamente,**

**L. A. W.T.**


	13. Capítulo 12

_**Ni Crepúsculo me pertenece ni la historia. Yo solo juego con los nombres de los personajes y la historia. Dado que esto es una adaptación, en el ultimo capitulo les diré de quien es.**_

_**La historia está marcada como M, pero se recomienda que si eres menor de 18 no la leas. Es una advertencia, tenla en cuenta.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 12**

Los Volturi

_En la mano del Diablo se encuentra la antorcha de la destrucción. Esa luz puede cegar los instintos y condenar a un alma perdida a vagar ciega en la oscuridad. Quema las ligaduras que te encarcelan y busca el sendero a la libertad. _

Alice reconoció el dragón en las túnicas de los hombres que la rodeaban. Tardó sólo unos instantes en comprender que había tropezado con una cuadrilla de soldados de Volturi en pleno campo.

Tenía una suerte asombrosa.

Ya habría tiempo más tarde para decidir si era buena o mala. De momento, estaba ocupada intentando controlar el caballo y recuperándose del susto de su vida. Uno de los soldados desmontó presto y cogió las riendas del caballo para asegurarse de que el animal no volvía a desbocarse, pero las manos de Alice seguían aferradas a la crin de Bodkin y la joven parecía no poder soltarlas. Apenas podía asimilar el hecho de estar viva. El hombre que sostenía sus riendas le decía algo, pero sólo dos de las palabras que dijo penetraron en sus sentidos, dos palabras que la golpearon con la fuerza de un relámpago: Lord Alec.

Su horrorizada mirada se dirigió al líder de los soldados mientras éste maniobraba el caballo para enfrentarlo a Bodkin. Se quedó paralizada. Todo lo que podía hacer era mirar con fijeza al hombre de cabello rubio con el que supuestamente iba a casarse, Alec Vulturi.

Negó con la cabeza. Aquello estaba mal; no era así como debían conocerse. Se preguntó si su expresión parecía tan alarmada como la de su prometido.

¿Cuánto tiempo había soñado con aquel momento, el corazón lleno de emoción y expectación? El primer encuentro debía haber tenido lugar en el gran salón de Coleway, donde ella llevaría su mejor vestido, preparada para impresionar a Alec con su porte y gracia. En vez de ello, estaba empapada, llena de barro en medio de un bosque, y posiblemente presentara un aspecto horrible. Y por si eso fuera poco humillante, el susto la había dejado literalmente sin habla.

El estómago le dio un vuelco y el alivio de haber sido rescatada se evaporó. Durante unos espantosos momentos pensó que iba a vomitar. Alec Vulturi no debía estar allí, aún no. Se suponía que ella tenía que ir a la fortaleza de su padre y que iba a pasar las semanas siguientes con sir Demetri.

¡Sir Demetri! Miró frenética por encima del hombro, pero el camino a su espalda estaba vacío. Se había ido, desvanecido junto con sus ridículas fantasías sobre él. La realidad se estrelló contra ella robándole la respiración. Nunca volverían a estar juntos. Quizás incluso no pudiera verlo más. Su reputación estaba arruinada, pero ahora ya nunca cometería el crimen que la había hecho caer, y sir Demetri tendría suerte de escapar vivo de aquel bosque si Alec descubría que estaba cerca.

El corazón le palpitó con tanta fuerza que estuvo segura de que los demás podían oír el frenético latido. Se estremeció violentamente y luego todas y cada una de las partes de Alice se sintieron entumecidas de golpe, el cuerpo paralizado mientras la mente forcejaba inútilmente por despertar de una pesadilla; solo que ya estaba despierta y la verdad se negaba a callar. Se obligó a evaluar al hombre que ahora tenía su futuro en las manos.

Una extraña calma se adueñó de ella mientras estudiaba a Alec Vulturi. Tuvo una extraña sensación de desapego que le permitió verlo como si fuera cualquier extraño al que hubiera conocido en circunstancias inusuales. Advirtió que tenía el aire natural de un líder, una mirada inteligente y una confianza que sin duda inducía a los hombres a seguirlo. Tenía la capucha de lana del negro manto echada hacia atrás para dejar que ella le viera el rostro con claridad, un rostro que se ajustaba bien a las descripciones de los juglares sobre las que había basado sus fantasías. Unos pómulos altos resaltaban sus ojos de un tono oscuro de azul, y la barba de unos días cubría una mandíbula fuerte y cuadrada.

Para ser un hombre del que se rumoreaba que había matado al menos a dos esposas, tenía un aspecto bastante atractivo. Su voz tampoco era desagradable, no, un momento, no era ni la mitad de agradable que la de sir Demetri, se corrigió, pero estaba lejos de ser desagradable.

Excepto porque le gritaba.

Tenía que admitir que sus oídos aún zumbaban por la explosión del rayo, pero no estaba sorda. Fijó la vista en su boca e intentó dar sentido a las palabras.

— ¿Entendéis lo que os pregunto, milady?—

No tenía ni idea de lo que acababa de preguntarle. Quizá quería saber si había sufrido daños. Sería una pregunta sensata, considerando las circunstancias.

—Estaré bien—

—Lo supongo —dijo con el tono comedido que la mayoría de las personas reservaba para los retrasados—-. No obstante, os he preguntado vuestro nombre. —Oh.

Aquello no tenía sentido. ¿Por qué le preguntaría su nombre? ¿A quién más esperaba encontrarse en aquel lugar?

Algo no iba bien. La sensación inicial de que él no debía estar allí se convirtió en certeza. ¿Cómo había descubierto que se había escapado de Coleway y cómo había podido encontrarlos tan rápido?

Su corazón titubeó un instante de forma angustiosa. Alec no tenía ni idea de que ella era la mujer que pretendía desposar. Era una extraña para ellos, una mujer sobre un caballo desbocado en medio de una tormenta. Podía mentir y dar tiempo a Demetri y a sus hombres para que la encontraran o para que escaparan. Si Demetri se topaba con ellos al perseguirla, Alice tendría que idear una forma de advertirle para que le siguiera el juego con la mentira.

—No está bien de la cabeza —afirmó el hombre que estaba más cerca de Volturi—. Mírala a los ojos, primo. Es demencia lo que veo—

La joven los observó con atención y se percató de que tenían un parecido superficial; pelo oscuro, ojos azules, pero su atención volvió a Alec cuando éste acercó su caballo unos pasos a Bodkin y la miró fija y concienzudamente a la cara.

—Está asustada —decidió al fin—. Sólo Dios sabe lo que le ha habrá hecho ese animal. Lady Alice necesita tiempo para recuperarse de la dura experiencia—

Su desgarrado corazón dio un trémulo latido. De modo que sabían quién era. Pero ¿por que la estaban buscando? ¿Y que pensaba Alec que le había hecho el caballero? ¿No era obvio que estaba ilesa?

De pronto se le ocurrió que el animal en cuestión no era el caballo, Alec se refería a sir Demetri y al trato que había recibido de él. Se habían enterado de alguna manera que ella había huido de Coleway con sir Demetri, y creían que él se había aprovechado de la flagrante falta de damas de compañía.

Abrió la boca, conmocionada, hasta que se dio cuenta de que su expresión probablemente confirmaba la idea de que era retrasada. ¡Cómo se atrevían a llamar animal a Demetri! Era ella quien lo había seducido a él, la que había decidido pecar. El no la había forzado a hacer nada en contra de su voluntad.

Su rabia se tornó en asombro cuando vio los ojos de Alec suavizarse y llenarse de lo que parecía lástima.

— ¿Podéis contarnos qué ha pasado, milady? ¿Qué amenazas os hizo ese bastardo para convenceros de que dejarais Coleway con él?—

Oh, Dios, aquello era peor que cualquier cosa que hubiera imaginado. Realmente pensaban que sir Demetri era un hombre sin honor.

—Yo... ehh... Estoy bien—

La mirada que intercambiaron los primos fue contundente. Ahora estaban seguros de que era idiota y, honestamente, no sabía si era bueno o malo.

—Es retrasada —sentenció el primo—. Seguro que ya era retrasada antes de que el Asesino del Rey se hiciera con ella. ¿Por qué si no la escondería su padre en Coleway todos estos años? Es obvio que quería ocultar su condición—

—Juzgas con demasiada rapidez, Felix —criticó Alec mirándolo—. ¿No has aprendido la lección del escudero?—

—Nos dijo todo lo que sabía —arguyó Felix—, y luego nos amenazó con revelarle la trama a su tío a no ser que le pagáramos el doble. Tuvo lo que se merecía—

—El escudero vio la cara del asesino —señaló Alec—. Nosotros no. No era necesario matarlo—

—Todo Coleway lo vio —replicó Felix antes de hacer un gesto hacia Alice—, y apuesto a que ella le ha visto mucho más que la cara—

Alec se frotó la mandíbula.

— ¿Os ha... hecho daño, milady?—

Alice aún estaba pensando en la mención casual que Felix habla hecho del Asesino del Rey y no pudo responderla pregunta.

Hasta ese momento había pensado que el Asesino del Rey era una leyenda, un absurdo cuento sobre un infiel fantasmagórico capaz de atravesar muros de piedra para buscar y ejecutar traidores. Algunas versiones del mito decían que sus víctimas morían de miedo, que podía materializarse en el aire y desaparecer con la misma facilidad una vez realizadas sus terribles acciones. Otros decían que cortaba el cuello a sus víctimas mientras dormían y luego se bebía su sangre. La mayoría de las historias eran exageraciones, pero todas coincidían en que cualquiera que conspirara contra el rey no debía dormir tranquilo por la noche.

Alec y Felix hablaban del Asesino del Rey como si se tratara de un hombre real, como si fuera sir Demetri, ¿y pensaban que ella era retrasada?

Sir Demetri era un caballero noble y gentil, tan diferente del despiadado Asesino del Rey como... Bueno, no podía pensar en dos hombres que pudieran ser más diferentes. La idea de que fueran uno solo era tan absurda que no pudo por menos que reír. Fue una carcajada histérica, un sonido estridente y frenético mitad risa, mitad sollozo. Dios, ¿qué le pasaba?

Alec y sus hombres debían preguntarse lo mismo porque la miraban como si acabara de perder lo que quiera que ellos creyeran que aún le quedaba de cordura. Las incrédulas expresiones de sus rostros solo la hicieron reír más fuerte.

Era igual de evidente que no tenían ni idea de qué hacer con una mujer histérica y posiblemente desequilibrada. Demetri posiblemente hubiera puesto los ojos en blanco al verla así, pero nunca habría dudado de su cordura y habría sabido que en aquel preciso momento necesitaba que la rodeara con sus brazos, sentirse segura y protegida Pero él no volvería a abrazarla nunca.

La risa se desvaneció hasta que sólo quedaron los sollozos. Quería a sir Demetri pero, al mismo tiempo, le rogaba a Dios que lo mantuviera lejos de los Volturi. Temía que el reto por haberla deshonrado llegara mucho antes de lo que habían previsto, y Demetri estaba sin duda en desventaja numérica. Él y sus hombres serían masacrados

Mientras las lágrimas seguían corriendo por su rostro, Alice fue consciente de que Alec daba órdenes, pero prestó poca atención hasta que se dio cuenta de que un grupo de soldados se preparaba para salir a buscar a Demetri y sus hombres. No habría un reto formal, ni siquiera algo parecido a una lucha justa. Los Volturi simplemente los matarían.

— ¡No!—gritó.

Los hombres que aun no la miraban fijamente, guardaron silencio y se volvieron expectantes. Alice necesitaba explicar que sir Demetri no era el enemigo y que no debían matarlo antes de que ella pudiera contarles por qué había huido del castillo. Una explicación marcaría la diferencia, pero antes tenía que poner en orden demasiados fragmentos de la historia. Aún temblaba y jadeaba, y no había tiempo para explicarse. Le entró el pánico y dijo lo primero que le vino a la mente.

— ¡No lo encontraréis en el camino!—

Oh, Dios, allí era exactamente donde lo encontrarían.

Alec la sopesó con la mirada y luego se giró hacia su primo.

—Llévate a la mitad de los hombres y buscad en el camino huellas que salgan del bosque. Descubre de dónde ha salido ella y después ven a informarme—

—Sí, milord—

—Escúchame bien —le advirtió Alec a Felix— Lo quiero vivo. De hecho, envía un jinete a decirme dónde está antes de intentar atraparlo—

—Sí, primo —respondió Felix en un tono que dejaba patente su reticencia a seguir la orden.

Alec esperó a que Felix y sus hombres partieran, luego desmontó y comenzó a dar órdenes para levantar un campamento temporal. Finalmente, volvió a fijar su atención en Alice, que seguía paralizada en el sitio observando impotente cómo desaparecían Felix y sus hombres en un recodo del camino.

—Deberíais descansar hasta que mi primo vuelva con noticias del asesino —le dijo Alec ofreciéndole la mano para ayudarla a desmontar.

No era una oferta, sino una orden. Alice se miró las manos y se dio cuenta de que había soltado las riendas en algún momento durante su histeria. Tras coger aire profundamente unas cuantas veces para calmarse, se las arregló para deslizar la pierna por encima de la silla, pero sus rodillas cedieron en el momento en que los pies tocaron el suelo. Alec la agarró por los hombros con facilidad, le pasó un brazo por detrás de las rodillas y la levantó hasta su pecho.

Hasta hacía unos pocos días ningún hombre la había llevado en buzos, y parecía natural hacer comparaciones. En ambas ocasiones unió gratitud, pero con sir Demetri siempre había habido algo más, la apreciación de un hombre que sólo una mujer puede sentir, una consciencia que le robaba el aliento y la aturdía. Demetri conseguía con su mero contacto que un cálido rubor se diseminara por todo su cuerpo.

Con Alec, simplemente se sentía agradecida por el hecho de que no la hubiera dejado aterrizar en el barro y porque la depositara sobre la piel suave y seca que uno de los soldados había colocado en un refugio improvisado bajo los árboles. Alice tenía la ropa empapada y estaba helada hasta los huesos, pero al menos se hallaba de nuevo en tierra firme y protegida de los elementos. Sus músculos habían estado tan tensos tanto tiempo que los sentía temblorosos, tan inservibles como las cuerdas rotas de un arco.

Levantó la vista y encontró a Alec mirando las pieles como si contemplara la posibilidad de sentarse junto a ella. Al final, simplemente cruzó los brazos a la altura del pecho y la observó como si fuera una criatura extraña que aún pudiera resultar peligrosa.

— ¿Tenéis hambre?—

Ella negó con la cabeza.

— ¿Adonde os llevaba?—

Alice intentó decidir qué sería mejor, si decir la verdad o mentir, pero descubrió que no podía centrar sus pensamientos lo suficiente para pensar en nada creíble, así que optó por sincerarse.

—Primero a Londres y luego a Gales. Sir Demetri no ha hecho nada malo, sólo seguía las órdenes de mi padre. —Lo observó sacudir cabeza de forma casi imperceptible—. ¿Hay soldados de Coleway buscándome? ¿Tal vez el senescal y lord Carlisle?—

—No lo sé —dijo Alec antes de cruzar las manos a la espalda con la mirada pensativa fija en el suelo—. Teníamos un espía en Coleway que vino a verme poco después de que dejarais el castillo, y os seguimos el rastro mucho antes de que nadie de Coleway supiera que habíais desaparecido. Aun así, probablemente enviarán partidas de búsqueda hacia el oeste—

Eso explicaba qué hacían allí, pero no por qué habían estado en Coleway, para empezar, ni por qué no se habían tropezado con la partida de búsqueda de lord Carlisle que Demetri había dicho que los perseguía.

Alec le dedicó una mirada que supuso pretendía transmitir algo significativo, pero fuera lo que fuera, a Alice se le escapó.

—La única razón de que cabalgáramos hacia el este es que ya sabíamos que no estabais con el verdadero sir Demetri y que el hombre que os había capturado nunca os escoltaría hasta Gales—

— ¿De qué estáis hablando?—Lo que decía Alec no tenía sentido. ¿Aún pensaba que Demetri era el Asesino del Rey? Era ridículo—.Dejé Coleway con el caballero de mi padre, sir Demetri—

—Estáis equivocada —insistió él, tranquilo—. Mis espías de Londres me aseguraron que el agente de mayor confianza y más temido del rey había sido enviado a secuestraros de Coleway: el Asesino del Rey. La vía de escape más lógica es el camino a Londres, que es exactamente donde os hemos encontrado—

—Sir Demetri no es un agente del rey. Nos dirigíamos a Londres, pero sólo porque tuvo que rescatarme de una trama que me iba a forzar a casarme con el senescal de Coleway. ¡Es cierto! —casi gritó Alice cuando Alec la miró con escepticismo—. Por casualidad oí a mis tíos hablando de un plan para sorprender a sir Demetri a solas conmigo y así arruinar mi reputación y obligarme a casarme con el senescal antes de que vos o mi padre pudierais intervenir. Mi padre sabía que ocurría algo en Coleway y por eso quería que fuera al castillo de Marcus antes de hacer ningún anuncio referente a mi matrimonio—.

—Entonces ¿sabéis que estáis comprometida conmigo?—

Aquella pregunta hizo que se llevara la mano a la garganta.

— ¿Ya es oficial?—

—Sí, más o menos —confirmó él—. Nuestras familias han acordado los términos, pero estamos obligados a esperar la aprobación del rey antes de poder recibir la bendición de la Iglesia. No obstante, considerando las circunstancias, nadie cuestionará mi derecho a desposaros de inmediato—

— ¿Q-qué?—

—He negociado un compromiso de buena fe con vuestro padre, y es mi responsabilidad como vuestro prometido salvaguardar vuestra vida y vuestra reputación. —Los ojos de Alec recorrieron su cuerpo como si inspeccionara la yegua de premio de una feria, un premio que él consideraba insuficiente—. El plan que el senescal de Coleway urdió para obligaros a casaros ahora funcionará en mi propio beneficio, y servirá para restaurar vuestro honor—

—No podéis casaros conmigo sin el permiso del rey—

Fue el único argumento en el que pudo pensar mientras las implicaciones de lo que estaba escuchando cristalizaban en su mente. Todas las dudas que hubiera podido tener sobre las razones por las que Alec Vulturi deseaba casarse con ella se esfumaron. Si no hubiera sido nada más que la hija de un barón de la frontera aquel hombre habría roto el compromiso. Que pretendiera seguir adelante significaba que la herencia galesa de Alice era mucho más importante que su reputación. Los Volturi tramaban una guerra civil.

—En realidad, sí puedo —replicó él—. El compromiso es una mera formalidad. Aun sin esta... complicación, nos habríamos casado en pocos meses. Tenía la impresión de que vuestro padre había avisado a Coleway de nuestro inminente compromiso para que pudierais prepararos para abandonar el hogar de vuestro tío—

—Lo hizo —admitió la joven—, pero en su última misiva decía que no se había ultimado nada—

— ¿La misiva entregada por un hombre disfrazado de sir Demetri? —preguntó Alec mientras negaba con la cabeza—. Estoy seguro de que el verdadero sir Demetri llevaba un documento más claro sobre el asunto. En cualquier caso, os he encontrado y eso es lo único que importa. El rey ya no puede interferir—

Alice sacudió la cabeza.

—Tenemos que esperar la aprobación del rey—

Él le estudió el rostro de nuevo, y luego habló despacio y en un tono ligeramente más alto de lo necesario.

—Huisteis de Coleway para escapar de un matrimonio con el que el barón Marcus jamás hubiera estado de acuerdo, y habéis estado a solas con un hombre que se hacía pasar por caballero de vuestro padre. Casaros de inmediato es el único modo de salvar vuestra reputación, así que la ceremonia de nuestra unión tendrá lugar en cuanto lleguemos a Gales —sentenció. A continuación le dedicó una mirada especulativa y, de pronto, la cogió por la barbilla y le giró el rostro de un lado a otro—. ¿Os ha... injuriado de algún modo?—

—Estoy bien, sólo un poco conmocionada. —Alice entendía lo que le estaba preguntando y trató de pensar en algo que lo distrajera de aquel tema. Se apartó del desagradable contacto intentando hacer que pareciera un movimiento casual—. Tengo curiosidad por saber cómo estáis tan seguro de que sir Demetri no es... bueno, sir Demetri. Tenía un mensaje con el sello de mi padre, llevaba la insignia de Marcus en la túnica y sabe cosas que sólo un caballero al servicio de mi padre podría saber. ¿Qué os hace pensar que no es quien dice?—

—No pienso que mintió sobre su identidad —repuso Alec—. Sé que mintió. El verdadero sir Demetri tenía que contactar conmigo antes de llegar a Coleway para repasar los planes previstos para sacaros sana y salva del castillo. He estado acampado junto al camino de Gales a Coleway durante una semana, y sir Demetri aún no había pasado por allí cuando nuestro espía nos hizo saber que os habíais ido. El verdadero sir Demetri nunca llegó a Coleway—

El grave retumbar de un trueno recalcó sus palabras y, en aquella ocasión, Alice se estremeció. Alec levantó la vista hasta la bóveda de hojas sobre la que la lluvia empezaba a caer de nuevo con fuerza y luego volvió a echar un vistazo a las pieles.

— ¿Os importa si me uno a vos? —preguntó.

La joven se hizo a un lado todo lo que le permitió el pequeño refugio y se remetió la falda cuando él se sentó frente a ella con las piernas cruzadas.

Alec se pasó la mano por el pelo para apartar los mechones húmedos del rostro y luego siguió tranquilamente con su historia.

—Habéis sido engañada, milady. El hombre al que permitisteis que os sacara de Coleway y os acompañara en el viaje es un despiadado asesino. A todos nos sorprendió encontraros viva. Es más, el hecho de que no hayáis muerto es la única razón por la que albergo alguna duda sobre si se trata del Asesino del Rey. Que se sepa, nunca antes había dejado vivir a una de sus víctimas, y vos le causaríais muchos menos problemas al rey si estuvierais muerta. Pensamos que se habría... desecho de vos poco después de salir de Coleway y mi esperanza residía en capturarlo a él o a uno de sus hombres y descubrir dónde había dejado vuestro cuerpo u otra prueba de su crimen—

Alec hablaba de su muerte con tal desapego que el significado de sus palabras no parecía posible.

—Sir Demetri tuvo muchas oportunidades para matarme y escapar él solo. No es el Asesino del Rey —razonó Alice en voz alta tanto para reafirmarse ella misma como para convencerlo a él.

—Tal vez no —concedió Alec—, pero mis espías de Londres están bastante seguros de que el cometido se le asignó al Asesino del Rey, y que yo sepa nunca se han equivocado. También existe la posibilidad, cada vez mayor, de que le ordenaran específicamente llevaros a Londres con vida. Es la única explicación de no hayáis muerto a sus manos, sin importar quién pueda ser—

— ¿Por qué me querría el rey en Londres? —inquirió Alice extrañada, ladeando la cabeza—. Por favor, intento entenderlo, pero nada tiene sentido—

Él la miró expectante unos momentos, como si la respuesta fuera obvia.

—Nuestros padres están ahora mismo en la corte presentando nuestro contrato de compromiso para que Eduardo lo apruebe —dijo al fin—.La aprobación del rey debería ser una mera formalidad, ya que a ningún barón de la frontera o heredero se le ha negado jamás la bendición del monarca para casarse con la esposa de su elección. Si el rey deniega este compromiso, todos verían la negativa como lo que es: otro obvio esfuerzo de Eduardo por limitar el poder de los señores de la frontera de Gales. Y mi padre, concretamente, tomaría la negativa como una invitación abierta para incitar a otros nobles a la rebelión. Eduardo lo sabe, y también sabe que el resultado sería el mismo si, convenientemente, murierais poco antes de nuestro compromiso. No le queda más remedio que aceptar un contrato de esponsales que dejará fortalezas clave bajo nuestro control y que lo hará vulnerable en Gales si alguna vez nos rebelamos—

Hizo una pausa y siguió hablando.

—No obstante, una vez que Eduardo apruebe el contrato, vos y yo estaremos unidos de por vida con la misma solidez que si estuviéramos casados. El rey podría decir que os mandó traer a Londres como sorpresa por nuestro compromiso y salir con un número infinito de excusas para manteneros alejada de mí. Basándome en vuestro linaje y en la suerte de la mayoría de los descendientes de Llewellyn, sospecho que pronto aparecerían algunos testigos que jamás habéis conocido y que dirían que vos les hablasteis de traición. Como consecuencia, seríais enviada a la Torre acusada falsamente. Es sabido que Eduardo inventa evidencias cuando conviene a sus intereses, y vos sois una simple mujer. Puede encarcelaros el resto de vuestra vida sin cargos formales y, debido a nuestro compromiso, a mí jamás se me permitiría casarme con otra. Soy el único heredero de mi padre, no tengo hijos, y vos sois la última descendiente de Llewellyn. Estando comprometidos, y sin embargo solteros, nuestros linajes acabarían extinguiéndose—

El corazón de la joven se rebelaba ante la idea de tener a Alec como marido y las intimidades que se vería forzada a soportar. No obstante, aquellas emociones palidecieron frente a la idea de pasar el resto de su vida encarcelada en la Torre. En alguna ocasión había visitado las mazmorras de Coleway y a los lastimosos prisioneros que lord Carlisle tenía allí. En su mayoría eran ladrones y cazadores furtivos que eran liberados en pocos meses, pero muchos enfermaban y morían durante las primeras semanas, y si conseguían sobrevivir, nunca volvían a ser los mismos. No podía imaginarse a sí misma como uno de aquellos esqueletos andantes.

Parte del horror debió reflejarse en su expresión porque él se inclinó hacia delante para rozarle la mejilla con los nudillos. Al instante, ella se apartó, pero Alec ignoró su reacción y se las arregló para dedicarle una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

—No os preocupéis, milady. Os protegeré del rey y sus secuaces. Si tengo razón, y estoy muy seguro de tenerla, muchos os consideran más valiosa viva que muerta. Los agentes del rey no os harán daño, y yo os mantendré a salvo—

Alice se hubiera sentido mejor con su promesa de protegerla si no sospechara tanto de toda la historia. Alec se equivocaba respecto a sir Demetri y al rey. El hombre al que ella conocía no podía ser un asesino, y su rey nunca encarcelaría de por vida a una mujer inocente. Sin embargo, Alec juraba que el verdadero sir Demetri nunca había pisado Coleway, y una gran mayoría de los parientes de su madre, tanto los inocentes como los culpables, habían muerto en la Torre.

Una vez más miró a su alrededor antes de percatarse de que buscaba a sir Demetri, sin apenas importarle que las evidencias contra él estuvieran aumentando. Seguro que Alec intentaba asustarla para que accediera a cumplir su plan de una boda apresurada. Todo lo que decía de Demetri era mentira o un inmenso malentendido. No podía haberse equivocado tanto al juzgar a aquel hombre. Independientemente de la verdadera identidad de Demetri, Alice nunca había dudado de su promesa de protegerla. El estaría buscándola y al final encontraría aquel campamento, o Felix lo encontraría a él y lo traería, y entonces todo quedaría explicado. Aquello era una horrible equivocación.

—Decidme, lady Alice, ¿cómo escapasteis? —quiso saber Alec.

Ella lo miró y parpadeó una vez, sorprendida por la pregunta e incapaz de ver una experiencia cercana a la muerte como una forma de escapar.

—Un rayo golpeó el árbol bajo el que estaba y mi caballo se desbocó. Nunca hubiera dejado la compañía de sir Demetri voluntariamente—

—Entiendo —reflexionó él—. Pensabais que estabais a salvo—

—_Sabía_ que estaba a salvo —rebatió Alice antes de poder pensar mejor en la réplica.

La mirada de Alec se tornó especulativa.

—Se rumorea que el Asesino del Rey lleva a menudo el atuendo de un infiel. Aunque no es un pagano, muchos creen que es extranjero. ¿El hombre al que conocisteis como sir Demetri llevaba ropas extrañas o hablaba algún idioma extranjero?—

Alice parpadeó una vez más y luego se rió nerviosamente. Horrorizada, se tapó la boca con un golpe seco, pero los sonidos, amortiguados, siguieron escapando. ¿Sir Demetri era el Asesino del Rey? La sola idea le parecía una locura, pero, al mismo tiempo, una voz silenciosa le preguntaba cuántas evidencias más podía ignorar. Alec insistía en que el hombre que llegó a Coleway no podía ser sir Demetri, y el hombre que proclamaba ser sir Demetri había llevado prendas grises de aspecto extranjero la noche en que había entrado en su habitación. Además se movía sin hacer apenas ruido y manejaba los cuchillos de forma excepcional. Él y sus hombres, e incluso el niño que los acompañaba, hablaban italiano. Demetri había dicho que tras ellos, a pocas horas, había una partida de búsqueda de Coleway, y sin embargo, eran los Volturi quienes los perseguían. Su mente luchaba por abarcar todas las posibilidades.

Alec volvía a mirarla como si se hubiera vuelto loca y posiblemente peligrosa. Las últimas carcajadas murieron cuando lo imposible se volvió plausible.

La excusa de cabalgar hacia Londres y luego coger un barco a Gales de pronto sonaba ridícula. Había sitio una estúpida al creer que debían viajar al este para finalizar el viaje en un destino tan alejado al oeste. Nadie viajaba en barco si podía evitarse, y su padre no arriesgaría la vida de Alice con un viaje tan absurdo ni tampoco mandaría tan pocos hombres para escoltarla. Todo lo que Alec decía tenía visos de verosimilitud. Todo. No era él quien había cometido un error, sino ella, y en más sentidos de los que él pudiera posiblemente comprender.

El hombre al que conocía como sir Demetri no era un caballero de su padre. Alec se lo había repetido varias veces, pero no le habla creído porque la idea era demasiado descabellada para siquiera tenerla en cuenta. Ahora le creía. De pronto todo encajaba.

Debería haber visto desde el principio que algo iba mal con sir Demetri, o, más concretamente, que todo lo relacionado con él era demasiado perfecto. Si le hubiera pedido a Dios un hombre para ella, Demetri hubiera sido la respuesta. Todo lo relacionado con él era perfecto; su aspecto, comportamiento, carácter... De algún modo supo cómo atraer su interés, cómo deslumbrarla con su encanto mundano que, ahora que lo pensaba, parecía extrañamente fuera de lugar en un humilde caballero al servicio de un señor. Sin embargo, su sofisticación quedaría explicada al haber pasado una considerable cantidad de tiempo en la corte real. Demetri había usado todas sus artimañas para hacer que se sintiera segura en su compañía, para presentarse a sí mismo como un caballero errante enviado a buscarla, y había interpretado el papel a la perfección.

Se sintió mareada.

Sí, la asombrosa atracción que sentía hacia ella fue la siguiente advertencia que no quiso escuchar. Los hombres como él no caían a sus pies, rendidos ante su belleza, tentados más allá de la razón para robar besos y caricias íntimas. Todo lo que tuvo que hacer fue sonreír y ella dejó a un lado sus recelos para disfrutar del calor de su atención, encantada ante el hecho de que la deseara, halagada porque su caballero perfecto tuviese sentimientos hacia ella. En el fondo siempre había tenido la persistente certeza de que él recobraría el sentido común y se cansaría de ella, de que se daría cuenta de que no era tan hermosa o deseable como la hacía sentir, que acabaría por ignorarla, como había pasado con los otros hombres que habían empezado a cortejarla. Y aun así le había abierto el corazón y lo había dejado entrar. El horror no era haberse enamorado, era haberse permitido enamorarse de un hombre que no existía.

— ¿No os encontráis bien? —se interesó Alec observando sus cambios de expresión alarmado—. Estáis muy pálida—

—Estoy bien —mintió.

Un gemido apagado se adueñó de sus oídos y su vista se empañó. Alec parecía intentar alcanzarla a través de un largo túnel. Se le cerraron los ojos y dejó que la oscuridad se la llevara.

* * *

**Quisiera agradecer a **Romy92**, a **marieisahale **y a **Tecupi **por su review; y también a las lectoras fantasmas.**

**Bien si desean pueden darme la opinión, duda, criticas, consejos, etc. por Review. O para cualquier otra cosa también pueden escribirme.**

**Atentamente,**

**L. A. W.T.**


	14. Capítulo 13

_**Ni Crepúsculo me pertenece ni la historia. Yo solo juego con los nombres de los personajes y la historia. Dado que esto es una adaptación, en el ultimo capitulo les diré de quien es.**_

_**La historia está marcada como M, pero se recomienda que si eres menor de 18 no la leas. Es una advertencia, tenla en cuenta.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 13**

El Compromiso

_La alegría, la satisfacción y el placer se escapan entre los dedos como el vino de una copa volcada. La caída del As de Copas señala un final para el principio. Prepárate a embarcarte en un nuevo viaje para buscar un nuevo comienzo._

El problema con desmayarse era que no se resolvía nada en el corto tiempo que uno pasaba inconsciente. Alice se despertó bajo el refugio improvisado tan desconsolada y miserable como antes. Lo único bueno del violento episodio fue la soledad. Al parecer, Alec había decidido que tenía cosas mejores que hacer que sentarse con una mujer que podía volver a desplomarse en cualquier momento. Le había preguntado educadamente si se sentía mejor, le había asegurado que uno de sus hombres iría a buscarlo si volvía a sentirse mal, y luego se había excusado a sí mismo y la había dejado allí sola, aunque el tiempo evitaba que se aventurara más allá del refugio.

La lluvia había cesado hacía más de una hora, pero aún estaba empapada y congelada. El anochecer y el frío cayeron pronto en el bosque, y Alice lo habría dado casi todo por el olvido de la inconsciencia o el calor de un fuego. En cambio, se frotaba los brazos, retorcía las piernas, se abrazaba a sí misma, se estremecía, y luego comenzaba de nuevo toda la rutina.

Era evidente que Alec había ordenado que todo el mundo estuviera listo para partir de inmediato. La mayoría de los hombres habían desmontado durante las horas transcurridas desde la partida de Felix, pero ninguno de los caballos había sido desensillado y sólo se permitía pastar a los animales de carga. No había fuegos, ni más pieles calientes o mantos secos Aparte de las miradas curiosas ocasionales, los hombres la habían dejado sola con sus pensamientos. Alec miraba en su dirección de cuando en cuando, pero él, también, parecía satisfecho con dejarla en paz. Quizá pensaba que la joven necesitaba tiempo para aceptar aquel cambio de circunstancias, aunque Alice dudaba que una vida entera fuera suficiente para asimilarlo todo.

Echó un vistazo al campamento y a los hombres que la rodeaban y se dio cuenta de que aquél era el tipo de escolta que habría esperado de su padre; más de una veintena de soldados montados además de Alec y su primo Felix. ¿De verdad había creído que su padre sólo enviaría a un caballero, dos soldados y un niño?

Una de las sonrisas particularmente atractivas de Demetri le vino de pronto a la mente y las mariposas volvieron a alzar el vuelo en su estómago, seguidas de cerca por un golpe sordo de dolor en el pecho.

Le pasaba algo grave de verdad. Había agudizado sus instintos para la supervivencia en lo referente a los hombres, pero Demetri había eludido todas sus defensas sin el menor esfuerzo. Se dijo una y otra vez que lo que sentía por él no era más que un enamoramiento. Tenía que reconocer que era un enamoramiento particularmente fuerte, pero un enamoramiento al fin y al cabo. Se había engañado a sí misma al pensar que lo amaba. El amor no se cimentaba en mentiras y traiciones, y no había escapatoria ante el hecho de que su interpretación del amor se había basado en ambas.

Por tanto, ¿por qué cada vez que pensaba en él su corazón dejaba de palpitar por un instante? ¿Por qué contenía la respiración cada vez que le parecía oír regresar a Felix y buscaba con la mirada un asomo de su desleal caballero?

Se le ocurrió que, mientras que su mente por fin conocía y aceptaba la verdad, su corazón aún tenía problemas para hacer a un lado las ilusiones. Tenía que aplastar todos aquellos sentimientos traicioneros antes de que nadie adivinara la verdad. Si Felix volvía con Demetri como prisionero, la joven tendría que hacer ver que su presencia no le afectaba y comportarse como si él no significara nada para ella. La tarea parecía imposible, ya que cada recuerdo de él incluía un contacto o una caricia que la hacían sentir a gusto y segura y... especial. La había hechizado. Aún estaba hechizada, y le aterraba que todos en el campamento se dieran cuenta de ello si tenía que enfrentarse a él.

Paseó la mirada por los hombres y volvió a encontrar a Alec. Su prometido era atractivo, rico y poderoso, pero no sentía nada por él.

No hubo mariposas en el estómago al mirarlo, ni latidos acelerados, ni sensación de ahogo. Tenía la seguridad, una certeza que iba más allá de la duda, de que nunca experimentaría aquellas sensaciones con Alec ni con ningún otro hombre. Jamás volvería a permitir que un hombre ejerciera tanto poder sobre ella, que jugara con sus sentimientos como si no valiesen nada, que le retorciera el corazón hasta que le doliera todo el cuerpo.

En todos los sentidos posibles, era mucho mejor que su aventura con Demetri... o como quiera que se llamara, hubiera terminado antes de empezar. El tiempo la ayudaría a olvidarlo y, hasta entonces, debía sentirse agradecida porque sus escarceos no hubieran ido demasiado lejos. Había permitido que un hombre atractivo la besara y acariciara, pero no había ocurrido nada irreparable. Un día quizá apreciara que aquella primera y única muestra de pasión hubiera sido con un hombre al que creyó que amaba.

Estaba tan absorta en sus tristes pensamientos que apenas noto que Alec comenzaba a caminar hacia ella con una mirada recelosa en los ojos.

— ¿Cómo os encontráis, milady?—

Ella encogió los hombros brevemente, pero permaneció en silencio. Cuanto más lo observaba, más cuenta se daba de que había algo en él que la ponía nerviosa, una sensación de que su benevolencia hacia ella era forzada y su amabilidad falsa. Sin embargo, admitió que podría estar juzgándolo mal. Su confianza en los hombres se había roto por completo. Edward y lord Carlisle habían conspirado contra ella mientras su propio padre negociaba un compromiso de matrimonio que seguramente la marcaría como traidora, y Demetri le había hecho creer lo imposible. Y allí estaba ahora Alec, decidido a casarse con ella sin importar las consecuencias. Si pensaba que podía ganarse su confianza con sonrisas y su proceder amable estaba muy equivocado.

Las horas trascurridas le habían dado tiempo de sobra para recordar las cosas que había dicho y hecho durante los últimos días, cosas que la hacían arder de vergüenza. Como mínimo, la traición de Demetri le recordó que tenía que depender solo de sí misma. No confiaría en nadie. No había motivo para poner en duda si aquel hombre era realmente Alec Vulturi, ni si lo que había dicho era la verdad, o la verdad como él la entendía, pero no volvería a bajar la guardia con tanta facilidad.

—Si la búsqueda de Felix no tiene éxito, acamparemos aquí para hacer noche y tendréis un fuego para calentaros —anunció Alec.

La joven se masajeó las yemas de los dedos con los pulgares. Tenía la piel tan arrugada por la prolongada humedad que casi no podía sentir las manos.

—Un fuego sería agradable—

Alec asintió, juntó las manos detrás de la espalda y la miró fijamente.

—No hemos tenido un comienzo prometedor, pero quiero que sepáis que no os recriminaré esta... situación. Ese hombre jugó con vos para ganarse vuestra confianza, y las maquinaciones de vuestra tía no ayudaron a evitar la situación. Nunca se os debería haber dejado a solas con ningún hombre por ninguna razón, ni permitido salir del castillo sin una escolta. —Cogió aire profundamente y luego lo soltó muy despacio, como si quisiera decir mucho más sobre el asunto pero pensara que era mejor callar—. El daño está hecho y al final tendremos que dejar este incidente atrás. Una vez nos casemos y esté seguro de que vuestros hijos son míos, nunca volveremos a hablar de él. ¿Lo entendéis?—

—Sí —asintió ella con cuidado. Las crudas palabras le hicieron apretar los puños, pero supuso que debía sentirse afortunada porque aquel hombre estuviera tan deseoso de tenerla por esposa. Alec no albergaba la más mínima duda de que se casarían, y por muy bruscas que fueran sus declaraciones, pronto sería su marido y se merecía oír la verdad. Aun así, Alice no pudo mirarlo a los ojos al hablar—. Podéis estar seguro de una cosa, no he mantenido relaciones con él. Aún tenéis una novia virgen—

Alec le estudió el rostro unos segundos y la joven sintió crecer el calor en sus mejillas.

—Será mejor que nadie albergue ninguna duda —declaró al fin negando lentamente con la cabeza—. No dejaré que nuestro primer hijo nazca hasta un año después de la ceremonia; así no habrá duda alguna del parentesco aunque el niño se adelante. Mi gente tiene que estar segura de la paternidad de cualquier niño que concibáis. De hecho, toda Gales tiene que estar segura de que vuestros hijos son míos—

—Entiendo —respondió Alice en voz baja.

De hecho, entendía perfectamente. Lo que había sospechado desde el principio era cierto; Alec pretendía concebir al próximo príncipe de Gales con ella.

La simple verdad ni la insultaba ni la decepcionaba. Desde luego no había esperado que dijera que pretendía casarse con ella por algún tipo de razón noble o romántica. Tales lujos se reservaban para los plebeyos y los caballeros errantes que...

Obligó a sus pensamientos a apartarse de aquel peligroso sendero. Tenía que dejar atrás todo lo referente a ese periodo de su vida. Las pequeñas humillaciones que había sufrido a lo largo de los años a manos de Edward difícilmente podían compararse con lo que ahora estaba sufriendo, pero casi agradeció el duro trato recibido por su parte. Los desplantes del senescal la habían hecho más fuerte y podría soportar este otro golpe, mucho más cruel. Sobreviviría a la traición. Ahora sólo podían importarle la familia y las obligaciones, que era lo único a lo que podía aferrarse.

Cuando la noticia de las negociaciones con los Volturi llegó a Coleway, Alice se había sentido complacida porque su padre le hubiera encontrado un marido de tan alto rango, pero ahora los únicos sentimientos que penetraban los muros que rodeaban su corazón eran el dolor y la apagada resignación. Quizá algún día volvería a apreciar, al menos en parte, que estaba recibiendo exactamente lo que siempre había creído que quería.

— ¿Habéis recordado cualquier cosa que pueda ser de ayuda? —preguntó Alec sacándola de sus ensoñaciones—. ¿Por casualidad oísteis a uno de sus hombres llamarlo por algún nombre distinto de sir Demetri?—

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—No —respondió con voz monótona—. Sus hombres se llamaban Peter y Garrett, y también decían ser ingleses, pero los tres hablaban italiano fluido. Y el niño no hablaba nada más que árabe e italiano—

Seguía siendo «sir Demetri» para ella, y siempre lo sería. Tal vez aquello cambiara si llegaba a conocer su verdadero nombre, pero empezaba a dudar que fuera a ocurrir nunca. Con cada hora que pasaba resultaba menos probable que volviera al campamento con Felix Y pese a conocer la traición de Demetri, no podía soportar pensar en lo que probablemente les pasaría a él y a sus hombres si les apresaban. ¿Aún estarían vivos? ¿Les habrían capturado?

— ¿Nos casaremos en Hawksforth? —preguntó, desesperada por alejar su mente de Demetri y su suerte. Hawkslorth era la fortaleza más importante de la familia Volturi, un gigantesco castillo supuestamente el doble de grande que el de su padre. Hizo un esfuerzo deliberado por mantener la vista centrada en Alec en lugar de en el camino por el que Felix debería de haber reaparecido horas antes—. ¿Es allí donde viviremos?—

—Nos casaremos cuando lleguemos a Gales, en cuanto podamos encontrar un sacerdote —aclaró él—. Luego os dejaré en Hawksforth, donde viviréis habitualmente. Yo viajo constantemente entre las propiedades de mi familia, así que rara vez estoy en ninguna fortaleza más de dos semanas. No obstante, supongo que puedo decir que Hawksforth es mi hogar. Mi padre reside allí la mayoría del tiempo, junto con sus consejeros—

Ahora que había conseguido que Alec hablara, decidió que era hora de plantear la pregunta que más le preocupaba. Forcejeó con las palabras para que no sonaran a insulto o traición.

—Bajo estas circunstancias, ¿creéis que Eduardo retirará su consentimiento a nuestro matrimonio y exigirá una anulación?—

Hubo un largo silencio antes de que él respondiera, y Alice se descubrió a sí misma estudiando la boca masculina, intentando imaginar los labios de Alec sobre los suyos. Sin embargo, por agradable que aquel hombre resultara a la vista, el escalofrío que la recorrió al imaginárselo besándola no fue en absoluto placentero.

—El rey no podrá negar que un matrimonio precipitado era lo mejor para vos, con el fin de garantizar vuestra seguridad frente a canallas sin escrúpulos —adujo—. Incluso si Eduardo insistiera en la anulación, Roma tardaría años en disolver el matrimonio, y tengo toda la intención de tener un heredero para entonces, lo cual significa que la Iglesia estará mucho menos dispuesta a disolver nuestra unión. Me impondrán una multa, ya que la ley exige que obtenga el consentimiento de mi señor para casarme, pero el asunto acabará ahí—

Un atrevimiento que no sabía que poseía pareció adueñarse de ella.

—Dado que no tenéis intención de consumar nuestro matrimonio durante varios meses, tal vez sería mejor que me quedara en el castillo de Marcus con mi padre hasta...—

—Después de los problemas que he tenido para... rescataros, no pienso renunciar a vos por una razón tan insignificante —la interrumpió. A continuación le cogió la barbilla con la mano y se la levantó hasta que sus ojos se encontraron. No había calidez en su mirada; las líneas de su rostro eran adustas y severas— Vuestro padre entiende los beneficios de este matrimonio... y también las consecuencias, si se opusiera. ¿Entendéis vos las consecuencias Alice?—

— ¿Consecuencias? —repitió la joven—. ¿Qué consecuencias?—

Alec le dedicó una mirada intensa, como intentando decidir si lo preguntaba en serio.

—Las propiedades de vuestro padre son vulnerables ante las familias de Clare y Mortimer. Sus tierras se encuentran entre las propiedades de esos dos condes y los Volturi. Si estallara una guerra civil, necesitaría un aliado igual de poderoso para mantener a raya a los ejércitos de los de Clare y los Mortimer; es decir, necesitaría a los Volturi—

— ¿Creéis que los de Clare y los Mortimer seguirán siendo leales al rey? —preguntó antes de darse cuenta de que sus palabras implicaban que él se convertiría en un traidor.

—Sé que serían leales a sí mismos y que usarían la guerra como excusa para expandir sus propiedades —contestó Alec—. El castillo de Marcus sería un buen botín para ellos. Si los Volturi hacen juramentó de alianza con vuestro padre ninguno de los señores de la frontera se atreverá a retarlo, pero si no nos casáramos, yo mismo consideraría sitiar el castillo de Marcus para garantizar que no cayera en manos de los Mortimer o los de Clare. Esas son las consecuencias. ¿Entendéis lo que os estoy diciendo?—

—Sí, lo entiendo muy bien —respondió retorciendo las manos en el regazo, nerviosa. Alec había extorsionado a su padre para que accediera al compromiso, y ella sería la esposa de aquel hombre en cuestión de escasos días. Una semana antes hubiera podido bailar de felicidad al saber que el día de su boda al fin había llegado, pero ahora el matrimonio con Alec Vulturi la llenaba de pavor. Ya podía ir olvidándose de la idea de un respiro en el castillo de Marcus. ¿Qué esperaría su padre que hiciera en aquella situación? ¿Qué podía hacer? Me gustaría...

Alec levantó una mano para pedir silencio y ladeó la cabeza

— ¡A las armas! —gritó un momento después.

Los soldados subieron al instante a sus caballos con las armas desenvainadas mientras Alec le daba la espalda a Alice y sacaba su propia espada. La joven oyó el sonido de jinetes acercándose y contuvo la respiración mientras agudizaba la vista intentando penetrar en la creciente oscuridad que envolvía el camino como un sudario La respiración quedó atrapada en su garganta y el corazón le martilleaba mientras trataba de ver si el camino revelaba a Demetri y sus hombres, o solo sus cuerpos.

Al cabo de unos segundos oyó cómo se identificaba en la marchita luz. Unos momentos más tarde vio los rostros de cada uno de los jinetes que llegaban, y dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio al tiempo que se apretaba la frente con las palmas. No dedicó tiempo a interesarse en el modo en que habían escapado Demetri y sus hombres de la partida de Felix, sino que, en su lugar, se preguntó por qué le aliviaba tanto que lo hubieran logrado. Nunca volvería a verlos. Eran los criminales que la habían secuestrado y merecían ser capturados y castigados.

Sacudió la cabeza. A pesar de sus sentimientos heridos, a pesar de _todo_, Demetri y sus hombres la habían cuidado bien. Si se hubiera quedado otra noche en Coleway, su tía probablemente habría forzado un escándalo y el resultado habría sido un matrimonio con Edward. No había nada de malo en sentirse agradecida con Demetri porque la hubiera rescatado de aquel destino, aun cuando lo hubiera hecho por sus propias razones. Aunque ya nada importaba, pues pronto estaría atrapada en otro matrimonio que podía acabar siendo incluso más desastroso.

Observó desmontar a Felix, los rasgos severos sin demostrar emoción alguna. Él y Alec se hicieron a un lado para hablar en voz baja a pesar de que era obvio que la partida de búsqueda había fracasado en la captura de su presa. Alice aprovechó el tiempo para estudiar a los dos hombres y descubrió que Alec se parecía mucho más a su primo de lo que había notado al principio. Fue un descubrimiento desafortunado, pues había sentido una fuerte e inmediata antipatía por Felix. Una de las comisuras de los labios de Felix se curvaba hacia arriba con más frecuencia de lo que era apropiado, y nunca le habían gustado los hombres que se mofaban de todo. El labio de Alec se curvó con la misma expresión mientras escuchaba el informe de su primo, y Alice sintió que la recorría otro escalofrío fatídico.

¿Y si no conseguía que su marido le gustara siquiera un poco? ¿Y si no lograba someterse a él como era su obligación? Comenzó a notar una alarmante sensación atenazadora en la nuca con solo pensarlo. Oh, Señor, ¿y si Alec la encontraba repulsiva?

Parte de aquel miedo tuvo que reflejarse en su rostro porque levantó las manos con las palmas hacia fuera mientras se acercaba a ella, un gesto que los hombres usaban a menudo al acercarse a un caballo asustadizo.

—No os preocupéis, el cobarde ha huido —le explicó en un intento de tranquilizarla—. A estas alturas ya debe de saber que estáis con nosotros. Le superamos ampliamente en número y armas, y no puede hacer nada para raptaros de nuevo sin ser visto. Estáis a salvo, milady—

Estaba rodeada de soldados leales al hombre que pronto sería su marido y que habían hecho huir al hombre que supuestamente quería encarcelarla. Debería sentirse a salvo. Como mínimo debería sentir gratitud, pero en lo único en lo que podía pensar era en la creciente repulsión que sentía al pensar en besar a Alec Vulturi.

— ¿Lady Alice? —la llamó él, las cejas juntas mientras inclinaba la cabeza hacia un lado—. ¿Algo va mal?—

¡_Todo iba mal_! Ella negó con la cabeza y apartó la mirada. Mientras el recuerdo de los besos que había compartido con Demetri la atormentaba con la certeza de que siempre serían una medida de comparación que Alec jamás podría igualar, recorrió a los hombres con la mirada y se percató vagamente de que estaban preparándose para pasar la noche allí. Se aferró a aquello como medio para ocupar su mente con algo que no fueran pensamientos deshonestos, agradecida porque su voz sonara casi normal.

— ¿Necesitan ayuda con la comida vuestros hombres? Podría buscar leña seca—

—No, llevamos yesca y astillas secas con nosotros, y los hombres tendrán que alejarse mucho para encontrar madera que no esté completamente empapada —rechazó Alec antes de señalar las pieles—. Preferiría que os quedarais aquí, donde podemos manteneros vigilada En realidad, insisto en ello—

Alice supuso que Alec había sido considerado al explicarle sus razones, pero no cambiaba el hecho de que el refugio improvisado acababa de convertirse en su prisión. Demetri no la había hecho sentir como una prisionera. La joven inclinó la cabeza y permaneció en silencio deseando poder silenciar la voz de su cabeza. Al final, Alec se dio media vuelta y se fue.

No estaba segura de cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero el campamento estaba casi completamente montado cuando la asaltó la extraña sensación de estar siendo observada. Escudriñó el oscuro bosque del modo menos evidente posible, pero fue incapaz de ver nada.

Las posibilidades de que Demetri volviera a por ella eran casi inexistentes; sin embargo, la joven no parecía poder sacudirse la sensación de que estaba siendo observada por alguien distinto a los hombres de Alec. Era una sensación cálida y estremecedora que la asaltaba de cuando en cuando y que le resultaba familiar, como si fuera a darse la vuelta y a encontrar a Demetri caminando hacia ella para saludarla.

Era una idea absurda, por supuesto, probablemente nacida del miedo y de las largas horas de permanecer sentada con la ropa fría, húmeda y pegajosa. Comenzaba a imaginar cosas. Creía ver algo por e1 rabillo del ojo, pero cuando se daba la vuelta no encontraba nada. No quería encontrar nada... ¿o sí?

Volvió a intentar imaginar lo que le diría a Demetri si volvía a verlo alguna vez. Una pregunta en particular la atormentaba.

— ¿Por qué sigo viva?—

Las palabras murmuradas la sobresaltaron al salir de sus labios sin pensarlas conscientemente, y, sin embargo, aquélla era la pregunta que volvía a su mente una y otra vez. ¿Por qué había enviado el rey a un asesino a Coleway sólo para que la raptara? Podría haberla matado aquella primera noche en la que fue a su alcoba. ¿Por qué no lo hizo?

A su mente sólo acudieron dos respuestas, o bien el rey había ordenado que la mantuvieran con vida para encarcelarla en la Torre, como sospechaba Alec, o Demetri se había enamorado de ella al instante y no había sido capaz de asesinarla. La segunda posibilidad era tan fantástica que la mera idea la habría hecho reír si no fuera porque el asunto trataba de su propia vida. No tenía un ego tan exacerbado como para pensar que el asesino más frío de toda Inglaterra se había enamorado de ella. Demetri había interpretado un papel, nada más, y eso asumiendo que Alec le hubiera dicho la verdad, lo cual hacía surgir otra perspectiva. Quizá el hombre que conocía como sir Demetri _era_ en realidad sir Demetri. ¿Y si Alec le había mentido, tal como dijo que sir Demetri había hecho? Alec podía estar intentando engañarla para que aceptara voluntariamente un matrimonio forzoso. ¿Y si no existiera su compromiso?

Las diferentes posibilidades hacían que la cabeza le diera vueltas. Levantó las arrugadas manos para masajearse las doloridas sienes, pero sus tribulaciones sobre Alec y Demetri sólo se hicieron a un lado cuando la chispa naranja de un fuego captó su mirada. Pronto las llamas comenzaron a lamer la negra noche y a hacerla retroceder, al principio como una tenue y trémula danza, y luego alzándose fuertes y prometiendo un calor profundo y penetrante. El olor a madera quemándose y la visión del fuego la atrajeron con la misma facilidad con la que atraerían a un polilla, y la orden tácita de permanecer en el refugio se quedó en el olvido a medida que se abría paso hasta las llamas.

Los hombres que atendían el fuego la observaron, intercambiaron una mirada, y no dijeron nada. Alice supuso que el castañeteo de sus dientes decidió el asunto.

Para cuando sus manos entraron en calor, se habían dispuesto tres grandes fuegos con ollas de guisar colgadas de espetones en el claro, y el olor a gachas impregnaba el aire. Uno de los soldados le ofreció un tazón llena de gachas calientes hechas con cebada y carne seca de vaca. Era una comida sencilla, caliente y nutritiva. Le pareció extraño que Alec no le mostrara la cortesía de traerle la comida u ofrecerle compañía mientras comía, pero se alegró de que la dejara en paz.

Cuando acabó de comer le entregó el tazón vacío a uno de los soldados y permaneció de pie junto al círculo de fuego. El calor de las llamas siguió penetrando en ella, y casi se acercó demasiado al fuego en un intento por secar su ropa.

Las llamas eran como los copos de nieve, decidió, no había dos iguales, y su interminable movimiento pronto la cautivó.

El único ruido que se escuchaba era el crepitar de los hipnóticos fuegos. Se sorprendió a sí misma balanceándose hacia delante y decidió que sentarse podía ser una buena idea.

Por extraño que pareciera, los soldados que tenía más cerca parecían igual de cautivados por las llamas. Echó un vistazo a Felix y Alec y se dio cuenta de que también ellos estaban sentados. Al parecer, el día había sido largo para todos. Uno a uno los soldados se acostaron para dormir, a pesar de que la mayoría no se molestó en extender el petate de antemano, y muchos simplemente se dejaron caer al suelo lentamente.

Sus propias pestañas pesaban como el plomo. Pensó en el refugio y en las pieles que servirían de lecho blando aunque no totalmente seco, sin embargo, el fuego resultaba más acogedor. Era un poco extraño que no lograra recordar cuándo se había acostado, pensó, contenta de que el suelo empapado y cubierto de musgo le sirviera de cómoda almohada contra la mejilla.

El último pensamiento antes de caer dormida fue que algo iba mal, pero estaba demasiado cansada para descifrar cuál podía ser el problema.

* * *

**¿Qué es lo que habrá pasado? Estoy deseosa de conocer vuestras opiniones**

**Espero que les guste mi presente. Aprovechando que tenia más tiempo libre decidí que se merecían este regalo.**

**Bien si desean pueden darme la opinión, duda, criticas, consejos, etc. por Review. O para cualquier otra cosa también pueden escribirme.**

**Atentamente,**

**L. A. W.T.**


	15. Capítulo 14

_**Ni Crepúsculo me pertenece ni la historia. Yo solo juego con los nombres de los personajes y la historia. Dado que esto es una adaptación, en el ultimo capitulo les diré de quien es.**_

_**La historia está marcada como M, pero se recomienda que si eres menor de 18 no la leas. Es una advertencia, tenla en cuenta.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 14**

Veneno

_La Sota de Copas se vuelca, haciendo que el Destino fluya en arroyos misteriosos. La Estrella aún brilla e incluso los arroyos más oscuros reflejan su luz por mucho que traten de ocultarla. Un amante seducido por la oscuridad debe desentrañar el engaño para ver la verdadera luz._

—Todos siguen vivos —anunció Garrett en italiano.

Agarró a otro soldado por el cuello del camisote, lo arrastró a través del campamento y lo dejó sentado contra un árbol. El hombre se despertó un poco y levantó las manos como para apartar a Garrett, que se limitó a amarrar una cinta de cuero alrededor de una de las muñecas del soldado de Volturi. La cinta era en realidad parte de un juego de riendas, uno de los muchos que habían desmontado para usarlos como ligaduras y así atar a los hombres de Alec. Garrett rodeó el árbol con la rienda y luego ató el extremo libre en la otra muñeca del cautivo. La cabeza del soldado se desplomó sobre su pecho.

—Nos llevamos los caballos con nosotros? —inquirió Garrett.

—Si—respondió Jasper. Miró hacia Alice, que yacía desmadejada en el suelo cerca de uno de los fuegos del campamento. Seth le sostenía la cabeza en el regazo y le acariciaba la frente como si estuviera herida. Aunque él no se había permitido tocarla aún, sabía que estaba bien; pero ser consciente de ello no calmaba su furia—. Seth, ve y corta la cincha de todas las sillas donde no sea fácil repararlas. Cuando termines, ayuda a Peter a atar a los caballos en grupos para que podamos llevárnoslos—

—Sí, milord—

El niño dejó la cabeza de Alice suavemente sobre una de las pieles que había arrastrado desde el refugio hasta allí y después se apresuró a cumplir su tarea.

—Necesitaré que te ocupes de algunos de los caballos —le dijo Jasper—. ¿Podrás manejar seis u ocho en una cuerda?—

Seth sonrió, claramente encantado de recibir un trabajo de hombres.

— ¡Sí, milord!—

Jasper inspeccionó el campamento. La mayoría de los soldados habían sido atados de pies y manos con sus propias riendas, los brazos a la espalda y las rodillas dobladas hacia atrás para poder atarles los tobillos a las muñecas, con el fin de dejarlos completamente indefensos. Unos cuantos, Alec y su primo incluidos, habían sido atados a árboles. Y los pocos que se habían despertado con demasiada facilidad de los efectos del veneno, habían sido amordazados además de atados para garantizar que sus compañeros permanecieran inconscientes el máximo tiempo posible.

Todo había salido tan a pedir de boca que Jasper estaba casi decepcionado. Tenía ganas de derramar un poco de sangre y habría preferido una buena pelea.

Fue hasta el árbol en el que habían atado a Alec Vulturi y miró fijamente a su enemigo. Sólo los largos años de disciplina mental lo habían mantenido entre las sombras del campamento de los Volturi. Un buen cazador no arremetía contra una manada de leones sin estar preparado, y Jasper era un excelente cazador. Alec habría sido un oponente formidable en una pelea justa, pero Jasper nunca había jugado limpio y ahora el heredero de los Volturi estaba a sus pies, completamente a su merced.

Allí estaba la sangre que más le apetecía derramar, especialmente después de haber visto a Alec ponerle las manos encima a Alice. Su reacción a aquellos contactos impersonales era, como mínimo, preocupante. Las emociones fuertes nunca eran buenas para un hombre en su posición, y lo que Volturi le había hecho sentir superaba con creces los celos. «Cólera» sería una descripción más adecuada, pero incluso aquella palabra sonaba inadecuada, demasiado débil para describir la furia que lo había consumido cuando Volturi cogió en brazos a Alice y se atrevió a hablar de tener hijos con ella. Su sangre aún estaba lejos de haberse enfriado, pero ver a Alec atado e indefenso aplacó su ira y le permitió volver a mirar a su adversario con ojos más o menos imparciales.

La cabeza del guerrero había caído hacia delante, la respiración interrumpida ocasionalmente por un suave ronquido. El instinto le dijo a Jasper que la solución más obvia para aquel problema era degollar a todo hombre que llevara los colores de Volturi pero, por desgracia, había jurado que no haría daño a Alec, lo que implicaba que sus hombres disfrutaban de la misma inmunidad. Además, matar a sus hombres no era la manera de ganarse la cooperación de Alec en lo concerniente a Alice, aunque teniendo en cuenta todo lo que había descubierto aquel día, haría falta un milagro para convencerlo de que renunciara a su decisión de casarse con ella.

Jasper se había ocultado tan cerca del refugio que habían improvisado para la joven, que había podido escuchar casi todas las conversaciones entre Alec y Alice. Siempre le sorprendía lo mucho que podía acercarse a sus enemigos cuando estos pensaban que estaban a salvo debido a su gran número o a que se hallaban entre sus propios muros o campamentos. Sí, responderían rápidamente a un ataque frontal, pero no pensaban que un solo hombre con talento para moverse con sigilo podía acercarse casi tanto como quisiera, especialmente después de conseguir una túnica y un manto de los Volturi de uno de los hombres enviados a por leña.

Había oído lo suficiente para saber que Alec estaba decidido a casarse, y aunque la mera idea le revolvía el estómago, no pudo encontrar ningún fallo en su razonamiento. Para un alguien de su posición, un hijo con Alice garantizaría la lealtad de los habitantes de Gales. Aún así, la joven no parecía tan complacida con el matrimonio como había estado tan sólo unos días antes. ¿Se debería a que Volturi prácticamente había anunciado que se casaría con un traidor, lo que significaba que ella también sería tachada de desleal?

Por otro lado, estaba la creencia de Alec de que el rey pretendía encarcelar a Alice en la Torre. La teoría era plausible, y se acercaba a la verdad lo suficiente como para que la joven también lo creyera. Tal vez agradeciera incluso la posibilidad de recluirse en un convento. ¿O lo vería como otra forma de encarcelamiento? En cualquier caso, lo que ella opinara en realidad no importaba. El convento era la única opción que le quedaba, puesto que ya no había ninguna posibilidad de que se convirtiera en su amante.

Sus puños se cerraron en un acto reflejo al mirar al hombre responsable de arrebatarle aquella última posibilidad, aún frustrado porque lo único que podía hacer para castigar a Volturi era llevarse a Alice lejos de él y asegurarse de que no volviera a tocarla nunca.

¿Agradecería ella que la raptase de nuevo? Al menos debería estar contenta de que la hubiera salvado de casarse con un traidor, claramente incompatible con ella. Había notado el modo en que respingaba cada vez que Volturi la tocaba, así que sí, sería mucho más feliz en un convento.

No sabía por qué le importaba su felicidad, pero así era. Sólo estaba haciendo lo que había prometido hacer, aunque ya no habría una placentera recompensa esperándole al final del viaje. El desagrado que Alice mostraba hacia Volturi parecería insignificante en comparación con el terror que sentiría cuando se diera cuenta de que el Asesino del rey había vuelto a capturarla. Probablemente gritaría cada vez que intentara tocarla del modo más inocente, y todo por la intromisión de Alec.

Aquel maldito bastardo podía considerarse el hombre más afortunado de Inglaterra por seguir vivo.

Se arrodilló junto a Volturi, le agarró del cabello y le echó la cabeza hacia atrás. Alec abrió los ojos, pero era obvio que tenía problemas para enfocar la vista.

— ¿Me oís,Volturi?—

Alec forcejeó contra las ataduras con una velocidad y ferocidad tan repentinas que sorprendieron a Jasper.

— ¡Os mataré!—

—Podéis intentarlo, pero primero tendréis que encontrarme—señaló Jasper. Los ojos de Alec se cerraron, así que lo abofeteó con fuerza para despertarlo de nuevo—. Escuchad lo que tengo que decir Volturi. Sabéis que vamos rumbo a Londres, ¿pretendéis seguirnos todo el camino hasta la ciudad?—

—Mataré. Londres —masculló Alec.

—Sí, Londres —confirmó Jasper—. Nosotros vamos rumbo a Londres, y allí es donde vos y yo concluiremos este asunto. Hay un lugar en Southwark llamado Posada Cabeza de Buey. ¿Habéis oído hablar de él?—

Los esfuerzos de Alec por comprender las palabras de Jasper eran más que evidentes. Movía la cabeza de un lado a otro y observaba atentamente la boca de su enemigo.

—Londres. Southwark —dijo Jasper—Posada Cabeza de Buey. Ahora repetid lo que acabo de deciros—

— ¡Mataré! —exclamó Alec en un tono más firme—. ¡Londres!—

—Buscadme en la Posada Cabeza de Buey de Southwark —repitió Jasper sin convicción real de que su adversario recordara aquella conversación.

Su escepticismo creció al ver que Alec no mostraba reacción alguna cuando desenvainó una daga.

Contrariado, comenzó a grabarle el rudimentario pero reconocible símbolo de un buey en uno de los brazales de cuero que le cubrían los antebrazos. Por desgracia, Alec tenía los brazos atados por detrás, así que Jasper no podía señalar las marcas y no consideró justo grabarle el símbolo en algún lugar más visible, como el muslo. Fue una idea tentadora, pero logró contenerse. Aun así, cuando terminó el diseño del brazal, grabó el mismo símbolo profundamente en el suelo, junto a Alec, cerciorándose de que lo viera.

—La Posada Cabeza de Buey. Southwark. El día después de vuestra llegada a Londres, estaré allí a mediodía. ¿Lo habéis entendido?—

Alec observó el símbolo antes de clavar la mirada en Jasper, pero el movimiento pareció volver a desequilibrar su enfoque.

—Sí—

—Ahora podéis dormir —murmuró Jasper. Sus espías le avisarían cuando Alec llegara a la ciudad, y entonces enviaría a un golfillo para que le entregara el mismo mensaje, solo para asegurarse—. Os estaré esperando en la Posada Cabeza de Buey. Ya no hay nada más que podáis hacer salvo dormir—

Era evidente que Alec quería discutir con él, pero al final la barbilla volvió a su pecho y los ojos se le cerraron.

—Podemos irnos, milord—

Jasper levantó la vista y vio a Seth mirando a Volturi por encima del hombro con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Todos los hombres están atados, y hemos amordazado a los que están despiertos —anunció el niño—. Las cinchas están cortadas y los caballos atados en tres filas. ¿De verdad los vamos a dejar en pleno campo sin monturas?—

—Dejaremos los caballos atados en el camino a un día a pie de aquí —explicó Jasper—. Los hombres casi seguro se habrán soltado por la mañana, pero entre buscar los caballos y reparar las sillas, es poco probable que nos causen más problemas durante el viaje. Ahora monta y dile a Peter que te dé tu hilera de caballos—

—Sí, milord—

Jasper volvió con Alice observando a sus propios hombres mientras caminaba. Tendrían las manos ocupadas hasta que se deshicieran de los caballos de los Volturi. Los animales ya se estaban empujando los unos a los otros, no acostumbrados a formar un rebaño tan apretado. Notó que para Peter y Garrett era un reto controlar sus propias monturas y a la vez los caballos atados, pero Seth parecía no tener problema con su hilera de animales. Tendrían que arreglárselas como pudieran; era esencial que se movieran con rapidez.

Le dedicó un rápido vistazo al pálido rostro de Alice antes de cargársela al hombro como un saco de grano. Era un reto, pero se las arregló para montar en el caballo con su carga y luego la acomodó de forma más confortable entre sus brazos. Giró el caballo para darle la espalda al campamento de los Volturi y por fin se permitió disfrutar del familiar contacto de la joven. Apoyó la mejilla contra la sien de Alice y respiró hondo inhalando su esencia. El cuerpo de Jasper reaccionó tal como era de esperar. Desgraciadamente, aquélla sería la última vez que sintiera la complaciente calidez y suavidad del cuerpo femenino en sus brazos. Cuando la joven despertara y lo mirara, en sus ojos ya no brillaría la admiración. Las palabras de Volturi habían hecho que él la perdiera. Pero ¿acaso no había sabido siempre que aquella criatura inocente nunca había estado realmente destinada a un monstruo como él?

Incluso el futuro que había imaginado con ella habría sido efímero; un futuro que sólo hubiera durado el tiempo que ella tardara en ver la oscuridad de su alma y en darse cuenta de que no era el honorable y gentil sir Demetri que la llevaba con su familia a Gales. En su lugar vería a un mentiroso y ladrón que se había aprovechado de su confianza y había ultrajado su inocencia.

Por otra parte, no podía imaginar apartarla de su vida en apenas unas pocas y cortas semanas. La joven era todo lo que él deseaba, y todo lo que jamás tendría. Sabía con una certeza que desafiaba a la lógica que aunque viviera hasta una edad muy avanzada jamás encontraría otra mujer como ella.

Le estudió el rostro bajo la mortecina luz de los fuegos del campamento y memorizó sus delicados rasgos. Su corazón había sido una fría piedra más tiempo del que podía recordar. Había desterrado las emociones de su vida, pero ella había logrado traspasar sus barreras y había iluminado los recodos más oscuros de su alma. Sin ir más lejos, el día anterior había contado las largas semanas hasta Venecia como un avaro cuenta su oro. Ahora se extendían frente a él como una prueba de resistencia, la penitencia que tenía que pagar por atreverse a soñar que sería suya aunque sólo fuera unos pocos momentos.

Las últimas palabras Emmett en la Torre volvieron de forma espontanea: _Matrimonio o asesinato, amante o monja, la muchacha será tuya para que hagas con ella lo que quieras en el momento en que Volturi acepte casarse con otra_. Matrimonio y amante estaban fuera del tablero. ¿Y si no lograba convencer a Volturi de que renunciara a ella? ¿El convento también sería un futuro imposible para Alice? Aquello sólo dejaría otra posibilidad pero, si Emmett se lo ordenara, ¿podría acabar con su vida?

La respuesta debería ser obvia e inmediata. Jamás había vacilado al cumplir su deber, sin importar lo que opinara de una situación. Su fe en las extrañas habilidades de Emmett era absoluta; había visto demasiadas pruebas de las mismas para albergar dudas. Eran las habilidades de aquel extraño mago las que habían dado forma a su vida en Inglaterra y garantizado el éxito en su búsqueda de venganza. Le debía la vida. Su buena disposición a destruir a una joven inocente no debía ser siquiera una pregunta en su mente y, sin embargo, se repetía en ella incesantemente. ¿_Puedes matarla_?

Conocía la respuesta. Algo en su interior había cambiado al conocerla, cada aspiración y objetivo de su vida había sido revisado para incluirla, y ahora mataría a cualquiera que intentara hacerle daño.

Y dada la predicción de Emmett, puede que tuviera que morir por ella.

_...es imperativo que siga viva hasta que convengas a Alec Vulturi de que debe optar por una novia inglesa. Tu destino no cambia hasta ese momento, y sólo entonces podrás elegir qué hacer con la muchacha_.

¿Quién era la novia inglesa?

De pronto estaba ansioso por regresar a Londres, por volver a encontrarse con Emmett y obtener respuestas. Tenía que encontrar el modo de convencer a Volturi. No volvería a pensar en el futuro de Alice o a torturarse con dudas hasta que Emmett arrojara más luz sobre la situación. Si él no podía tenerla, se cercioraría de que ingresara en un convento.

Se concentró en la tarea inmediata de alejarse lo más posible del campamento. No se arriesgaría a volver a encontrarse con Volturi hasta que Alice estuviese a salvo, lo que le llevaba de nuevo a pensar que la joven sería una presencia constante en su vida hasta que llegara a Italia. El vacío de sus brazos ya le dolía, y eso que Alice aún estaba en ellos. Sería una tortura verla cada día y saber que estaba fuera de su alcance.

La bestia de su interior le susurraba al oído sugerencias siniestras, siempre egoísta, siempre conspirando. ¿Qué daño haría volver a drogarla si el anhelo de abrazarla de aquel modo se volvía demasiado insoportable las semanas venideras? Si él le robaba unos cuantos besos, Alice jamás lo recordaría. Podía besarla ahora y ella no se acordaría. Podía...

Alice se agitó en sus brazos y sus ojos se abrieron como si hubiera oído sus oscuros pensamientos.

— ¿Sir Demetri?—

Balbuceaba a causa del veneno, y Jasper supo que la joven no estaba más despierta que Alec y sus hombres. No recordaría nada de aquella conversación, pero era hora de confesar la verdad y de dejar que Alice supiera quién era en realidad.

—No, milady—negó mirándola sombrío—. Alec Vulturi supuso correctamente, soy el Asesino del Rey—

Fue la luz lo que despertó a Alice, una luz tan brillante sobre sus párpados que levantó las manos para protegerse el rostro... o al menos lo intentó, pero por alguna razón no cooperaron. Curiosamente, aquello no la alarmó. Se sentía como si flotara en los límites de un sueño. Había voces cerca, voces familiares, las de un niño y un hombre. Seth y sir Demetri. No podía entender las palabras, y entonces se dio cuenta de que hablaban en italiano. Volvió la cabeza e intentó volver a dormir, pero unos suaves golpes en su hombro se lo impidieron.

—Lady. Lady. —Los insistentes empujones continuaron—. E _´ora di svegliarsi__1__—_

Alice abrió los ojos al sol cegador y rápidamente los volvió a cerrar.

— ¿Seth? —refunfuñó.

—_Si, signora—_

Sintió el calor del sol en el rostro, avivado por una brisa que también hacía susurrar las hojas, y pudo oler la hierba aplastada y la tierra húmeda. Era mediodía y yacía en el suelo pero, ¿por qué? Sentía la mente abotargada, igual que el cuerpo. No deseaba nada más que darse media vuelta y seguir durmiendo, pero entonces varios fragmentos de lo ocurrido el día anterior comenzaron a llegar en una repentina ráfaga. Alec Vulturi. Sir Demetri. Asesino.

Abrió los ojos de golpe y en aquella ocasión las manos sí la obedecieron cuando quiso llevárselas a la frente para protegerse los ojos del sol.

—Qué... ¿dónde estoy?_—_

—_Mi dispiace, non capisco—_

Trató de pensar en las palabras italianas apropiadas, pero fracasó. Dados los problemas que estaba teniendo para hablar su propio idioma, las traducciones al italiano quedaban fuera de su alcance de momento. En su lugar se concentró en coger profundas y purificadoras bocanadas de aire. Le pasaba algo extraño. Sentía las extremidades pesadas como el plomo y sus pensamientos se negaban a centrarse en nada. Seth empeoraba las cosas tirando de sus brazos en un evidente intento de hacer que se sentara.

Al final la joven cedió ante la insistencia del niño y se las arregló para erguirse con su ayuda, aunque una oleada de vértigo le hizo agradecer no haber intentado ponerse en pie. Al mismo tiempo, un dolor punzante se instaló entre sus sienes.

—Bien, estás despierta_—_

Dios, reconocería aquella voz en cualquier parte, el modo en que el profundo timbre le disparaba el pulso, aunque en aquella ocasión su corazón no latía con vertiginoso deseo, sino con una buena dosis de miedo. Recordaba claramente su conversación con Alec Vulturi. Sir Demetri no era sir Demetri.

— ¿Qué... qué ha pasado? —preguntó, esforzándose por recobrar su dispersa presencia de ánimo.

—Has sido envenenada_—_

— ¿Q...qué?_—_

Alzó la barbilla para mirarlo, pero los cegadores rayos de sol fueron más de lo que su cabeza pudo soportar, de modo que se apresuró a bajar la vista de nuevo. Aparte del espantoso dolor de cabeza, su estomago protestaba con cada movimiento brusco y se tapó la boca con una mano con la esperanza de reprimir las náuseas.

—Has sido envenenada —repitió él—. Puse una poción en las ollas de cocinar_—_

Alice recordó a los hombres que también habían comido de las ollas envenenadas. ¿Estarían muertos? ¿Por qué seguía viva ella? Se masajeó la sien con la mano libre e intentó dar sentido a todo aquello.

—_Seth, occuparsi di cavalli__2_—ordenó Jasper.

Cuando el muchacho se alejó, le preguntó a ella si estaba mareada. Ella asintió, y él, también, se alejó.

_Qué considerado_, pensó Alice irónicamente, aunque debería haber sabido que no habría más amabilidad por su parte. Ya no era un caballero que pretendiera seducirla; era un hombre temido en toda Inglaterra por su capacidad para matar a cualquiera, en cualquier lugar y en cualquier momento. Y ella era su prisionera; estaba completamente en sus manos.

Aquel pensamiento debería haberla aterrorizado, pero en vez de ello se sentía extrañamente tranquila. Sí, había una buena dosis de miedo, pero no pánico. Era como si estuviera observando mientras todo aquello le ocurría a otra persona, y supuso que el veneno le había embotado los sentidos. De momento seguía viva y era lo único que importaba.

Volvió a intentar mirar en derredor. El resplandor del sol no dolía tanto ahora que sus ojos se habían acostumbrado a la luz, pero aún tenía la vista un poco borrosa. Descansaba en una pequeña colina sobre una ancha pradera rebosante de hierba. Seth se hallaba a unos metros de distancia atendiendo los caballos ensillados, mientras Peter y Garrett estaban ocupados atando más de una veintena de caballos sin ensillar a una hilera de estacas que se extendía debajo de un grupo de álamos. Se preguntó a quién pertenecerían los animales y entonces se dio cuenta de que probablemente fueran las monturas de los Volturi. La ausencia de Alec y sus hombres resultaba alarmante.

Justo entonces, Jasper volvió y le ofreció un odre de agua.

—Bebe un poco de esto—

Alice lo miró desconfiada y las manos comenzaron a temblarle, aunque no podía decir si por el veneno o de miedo.

— ¿Piensas... piensas matarme ahora?—

—Si te hubiera querido muerta lo estarías hace mucho —respondió él sin emoción alguna en la voz.

Le creyó. Aunque oía la voz de sir Demetri cuando hablaba, aquel hombre era un extraño.

— ¿Entonces por qué...?—

—Bebe —repitió mientras le tiraba el odre al regazo—. Es un poco del té de corteza de sauce que preparaste para Seth. Te ayudará a calmar el estómago—

— ¿N... no lleva veneno? —inquirió mientras recogía el odre.

Entonces recordó la teoría de Alec sobre por qué seguía viva. Las piezas del puzle empezaban a encajar.

El cruzó los brazos a la altura del pecho y permaneció en silencio.

— ¿Por qué me sacaste de Coleway?—

—Si no recuerdo mal, tú dejaste Coleway conmigo de bastante buen grado. De hecho, nuestra fuga del castillo fue enteramente idea tuya—

Era cierto, y sin embargo era incorrecto. Todo lo relacionado con él era incorrecto. Dos días atrás había pensado lo contrario, pero ahora tenía una mayor visión de las cosas. No habría explicaciones mágicas que lo arreglaran todo. Su caballero perfecto la había engañado. Tenía que haberse reído a carcajadas con su buena disposición a ayudar en su propio secuestro. No era mejor que Edward. De hecho, era mucho, mucho peor.

—Debes haber pensado que soy idiota —supuso en voz baja. Le quitó el tapón al odre, pero no podía beber antes de saber toda la maldita verdad—. Alec dijo que no eres el caballero de mi padre, que te envío el rey para matarme o secuestrarme para que él no pudiera casarse conmigo. Y por si fuera poco, afirma que eres un asesino, el Asesino del Rey—

Él permaneció en silencio.

— ¿No niegas los cargos?—

— ¿Acaso importa? —preguntó—. Tú ya has decidido que soy el enemigo. Veo el miedo en tus ojos—

No tenía respuesta para aquel pedacito de verdad. El guerrero que tenía delante no era sir Demetri, el amable y gentil caballero que ella había pensado que era, y al dolor y al enfado había que sumar que aquel hombre la asustaba.

— ¿Alec está muerto?—

Él no dijo nada durante un buen rato.

— ¿Por qué te importa? Extorsionó a tu padre para lograr un compromiso contigo y pretendía obligarte a casarte en los próximos días, independientemente de lo que tú quisieras. Eras su prisionera tanto como ahora lo eres mía—

Sólo había un modo de que él pudiera saber todo aquello, reflexionó. De pronto recordó la sensación de haberse sentido observada mientras estaba en el campamento de los Volturi. ¿Cómo lo había conseguido?

— ¿Oíste todo lo que me dijo?—

— ¿Alec te importa? —contraatacó él.

Vaya una pregunta extraña. Alice bajó la cabeza y miró fijamente el odre, reacia a dejar que él estudiara su rostro mientras pensaba la respuesta.

— ¿Cómo podría importarme un hombre al que acabo de conocer?—

—Desarrollaste afecto por mí más bien rápido —replicó él tan cortante como el filo de un cuchillo.

— ¡Eso fue distinto! —protestó, lamentando las palabras antes incluso de que salieran de su boca. No había forma de explicar la diferencia sin parecer patética—. Lo que Alec me dijo me conmocionó, pero no quiero ser la causa de su muerte. ¡No quiero ser responsable de la muerte de nadie!—

—Deberías haber pensado en ello antes de que abandonáramos Coleway —repuso él—. ¿Qué pensabas que haría yo si lord Carlisle y sus hombres nos hubieran alcanzado?—

—No podrías haber luchado con todos ello—

Mientras hablaba se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo perdidamente ingenua. Rendirse hubiera significado su muerte, y él nunca la hubiera entregado sin luchar. Ella habría sido la responsable de desatar aquella arma contra su propia familia.

—Bebe el té —repitió él en un tono que no admitía discusión.

La joven obedeció aturdida y comenzó a dar pequeños sorbos.

—Volturi y sus hombres están vivos —masculló Jasper, como si le molestara aquel hecho—. No usé veneno suficiente para causarles ningún daño duradero. Todos os recuperaréis en unas horas—

La cabeza y el estómago de la joven no pensaban lo mismo pero, aun así, sintió una oleada de alivio al saber que pretendía mantenerla viva. De momento.

—Estás muy pálida —comentó él mientras Alice bebía el té—. No me serás útil si te encuentras demasiado mareada para montar—

Casi con seguridad, aquél sería todo el alcance de su preocupación por ella y su bienestar: si estaba o no lo suficientemente sana para ayudar en su propio secuestro. Alice bebió varios sorbos más de té, aliviada porque, de hecho, tenía un efecto calmante en su estómago. Incluso sentía la cabeza más despejada. Aun así, nada tenía sentido.

— ¿Dónde están?—

— ¿Quiénes, los Volturi?—

—Sí —respondió mirando a Peter y Garrett, que aún estaban ocupándose de los caballos.

—Están a más de medio día de cabalgada de aquí, probablemente sintiéndose más o menos como tú ahora—

Sólo tenía su palabra de que estaban vivos, y él le había mentido desde el momento en que se habían conocido. No podía confiar en nada de lo que dijera. Aunque, por otra parte, si los Volturi ya estuvieran muertos, ¿para qué llevarse los caballos y luego dejarlos en el camino? Seguramente sólo se tomaría tantas molestias si necesitara retrasar la persecución.

Las huellas de los animales serían fáciles de rastrear y cuando los Volturi se recuperaran, si lo hacían, enviarían una partida de búsqueda para recuperar los caballos y después volverían al campamento a por los equipos y las sillas. Una ventaja de medio día acababa de convertirse en una ventaja de al menos dos días. Si realmente estaban vivos, y a no ser que ocurriera algo drástico, los Volturi nunca los atraparían antes de llegar a Londres.

—Ya hemos perdido mucho tiempo —le advirtió él—. Tendrás que montar tu propio caballo el resto del día—

Pensar en sentarse en un caballo hizo que su estómago diera un alarmante vuelco, pero pensar en montar con sir... Mentiroso o uno de sus hombres era igual de desagradable. Ahora que su vista por fin había vuelto a la normalidad, se armó de valor, encerró bajo llave cualquier ápice de debilidad, y se obligó a mirarlo.

Ayudó que él se hubiera movido a un lado, fuera de la línea directa del sol, pero siguió teniendo que protegerse los ojos para verle el rostro. El dolor no fue tan malo como había temido.

Tenía el mismo aspecto; la cabeza alzada en un gesto de reserva, los ojos café con una inteligencia penetrante, el rostro devastadoramente atractivo. Fuera lo que fuera lo que había esperado ver, maldad, avaricia, o cólera, no lo encontró. Ningún enemigo debería tener un aspecto tan... atrayente, aunque lo cierto es que aquello casi hizo que se sintiera mejor por haber sido engañada con tanta facilidad. Sin duda sus excelentes modales habían engañado a infinidad de personas. Tal vez ella no era tan estúpida y crédula como había pensado al principio, ya que él era un lobo con piel de cordero. Su traicionero corazón se saltó unos cuantos latidos y Alice se preguntó si el repentino rubor de su rostro dejaría traslucir un revelador sonrojo.

Bajó la vista antes de que él pudiera ver la inesperada oleada de deseo que la recorrió. ¿Qué pasaba con ella? _Sabía_ que él era su enemigo. Sabía que él era... Dios, ni siquiera sabía su nombre.

— ¿Quién eres? —preguntó—. Es decir, ¿cuál es tu verdadero nombre?—

Él permaneció en silencio tanto tiempo que Alice comenzó a pensar que no tenía intención de revelarle un secreto que muchos en Inglaterra matarían por conocer.

—Me llamo Jasper Whitlock —respondió al fin—.Volturi hizo otra suposición correcta; soy extranjero, italiano de nacimiento—

—Eso ya lo había supuesto—asintió Alice. Su origen ayudaba a explicar el efecto que tenía sobre ella. Recordó el modo en que los mercaderes italianos trataban a las féminas de Coleway, el modo en que hacían sentir a cada mujer como si fuera la criatura más bella y fascinante que jamás hubieran visto, y cómo ellas habían caído a sus pies. Su intensa y aparentemente genuina apreciación de las mujeres era un rasgo característico de los italianos, no una habilidad trabajada, sino una peculiaridad con la que por lo visto nacían todos. Jasper simplemente había usado con ella el sello de encanto que era inherente en él—. Tú, Seth y tus dos hombres habláis italiano. Me di cuenta bastante rápido de que todos erais italianos haciéndoos pasar por ingleses—

Su atrevimiento la asombraba. Aún podía hablar con él con la misma facilidad que cuando pensaba que era sir Demetri. En su defensa, Jasper tema el mismo aspecto y sonaba igual que su caballero, incluso hacía los mismos gestos. Alice vio cómo levantaba una ceja.

—En realidad, Peter y Garrett son ingleses, y Seth es circasiano —la corrigió, los labios curvándose hacia arriba como si encontrara divertido su error—. Yo soy el único italiano—

Las sonrisas de aquel hombre siempre habían sido su perdición, y fue desagradable comprender que no era más inmune a ellas ahora de lo que lo había sido antes. El efecto de aquella sonrisa burlona debería ser pecado, aquella sonrisa que dirigió la atención de sus ojos a las duras líneas de su rostro y la áspera barba incipiente que hablaba de los días alejado de una cuchilla de afeitar. ¿Estaba aquel pequeño gesto diseñado para engañarla de nuevo? ¿O simplemente ella era una idiota sin voluntad en lo que a él se refería? Dios, aquel hombre era excelente en su oficio.

Cuando su mente divagó hacia la pecaminosa manera en la que la había acariciado y besado, Alice se obligó a apartar la vista. Definitivamente le pasaba algo grave, y el problema se hacía cada vez más patente cuanto más se negaba a mirarlo.

A su corazón le llevaría tiempo aceptar lo que su mente ya sabía La atracción que había sentido por él no era real. Era simplemente otra parte del engaño, y él volvería a engañarla si ella lo permitía. Jasper no intentaba embelesarla con una sonrisa, se reía de ella

Fijó la vista en un punto justo detrás del hombro masculino.

— ¿Mataste al verdadero sir Demetri?—

Él negó con la cabeza.

—Ni siquiera lo conozco—

Bien, aquello era un punto a su favor, supuso Alice.

—Pero eres el asesino del Rey—

—Sí—

Esperaba la respuesta, pero oírla en alto fue más demoledor de lo que había anticipado. Era el clavo final en el pequeño ataúd de esperanza de que todo aquello hubiera sido algún tipo de terrible malentendido.

—Así que no tienes intención alguna de llevarme con mi padre—

—Ninguna —confirmó él.

— ¿Aún viajamos rumbo a Londres?—

—Sí—

Era otra respuesta anticipada que enterró sus esperanzas a mayor profundidad. Alec había tenido razón en todo. En su futuro no había ningún un matrimonio. El Asesino del Rey no le había hecho ningún favor al permitirle vivir. Sería encarcelada en la Torre el resto de su vida.

—Es hora de partir —dijo Jasper. Se inclinó a coger el odre antes de que Alice pudiera reaccionar, luego se volvió y comenzó a andar en dirección a los caballos. Se dirigió a ella sin volverse—. Monta a Bodkin de inmediato o cabalgarás conmigo hasta que puedas manejar un caballo por ti misma—

Fue una amenaza efectiva. Alice se puso en pie con dificultad y lo siguió tambaleándose.

* * *

1 Es el momento de despertar

2 _Seth cuida de los caballos_

* * *

**Quisiera agradecer a **Romy92**, a **Flora-ntvg-Cullen**, a **marieisahale **y a **Tecupi **por su review. También a las lectoras fantasmas.**

**Bien si desean pueden darme la opinión, duda, criticas, consejos, etc. por Review. O para cualquier otra cosa también pueden escribirme.**

**Atentamente,**

**L. A. W.T.**


	16. Capítulo 15

_**Ni Crepúsculo me pertenece ni la historia. Yo solo juego con los nombres de los personajes y la historia. Dado que esto es una adaptación, en el ultimo capitulo les diré de quien es.**_

_**La historia está marcada como M, pero se recomienda que si eres menor de 18 no la leas. Es una advertencia, tenla en cuenta.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 15**

Jasper

_El Nueve de Copas de la Abundancia satisface los deseos. Regocíjate en este tiempo de calma. La aceptación de lo bueno con lo malo señala el comienzo de una nueva profundidad de entrega. La recompensa por los esfuerzos realizados yace al alcance de la mano._

Aún no estaba segura de cómo lo había logrado. De hecho, el estómago le dio vuelcos continuamente a lo largo de las primeras horas en la silla.

_Drogada, desvalida, doblegada._

Había mantenido la mente ocupada durante toda la tarde pensando en palabras que empezaran con la misma letra para mantener su mente lejos de pensamientos más sombríos.

_Tormento, tribulación, traición._

Lamentablemente, el ejercicio no había tenido mucho éxito.

Estaba agotada. Habían mantenido un paso agotador durante todo el día hasta que llegaron a las afueras de un pequeño pueblo al final de la tarde. A una señal de sir Demetri... _Jasper,_ Garrett cogió el desvío que llevaba al pueblo mientras los demás frenaban los caballos hasta un paso tranquilo y continuaban hacia Londres.

No es que Alice tuviera mucho control sobre la marcha de su caballo. Seth se había hecho cargo de las riendas y ahora una larga cuerda se extendía desde el bocado de Bodkin hasta la silla de Jasper. Su caballo simplemente seguía al de su captor, y supuso que era porque tenían miedo de que escapara.

_Enemigo, encarcelada, escapar._

La idea de escapar le había cruzado la mente varias veces horas antes, pero la había rechazado de inmediato. No había adonde huir. Su familia no tenía ni idea de dónde buscarla y lord Carlisle y sus hombres nunca adivinarían que se dirigía a Londres. Alec Vulturi y sus soldados estaban demasiado lejos y, aunque consiguiera escapar de Jasper Whitlock y sus hombres, nunca lo haría durante el tiempo suficiente como para llegar a Volturi o al castillo de Coleway, y mucho menos a la fortaleza de su padre en Marcus. Necesitaba un milagro, y últimamente andaba muy escasa de ellos.

Si Jasper Whitlock conseguía lo que se proponía, nunca le permitirían casarse con Alec Vulturi. Ni siquiera le permitirían casarse con un hombre tan detestable como el senescal de Coleway. La encerrarían en una celda oscura, fría y húmeda.

Pensar que viviría en un pequeño habitáculo sin ventanas el resto de su vida era tan insoportable como inconcebible. Aquél no podía ser su destino, aunque suponía que todos aquellos que habían sido encarcelados injustamente antes que ella seguramente habían pensado lo mismo.

Casarse con un barón de la frontera traidor y posiblemente homicida ya no era el peor de sus destinos. Lo más probable es que Alec hubiera sido su única esperanza de tener algún tipo de libertad, y ahora esa esperanza también se había esfumado. Miró por encima del hombro como había hecho tantas veces a lo largo del día, segura de que no vería nada inusual pero escrutando el camino a pesar de todo.

—No nos alcanzarán antes de que lleguemos a Londres —le aseguró Jasper—, así que deja de mirar hacia atrás—

Alice se volvió en la silla y fijó la vista en un punto entre las orejas de su caballo, negándose a mirar a Jasper, aunque no estaba segura de que a él siquiera le importara. La había ignorado todo el día y había cabalgado unos cuantos pasos por delante incluso cuando el camino era lo bastante ancho para montar juntos. Sus acciones dejaban claro que lo único que quería de la joven era cooperación y silencio, y ella le había brindado ambos.

Otra punzada de dolor le recordó que su corazón estaba sangrando, pero al final el dolor desaparecería tal y como había pasado tras la muerte de su madre, y luego de nuevo cuando su padre la había enviado a Coleway. Era ridículo comparar el dolor actual con la pérdida de una madre, pero los años evidentemente le habían embotado la memoria, pues el dolor que sentía le despertaba una sensación muy parecida al sufrimiento que recordaba. Tal vez peor.

O quizás era la humillación añadida lo que hacía que sintiera la herida más profunda. Se había comportado como una estúpida. Su mente había intentado avisarla de que Jasper no podía sentir nada por ella, pero su corazón había ignorado alegremente las advertencias y se había ofrecido a él para que lo rompiera en mil pedazos. Ahora que aquella farsa había acabado, Jasper parecía contentarse con ignorarla, con fingir que entre ellos nunca había ocurrido nada, y a Alice le había llevado la mayor parte del día darse cuenta de que aquélla era la mayor gentileza que él podía mostrarle.

—Milord —llamó Peter desde delante, deteniendo el caballo junto al borde del camino. Mientras se acercaban a él, Alice advirtió un estrecho sendero que serpenteaba colina arriba a su izquierda—. ¿Quieres que me quede aquí y espere a Garrett?—

Jasper negó con la cabeza.

—Seth se puede quedar atrás y borrar nuestras huellas. Necesitaré tu ayuda para montar el campamento—

_Alegría, agradecimiento_, y... _alivio_. Había sobrevivido al día más largo de su vida, y su recompensa sería una noche entera para que descansaran sus maltrechos huesos. Agradecería enormemente un tejado sobre la cabeza y una cama caliente y seca, pero se conformaría con cualquier lecho que no se moviera. ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido pensar jamás que la equitación era una actividad agradable? No obstante, difícilmente podía quejarse cuando pensar en lo que le esperaba al final del viaje le atenazaba la garganta de miedo. Ya no tenía ninguna prisa por llegar a Londres.

Siguieron sendero arriba y unos minutos más tarde llegaron a un pequeño prado, bien escondido de cualquiera que pudiera pasar por el camino de abajo. La hierba estaba tan alta que le acariciaba las botas y se agitaba contra el borde de su manto, un mar de verde. Finalmente se detuvieron en una amplia explanada donde la hierba aplastada marcaba lo que reconoció como un pasto de descanso en el que una manada de ciervos se había acostado hacía no mucho. Era un sitio ideal para acampar y hacer noche.

Peter comenzó a atar las patas de los caballos mientras Jasper acarreaba su silla y equipo por un sendero que salía de la zona principal hasta una zona de hierba aplastada más aislada. Alice desmontó y se aferró a la silla unos momentos hasta estar segura de que las piernas la sostendrían. Encontró un asiento sobre una olla de cocinar dada la vuelta y se negó a ofrecer ninguna ayuda a sus captores, limitándose a observar mientras los hombres montaban el campamento. Sus pensamientos divagaron de nuevo hacia una posible huida.

Estaban lejos del pueblo, por lo que tendría una larga caminata por delante si pensaba ir hasta allí en busca de ayuda, y las arboledas y matorrales que los rodeaban implicaban que tendría que permanecer en el camino, donde sería fácil alcanzarla. Con todo, se preguntó quién sería el dueño de la pequeña casa señorial que había cerca del pueblo y si habría alguna posibilidad de recibir ayuda por aquel lado, pero apartó a un lado los pensamientos sobre el pueblo cuando Seth y Garrett volvieron a reunirse con ellos.

Garrett desmontó y dejó un cubo en el suelo. Después cogió una tela doblada que había en lo alto del cubo, la extendió en el suelo y comenzó a sacar el resto de las cosas y a dejarlas sobre el improvisado mantel. Los deliciosos aromas de la comida caliente llenaron el aire, y Alice se encontró de pie delante del festín, antes de siquiera ser consciente del movimiento de sus pies.

—Empanadillas de carne y pan fresco —dijo Garrett innecesariamente, antes de señalar una jarra de barro que Seth colocaba junto a la comida—. Orrick también tenía sidra fresca—

¿Orrick? Alice se preguntó si aquél sería el nombre del pueblo o de alguien a quien conocían en él, o incluso si se trataría del señor local. Era evidente que allí conocían a alguien lo suficiente como para que les prepararan una comida sin previo aviso, lo cual significaba que creerían antes en la palabra de sus captores que en la suya. Los efímeros pensamientos sobre escapar murieron; Orrick no supondría un refugio seguro.

A pesar de todo, la perspectiva de comer caliente quitó hierro a su decepción. Había comido gachas y caldos tantos días que casi había olvidado el aroma de la repostería y el pan recién horneados.

Garrett sacó una daga de su cinturón, partió las pequeñas rebanadas de pan en dos, y luego colocó una empanadilla de carne en cada trozo. Seth acunó cuidadosamente uno de los trozos y se lo llevó a Alice.

— ¿_Avete fume, la mia signora_?1 —preguntó ladeando la cabeza cuando ella simplemente se quedó mirando la comida.

—Sí—

En realidad estaba hambrienta, pero observó la comida con el mismo recelo que cuando Jasper le había ofrecido el té de sauce. ¿Volverían a drogarla para mantenerla tranquila durante la noche?

—Puedes comer tranquila —dijo Jasper a su lado—. No he puesto veneno en la comida—

A la joven le fastidió que él aún pudiera leer sus pensamientos con tanta facilidad.

Seth hizo un ademán hacia la olla que Alice había desocupado recientemente.

—_Si prega di essere seduti__2__—_

Alice entendió que le estaba diciendo que se sentara, así que obedeció y Seth se acomodó en el suelo junto a ella. Jasper se unió a ellos unos minutos más tarde, y después señaló con la cabeza a Peter y Garrett. Seth pilló la indirecta y se marchó para unirse a los dos hombres al otro lado del campamento.

No hablaron mientras comían, pero Alice era bien consciente de su presencia junto a ella. No importaba cuánta lógica aplicara su mente a la situación, su corazón necesitaba más tiempo para recuperarse. Le producía un dolor físico estar tan cerca de él y saber que nunca volvería a tocarla como solía hacer, recordar las falsas palabras y la ternura con la que le pasaba las yemas de los dedos por la mejilla o le acariciaba el cuello con los labios. Se permitió recordar con nostalgia aquellos momentos antes de refrenar su imaginación, indignada consigo misma.

La obsesión que llevaba a una mariposa a su muerte en una llama debía ser muy parecida, decidió, y, al igual que una mariposa que ya se hubiera chamuscado las alas, Alice no parecía poder dejar de volver al fuego. Pero ella no era un estúpido insecto, ella podía resistirse a la destrucción. Tenía que hacerlo si quería sobrevivir a aquella tortura.

Al final comenzó a relajarse un poco y hasta se sorprendió a si misma cautivada por los sonidos de placer y las exageradas caras de éxtasis de Seth mientras daba cuenta de su cena. Nunca había conocido a un niño que disfrutara tanto de comer. Se las arregló para llamar su atención y levantó lo que quedaba de su cena para ofrecérselo. El niño miró a Jasper, por lo visto recibió alguna señal silenciosa de consentimiento, y entonces prácticamente saltó hasta ella.

—Yo ya estoy saciada —se limitó a decirle a Seth mientras le ponía la comida en las manos.

—_Grazie, la mia signora__3__—_

Sonriendo, Alice se limpió las migas de las manos mientras observaba al muchacho volver casi bailando a su asiento. Ay, quién fuera tan inocente y tan fácil de satisfacer.

—Suponía que tendrías más preguntas —dijo Jasper de pronto, irrumpiendo en sus pensamientos—. ¿Has decidido no hablarme, o hay alguna otra razón para tu silencio?_—_

La joven se sintió como un venado sorprendido en el campo por un cazador, paralizada en el sitio por la inesperada pregunta. Huida o lucha. Réplica o silencio. No podía decidir.

—No es que me queje —prosiguió él mientras Alice debatía en silencio—. La mayoría de las mujeres no pueden dejar de parlotear cuando se sienten agraviadas, y lo cierto es que he disfrutado de paz y tranquilidad todo el día. De hecho, olvida que he mencionado el asunto. El silencio es de lo más agradable_—_

La joven intentó ignorar la punzada de dolor que le causaron sus palabras. El modo en que bromeaba con ella era otro de los rasgos que antes encontraba atractivos hasta el absurdo, pero ahora que era su enemigo, ¿cómo se atrevía a bromear cruelmente a sus expensas? ¿Por qué no podía ser simplemente sir Demetri?

Jasper suspiró impaciente.

—Si no tienes preguntas que hacerme, ¿te importa que yo te haga una?_—_

Alice al fin se permitió mirarlo, encontrar su mirada. Jasper tenía el rostro inexpresivo; sin embargo, sus ojos mostraban una intensidad que le resultó perturbadora.

— ¿Cuál es la pregunta?_—_

—Sé que me tenías miedo cuando te despertaste del veneno — empezó—. ¿Qué ha pasado con tu temor?_—_

— ¿Perdona?_—_

—Es obvio que estás furiosa —explicó—, pero es igual de evidente que ya no me tienes miedo. ¿Por qué?_—_

Tenía razón. No estaba asustada. Furiosa y mortificada por el engaño, sí, temerosa y desesperadamente preocupada por su futuro, sin duda. ¿Miedo de él? Aquélla era casi seguro la única emoción que él había dejado indemne.

Pensó en mentir, pero no vio ningún daño real en decir la verdad.

—Tú mismo dijiste que ya estaría muerta si ésa fuera tu intención. ¿Qué más hay que temer?_—_

Los ojos de Jasper se ensombrecieron.

—A mí_—_

— ¿Por qué debería temerte? —preguntó con genuina curiosidad. ¿Pretendía hacerle daño después de todo?

Un atisbo de sorpresa recorrió los rasgos de Jasper.

—Sabes quién soy. _Qué _soy. Un asesino. El Asesino del Rey_—_

—Se muy bien quién y que eres. — ¿Intentaba impresionarla con su reputación? No lo había creído tan vanidoso—. Eres el hombre que me engañó para robarme de Coleway, que me envenenó para apartarme del hombre con el que probablemente estoy prometida en matrimonio, y que ahora pretende llevarme a Londres para que me encarcelen en la Torre durante el resto de mi vida. Por si te lo preguntas, ésas son las razones por las que estoy... enfadada contigo_—_

Alice se cruzó de brazos, complacida y sorprendida en secreto por haber sido capaz de manejar la conversación tan bien. Ocultar su corazón destrozado requería menos esfuerzo del que había previsto. Los años de práctica con Edward y lady Esme sin duda habían ayudado. Había hablado como la tranquila y serena Alice de antaño.

—Pero no me tienes miedo, ¿verdad?_—_

¿Por qué tenía aquella obsesión con su falta de miedo?

—No, no te tengo miedo_—_

Jasper sacó un pequeño cuchillo y lo hizo girar de una punta a la otra sobre el dorso de la mano y luego la palma, los movimientos ágiles y fluidos. Había algo casi inhumano en sus reflejos y coordinación. Lo que estaba haciendo parecía imposible, pero él realizaba la tarea aparentemente sin pensar en ello, como el modo en que algunas personas tamborilean los dedos en una mesa sin darse cuenta de que lo hacen. Alice levantó la vista y lo encontró observándola.

—Realmente no me temes_—_

La joven suspiró exasperada.

— ¿Por qué es tan sorprendente?_—_

—No te das cuenta de lo inusual que eres_—_

—Bueno, no tan inusual, creo —repuso mirando intencionadamente hacia Seth y los hombres—. Ellos no parecen temerte_—_

—Peter y Garrett están entre las pocas excepciones —admitió—. No obstante, los aterroricé cuando nos conocimos y supieron mi verdadera identidad. Les llevó muchos meses darse cuenta de que sus vidas estaban a salvo mientras me fueran leales. Y Seth aún salta en cuanto digo una palabra dura_—_

—Bueno, ahí tienes tú respuesta. Sé que estoy a salvo contigo —razonó Alice.

—A salvo —repitió Jasper. Su lengua paladeó las palabras como si se trataran de algo novedoso. Abrió la boca para decir algo más, pero cambió de opinión y volvió a cerrarla. Permaneció en silencio largo rato y luego le preguntó—: ¿No te importa que mi profesión sea asesinar?_—_

Alice frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de que Jasper no alardeaba de su temible reputación, sino que casi parecía avergonzarlo. Que extraño.

—Hoy he tenido mucho tiempo para pensar en ello —reconoció pensativa—. Dada la ferocidad de las historias, no eres en absoluto lo que esperaba_—_

La mirada de Jasper mantenía cautiva la suya, la intensidad de sus inusuales ojos cafe aumentando como si, en silencio, le pidiera que ella le contara sus secretos.

— ¿Qué esperabas?_—_

Ella misma no tenía una respuesta exacta, y dijo lo primero que le vino a la mente.

—Esperaba que fueras una buena persona y que quisieras ayudarme pero, en cambio, descubrí que pretendes arruinar mi vida. Probablemente eres uno de los hombres más notorios de Inglaterra y la mayoría te describiría como «hijo del diablo». Ni siquiera puedo imaginar a cuánta gente has matado. Tiene que haber..._—_

Él levantó una mano para detenerla.

—He hecho lo que era necesario y no voy a disculparme por ello_—_

—No te estaba pidiendo una disculpa —aclaró ella—. Simplemente recalcaba el hecho de que mi juicio en lo referente a los hombres deja mucho que desear. En el tiempo que te conocí como sir Demetri no vi nada en ti que fuera malvado. Aún no puedo conciliar el hecho de que seas el hombre de las historias que he oído sobre el Asesino del Rey. Pensaba que la maldad tenía que marcar de algún modo a un hombre y hacerlo desagradable a la vista. Y tú eres tan... Quiero decir que no se puede decir que seas poco agraciado_—_

—Puedo asegurarte que soy el hombre del que has oído historias y que he puesto fin a la vida de muchos enemigos del rey. —Su cabeza se ladeó ligeramente—. ¿Es por eso por lo que no me tienes miedo? ¿Crees equivocadamente que no soy un asesino?_—_

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—A pesar de que me engañaras con la farsa de sir Demetri, creo que eres _quién _dices ser ahora. Pero no puedo creer que _seas_ lo que dices ser_—_

—_Quién y qué soy_, es lo mismo —afirmó con voz segura pero una expresión que reflejaba desconcierto.

La joven sabía que sus palabras eran enigmáticas, pero no podía encontrar una explicación que tuviera sentido para nadie excepto para sé misma. ¿Por qué lo intentaba siquiera?

—No puedo explicarlo de otro modo que diciendo que no eres lo que se supone que eres_—_

— ¿Y qué crees exactamente que soy, aparte de un hombre que ha matado a infinidad de traidores?_—_

Alice tenía pensado cambiar de tema o refugiarse de nuevo en el silencio, pero las palabras de Jasper hicieron que las piezas encajaran en su cabeza.

—Esa es la respuesta. Lo has dicho tú mismo. Has matado a infinidad de traidores_—_

Asintió para sí y luego fijó la vista en el cielo mientras meditaba sobre la revelación. Todo el día había sido una molestia menor en el fondo de su mente; la inexplicable razón por la que no le molestaba especialmente ser la cautiva del notorio Asesino del Rey. Ahora entendía por qué no importaba su identidad.

—Algunos dirán que es asesinato —empezó—, pero yo creo que tu profesión no debe ser muy diferente a la de alguien que ejecuta la ley. El rey tiene autoridad para sentenciar a muerte a cualquier hombre o mujer del reino que rompa sus leyes o se convierta en un traidor, y tú ejecutas esas sentencias. No eres distinto de un caballero que cabalga a la batalla contra los enemigos del rey, salvo porque la violencia que ejerces se centra en una persona en lugar de en un ejército; y yo no temo a los caballeros que han matado en la batalla, como tampoco veo motivo para temerte a ti_—_

Él se miró las manos mientras jugaba con el cuchillo.

— ¿Y no te da aterra ser mi prisionera?_—_

—Sean cuales sean tus razones para raptarme, el asesinato no parece ser una de ellas, y si realmente eres un agente del rey... —Alice se encogió de hombros—. Es mi obligación obedecer los deseos de mi soberano, pero al mismo tiempo tengo que hacerme preguntas por la forma en que me ha hecho llamar. No le augura nada bueno a mi futuro_—_

—De ahí tu enojo_—_

—Sí, de ahí mi enojo —convino ella, incapaz de evitar que la amargura se reflejara en su voz.

Jasper apartó la vista y pareció repentinamente concentrado en algo al otro lado del campamento.

—Eres una mujer extraña, Alice_—_

¿Acababa de darse cuenta de ello? Estaba maldita con un linaje que la convertía en un peligro para su propio rey, su padre la había abandonado, sus tíos la habían traicionado y no tenía amigos de los que valiera la pena hablar. Difícilmente podía ser una persona normal y agradable. Él la había engañado para que pensara que la veía de un modo diferente, para que creyera que le gustaba y la entendía. Debería haberlo sabido; los hombres como sir Demetri no existían. Dejó escapar un profundo y sentido suspiro, e inmediatamente trató de cubrirlo con un carraspeo.

— ¿Realmente te decepciona tanto no casarte con Volturi?_—_

—Sí_—_

Los ojos de Jasper la miraron de pronto de forma dura e impenetrable.

—Nunca volverá a tocarte_—_

—Era mejor que la Torre —masculló Alice.

Él emitió un gruñido que bien podía indicar que estaba de acuerdo, y luego pareció relajarse un tanto.

— ¿Es realmente sólo eso para ti, un modo de escapar de un destino diferente?_—_

—Por supuesto. —Alice podía ver que él no lo entendía y se preguntó por qué estaba tan interesado en la explicación, o, para el caso, por qué se molestaba ella en darla. Por otro lado, no tenía nada mejor que hacer, y ¿qué importaba?— No habría sido mi elección, si tuviera cualquier otra. Sin embargo, haría casi cualquier cosa por proteger a mi familia y evitar convertirme en una prisionera el resto de mi vida. ¿Quién no lo haría?_—_

—Quién, en efecto —murmuró él—. Entonces, ¿no sientes el mismo tipo de atracción hacia Volturi que sentías hacia mí?_—_

Alice apretó los dientes, levantó la barbilla y apartó la mirada el dolor ya no era una punzada, sino que la invadía por completo en demoledoras oleadas. Desvió la vista hacia Seth, que yacía en el suelo masajeándose el hinchado estómago con la satisfacción de un gato bien alimentado, y la mantuvo fija en el muchacho intentando centrar también su mente allí. Cualquier cosa para mantener sus pensamientos alejados de Jasper, alejados del dolor de su pecho y la sensación de quemazón de sus ojos. Nunca le daría la satisfacción de verla llorar.

— ¿Alice?_—_

¡_Déjame en paz_!

— ¿Que?_—_

— ¿Te importa Volturi?_—_

La rabia la quemaba por dentro, y habló en voz baja y tensa, la mirada aún clavada en Seth.

—Como dijiste, extorsionó a mi padre para que aceptara el compromiso de matrimonio y puede que incite una rebelión en Gales. Para él no soy más que un medio para garantizar el apoyo de los nativos galeses, y para mí él no es más que un medio para proteger las tierras de mi familia y evitar el encarcelamiento, así que no, no me importa en el sentido que dices_—_

Alice suspiro de alivio por haber conseguido decirlo todo sin que se le rompiera la voz, y se negó a añadir que despreciaba a Alec por lo que había hecho para conseguir sus propósitos pero que, no obstante, se casaría con una cabra de tres cabezas si aquello significaba que podía evitar las amenazas de los Volturi hacia su padre o el destino que el rey tenía preparado para ella.

—Perdóname —se disculpó Jasper en un tono mucho más amable—. Lo había malinterpretado_—_

— ¿Por qué te importa siquiera? —exigió saber volviéndose hacia él—. Ya me has asegurado que no me casaré con Alec Vulturi. ¿Qué sentido tiene conocer mis sentimientos hacia él? ¿Por qué me haces todas estas preguntas?_—_

—Me despiertas curiosidad. —Su expresión era casi compungida—. El modo en que funciona tu mente me intriga_—_

Alice apretó los labios y volvió a mirar a Seth.

—Me alegra que encuentres mis dilemas tan entretenidos_—_

—Entretenidos no —replicó él—. Eso nunca. En realidad me resultas fascinante. Dices que yo no soy lo que esperabas, pues bien, yo te encuentro igual de impredecible. Sin miedo. Sin histeria. Sin súplicas ni quejas. No sé qué pensar de ti_—_

Estupendo, él la encontraba fascinante sólo porque no se dedicaba a sollozar encogida de miedo. Jasper no sabía que ella nunca lloraba, nunca suplicaba, nunca mostraba sus miedos o, al menos, nunca donde alguien pudiera verla u oírla. Lady Esme la había curado de aquellas debilidades mucho tiempo atrás. «_Deja de llorar a lágrima viva o te daré razones para hacerlo_» era una frase que había oído con frecuencia los primeros meses en Coleway, generalmente seguida de acciones que hicieron que se diera cuenta de que las palabras no eran una amenaza vana, sino una promesa. Su tía no soportaba que nadie estuviera abatido por problemas que no le concernieran a ella.

Y también estaba Edward, por supuesto. El senescal siempre estaba presto a explotar cualquier vulnerabilidad. Alice había tenido cuidado de mantener sus emociones bajo un control férreo sin importar lo encarnizadamente que él la provocara. Edward se deleitaba con la confrontación cuando alguien mordía su anzuelo, y el frío desdén de Alice siempre lo había enfurecido, así que la joven había a prendido a mantener sus verdaderos pensamientos cuidadosamente ocultos durante tanto tiempo que al final se había convertido en una costumbre. ¿La habían cambiado de algún modo todos aquellos años de ocultar sus sentimientos? Jasper sin duda pensaba que ella no era normal.

Qué ironía. Jasper era la única persona con la que Alice se había sentido lo bastante cómoda para mostrar sus debilidades, para ofrecerle su corazón como una estúpida doncella. Se merecía que se lo devolvieran hecho jirones por comportarse como una idiota.

—Vamos _—_dijo Jasper. Se inclinó para recoger algo de la hierba, se puso de pie con un movimiento fluido y le ofreció la mano— Hay un manantial cerca de los caballos donde puedes beber agua fresca y asearte_—_

Alice pestañeó ante el súbito cambio de tema.

—Sí, eso estaría bien_—_

Dejaron los caballos atrás y se internaron en una arboleda que marcaba el camino al manantial. Jasper le concedió unos momentos de privacidad y pareció no tener prisa cuando la joven se tomó su tiempo. El agua estaba fría y era lo bastante tonificante para arrastrar la melancolía que había traído consigo la conversación. ¿Por qué le había hablado con tanta candidez? No se le ocurría que pudiera ser un problema, pero no debería compartir ninguno de sus pensamientos personales con él. Ya no eran... amigos, y, sin embargo, él la había hecho hablar sin ningún esfuerzo. De algún modo había conseguido que se sintiera de nuevo a salvo en su compañía, todo mientras ella balbuceaba sus sentimientos más profundos. Furiosa consigo misma, apretó los labios con fuerza, nuevamente decidida a no decir una sola palabra.

Después de que ambos se lavaran, Jasper la llevó de vuelta al campamento y luego la condujo por el sendero que le había visto seguir antes, al final del cual encontró las sillas, las alforjas y una cama improvisada. Una cama.

— ¿Dónde vas a dormir? —espetó.

Al cuerno con su resolución de permanecer en silencio. ¿Cómo podía dejar pasar aquello sin protestar? Tenía que ser un error. Dormir con él era del todo imposible.

—No voy a volver a perderte de vista —le aseguró Jasper—. La única duda es si dormirás a mi lado voluntariamente o si tendré que atarte a mí_—_

_Preferiría estar atada a un árbol_. Casi lo sugirió.

—No dormí nada anoche y muy poco la noche anterior, así que no tengo intención de violarte mientras duermes —afirmó

—Ya lo sé —respondió ella con brusquedad. La joven sabía muy bien que violarla era lo último que tenía en mente. Ya no había necesidad alguna de actuar; ella sólo era su prisionera y él quería asegurarse de que no se moviera. Eran sus propias acciones las que le preocupaban, especialmente una vez se durmiera. Tendría que hacer algo para asegurarse de que no se acurrucaba junto a él durante la noche, buscando de forma inconsciente el calor y el mito de su protección. Aquella horrible posibilidad se convertiría en realidad si estaba atada a él, y pensar en tener las manos y los pies inmovilizados la alarmaba más que el hecho de dormir a su lado, así que apretó los clientes—. No necesito que me ates como a un cordero camino del mercado_—_

—Bien, porque no quiero hacer nada que te haga daño_—_

Sus miradas se encontraron en un intercambio instantáneo de comprensión; él ya había hecho cosas que le habían hecho un daño mucho más profundo del que podría hacerle una cuerda. Jasper apartó la vista primero y estiró las pieles que formaban la base del lecho para mantenerse ocupado. Alice se mordió el labio e intento decidir cuál sería la mejor forma de manejar aquella incómoda situación.

No era nada nuevo, se recordó; ya había dormido junto a él antes y estaba tan cansada que probablemente conciliaría el sueño en un momento. Tal vez no sería tan malo si podía poner unas cuantas alforjas entre ellos.

— ¿Por qué estamos tan lejos de los demás?_—_

— ¿Cuándo has visto que mis hombres y yo durmamos en el mismo lugar al mismo tiempo? —Sacudió la cabeza—. Nos dispersamos por si nos atacan durante la noche. La distancia proporciona más tiempo para avisar_—_

La explicación tenía sentido. Se arrodilló en las pieles, y la hierba se alzó por encima de ella ofreciéndoles tanta privacidad como si es tuvieran entre los muros de una alcoba. Estar a solas con él la intranquilizaba.

—Tal vez debería dormir con Seth_—_

—Él y los hombres harán turnos para montar guardia_—_le informó Jasper mientras quitaba las alforjas que ella había alineado en el centro de la cama y las devolvía a su lugar detrás de las sillas—. Te quedarás conmigo_—_

Alice dedicó una mirada pensativa a las alforjas a pesar de saber por qué las había quitado Jasper. Ocupaban la mitad del espacio de la cama. Se sentó en las pieles y se remetió cuidadosamente la falda y el manto alrededor de las piernas, esperando que aquello restringiera sus movimientos. Se aseguró de estar en el borde de las pieles para darle al poderoso cuerpo masculino el máximo espacio posible y luego se tumbó, apoyó la cabeza en la silla y cerró los ojos.

El lecho era sorprendentemente cómodo. La larga hierba proporcionaba un colchón blando y tenían pieles y mantos suficientes para garantizar que no pasarían frío en toda la noche, pero aquellas comodidades no bastaron para ceder al sueño, no hasta que Jasper ocupara su lugar y ella pudiera estar segura de que no ocurriría nada indecoroso. ¿Y si su afirmación de que no la violaría era otra mentira? Eran un hombre y una mujer, y todo el mundo sabía que la mayoría de los hombres no eran demasiado exigentes respecto a las mujeres con las que yacían. Abrió los ojos de nuevo.

El sol ya se había hundido en el horizonte, pero aún quedaba luz de sobra para ver cómo Jasper se preparaba para acostarse. Se desabrochó el cinto de la espada y comenzó a retirar un asombroso número de armas de un asombroso número de lugares: dentro de las mangas, de correas que le rodeaban los brazos y la espalda, en las piernas y dentro de las botas. Era una auténtica fortaleza. Al final, apiló todo el alijo a una buena distancia de la cama.

— ¿No te preocupa que tus armas estén demasiado lejos si nos atacan?_—_

Él se sentó y se quitó las botas.

—Me preocupa más tu proximidad a mis armas_—_

Los ojos de Alice se agrandaron.

— ¿De verdad piensas que soy una amenaza para ti?_—_

—Cualquiera con un arma es una amenaza —puntualizó Jasper mientras se acomodaba junto a ella. Extendió su manto sobre ambos y se tumbó—. No he permanecido con vida hasta ahora corriendo riesgos_—_

Estaba muy lejos de ser un anciano, pero no había razón para desafiar su opinión. En vez de ello, la joven intentó imaginarse a sí misma con un cuchillo exigiéndole que la liberara. La idea era absurda porque él le quitaría el cuchillo antes siquiera de que pudiera respirar. Luego se le ocurrió que estaba dificultándole deliberadamente que pudiera robar una de sus armas mientras dormía. ¿Podría atacar a un hombre dormido e indefenso si significaba tener la posibilidad de ser libre?

—No pretendía darte ideas —dijo Jasper leyendo una vez más sus pensamientos—. En cualquier caso, si alguna vez lograras empuñar un arma contra mí, será mejor que estés preparada para usarla sin vacilar porque nunca tendrás una segunda oportunidad_—_

Alice tragó saliva audiblemente y deseó no haber preguntado nunca por las armas. Tal vez su vida no estaba tan a salvo en manos de Jasper como había imaginado y, después de todo, sí que había algo de miedo en su interior.

—Mi padre te pagaría una considerable recompensa si me llevaras con él a Gales_—_

El pensamiento había salido de la nada, pero se aferró a él como a un salvavidas. Era mentira, por supuesto, una mentira que él fingió no oír. A aquellas alturas la joven ni siquiera tenía ni idea de si su padre acogería de buen grado su regreso, y mucho menos si lo recompensaría. A lo largo de los años, el barón Marcus había hecho muchas cosas para garantizar su bienestar, pero no se hacía ilusiones de que arriesgara su posición para protegerla del rey, y probablemente tampoco de los Volturi. A no ser que quisiera traicionar a su rey, no podría casarla con nadie, lo que significaba que carecía de valor para él. Un pasivo en lugar de un activo, y un pasivo muy peligroso. El barón Marcus era un señor justo y equitativo, pero la sacrificaría sin dudar por el bien de su gente.

—Soy más valiosa de lo que piensas —aseguró intentando una táctica diferente y complacida al ver que por fin había captado su atención.

Jasper se puso de lado y dobló el brazo para apoyar la cabeza. Su rostro carecía de emoción, pero una ceja se levantó apenas.

— ¿A qué te refieres?_—_

— ¿Sabes por qué quiere casarse Alec Vulturi conmigo?_—_ preguntó.

—Sí_—_

—La alianza con mi padre es sólo parte de la razón —insistió segura de que no conocía los motivos reales de Volturi, pero reacia a revelarlos. Tanto su padre como su madre le habían advertido que no revelara su parentesco con Llewellyn a nadie pero, ¿qué esperaban que hiciera si ya no era un secreto? Volturi lo sabía, y parecía obvio que el rey también. ¿Lo sabría Jasper?— Un matrimonio conmigo significa mucho más que una alianza con mi padre_—_

—Conozco tu relación con la corona de Gales, si es eso lo que intentas decirme_— _

—Oh. —No había contado con que el rey tratara aquella información con tanta libertad—. Entonces sabes que valgo un gran rescate para los Volturi y otros muchos barones de la frontera. Podrías convertirte en un hombre rico_—_

—Ya soy un hombre rico_—_

—No sabía que los asesinos cobraran tanto que la promesa de una abundante recompensa no les resultara tentadora_—_

Tampoco sabía lo insultantes que sonaban sus palabras hasta que las oyó en voz alta.

Jasper simplemente levantó un poco más las cejas.

—Elimino traidores para la corona. ¿Realmente crees que me convertiría en lo que cazo?_— _

Alice no había pensado en él de ese modo, como un cazador, un depredador. Sin embargo, aquél era su papel y era extremadamente bueno en su profesión, según decían las historias que contaban de él. Aunque, por otra parte, Jasper no se ajustaba mucho a las historias que decían que sólo mataba por el oro y por su propia sed de sangre.

Desde luego era mala suerte ser rehén de un hombre con fama de villano avaricioso y sin conciencia, y que dicho hombre no estuviera interesado en riquezas ni recompensas si significaba traicionar su lealtad al rey. Supuso que aquello lo convertía en un hombre honorable a su manera.

—Podrías decir que escapé_—_

—No sigas, Alice, no serviría de nada_—_

Era cierto, así que apretó los labios y bajó la cabeza.

—El rey jamás permitirá que te cases con Volturi ni con ningún otro hombre que suponga una amenaza en Gales ahora o en el futuro. No hay un lugar en el reino de Eduardo al que puedas huir para escapar de quien eres, Alice_— _

Tenía razón, pero aquello no hacía la verdad menos dolorosa. Ojalá...

Cortó el pensamiento de raíz antes de que pudiera formarse. Los deseos y los sueños estaban fuera de su alcance. Debía concentrarse en lo que tenía que hacer para superar cada día, y, con suerte, no acabar peor que el día anterior.

Se obligó a hacer la pregunta cuya respuesta más temía.

— ¿Me van a encarcelar en la Torre?_—_

Jasper permaneció en silencio un momento.

—Aún no sé cuál será tu destino final —admitió finalmente—, pero he sufrido una gran cantidad de contratiempos para llevarte a Londres viva Si vas a ser… confinada, dudo que te traten mal_—_

La respuesta fue tanto un alivio como una decepción. Alice había unido las piezas hasta aquel punto por sí misma.

— ¿Qué pasará cuando lleguemos a Londres?_—_

—Te quedarás conmigo hasta que tenga la ocasión de reunirme con el consejero de Eduardo que me asignó esta misión, Emmett —explicó. La boca de Jasper se transformó en una impenetrable línea mientras estudiaba el rostro de la joven, la mirada intensamente sombría—. Una vez se haya decidido tu suerte, tengo la intención de zarpar rumbo a Italia, posiblemente unas pocas semanas después de nuestra llegada a Londres. No tengo previsto volver a Inglaterra, y el Asesino del Rey dejará de existir_—_

—Ya... ya veo —musitó Alice.

Su maltrecho corazón dejó de latir unos instantes. Allí estaba la prueba de que, para Jasper, ella sólo era un encargo. Pretendía abandonarla a un destino desconocido. Zarparía y la dejaría atrás, probablemente para que se pudriera en una celda húmeda y oscura, y nunca volvería a verlo. De hecho, nunca volvería a ver a nadie excepto a sus carceleros. Entretanto, él seguiría con su vida y la olvidaría por completo, igual que había hecho su padre.

El sonido de los latidos de su corazón se vio sofocado por una fría sensación de calma que comenzó en lo más profundo de su alma y se extendió hacia el exterior hasta entumecerla por completo.

—Gracias por decírmelo_— _

Le dio la espalda, cerró los ojos y fingió estar dormida hasta que el sueño finalmente la venció.

* * *

1 ¿Ha fumado, mi señora?

2 Siéntese, por favor

3 Gracias, mi señora

* * *

**Acabo de enterarme que con mi familia nos vamos a ir a casa de una de mis tías por lo cual no voy a poder actualizar en la semana del 14 al 18 de abril por lo cual comenzare a subir tres capítulos por día para que ustedes tengan las historias completas antes de que me valla. **

**Les aconsejo que vayan indicando de qué pareja les gustaría que subiera la próxima historia. **

**Bien si desean pueden darme la opinión, duda, criticas, consejos, etc. por Review. O para cualquier otra cosa también pueden escribirme.**

**Atentamente,**

**L. A. W.T.**


	17. Capítulo 16

_**Ni Crepúsculo me pertenece ni la historia. Yo solo juego con los nombres de los personajes y la historia. Dado que esto es una adaptación, en el ultimo capitulo les diré de quien es.**_

_**La historia está marcada como M, pero se recomienda que si eres menor de 18 no la leas. Es una advertencia, tenla en cuenta.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 16**

Revelaciones

_En medio de las dificultades, la verdad se revelará a sí misma en silencio. Cuando un mundo se derrumba, la Estrella brilla con la luz de la Promesa sobre el siguiente. La visión de la esperanza sobrevive a todos los pronósticos._

El entumecimiento persistía al día siguiente. Se despertó envuelta en los brazos de Jasper, justo como había temido, pero la fría calma de sus venas la protegió de cualquier turbación. Simplemente rodó fuera de la cama y se levantó sin siquiera mirarlo. No tardó mucho en coger su manto y caminar hasta la parte principal del campamento, donde la aguardaba su asiento en la olla.

Nadie le habló, si bien Seth la observó con expresión preocupada un par de veces pareció a punto de decir algo antes de cambiar de opinión. Su silencioso ofrecimiento de comida para que desayunara fue rechazado y, en general, los hombres la ignoraron hasta que su montura estuvo ensillada y lista. Jasper se arrodilló junto al caballo y le ofreció una de sus rodillas para que la usara para subirse al animal, cosa que hizo sin su habitual «gracias».

Lo único que le dio qué pensar fue el hecho de que él le diera las riendas sin ninguna explicación. ¿Pensaba que había abandonado la idea de huir? Si era así, estaba tristemente equivocado.

El paisaje discurrió como un borrón de exuberantes vistas que no le dejaron más que la débil impresión de fuertes tonos verdes y azules, los pensamientos centrados por completo en un escenario bien diferente: la imagen de una estancia que se parecía mucho a una de las celdas de las mazmorras de Coleway, toscamente excavada en los cimientos de piedra del castillo, fría, húmeda y sin ventanas. Si su futuro era una celda como aquélla, no duraría viva un año.

Tenía que concentrarse en pensar un plan para escapar, pero aún no sabía adónde. Aparte de ser una presa fácil en medio del camino, ¿adónde iría?

Pensó en las ferias de Coleway, cuando el castillo se llenaba con casi la totalidad de los siervos de lord Carlisle, las aglomeraciones de gente cerca de las puertas y en las calles del pueblo. Seguro que Londres estaría así de abarrotado todo el tiempo. Si al llegar a la ciudad se deslizaba del caballo y corría, quizá pudiera eludir a sus captores y perderse en el mar de humanidad. Tenía que creer que era posible, aunque no podía imaginar qué pasaría después de la huida inicial. ¿Dónde podría buscar refugio? Nadie le ofrecería santuario contra el rey, ni siquiera la Iglesia.

A media mañana le vino a la cabeza una solución a aquel problema, una solución tan obvia, tan simple, tan _perfecta_, que si preguntó por qué no se le había ocurrido antes. Alice de Brandon no podía buscar santuario, pero una mujer que nadie conociera podía hacer lo que quisiera. Usaría un nombre falso y prepararía una historia plausible que explicara por qué vagaba sola por Londres.

Sería la viuda de un caballero pobre que había sido expulsada de su casa por un señor cruel. Sí, le contaría aquel fantástico relato a la primera persona de aspecto amable con la que se tropezara y suplicaría que la ayudaran.

Su talento con la aguja y el hilo era excepcional. Si podía encontrar a alguien que le indicara cómo llegar al gremio de los sastres, sin duda encontraría a alguna costurera dispuesta a aceptarla como aprendiz. Alguien tenía que reconocer su talento y aceptarla, ¿no?

Cuanto más sólido se volvía el plan en su cabeza, más se le alegraba el ánimo. Después de todo, el futuro no era tan poco prometedor. Podía no ofrecerle las comodidades que siempre había dado por hecho, pero comparado con morir en prisión, la pobreza supondría una buena opción. No era la vida para la que la habían preparado, pero sacaría el mayor provecho de lo que el destino le ofreciera. Siempre lo hacía.

— ¿Tienes hambre?_— _

Jasper ahora cabalgaba junto a ella siempre que el camino lo permitía, pero era la primera vez que se dirigía a ella desde la noche anterior. Ella negó con la cabeza sin mirarlo.

Siguieron cabalgando un rato en silencio. Agnes era un nombre bonito, muy común, y sonaba muy competente. Su marido muerto sería sir Demetri, por supuesto, pero no era capaz de decidir si lo retrataría como un hombre maravilloso o cruel. El señor que la había expulsado de su hogar sería el cruel, decidió, mientras que sir Demetri adoptaría el papel de «maravilloso» en su trágica historia. Seguiría viviendo en su memoria en toda su caballerosa gloria. Es decir, seguiría viviendo de forma figurada, dado que habría sufrido una trágica y muy reciente muerte. Una _dolorosa_ y trágica muerte. Una _lenta_, y dolorosa muerte. ¡Ay, cómo había sufrido!

Sus ensoñaciones la hicieron sonreír. ¿Quién habría dicho que tenía tanta imaginación?

— ¿Te pasa algo?_— _

Se giró para mirar a Jasper y su buen humor desapareció. El calor del día había fundido parte del entumecimiento y un vacilante destello de dolor se abrió paso hasta su pecho, pero respiró hondo y se obligó a hacerlo a un lado.

—No—

— ¿Has estado demasiado tiempo al sol? —inquirió con una mirada de preocupación en los ojos. Debía de tener órdenes de entregar a su prisionera en buen estado de salud—. ¿Quieres beber agua?—

—No—

— ¿Por qué sonreías?_—_

_Porque estaba pensando en formas de describir tu muerte a otros. Piensa en ello, puede que tengas algunas buenas sugerencias al respecto. ¿Te importaría compartir los detalles de algunas muertes lentas y dolorosas?_ La sonrisa volvió.

—Pensaba en cosas agradables—

Jasper parecía perplejo.

— ¿Sobre qué?—

Por lo visto los cautivos de camino a una vida de encarcelamiento no solían hacer el viaje con un aspecto tan risueño. Lo último que necesitaba era que Jasper sospechara que tramaba una huida, así que intentó pensar en algo que lo distrajera de su extraño comportamiento.

— ¿Vas a Venecia porque es tu hogar o eres de alguna otra parte de Italia?—

Él siguió con los ojos clavados en ella, alertas y llenos de sospechas.

Alice bajó la mirada y fingió concentrarse en deshacer un nudo de la riendas. Era una pregunta estúpida y no era asunto suyo. ¿Por qué habría el de respond...?

—Vuelvo a mi hogar—

El alivio la inundó, pero Jasper seguía observándola con ojos desconfiados_. Que siga hablando._

— ¿Por qué?—

— ¿Recuerdas la historia que te conté sobre mi tío —preguntó—, el hombre que se apoderó de todas las propiedades de mi familia cuando mis padres murieron? —

—Sí—

Recordaba la historia, pero la había desechado como otra de sus mentiras.

—La historia no se alejaba mucho de la verdad, salvo porque en vez de tu padre fue uno de los consejeros del rey quien nos aceptó a mi hermano y a mí cuando llegamos a Inglaterra. También dejé fuera que fue mi tío quien ordenó la muerte de mis padres y que nunca fui capaz de demostrar que era culpable de los crímenes. Ha muerto recientemente y vuelvo a Venecia a reclamar todo lo que nos robó mientras estaba vivo—

Así que no era el viaje de placer que había imaginado. Le echó una ojeada y lo encontró mirando fijamente algún punto del horizonte, con el mismo perfil que hacía tan poco despertaba sus suspiros y admiración, la expresión de pronto indescifrable. ¿Por qué le hablaba de su familia? Y más importante, ¿por qué quería ella saber más? La necesidad de mantenerlo distraído era tan buena excusa como cualquier otra para hacer que siguiera hablando.

— ¿Cómo eran tus padres?—

Sorprendentemente, se lo contó. Al principio habló vacilante, pero pronto las palabras comenzaron a fluir con facilidad. Su padre era un acaudalado mercader que conoció a su madre en uno de sus viajes a Inglaterra. Ella era la hija más joven de un barón inglés más interesado en la rica dote que el padre de Jasper le ofreció, que en el hecho de que su hija se casara con un temido extranjero. No obstante, su madre había amado Venecia y nunca deseó volver a Inglaterra.

Jasper mencionó la preferencia de su madre por Venecia varias veces más y de modos ligeramente diferentes, como si fuera una parte importante de la historia, pero Alice no comprendió la relevancia y no pensó más en ello. Pronto se vio inmersa en el mundo de la infancia de Jasper mientras éste le contaba cosas que hacían que se sintiera que conocía a sus padres en carne y hueso.

Y luego comenzó a hablarle de Venecia. Sus palabras dibujaron unas imágenes tan vívidas que la joven casi pudo oír el murmullo del agua en los canales y sentir la brisa del Adriático refrescando la ciudad. Muy a su pesar, se encontró fascinada por los relatos de una tierra tan diferente de la suya, anhelando oír más de una ciudad que nunca vería.

Cuanto más hablaba, más difícil era recordar que pronto se separarían, que pretendía abandonarla en Londres. Incluso habló como si fueran a vivir juntos en la hermosa ciudad, un error que a la larga puso fin a las historias de Venecia. Ocurrió mientras le describía uno de los platos más exóticos de su tierra natal, uno hecho a base de _moscardino_, una criatura marina que, por la descripción, debía ser realmente grotesca. Cuando Alice hizo una mueca, él se echó a reír y dijo que tenía que probar el plato antes de decidir si le gustaba o no.

Sus miradas se encontraron como lo habían hecho la noche anterior y vio el mismo recelo en sus ojos, como si esperara que ella lo corrigiera. Ella nunca comería _moscardino_, nunca vería la ciudad de Jasper, nunca se maravillaría con sus riquezas. El modo en que la observó le hizo pensar que tal vez comenzaba a sentirse culpable por el papel que desempeñaba en su inmerecido futuro, y aquello llevó sus pensamientos directamente de vuelta a lo que le esperaba en Londres. La Torre, o una peligrosa huida hacia una vida incierta.

Como si hubiera adivinado la dirección de sus pensamientos, Jasper cambió abruptamente de tema. Aseguró estar harto de monopolizar la conversación y comenzó a hacerle preguntas sobre su familia quería saber más de su vida en Coleway y de la gente que había formado parte de ella, quién y qué le gustaba y disgustaba más, cómo pasaba los días. Alice intentó responder las preguntas con la menor cantidad de palabras posible. Su interés en ella seguía siendo un misterio y la joven desconfiaba de sus motivos para ser tan amistoso, tan… tan como sir Demetri.

No obstante, no tenía nada mejor que hacer con su tiempo y era más fácil responder las preguntas que escuchar mientras la importunaba una y otra vez para que le diera los detalles. Pronto no tendría la libertad de poder volver a hablar de su vida con nadie, tanto si estaba en prisión como si vivía bajo un nombre falso como la viuda Agnes. Jasper parecía especialmente interesado en los relatos sobre el senescal de Coleway, así que empezó a contarle historias sobre las manipulaciones y engaños de Edward. Lo que más le sorprendía era que Jasper se riera de alguno de sus relatos o hiciera alguna broma. Uno no esperaba sentido del humor en un asesino, y ella desde luego nunca había esperado volver a reírse con él.

El comportamiento amistoso de Alice era un ardid, por supuesto, un engaño para evitar que sospechara que tenía un plan para escapar, o al menos aquello fue lo que se dijo. Sus conversaciones también mantenían la mente de la joven ocupada con pensamientos mucho menos lúgubres. Por acuerdo tácito, ambos evitaron cualquier tema que pudiera llevarles a hablar del tiempo que pasó Jasper en Coleway, o de Alec Vulturi, o de la suerte de la joven una vez él la abandonara pero, por sorprendente que pareciera, Alice no tuvo problemas para encontrar temas de conversación. Las charlas que mantenían eran interesantes pero cautas, una danza cuidadosa marcada por miradas de reojo frecuentes para evaluar las reacciones del compañero.

Su plegaria para empezar a encontrarlo repulsivo seguía sin respuesta, y se sorprendió maravillándose de poder charlar con el enemigo sin esfuerzo, con el hombre que la había herido, el hombre del que se rumoreaba que había matado decenas de personas. En realidad, Alice debería temerlo, pero se estaba volviendo patéticamente evidente que disfrutaba de su compañía. Jasper no era un homicida enloquecido, sino solo un hombre. Un hombre extremadamente atractivo que podía ser tan encantador como sir Demetri cuando se empeñaba en ello.

Le asombró ver que Garrett y Peter se prepararan para hacer noche en otro prado pisoteado por ciervos. Parecía imposible que el día ya se hubiera acabado y, sin embargo, las alargadas sombras contaban una historia diferente. La conversación con Jasper continuó fluyendo con bastante facilidad desde el momento de cenar hasta que se dispusieron a acostarse, pero había una nueva nota de tensión subyacente en el ambiente, como si ambos supieran que la falsa camaradería terminaría pronto.

Una vez más, Alice se acomodó en el borde de las pieles y le dio la espalda mientras él llevaba a cabo el ritual de quitarse las armas. Al final lo oyó acostarse junto a ella, cerró los ojos y deseó fervientemente que el sueño la reclamara. El aire se atoró en su garganta cuando sintió la mano de Jasper en el hombro obligándola a tumbarse de espaldas.

—Háblame de tu plan para escapar —le exigió en tono amenazador colocándose sobre ella y mirándola con inquisitiva intensidad

— ¿Q… que?—

Jasper esperó en silencio a que la joven hablara.

—No tengo ningún plan para escapar —refutó Alice intentando aplicar el tono justo de inocencia ofendida en su voz.

—Anoche me hiciste todo tipo de sugerencias e incluso intentaste sobornarme para evitar tu destino en Londres, y yo te expliqué por qué no era posible. Después, cuando sugerí la alternativa más lógica, me diste la espalda y te dormiste. —Respiró hondo y siguió hablando—. Esta mañana te levantaste furiosa, pero luego sonreíste y me preguntaste sobre Venecia. Al final se me ocurrió que mi sugerencia de anoche podía haber sido demasiado sutil y que acababas de darte cuenta de lo que había querido decir, así que hoy te he lanzado el señuelo de formas más evidentes y has seguido ignorándolo. — Jasper frunció el ceño—. Eso significa que estaba equivocado sobre tu sonrisa y que la única otra explicación es que se te ha ocurrido un plan para escapar que piensas que podría funcionar—

Dios, su mente era retorcida, pero tenía toda la razón, aunque Alice sólo entendía parte de lo que le decía.

— ¿Qué señuelo?—

—Venecia, por supuesto —dijo él despectivamente—. Y ahora, cuéntame tus planes. No quiero que acabes lastimada, y cualquier plan de huida que se te haya ocurrido solo te pondrá en peligro. Definitivamente no funcionará, pero podrías salir herida cuando intentes llevarlo a cabo—

— ¿Venecia es un señuelo? ¿Para qué?—

Jasper la miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Sólo era una sugerencia, y por lo visto para ti carece de interés—

Alice apretó los dientes.

—Debería conocer la sugerencia antes de decidir que carece de interés—

— ¿De verdad no sabes qué te he ofrecido?—

—No, de verdad no lo sé —dijo Alice articulando cuidadosamente cada palabra—. ¿De qué estás hablando?

—Venecia —repitió él, ahora con aspecto desconcertado—. Pensé que entendías que Eduardo nunca te dejaría casarte con nadie que fuera una amenaza para él en Gales y que no te quería en ningún lugar cercano a Inglaterra o Gales. Yo pronto dejaré de tener interés alguno en la política de Eduardo. Estaré a medio mundo de distancia, en Venecia, y no tengo planes de volver a Inglaterra—

—Sí, me lo dijiste anoche —reconoció Alice con una voz que parecía venir de muy lejos.

Estaba empezando a sospechar qué le iba a decir y no tenía ningún sentido. Aquello era otra...

— ¿Quieres venir conmigo?—

— ¿Qué? —casi gritó. Se llevó la mano a la boca con un golpe seco mientras se sentaba y se las arregló para continuar hablando en voz mucho más queda—. ¿De qué estás hablando?—

—Venecia está muy lejos de Inglaterra —repitió él hablando en un tono bajo y medido, como si le intentara explicar un concepto muy sencillo a un niño—. Mientras nadie sepa dónde encontrarte, el exilio en Venecia lograría el mismo objetivo que el encarcelamiento en la Torre. Es posible que te permitan zarpar conmigo—

Alice no podía respirar y el corazón le latía de forma irregular. Hablar le resultaba imposible. Estaba tan aturdida como cuando el rayo casi la había matado. ¿Aquél era el señuelo que le había estado lanzando todo el día? ¿Cómo había podido pasarlo por alto?

—Por supuesto, tendría que jurar que desaparecerías de una forma tan efectiva como si hubieras sido encarcelada en la Torre y ofrecer garantías de que nunca volverías a ser una amenaza para el rey. —Los ojos de Jasper eran pozos insondables, tan persuasivos e hipnóticos como los de cualquier depredador. Él era su enemigo, y aun así le ofrecía una escapatoria—. Nadie te conocería en Venecia. Podrías comenzar una nueva vida allí—

Era evidente por su expresión que esperaba algún tipo de respuesta, pero Alice no podía confiar en nada de lo que saliera de su propia boca. Fijó la mirada en los labios masculinos, segura de que había oído mal. La oferta de Jasper era muy parecida a su plan de comenzar una nueva vida en Londres. ¿Cómo lo había sabido él? Aquello era un nuevo engaño, una nueva mentira. ¿Esperaba engañarla para que le revelara su plan?

Jasper entrecerró los ojos.

— ¿No me crees?—

—Por supuesto que no—

¿Cómo podía siquiera preguntárselo?

—Si estuviera diciendo la verdad, ¿vendrías conmigo a Venecia?—

Jasper la observó atentamente, como si su respuesta fuera de vital importancia.

Tenía que haber una trampa esperándola, pero ¿saldría a la luz con la mentira o con la verdad? _Sí _era la única respuesta sensata porque, ¿quien en su sano juicio diría _no_? No obstante, un _sí _podía confirmar las sospechas de Jasper de que ella planeaba una huida de la misma naturaleza, y un _no_ podía fácilmente confirmar la misma sospecha. ¿Por qué iba a querer quedarse en Inglaterra y pudrirse en prisión?

— ¿Es la elección realmente tan difícil? —preguntó él en voz baja, los ojos brillando ferozmente.

—Intento decidir por qué me ofreces esa posibilidad —se defendió Alice negando con la cabeza e intentando sonar desenfadada—. Obviamente tienes algún propósito en mente. ¿Tiene algo que ver con tu idea de que he ideado un plan para escapar? ¿O crees que seré más maleable durante el viaje a prisión si me haces creer que existe una posibilidad de indulto?—

—Merezco tus sospechas —murmuró él mientras se le formaba una arruga entre las cejas—. Pero ¿realmente es tan difícil creer que quiero que te quedes conmigo?—

—Sí —gruñó Alice. ¿De verdad la imaginaba tan crédula?

—Mis sentimientos por ti no han cambiado—

Para empezar, Alice no estaba segura de cuáles eran sus sentimientos hacia ella. ¿Culpabilidad? Jasper tenía que saber que ella no sobreviviría mucho en una mazmorra, igual que sabía que no había hecho nada para merecer tal castigo. ¿Pretendía corregir esa injusticia, defenderla de cualquier cargo falso que Eduardo pudiera usar para encarcelarla? ¿Y si decía en serio lo de llevarla a Italia?

—El rey nunca aceptaría un plan como ése—

—Estoy seguro de conseguir que el consejero de Eduardo vea la lógica de la idea —aventuró Jasper tumbándose de espaldas y apoyando la cabeza en el brazo doblado para mirarla—. Puedo ser muy persuasivo cuando quiero—

Bueno, eso era algo que ella sabía muy bien. De hecho, podía dar su propio testimonio del talento de persuasión de Jasper. ¿O era otra de sus bromas? ¿Se curvarían de pronto sus labios para formar una sonrisa mientras se reía de su ingenuidad? Nunca le había parecido un hombre especialmente cruel, pero _aún_ había muchas cosas que no sabía de él, y no podía permitirse tener esperanzas hasta no estar segura de que aquello no era otra mentira.

— ¿Por qué? —susurró—. ¿Por qué harías eso por mí?—

—Creo que las razones son obvias—

Alice le dedicó una mirada escéptica. Se negaba a creer que él tuviera ningún sentimiento en particular por ella que no pudiera despertar en igual medida cualquier otra mujer.

—No tienes la clase de reputación que se presta a la galantería con las mujeres—

—Mis razones no tienen nada que ver con la galantería —convino él—. En realidad son completamente egoístas—

Alice se mordió el labio inferior e intentó pensar qué otras razones obvias podía haber, pero no se le ocurrió nada. Además, no podía centrarse porque Jasper la miraba continuamente a la boca.

—Crees que soy rara —señaló Alice después de decidir que era el momento de ser brutalmente franca—y sé que sólo fingiste que te... gustaba como parte del engaño—

—Creo que eres inusual —la corrigió él—. De hecho, no te pareces a nadie que haya conocido nunca, y conozco a bastante gente inusual. —Jasper le alisó un mechón de cabello suelto junto a la sien y luego sus dedos le recorrieron la mejilla despacio, con extrema ternura, hasta que la joven bajó las pestañas involuntariamente y se estremeció—. Nunca reaccionas a nada como creo que lo harás o como deberías. Soy un hombre peligroso, Alice, nunca lo olvides—

—Como si pudiera —musitó la joven.

Una caricia fortuita y su blando y estúpido corazón despertaba a la vida de nuevo. El enfado por su traición era la única defensa que le quedaba, el último muro sólido alrededor de sus frágiles sentimientos, y aquel muro nunca sobreviviría si Jasper volvía a utilizar toda la fuerza de su encanto con ella, si de verdad pretendía rescatarla de la Torre.

—Negociaría con el mismo Diablo para evitar pasar el resto de mi vida en prisión —reconoció hablando tanto para sí misma como para él.

—Así que ahora me parezco al Diablo —reflexionó él—. No consigo decidir si me siento halagado o insultado porque encuentres mi compañía preferible a la prisión—

A Alice le dolió que desechara sus emociones tan a la ligera. Estaba cansada de que él encontrara su humillación divertida, cansada de fingir que no sentía nada.

—Sabes bien que encuentro tu compañía preferible a la de cualquiera. Sólo porque tus sentimientos por mí no fueran reales no significa que los míos fueran falsos. Lo que sentía por ti no era ningún misterio—

Jasper se quedó inmóvil.

—Preferirías a un hombre que no existe—

—Lo tengo delante ahora mismo —replicó ella haciendo un elocuente gesto con la mano—. Cuando te miro aún veo a sir Demetri. Cuando hablas oigo su voz. Mi mente no es capaz de separar a Jasper Whitlock de sir Demetri. Tú no eres sir Demetri, y sin embargo sí lo eres. Cada vez que te miro veo al hombre del que...—

No, no diría las palabras porque no eran ciertas. Se había enamorado de sir Demetri y, en ese sentido, él tenía toda la razón; _aquel_ hombre no existía.

_Este _hombre la había utilizado y no sentía ningún remordimiento por sus acciones.

Por otra parte, también la había salvado del senescal, luego de un matrimonio con Alec Vulturi que la convertiría en traidora, y ahora se ofrecía a salvarla de la Torre. Había sido su héroe, después su enemigo, y ahora le ofrecía volver a ser su héroe. No era de extrañar que la tuviera tan confundida. Los pensamientos de la joven hilaban marañas antes de que su mente pudiera seleccionar los hilos.

—No soy la clase de hombre que pareces creer que soy —aseguró Jasper en voz queda—. No soy un noble y galante caballero. Ni siquiera soy uno honorable—

Alice le estudió el rostro en la mortecina luz y se preguntó si sólo había imaginado el pesar de su voz, tal vez hasta un matiz de melancolía. Era una estupidez. Jasper era el hombre más seguro de sí mismo que había conocido nunca, incluso cuando estaba equivocado.

—No importa lo que te llames a ti mismo, no importa lo que hayas hecho, eres un hombre honorable a tu manera. ¿Por qué si no ibas a hacerme semejante oferta?—

De eso se trataba: Jasper se sentía culpable porque estaba ayudando a encarcelar a una mujer inocente. Tal vez su código de honor no fuera tan diferente del de sir Demetri como había imaginado. O tal vez todo aquello fuera parte de su engaño.

—No importan tus razones, no puedes esperar que te perdone por engañarme y tomarte mis sentimientos a la ligera—

Jasper se inclinó hacia ella hasta que su cálida respiración le abanicó el rostro, trayendo consigo su embriagador olor. El corazón de la joven comenzó a latir desenfrenado.

—Nunca me tomaría tus sentimientos a la ligera de forma consciente, Alice, pero si lo he hecho sin darme cuenta, me disculpo—

—No te estaba pidiendo una disculpa —logró articular mientras se sentaba más recta e intentaba apartarse de él sin que fuera demasiado obvio, manteniéndose inflexible.

Se sentía expuesta y estúpida por haber sacado sus traidores sentimientos a relucir. ¿En qué estaba pensando?

—Hay otra cosa en la que te equivocas —le aseguró, el rostro aún tan cerca del de Alice que la joven tenía problemas para concentrarse en las palabras en lugar de en la seductora forma de la boca masculina—. Mi atracción por ti nunca fue parte del engaño. Esa es la única cosa sobre la que jamás te he mentido—

Oh, no. No, no, no. Negó con la cabeza incluso mientras sentía formarse las primeras grietas en el último muro. Aquello no era bueno.

—Me mentiste en todo desde el momento en que nos conocimos—

—Te _deseé _desde el momento en que nos conocimos —corrigió él—, pero mi ardor se enfriaba cada vez que me llamabas «Demetri». Quería oír _mi_ nombre en tus labios. ¿Te imaginas cómo te sentirías si te besara y luego te llamara... Jane?—

Alice negó con la cabeza, pero sólo porque parecía ser lo que se esperaba que hiciera. Aquello tenía que deberse a una enfebrecida fantasía de su imaginación. Tal vez Jasper la hubiese vuelto a drogar.

—Estaba seguro de que te sentirías horrorizada al conocer mi verdadera identidad —añadió mientras le pasaba el pulgar por el labio inferior provocando nuevos estremecimientos. ¿Cómo _hacía_ aquello?— ¿Sería posible que aún vinieras a mí voluntariamente sabiendo quién soy de verdad, sabiendo que te mentí? ¿Cómo puedo seguir siendo alguien honorable a tus ojos?—

—Detente —musitó Alice. Se mordió el labio inferior y deslizó entre los dientes para detener el hormigueo que la caricia masculina había despertado, pero no se apartó—. No puedo pensar con claridad cuando me haces sentir de esta forma—

— ¿De qué forma? —preguntó él, acariciándole la mejilla con el pulgar.

_A salvo, segura... seducida_. Las palabras inundaron su mente. Alice tenía reputación de ser la mujer más sensata de Coleway, pero de pronto se sentía como la más crédula jamás nacida. Jasper sólo tenía que tocarla y todo pensamiento racional abandonaba su cabeza. Bueno, no todos.

— ¿Es éste otro de tus trucos?—

Él sacudió la cabeza. Sus ojos parecían estar llenos de sinceridad.

— Son infinitas las razones por las que debería alejarme de ti y dejar que creyeras que mi deseo era fingido, pero sé que pensar que te engañé en eso te duele. —Levantó la mano y le pasó el dorso de los dedos por la mejilla—. No quiero hacerte daño, Alice—

Un jirón de instinto de supervivencia se abrió paso en el interior de la joven, haciendo que se apartara unos centímetros de él.

— ¿Por qué deberías alejarme de ti?—

—Porque tú eres inocente y yo no —respondió—. Si me conocieras te corrompería, dañaría tu alma de formas que no puedes imaginar. Si realmente fuera un hombre honorable y compasivo, me alejaría de ti. —Le posó los dedos encima de los labios antes de que ella pudiera protestar—. Pero soy un hombre egoísta y te deseo demasiado para dejar que te vayas. Soy tuyo, si me quieres—

Antes de que ella pudiera pensar qué decir ante aquella asombrosa declaración, Jasper bajó la cabeza y la besó, delicadamente al principio, y después con más insistencia. Alice casi había olvidado lo bien que sabía hasta que la boca masculina tocó la suya. También había olvidado lo extraño que era sentir cómo se fundía con él. La lengua de Jasper se deslizó por la unión de sus labios y el corazón la traicionó. La había seducido de nuevo sin esfuerzo y ahora usaba su talento para hacer que lo olvidara todo excepto sus besos. Anhelante, la joven se rindió a sus demandas y se arqueó hacia él. Sentía la túnica de Jasper suave bajo las palmas, pero el pecho masculino era el familiar muro de piedra cálida, la única cosa sólida a la que aferrarse, lo único que evitaba que cayera en un desolador vacío y que calmaba el dolor de su corazón.

Aquello era lo que había echado de menos, lo que había llorado cuando supo que la había traicionado; aquella sensación de que todo era perfecto mientras ella siguiera en sus brazos. Quería perderse en las embriagadoras emociones que la recorrían devastándola, pero, por una vez, su lado sensato se negó a ser silenciado. La realidad se inmiscuyó demasiado rápido. Alice no estaba a salvo y aquello era una locura. Se obligó a apartar la cabeza y no pudo evitar estremecerse cuando el descendió por su cuello dejando una estela de besos.

—Esto no está bien—

—Lo sé—

Jasper poso los labios sobre el pulso de su cuello y succionó con suavidad. Alice apenas podía seguir el hilo de sus pensamientos.

—No... no quiero esto—

—Sí, sí lo quieres—

—No, para, por favor —suplicó empujándolo por los hombros hasta que dejó de besarla.

Jasper levantó la cabeza y la miró con ojos atentos.

—No puedo volver a hacerlo —susurró la joven—. Sé que me estás mintiendo—

—No tienes muchos motivos para creerme —concedió él con una sonrisa triste—, pero en esto te digo la verdad. Te deseo, y sé que tú también me deseas. ¿Vas a negarlo?—

Deseó poder hacerlo.

—Sabes que no puedo—

— ¿De verdad es algo tan terrible? —preguntó él estudiándole el rostro.

—Sí—

El encanto de Jasper podía volver a nublar su mente y ahogarla en todas las emociones que despertaba en ella. Sería fácil creer que él sentía algo especial, pero Alice no sobreviviría si volvía a mentirle, si se permitía a sí misma tener esperanzas y al final resultaba que se trataba de otro engaño.

— ¿Puedes hacerme una promesa? ¿Una promesa que no romperás pase lo que pase?—

Las palabras sonaron absurdas incluso a sus propios oídos; le estaba pidiendo a un mentiroso consumado que no mintiera. Se le aceleró el pulso. Estúpida, estúpida, estúpida.

—Eso depende de la promesa —dijo él con expresión cauta.

Alice cogió una titubeante bocanada de aire.

—Prométeme que no me darás falsas esperanzas—

— ¿Qué quieres decir?—

Ah, la explicación. Aquello sería completamente humillante. Alice le posó las yemas de los dedos en los labios, tanto para disfrutar de la sensación de tocarlo como para evitar que la interrumpiera.

—Cuando me besas, olvido lo que está bien y lo que está mal, y lo buen mentiroso que eres. Es evidente que aún puedes seducirme, que no tengo voluntad para resistirme a ti, y, sin embargo, afirmas que no quieres hacerme daño. Si eso es cierto, no me mientas sobre tus sentimientos hacia mí. No me hagas creer en un futuro que nunca existirá. Júrame que nunca me harás una promesa que no puedas mantener—

Jasper cogió la mano de Alice que le cubría los labios, le dio la vuelta y besó la palma.

—Dios, no te merezco. Tienes mi palabra. No te daré falsas promesas—

Ella intentó sonreír.

—No te preocupes, no tendrás que soportarme mucho tiempo—

— ¿Qué quieres decir?—

—Quiero decir que no tienes que mentirme sobre llevarme a Italia —explicó haciendo un esfuerzo para que su voz no vacilara—. Entiendo que tienes que cumplir con tu obligación y entregarme al rey. Quizá Volturi se equivoque con la Torre. ¿Quién sabe? Puede que en lugar de enviarme a prisión me permitan vivir en la corte con los nobles y sus damas—

_Cuando se hiele el infierno._

Jasper le enmarcó el rostro entre las manos y le echó la cabeza hacia atrás para obligarla a mirarlo. Por encima de él, el cielo tenía un luminiscente tono azul índigo que proyectaba la silueta masculina contra un manto de estrellas emergentes.

—Tienes mi promesa de que nunca permitiré que nadie te encarcele. —Alice intentó sacudir la cabeza, pero él no se lo permitió—. Tienes mi promesa de que no tienes que canjear tu honor por la libertad de abandonar Inglaterra conmigo. Tienes mi promesa de que sin importar lo que pase o no pase entre nosotros, te llevaré a Italia y cuidaré de ti—

Alice intentó encontrar en sus ojos algo que delatara que mentía, pero sólo vio una intensa determinación. ¿Era posible que le estuviera diciendo la verdad? ¿Podía realmente confiar en él?

Imposible.

— ¿Me seguirías llevando a Italia si te rechazara? —preguntó esforzándose para que su voz sonara escéptica en lugar de jadeante.

—Sí —asintió él sin un momento de duda.

La seguridad de su respuesta la dejó atónita.

— ¿Por qué? —volvió a preguntar—. ¿Por qué sufrirías tantas molestias, tantos riesgos por mí?—

Jasper necesitó tiempo para meditar la respuesta.

—El destino me ha quitado mucho en la vida. Tú eres un regalo que no esperaba pero que aceptaré de manera egoísta, incluso aunque al final tenga que pagar un precio por mi avaricia. Tú haces que las consecuencias merezcan la pena, Alice —dijo al fin.

¿Pensaba que ella era un regalo?

—Pienso cortejarte —le advirtió él—, y de formas que van mucho más allá del decoro. Seguirás siendo virgen, si eso es lo que quieres, pero aprovecharé cada oportunidad para seducirte, ahora que sé que aún sientes algo por mí—

—No puedo volver a confiar en ti tan fácilmente —le avisó ella con el corazón desbocado, apartándose un poco de él. Jamás sería capaz de resistirse al tipo de cortejo del que hablaba—. No he olvidado tu... engaño—

—Tenía mis órdenes —se limitó a decir—. Si no hubiera llegado a Coleway cuando lo hice, si el verdadero sir Demetri se me hubiera adelantado, probablemente ahora estarías casada con el senescal. Incluso si el verdadero Demetri se las hubiera arreglado para sacarte del castillo, sus intenciones eran entregarte a los Volturi, por lo que ahora te encontrarías casada con un traidor—

—Volturi me contó lo mismo —reconoció Alice con un suspiro de derrota—, pero seguro que entiendes mi... indignación por el completo éxito de tu mentira. Me engañaste con tanta facilidad que ¿cómo puedo volver a confiar en ti sin dudar? Jamás dudé de ti ni un instante como sir Demetri, pero no puedo confiar en ti ni un instante como Jasper Whitlock—

—Te mentí sobre mi identidad —admitió él—, pero no traicioné tu confianza en mis intenciones, ni te engañé en las cosas más importantes. Desde el principio te he protegido, te he mantenido a salvo de tus enemigos y de los enemigos del rey, y lo único en lo que he fingido sobre mis sentimientos hacia ti es en que he hecho todo lo que he podido para ocultar su profundidad. Cuando Volturi te capturó…—

Su boca se transformó en una dura línea y tuvo que respirar hondo antes de poder continuar.

—Anoche tenías razón sobre mí, cuando comparaste lo que hago con el trabajo de un ejecutor de la ley. Nunca antes lo había visto bajo esa perspectiva, pero es una analogía apropiada. No mato por deporte o por sed de sangre, sin embargo, cuando Volturi te tocó, cuando te habló con tanta crudeza de sus planes sobre acostarse contigo, desee matarlo allí mismo—

— ¿Lo hiciste? —susurró Alice.

A pesar de afirmar lo contrario, él había tenido la oportunidad perfecta para asesinarlo cuando todos estaban indefensos debido al veneno.

Jasper negó con la cabeza.

—Volturi aún no ha cometido la traición que planea, y el rey quiere que viva. Di mi palabra de que no moriría por mi mano, aunque es una promesa que he llegado a lamentar. Solo pensar en ti como su esposa, en que tenga algún derecho en cualquier cosa que te concierna..,Volturi es mucho más afortunado de lo que cree por seguir vivo—

A Alice le llevó un momento asimilar la posibilidad de que estuviera celoso.

—No dejaré que te tenga —juró Jasper—. Haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para hacerte mía, y si es tiempo es lo que necesitas para volver a confiar en mí, lo tendrás. ¿Qué más necesitas para volver a creer en mí?—

Sí, ¿qué más? ¿Era posible volver atrás en el tiempo, devolver su corazón a un momento en el que su confianza en él era absoluta? Era verdad algo de lo que había dicho, o era verdad todo ello?

La voz de la razón se reía de sus anhelos. Así era como Jasper la había engañado en primer lugar, jugando con la debilidad que sentía por él. Había hecho que se enamorara de una mentira, y Alice no podía correr el riesgo de volver a cometer los mismos errores aunque se muriera por hacerlo.

—No sé qué decir —reconoció antes de soltar una carcajada melancólica—. Ni siquiera sé qué sentir. Todo mi mundo está al revés—

—No tienes que decir nada de momento —propuso él con un ápice de decepción en la voz. Le cogió la cabeza de nuevo con las manos y le dio un beso en la frente—. Aún faltan dos días para llegar a Londres, y luego tendremos al menos dos semanas antes de que mi barco zarpe. Tienes tiempo para pensar en mi oferta, y tienes aún más tiempo para decidir si merezco tu perdón y qué tengo que hacer para recuperar tu confianza—

Alice no tenía ni idea de cómo contestar y, sabiamente, guardó silencio.

—Mañana tendremos que seguir cabalgando, así que ambos debemos intentar dormir un poco—

Lo único que pudo hacer Alice fue asentir, súbitamente exhausta, abrumada por todo lo que él le había dicho. No se resistió cuando Jasper la apremió a volver a tumbarse, ni cuando colocó los mantos para cubrirlos a ambos, ni siquiera cuando la acercó más a él. Yació en sus brazos sin protestar, sabiendo que no podía escapar y sintiéndose extrañamente reconfortada.

Mucho rato después sintió que la tensión de los brazos de Jasper cedía y su propio cuerpo comenzó a relajarse también. Al final, se dejó llevar por un sopor inquieto, no realmente dormida, pero tampoco despierta. Estaba segura de que las pesadillas volverían a visitarla. Siempre lo hacían cuando le preocupaba algo en particular, y, sin duda su situación era preocupante. En vez de ello soñó con sir Demetri, luego con Jasper, y después de nuevo con sir Demetri.

En algún momento de la noche, ambos hombres se convirtieron en uno.

Alice no estaba totalmente segura de lo que aquello quería decir.

* * *

**Bien si desean pueden darme la opinión, duda, criticas, consejos, etc. por Review. O para cualquier otra cosa también pueden escribirme.**

**Atentamente,**

**L. A. W.T.**


	18. Capítulo 17

_**Ni Crepúsculo me pertenece ni la historia. Yo solo juego con los nombres de los personajes y la historia. Dado que esto es una adaptación, en el ultimo capitulo les diré de quien es.**_

_**La historia está marcada como M, pero se recomienda que si eres menor de 18 no la leas. Es una advertencia, tenla en cuenta.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 17**

Elecciones

_Matrimonio o asesinato, amante o monja, tienes las opciones frente a ti. Los amantes deben escoger entre lo sagrado y lo profano, y todas las elecciones tienen consecuencias._

Al día siguiente el cielo le concedió a Alice tiempo de sobra para pensar. La lluvia había comenzado a caer antes del amanecer, una forma desagradable pero efectiva de garantizar que comenzaran el día temprano. Recogieron el campamento rápidamente y luego cabalgaron en fila de a uno por el embarrado camino, lo que le ofreció pocas oportunidades de hablar con nadie. Aquello la satisfizo durante un tiempo. Con el paso de las horas la opresión de su pecho comenzó a amainar, pero la molesta voz de la razón se negó a dejarse convencer.

Las sorprendentes declaraciones de Jasper de la noche anterior eran demasiado atractivas para ser verdad. Alice lo sabía, pero aun así no se le ocurrió ninguna razón para que él pudiera mentirle de forma tan monstruosa. Sus pensamientos se enredaron más y más, hasta el punto de que hubiera preferido la distracción de una conversación.

A mediodía, tanto el clima como Jasper accedieron a cumplir sus deseos. El sol reapareció y el camino se secó lo suficiente para que pudieran cabalgar el uno junto al otro. Al principio estuvo aprehensiva, casi tímida en su compañía, y hablaron fundamentalmente de cosas intrascendentes.

— ¿Echarás de menos Coleway?—

Ella frunció los labios mientras reflexionaba sobre la respuesta.

—No lamento alejarme de Edward, pero echaré de menos a algunas personas—

Ya habían hablado de la infancia de Alice, de la de Jasper, y de los acontecimientos ocurridos en sus vidas antes de conocerse. Hicieron conjeturas sobre una fortaleza por la que pasaron y que tenía una gigantesca cruz de rocas en una de las laderas de la colina sobre la que se erguía, y luego hicieron algunos comentarios sobre el tiempo. La joven era consciente de que Jasper evitaba deliberadamente todo lo que pudiera conducir la conversación hacia su engaño o a la especulación sobre el futuro de ambos, pero a media tarde se cansó de evitar los temas difíciles.

—Tampoco lamento alejarme de los Volturi —comentó—, pero me preocupa que asedien la fortaleza de mi padre. Alec amenazó con hacerlo si intentaba causar problemas. Supongo que esperaba garantizar mi conformidad cuando estuviéramos delante del sacerdote, pero no creo que sea una amenaza vacía. Si él y yo no nos casamos…—

—No vas a casarte con él —la interrumpió Jasper, tajante—. En cuanto al asedio, los Volturi cometerían un grave error si mermaran sus filas cuando puede que pronto tengan que enfrentarse al ejército del rey. Alec Vulturi no parece un necio, así que es una consecuencia improbable—

Ojalá Alice pudiera estar tan segura como él.

— ¿Qué estás pensando?—

— ¿Disculpa? —murmuró mirándolo sorprendida.

—Conozco esa mirada —dijo con ojos entrecerrados mientras le estudiaba el rostro, provocando que la joven se estremeciera—. Jamás se te ocurra pensar que un matrimonio con Volturi ayudaría a tu padre en modo alguno, ni tampoco que quedarte conmigo implica traicionar a tu familia. El rey te ha dejado a mi cargo, y tanto tu padre como Volturi son sus vasallos. Estás exactamente donde se supone que debes estar—

La joven pestañeó muy despacio cuando las palabras hicieron blanco. Tenía razón. Los deseos de Alec Vulturi ya no importaban, ni tampoco los de su padre. La palabra del rey era ley, de modo que ella _estaba_ exactamente donde se suponía que debía estar, y si era sincera consigo misma, estaba exactamente donde _quería _estar.

— ¿Y ahora qué? —preguntó Jasper. Su expresión seria se había difuminado hasta convertirse en una mezcla de preocupación y exasperación.

Alice no podía responder, no estaba segura de cómo expresarlo con palabras.

—Cuéntame más sobre Venecia —dijo al fin sonriendo

Él la miró largo tiempo, luego las comisuras de su boca se curvaron devolviéndole la sonrisa, e hizo lo que le pedía.

Jasper no le pidió que lo admitiera abiertamente, pero ambos supieron que ella había decidido acompañarlo a Italia, al igual que ambos supieron siempre que en realidad no había mucha alternativa. Alice no podía quedarse en Inglaterra. Sin importar sus motivos, Jasper le ofrecía la libertad, las delicias de Venecia iluminadas por el sol frente a la eternidad en las sombras de la Torre. Era una decisión sencilla.

Esta vez la joven prestó atención a las descripciones de Venecia. Era diferente escuchar las historias de un lugar cuando existía la posibilidad real de verlo en un futuro próximo. Le hizo infinidad de preguntas sobre la ciudad que de pronto asomaba en su futuro, y él las contestó todas pacientemente.

A la larga, la joven sospechó que Jasper le contaba las interminables historias para evitar que su mente derivara hacia otras preocupaciones. Lo cierto es que encontraba sobradas razones para inquietarse en los infrecuentes silencios. A pesar de su decisión aún había mucho en la cuerda floja: su vida, su corazón, su futuro. La habían educado para obedecer los deseos de su familia sin protestar, para esperar el matrimonio y una familia propia, y todo su futuro con Jasper se oponía a lo que le habían enseñado. ¿De verdad podría pasar el resto de su vida viviendo en pecado con un hombre? ¿Qué pasaría cuando se cansara de ella?

Aquellas eran las preguntas que habían ocupado la mayoría de sus pensamientos hasta que a primeras horas de la tarde subieron en fila india un empinado terraplén en el que la lluvia había horadado profundos surcos. Jasper le había dicho que esperara en la base de la colina hasta que él se cerciorara de que el suelo era firme, y ella lo observó hasta que frenó el caballo en lo alto de la cuesta. Al final, él se dio la vuelta para mirarla, le dedicó una sonrisa que le robó un latido del corazón, y luego la llamó a su lado moviendo un dedo.

El gesto no debería haber sido nada trascendental, puesto que él simplemente le indicaba que era seguro subir, pero aquél fue el momento en que Alice cortó los últimos lazos con su vida anterior y con todas las viejas normas que evitaban que avanzara. Jasper la estaba llamando a una vida nueva con reglas nuevas, y ella estaba preparada para unirse a él.

Una vida con Jasper podía durar un día, un mes, o muchos años, pero ya no albergaba ninguna duda de que su futuro lo incluía a él, sin importar las circunstancias y las consecuencias. Por primera vez en su vida, iba a hacer exactamente lo que le apeteciera, y al cuerno con las consecuencias. Incluso si cruzaban las puertas de Londres y la llevaba derecha a la Torre, no lamentaría la decisión de haberse permitido tener esperanzas. Jasper podía estar conduciéndola a las mismísimas puertas del Infierno y ella lo seguiría de buen grado.

Ya no tenía elección. Se había enamorado de sir Demetri y seguía enamorada de Jasper Whitlock.

En lugar de concentrarse en las cosas que podían salir mal, se permitió considerar, sólo unos momentos, cómo sería su futuro juntos si todo salía bien. Londres prometía ser toda una aventura, y no podía imaginar vivir la experiencia con ninguna otra persona a su lado, Jasper hablaba como si pretendiera vivir con ella una vez llegaran a Venecia, y Alice se quedaría a su lado tanto tiempo como él la quisiera allí.

Le estudió el rostro mientras le contaba algo sobre los muelles de Londres, la mirada deteniéndose en cada rasgo concreto, memorizando el arco de sus cejas, la rectitud de su nariz, los firmes ángulos de su mandíbula. El modo en que le sonreía de cuando en cuando le hizo estar segura de que Jasper encontraba ridícula su expresión de absoluta adoración, pero no le importó. Tenía aquel tiempo con él y, de momento, él le pertenecía.

—No verás esas partes de Londres—

¿Qué quería decir? Se había perdido algo.

— ¿Qué partes?—

—Los muelles y las casas de baños. No son lugares seguros para una dama de la nobleza —explicó. Se echó hacia atrás un rebelde mechón que le caía por la frente y miró frente a sí—. Por desgracia, en tu caso ocurrirá lo mismo con la mayoría de Londres. Cuantos menos sepan de tu presencia allí, mejor—

—Sin duda tendrás que decírselo al rey —señaló Alice. Era lo más lógico—. Eduardo puede rechazar tu petición y estarías obligado a cederme a su custodia. Como señor de mi padre tiene derecho a nombrarse a sí mismo mi guardián—

—No te cederé a nadie—

Las cosas que decía no dejaban de asombrarla.

— ¿Desafiarías al rey de Inglaterra? —preguntó negando con la cabeza.

—Sí —afirmo Jasper leyendo la incredulidad en su rostro—. Jamás volveré a permitir que nadie te separe de mí—

El intenso brillo en sus ojos hablaba de la seriedad de sus palabras. Alice sonrió e intentó aligerar el ambiente.

—Si alguna vez vuelvo a necesitar que me rescates, te ruego que no uses veneno. La cabeza y el estómago me dolieron todo el día siguiente—

—Y yo te ruego que no hagas nada que te ponga ex profeso en una situación que precise rescate —le pidió él. La miró fijamente a los ojos, pero no encontró más que anuencia. Alice no tenía intención de hacer nada estúpido—. No siempre seré tan... racional en lo que a tu seguridad se refiere. No puedo garantizar que vaya a mantener la cabeza fría si descubro que estás en peligro. Cuando te encontré con los Volturi estuve muy cerca de cometer errores que habrían hecho que nos mataran a los dos. Ahora mi vida depende de la tuya—

La joven lo miró sorprendida. Era imposible que ella tuviera tanta influencia sobre él.

—Ojalá hubiera algún modo de _hacer_ que me creyeras, de conseguir que volvieras a confiar en mí—

Por lo visto se estaba volviendo un experto en leer sus expresiones.

—Te creo —susurró—. Sé que intentarás mantenerme a salvo a cualquier coste—

—Sí —asintió él—, pero no crees que esté enamorado de ti—

Dios, sus palabras la dejaban sin aliento.

—Sin duda lo has supuesto —prosiguió Jasper, la sonrisa irónica contradiciendo la expresión cautelosa de sus ojos—. ¿O todos los hombres se quedan tan embelesados en tu presencia que ya no reconoces los síntomas?—

—Los hombres nunca se quedan embelesados en mi presencia —musitó refugiándose en la incredulidad mientras esa caprichosa dama, la Esperanza, revoloteaba alrededor de su corazón sin permiso buscando el modo de entrar.

—Alice, eres peligrosamente ajena a tu atractivo para los hombres. ¿Nunca te ha dicho _nadie _lo hermosa que eres?—

Ella puso los ojos en blanco. Aparte de sus padres, de los cuales se esperaba que dijeran tales cosas, nadie más le había dicho nada alentador sobre su aspecto.

Sin embargo, no parecía haber muchas razones para que él le mintiera a aquellas alturas. Alice ya había reconocido que podía seducirla, que no tenía que obligarla a ir a su lecho, y aun así Jasper seguía diciendo todo tipo de cosas increíbles. ¿Y si realmente estaba enamorado de ella?

Una vez más él pareció leer su mente.

—He caído bajo tu embrujo, milady. No puedo imaginar la vida sin ti. Esa es una de las razones por las que quiero llevarte conmigo a Venecia—

La esperanza comenzó a golpearle el pecho con el puño.

— ¿Cuáles son las otras razones?—

— ¿Me creerás si te lo digo?—

—Yo... —Decidió ser sincera—. No lo sé—

—Me parece justo —concedió él a su pesar al cabo de unos segundos. Hizo un gesto con la mano para señalar las colinas que los rodeaban—. Este no es el escenario que había imaginado para su conversación; esperaba una estancia con velas encendidas y unas cuantas copas de vino a mano para infundirme coraje—

No parecía particularmente temeroso. El mechón de pelo le volvía a caer por la frente, enmarcando su atractivo rostro, y su expresión rezumaba autoconfianza. Una leve sonrisa enfatizaba la fuerte mandíbula, pero no restaba dureza a su penetrante mirada, siempre alerta, siempre vigilante.

—No puedo imaginarte atemorizado por nada—

Jasper rió sin ganas.

—Me he pasado la vida controlando mis emociones y deseos porque son armas poderosas contra un hombre de mi profesión, y ahora tengo que cederte esas armas a ti y ponerme en tus manos. Créeme preferiría enfrentarme a todos los Volturi desarmado. Al menos conocería el terreno que piso—

Alice tensó la espalda.

—No tienes que contarme nada contra tu voluntad, pero quiero que sepas que nunca repetiré nada de lo que me confíes—

—Dudo que alguien te creyera si lo hicieras —murmuró—. Lo cual es otra razón por la que te quiero conmigo. Nunca hablo con tanta libertad con nadie. Tienes la extraña habilidad de tranquilizarme—

— ¿Es ésa la razón de que estés tan... comunicativo estos últimos días? ¿Hablándome de Venecia y de Londres?—

—En parte—asintió Jasper sopesando las palabras—. Quería hablarte de mi tierra natal, hacer que fuera un lugar real para ti, y también quería oír más sobre tu vida antes de conocernos. Parece que mi curiosidad por ti es insaciable—

—Yo me siento igual—admitió Alice No sabía si era debido a la facilidad con la que habían hablado todo el día, o al hecho de que anhelaba volver a confiar en él, pero realmente _quería_ revelarle los secretos que guardaba su corazón. No, un momento, sólo quería evaluar las reacciones de Jasper, buscar las mentiras, ¿no era así? Decidió contarle un poco más de la verdad para ver adonde les llevaba—. Nunca charlo tanto tiempo con nadie, al menos no por propia voluntad. Y desde luego nunca cuento tanto de mí como lo que ya he compartido contigo. La mayoría de la gente me aburre o molesta con su cháchara, pero no puedo imaginar que tú llegues a aburrirme—

— ¿Ves lo bien que encajamos? —dijo Jasper con una sonrisa que la hizo estremecer—. Eres la única persona que me encuentra así de interesante—

Él empezaba a hacer que creyera, y eso la asustaba tanto como la Torre.

—Me pregunto cómo puedes encontrarme interesante a _mí_. Hasta que llegaste a mi vida, mis días eran normales y aburridos. Toda mi existencia era monótona. Nadie pensaba que fuera algo fuera de lo normal—

—Lo dudo —la contradijo él—. Te hubiera encontrado exactamente igual de excepcional que ahora. Siempre serás una fuente de fascinación para mí—

¿Siempre? Alice se preguntó si aquella palabra tendría el mismo significado para él que para ella.

¿Cómo podrían estar juntos «siempre»?

—¿Eres consciente de que a estas alturas el rey probablemente ya habrá aprobado mi compromiso con Alec Vulturi?—

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —preguntó él frunciendo el ceño.

—Has dicho «siempre» como si planearas... estar conmigo bastante tiempo —respondió bajando la mirada y frotando una mancha de tierra de su falda. Adiós, esperanza—. Volturi está convencido de que el rey aprobará el compromiso, en parte como forma de evitar que me case con ningún otro, así que nunca podré ser para ti nada más que… que...—

Las manos de Jasper se cerraron sobre las riendas con fuerza suficiente para que su caballo sacudiera la cabeza.

—Puedes serlo todo para mí, Alice. No necesito la bendición de un sacerdote para saber que eres mía. Nunca me había sentido así con ninguna otra mujer, y sé que nunca volveré a hacerlo. Eres todo lo que necesito. ¿Soy yo suficiente para ti?—

Alice no pudo evitar sonreír.

— ¿Acaso lo dudas?—

La intensidad de los ojos de Jasper no disminuyó.

—Te he declarado mi amor, he confesado mi más profunda esperanza de que me dejes cuidar de ti el resto de tu vida, y todo lo que has dicho es que no crees en la veracidad de mis palabras. ¿Dónde estoy, Alice? ¿Soy como Volturi, simplemente un medio para escapar de un destino menos agradable?—

—No, no lo eres —replicó Alice tajante. ¿Era posible que el dudara de sus sentimientos tanto como ella dudaba de los de él? ¿Es que Jasper no entendía la imposibilidad de lo que le estaba pidiendo que creyera? Le miró las perfectas líneas del rostro, perpleja porque él pudiera encontrar algo siquiera una fracción igual de deseable en ella—. Tú eres el destino que me da miedo permitirme esperar—

La tensión de los hombros masculinos se relajó.

—Cuando oí a Volturi revelarte mi engaño y vi que le creías estuve seguro de que jamás volverías a mirarme como me miras en este momento. Debería haber sabido que tu reacción sería exactamente la opuesta de la que esperaba. —Jasper le pasó el dorso de los dedos por la mejilla—. Realmente te pasa algo extraño, cara, y espero que no te cures nunca—

— ¿De verdad no te importa que esté legalmente atada a otro hombre?—

—Unas palabras escritas en un papel no significan nada —afirmó—. Serás mía en todos los demás sentidos—

Lo que quiera que viera en el rostro de la joven le hizo suspirar resignado.

—No puedo prometer que lograré que Volturi rompa vuestro compromiso —añadió—, pero haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para que renuncie a ti antes de que abandonemos Inglaterra. Quiero que seas mi esposa, Alice—

Una maravillosa mezcla de esperanza y felicidad floreció en el interior de la joven a pesar de que las dudas seguían allí. Nunca había conocido a otro hombre que la atrajera en tantos sentidos. ¿Realmente era posible que él la viera del mismo modo? Se mordió el labio inferior e intentó imaginar una vida con Jasper.

—No deberías haber hecho eso—

Antes de que Alice pudiera pensar que quería decir, antes de que simplemente pudiera pensar, Jasper la agarró con fuerza y la levantó de la silla para acomodarla en su regazo. Luego hizo que volviera la cabeza hacia él y la besó. En aquella ocasión no fue un beso delicado, sino profundamente posesivo. Alice se entregó al momento y, por una vez, sus pensamientos fueron silenciados. No hubo nada en su interior que dijera que aquello estaba mal. Una parte elemental de la joven supo que estaba bien, que era el hombre adecuado para ella.

El único hombre para ella.

Se apartó lo justo para poder mirarlo a los ojos.

— ¿De verdad crees que me permitirán ir a Italia? —

—No importa lo que pase, no me iré de Inglaterra sin ti —le aseguró él. Algo oscuro titiló en su mirada. Determinación—. Lo prometo—

Decía la verdad. Cuanto más le miraba a los ojos, más lo sentía en el fondo de su alma. No importaba qué mentiras le hubiera contado en el pasado, aquello era cierto. Aquel asombroso hombre la amaba.

Se inclinó hacia delante y lo besó con suavidad por iniciativa propia, rindiéndose al fin sin vacilaciones. Los labios masculinos se apoderaron de los suyos con una ferocidad que hizo que ella, enardecida, le rodeara el cuello con los brazos para atraerlo hacia sí. El beso pareció no acabar nunca, pero el filo sediento se suavizó gradualmente y el abrazo masculino se volvió más delicado. Alice no lo creía posible, pero los lentos y profundos besos se volvieron más eróticos. Jasper le hacía cosas a su boca que provocaban que todo su cuerpo temblara.

Justo cuando comenzaba a preguntarse hasta dónde pretendía llegar él, sintió que Jasper se tensaba y que se apartaba ligeramente. Ella le sonrió, pero la sonrisa se desvaneció al oír unos cascos que se acercaban. La bruma de pasión desapareció por completo cuando Garrett los alcanzó y acopló el paso de su caballo al de ellos.

—Hay un jinete en el cerro de nuestra derecha, milord. Nos lleva siguiendo más de una hora—

Alice comenzó a mirar hacia el cerro, pero Jasper le puso la mano en la mejilla en lo que probablemente pareció una caricia despreocupada. Se cercioró de que ella no volviera la cabeza, y ninguno de los hombres miró hacia el peligro potencial.

—No había informes de bandidos en esta zona —le dijo a Garrett, sin dejar de centrar su atención en Alice.

—Lleva un escudo sin marcas y parece bien armado. —Garrett sacudió la cabeza—. Es casi imposible que los Volturi hayan podido alcanzarnos tan rápido. Creo que son mercenarios buscando una oportunidad de atacarnos. El valle se estrecha más adelante y nos veremos obligados a cabalgar en fila india, por lo que el paso sería un lugar ideal para que nos emboscara un grupo más grande—

El cuerpo de Jasper irradiaba tensión, pero se mantuvo en silencio. Garrett siguió cabalgando junto a ellos, también callado. Alice casi podía oír sus mentes trazando planes y estrategias.

—Acamparemos bajo los árboles que hay más adelante —decidió Jasper al fin—. Asegúrate de que Seth sabe que tiene que actuar como si no pasara nada—

Garrett espoleó su caballo, avanzó hasta donde estaba Seth y frenó de nuevo para hablar con el muchacho. La joven se sobresaltó al darse cuenta de que Seth llevaba a Bodkin de las riendas y se preguntó cuándo había ocurrido. Había estado tan perdida en los besos de Jasper que se había olvidado por completo del caballo y de que los demás podían verlos. En otras circunstancias se habría mortificado, pero en aquel momento la vergüenza parecía irrelevante. Miró más allá de Garrett a la única arboleda del valle, media docena de olmos rodeados de árboles jóvenes. Seth ya estaba girando el caballo en aquella dirección.

—Por lo visto mi racionalidad en lo referente a tu seguridad se va a poner a prueba más pronto de lo que pensaba —masculló Jasper contrariado.

— ¿Qué puedo hacer yo? —le preguntó ella preocupada.

—Puedes hacer exactamente lo que yo diga —bromeó. Incluid logró dedicarle una sonrisa torcida—. Quizás Garrett esté equivocado respecto a las intenciones de ese hombre. Podría estar solo, tal vez sea un caballero o un soldado de un castillo cercano que simplemente nos ha visto y observa para asegurarse de que cruzamos las tierras de su señor sin incidentes—

—En realidad no crees que ése sea el caso—

—Prefiero prepararme para lo peor y alegrarme si no pasa —dijo antes de mirar el sol. Luego la sorprendió capturando su boca con otro breve beso, y después sus labios se deslizaron desde la mandíbula de la joven hasta el oído, donde le habló en voz baja—. Aún quedan cuatro o cinco horas hasta que oscurezca y no parecería muy normal si paráramos tan temprano sin razón aparente, así que fingiremos estar consumidos por el deseo y daré la orden de acampa poder estar contigo —prosiguió mordisqueándole el lóbulo—. De hecho no se aleja mucho de la verdad—

— ¿Cómo puedes?—

—Chsss—

El siseo para acallarla le hizo apretar los dientes, la respiración masculina cosquilleando en su oído y diseminando sus pensamientos. Dios, aquello había resultado extraño, casi como si de algún modo Jasper estuviera dentro de su cabeza.

—Voy a cerciorarme de que estés a salvo —murmuró—. El vigía tendrá que irse para avisar a los otros de que hemos acampado y dispondremos de tiempo suficiente para prepararnos. Si no han aparecido al anochecer, enviaré a Garrett a su campamento para que averigüe qué intenciones tienen. Ahora, recuerda mantenerte pegada a mí—

Antes de que pudiera siquiera pensar en preguntarle qué quería decir, él desmontó. La joven miró en derredor, sorprendida al darse cuenta de que habían llegado al grupo de olmos. Jasper la cogió por la cintura y apretó apenas para recordarle su papel, antes de levantarla y deslizar deliberadamente la mayor parte del peso de Alice por su pecho lo más despacio posible hasta que sus pies tocaron el suelo.

Él tenía razón. Si no fuera por el pánico que aceleraba el corazón de la joven, no tendrían ninguna necesidad de fingir.

Jasper la cogió de la mano y caminaron buscando los lugares donde la maleza era algo menos espesa hasta llegar a la base del árbol más grande. También era el que tenía el tronco más grueso, y bajo su sombra se podían ver las gruesas raíces, apenas hierba rala y flores silvestres. Los árboles jóvenes que los rodeaban ralentizarían a cualquier atacante, pero los caballos no podrían refugiarse en un espacio tan pequeño, lo cual quería decir que algunos o todos deberían permanecer en campo abierto.

—Quédate aquí—murmuró Jasper antes abrirse paso al exterior atravesando la hilera que formaban los árboles más pequeños.

Alice podía ver a hombres y caballos con bastante claridad a través de la frondosa vegetación y sospechaba que su manto rojo era igual de visible desde el camino, pero probablemente no desde el cerro. El grueso tronco la protegía de aquel lado. Peter, Garrett y Seth estaban ocupados montando el campamento para hacer noche, desensillando y atando las patas de los caballos, y descargando los bultos. Luego comenzaron a llevar los petates hasta el lugar donde aguardaba Alice.

Jasper se arrodillo junto a uno de los bultos y sacó la cota de malla que habla llevado como sir Demetri,

—Quítate el manto —le dijo mientras colgaba la cota de malla de uno de sus brazos.

La joven obedeció con rapidez y abrió los ojos asombrada cuando él sostuvo la cota frente a sí y su intención se hizo evidente.

—No puedo llevar eso—

—No tendrás que andar con ella —repuso él pensando que Alice estaba preocupada por el peso de la prenda. Miles de intrincados eslabones de metal formaban el tejido, una prenda sin mangas diseñada para cubrir a un hombre desde el cuello a las rodillas, y que a ella le caería casi hasta los tobillos. Jasper señaló con la cabeza el creciente montículo de sillas y bultos que la rodeaban—. Quiero que te tumbes en el suelo detrás de todo el equipo para que no te vean, y si contaran con un arquero o ballestas, la malla te protegerá de las flechas perdidas—

— ¿Y qué te protegerá a ti? —Aquello era lo que de verdad le preocupaba de aceptar su armadura, que él quedaría indefenso. Al menos, en apariencia—. Deberías ponértela tú.

—No la necesito —le aseguró él negando con la cabeza—. La armadura es para el combate entre caballeros, Alice. Yo no juego limpio—

—Si me quedo detrás de la pila de bultos estaré a salvo de las flechas aunque no lleve la malla —insistió ella—. Por favor, úsala tú me quedaría mucho más tranquila—

Jasper sonrió.

—Probablemente sería más un estorbo que una ayuda, y saber que la llevas tú me ayudará a mantenerme centrado. Vamos, inclínate para que pueda pasártela por la cabeza—

Alice obedeció a regañadientes. Sin embargo, tras interminables días de llevar ropa pesada y calada por la lluvia, la malla no fue la carga que se temió al principio.

— ¿Seth se quedará aquí conmigo? —le preguntó mientras Jasper le ajustaba la malla para repartir el peso uniformemente.

—El trabajo de Seth es atender los caballos—

— ¡Pero es sólo un niño!—

—Exacto, y lo que ellos esperan es verlo atendiendo los caballos —explicó Jasper mientras le enmarcaba el rostro con las palmas de las manos—. Tranquilízate, Alice, no dejare que le pase nada—

El contacto masculino la calmó un poco y consiguió respirar hondo.

—No me gusta esto—

—A mí tampoco—

—Quizá si me dieras un arma podría...—

—No—

— ¿Y si os superan en número? ¿Y si...?—

Él la silenció con besos hasta que comenzó a relajarse en sus brazos y, sin saber cómo, acabó sentada en su regazo en la base del olmo.

—Sé lo que hago, Alice —le aseguró, acariciándole los brazos con delicadeza.

A la joven le llevó un momento recuperarse lo suficiente para entender que él se refería a los preparativos para el ataque, aunque podría haber estado hablando de sus besos y ella también hubiera estado de acuerdo.

—Mandaré a Seth contigo en cuanto se acerquen —prosiguió—. Peter y Garrett saben cómo actuar en este tipo de situaciones, y el niño es una distracción que no podemos permitirnos. Será cosa tuya asegurarte de que el chico se queda contigo una vez te lo mande. Sospecho que sentirá la misma necesidad de ayudarnos que tú, pero lo más seguro para todos es que ambos permanezcáis protegidos tras el equipaje. ¿Prometes obedecerme en esto?—

Alice se mordió el labio inferior mientras consideraba la petición. Una vez había prometido obedecer a sir Demetri sin hacer preguntas. Parecía que hubiera pasado toda una vida desde entonces. ¿Podría seguir agazapada como una cobarde si Jasper y sus hombres estuvieran amenazados, si había algo que ella pudiera hacer para decantar la lucha a su favor?

No se le ocurría nada que pudiera hacer que marcara la diferencia. Su experiencia con las armas se reducía a observar a los caballeros de Lord Carlisle en el campo de prácticas, y en vez de ayudar a Jasper podía distraerlo en un momento fatal. Lo miró a los ojos y vio tensión en ellos. Pensar que ella podía hacer alguna estupidez hacía que ya estuviera distraído.

Tomando una rápida decisión, Alice le sujetó el rostro con las palmas de las manos como había hecho él poco antes para calmarla.

—Te lo prometo—

Jasper dejó escapar un profundo suspiro de alivio.

La espera será la parte más dura. Si realmente tenían pensado atacarnos en el paso, les llevará su tiempo discutir este cambio de circunstancias y trazar un nuevo plan.

La joven se preguntó cuántos hombres formarían la banda de mercenarios. Si tenían una fuerza incluso la mitad de grande que los Volturi, estarían en un serio aprieto. Si es que había siquiera una banda. Podían estar alarmándose por nada.

—Entonces, probablemente estén discutiendo sus planes mientras hablamos—

—Sí. Garrett vigila por si aparece el espía. Desapareció poco después de que fuera evidente que íbamos a acampar aquí y no ha vuelto a aparecer—

Así que _había_ razones más que suficientes para alarmarse.

—Tengo que hacer preparativos antes de que vuelvan —se disculpó en voz baja—. ¿Estarás bien aquí sola?—

En realidad quería preguntarle si podía confiar en que se quedara allí. Alice podía leer fácilmente aquella preocupación en sus ojos.

—Estaré bien. No te preocupes, por favor, créeme, no haré estupideces. Sé que harás lo que haya que hacer—

Jasper le levantó la mano y le dio un beso en la muñeca. Luego su boca se torció con una sonrisa amarga.

—En este caso, tu confianza está excepcionalmente bien depositada—

Durante el cuarto de hora siguiente, Alice intentó parece satisfecha con el acuerdo mientras ayudaba a apilar más bultos a su alrededor hasta que quedó completamente protegida contra el árbol. Hizo unos pocos ajustes en las sillas para asegurarse de que en el cubil había espacio suficiente para Seth y después se quedó a la espera. El peso de la malla hacía imposible que pudiera arrastrar sillas o equipo desde los caballos. Además, se sentía ridícula con la prenda. Las mujeres no llevaban cota de malla. Miró los eslabones grises de metal. Bueno, la mayoría de las mujeres.

Lo más frustrante era la limitada vista que tenía de los hombres. Podía verlos más o menos bien a través de las ramas, pero no cuando el viento agitaba los árboles jóvenes, y fue en un momento en el que la brisa sopló particularmente fuerte que Jasper desapareció por completo del camino. Peter y Garrett aún estaban allí, haciendo como que jugaban a los dados, y de vez en cuando vislumbraba a Seth yendo de un caballo al siguiente, cepillando a los animales. La joven hubiera preferido estar con ellos incluso aunque significara tener que fingir que hacía algo. En vez de ello se sentaba sola en el refugio, incapaz de contribuir con nada útil y siendo más bien una carga. ¿Qué había dicho Jasper? Ah, sí, más un estorbo que una ayuda

Estiró la capa a su alrededor y levantó la visita hasta las hojas de los árboles para observar el juego de luces sombras. Parecía haber pasado todo un día, pero el sol no se había movido más de una hora en el cielo. Estaba aburrida y ansiosa, una extraña combinación de sensaciones que le hacía desear cerrar los ojos y dormir un rato para que el tiempo pasara más rápido. Era imposible, desde luego, estaba tan nerviosa que no se atrevía casi ni a pestañear.

—Ya vienen, milady —informó Peter en un tono lo bastante alto para que lo oyera ella pero no los jinetes que se aproximaban.

La joven se enderezó de golpe entre el repiqueteo de eslabones de metal y escrutó el claro que había junto al camino. Peter y Garrett seguían jugando a los dados. Seth había terminado con los caballos y se había sentado junto a los hombres. ¿Había imaginado la advertencia de Peter? No, los tres miraban hacia el lado oriental del camino, pero seguía sin ver a Jasper por ningún lado.

Un momento después oyó el rítmico sonido de cascos acercándose y dos de los caballos de su campamento bufaron y resoplaron, probablemente al captar el olor de los nuevos animales. Al fin pudo vislumbrar a los desconocidos, la visión entorpecida por docenas de ramas llenas de hojas. _Uno, dos, tres... cuatro, cinco, seis_... Ay, no. _Siete, ocho_.

Los superaban en número, y por mucho. Le comenzó a tronar el corazón en el pecho. ¿Dónde estaba Jasper?

— ¡Saludos, viajeros! —dijo el líder.

Él y sus hombres colocaron los caballos en un semicírculo alrededor de Peter y Garrett mientras Alice estudiaba a los desconocidos desde su escondite. La indefinible vestimenta de los hombres probablemente estaba destinada a fundirlos con los soldados del siguiente señor que los contratara; pantalón y túnica de cuero marrón con camisa de lino. Todas las prendas parecían necesitar un buen lavado. Él hombre que había saludado vestía igual que los demás, pero era evidente que era el que los comandaba. La brisa agitó las ramas un momento y Alice pudo vislumbrar una barbilla entrecana y una boca de labios gruesos retraídos en una sonrisa que revelaba dientes podridos.

— ¿Ocurre algo para que hayáis acampado tan temprano? ¿Podemos ayudaros en algo, amigos?—

—No, estamos bien. Gracias por el ofrecimiento. —El tono con marcado acento italiano de Garrett hizo que Alice abriera mucho los ojos.

— ¿Sois extranjeros?—preguntó el líder tras un momento de silencio.

—Sí, italianos —respondió Garrett en tono amistoso. Alice lo vio hacer un gesto hacia Peter y Seth—. Mis _compagni_ no hablar vuestra lengua. Lo lamento, yo no hablar bien tampoco—

El acento fue tan parecido al de los italianos que la joven había conocido en Coleway que podría haber jurado que era genuino. El mercenario también lo creyó.

— ¿Qué estáis haciendo en Inglaterra?—

—Mi señor casado con la mujer inglesa —respondió Garrett—. Padres ambos mercaderes, ¿sí? Vamos a Londres—

—Sucios forasteros —masculló uno de los mercenarios maldiciendo en voz baja.

— ¿Dónde están tú señor y su mujer inglesa? —exigió saber el líder con un nuevo y peligroso filo en la voz—. Tenemos asuntos que discutir—

—Mi señor está con su mujer —respondió Garrett con el tono justo de incertidumbre.

En la mano del mercenario apareció de pronto una espada.

—Id a buscarlos ahora mismo —ordenó apuntando el arma hacia el lugar donde Alice se agazapaba tras la pila de bultos.

Garrett la señaló con una mano.

—_E 'tempo di andaré, Seth__1__—_

La joven observó a Seth desenvolverse a través de los arbolillos, el joven rostro con expresión seria y enfadada. Trepó por la pila de bultos, se agazapó junto a ella y sacó la daga que llevaba a la cintura, los ojos fijos en los mercenarios.

—No queremos problemas —aseguró Garrett en tono tranquilizador, las manos extendidas con las palmas hacia los mercenarios— Seguid vuestro camino, amables viajeros—

—Nos iremos cuando tengamos lo que hemos venido a buscar —le espetó el líder—. Mientras esperamos a que vuestro señor se vuelva a poner los pantalones, empieza a ensillar los caballos y asegúrate de cargar todo vuestro equipaje—

— ¿Queréis acompañarnos en nuestro viaje? —preguntó Garrett inocentemente.

—No vais a ir a ninguna parte —se burló el mercenario con una carcajada desagradable—. Cooperad y tal vez os perdonemos la vida. Desde luego le perdonaremos la vida a la esposa del señor, al menos un tiempo. Mi explorador dice que es una buena pieza—

El hombre que estaba a la izquierda del lider1 gruñó de pronto y luego cayó muy despacio por delante de la silla. El cabecilla miró al hombre en atónito silencio y, mientras, Alice oyó unos cuantos gruñidos más y otros tres hombres cayeron de sus caballos. Todos los mercenarios estaban confusos ante la repentina disminución en sus filas, y miraban de sus camaradas a Peter y Garrett, que no se habían movido, y de nuevo a sus camaradas. Su estupefacción les ofreció a Peter y Garrett distracción de sobra para sacar la espada, y este último bloqueó con facilidad el primer golpe del líder de los mercenarios.

Seth comenzó a moverse para salir del escondite, decidido a unirse a la lucha, pero Alice lo aferró del brazo y negó con la cabeza cuando el muchacho se volvió hacia ella. La furia centelleó un instante en los ojos del chiquillo para luego convertirse en frustrada aceptación. Finalmente se acercó más a ella, interponiéndose entre Alice y el muro de equipaje, tratando de protegerla lo mejor que podía. Aquel gesto enterneció a la joven, un pequeño y fiero tigre decidido a proteger a su señora.

Los estentóreos gritos de un mercenario y el repiqueteo metálico de las espadas al chocar volvieron a llamar su atención hacia el camino. El hombre que hacía los espantosos sonidos se sujetaba el cuello con ambas manos mientras la sangre manaba de un profundo corte, y luego se desplomó saliendo del área de visión de Alice. La espada de Peter lanzó un tajo hacia delante y le cortó la garganta al caballo que tenía más cerca, que cayó con un estertor. El jinete había muerto antes de que la cabeza del animal tocara el suelo.

Al mismo tiempo, Garrett seguía ocupado bloqueando golpes del líder de los mercenarios, la hoja de su espada resonando con un mino regular contra la del enemigo. A lo largo de los años, Alice había sido testigo de abundantes combates a espada en los campos de entrenamiento de Coleway, y también de combates reales en los que las disputas entre los soldados o caballeros se volvían mortales. Al principio aquel combate parecía equilibrado, pero después Garrett desaprovechó una oportunidad de matarle tan obvia que la joven tuvo que morderse el labio para evitar gritarle algo. ¿Su oponente era demasiado para él? Estudió sus movimientos, el modo en que fintaba cuando tenía que atacar. Al final comenzó a entender que Garrett simplemente mantenía ocupado a su oponente, lo cansaba y le infligía algunos cortes menores, pero nada que pudiera resultar fatal. Jasper debía haberle ordenado mantenerlo vivo.

Tuvo el primer atisbo de Jasper justo cuando un mercenario comenzaba a entrar en el lado desprotegido de Garrett. Surgió de la hierba alta del otro lado del camino, moviéndose a gran velocidad mientras se acercaba al mercenario por su ángulo muerto. Alice contuvo la respiración cuando Jasper cogió más velocidad y luego, con un movimiento diestro, saltó sobre su presa. De hecho, prácticamente escaló el lateral del caballo de dos ágiles saltos, el impulso manteniéndolo a la altura del mercenario el tiempo justo para enterrarle la espada en el pecho, y luego otros dos pasos atrás lo devolvieron al suelo, el movimiento ayudándolo a liberar la hoja de su espada del mercenario, que cayó sobre la silla.

La joven no tuvo tiempo ni de jadear de sorpresa antes de que Jasper estuviera de nuevo en el suelo. Este evaluó un momento el combate de Garrett y después se subió de un salto al caballo del líder y se sentó detrás del hombre. Le bloqueó el brazo a la espalda con una fuerza sorprendente y luego le puso el filo de la espada en el cuello.

—Creo que tenemos asuntos que discutir —dijo entonces Jasper en tono mortalmente tranquilo.

La espada cayó de la mano del líder, aterrizando inofensivamente en el suelo, y después levantó la mano indicando su rendición.

— ¡No pretendíamos hacer daño!—

Peter y Garrett se colocaron delante del caballo y Alice se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que el resto de los mercenarios estaban muertos.

Jasper dejó escapar un gruñido de impaciencia.

— ¿Quién os envía?—

—Na... nadie —balbuceó el hombre antes de soltar un torrente de palabras—: Estamos al servicio de lord Althrop, de camino a Wiltshire para cumplir los cuarenta días de servicio a su señor el conde de Hereford. Sólo nos detuvimos para ver por qué habían acampado tan temprano. Pensamos que necesitabais nuestra ayuda—

La historia era creíble hasta cierto punto. Todo noble y caballero le debía a su señor cuarenta días de servicio militar, pero los señores acaudalados que no disfrutaban con los asuntos de guerra solían contratar mercenarios para ocupar su lugar. Cuanto más alto fuera el rango de un noble, mayor era el número de mercenarios necesario para reemplazarlo. Al parecer, el conde había acordado que el servicio de Althrop valía ocho soldados a caballo, una cifra normal. Sin embargo, la historia no explicaba por qué habían intentado robarles.

—Althrop no tiene dinero para enviar mercenarios a Hereford —repuso Jasper—, y el conde y su ejército llevan en Brecon casi un año. —El mercenario hizo una mueca de dolor cuando le retorció el brazo—. Esta vez dime la verdad—

—Althrop dijo que nos contrataría, pero cuando llegamos a su feudo nos rechazó. ¡Es la verdad! —insistió el mercenario—. El viaje a Althrop nos costó todo lo que teníamos, e íbamos de camino a Wiltshire con la esperanza de vender nuestros servicios por el camino. Sólo hemos parado...—

—La mayoría de estos animales y sus aperos no son propios de soldados normales —interrumpió bruscamente Jasper—. Las sillas están ribeteadas de plata y los caballos han sido criados para la caza, no para la guerra. ¿Dejasteis vivir a sus dueños o los matasteis como teníais pensado hacer con nosotros?—

Responder a aquello implicaría que el líder admitiera haber robado y asesinado, pero otra negación enfurecería aún más a su captor. Sabiamente, permaneció en silencio. Jasper lo empujó a un lado hasta que el hombre cayó del caballo como un peso muerto.

Al instante, la espada de Garrett sustituyó a la de Jasper en su garganta.

—Estas sillas no pertenecen a mercenarios de vuestro calibre, ni tampoco estos caballos —dijo Jasper—. Si os los proporcionaron para llevar a cabo esta misión significa que os ha enviado aquí uno de mis enemigos, pero si fueron robados, entonces tú y tus hombres solo habéis tenido la mala fortuna de escoger a las víctimas equivocadas. ¿Cuál es la verdad?—

—Yo... —La nuez del mercenario subió y bajó al tragar—. N… nosotros le robamos los caballos a Althrop hace tres días. Esperamos en el bosque hasta que Althrop salió de caza con sus hombres, y les robamos—

— ¿Están muertos? —preguntó Jasper en tono más curioso que crítico.

El mercenario miró de Jasper a Garrett, luego de nuevo a Jasper, y asintió despacio.

Jasper asintió a su vez, pero su gesto era para Garrett.

Antes de que el mercenario supiera lo que significaba aquella señal, antes de que pudiera coger aire para protestar, la espada de Garrett retrocedió para después clavarse en el cuello del mercenario con una rabia mortífera. El enfrentamiento había acabado con la misma velocidad con que había comenzado. Alice apartó la vista y se concentró en respirar hondo hasta que sintió a Seth agitarse frente a ella.

—Espera —lo llamó agarrándole de la manga—. Ayúdame a salir de esta armadura—

Confuso, Seth ladeó la cabeza con el ceño fruncido.

—No puedo moverme dentro de esta cosa. —Alice cogió la malla e hizo como si se la sacara por la cabeza—. Ayúdame a salir de aquí, por favor—

Dudaba que Seth hubiera entendido sus palabras, pero captó claramente su petición. Cogió la malla por los hombros y comenzó a tirar hasta que Alice estuvo libre.

— ¿_Migliore__2_?—

—_Si, grazie—_

El niño asintió y saltó por encima de los bultos mientras Alice lo seguía a un ritmo más lento. Jasper se reunió con ella antes de que terminara de abrirse paso por los árboles jóvenes, le rodeó la cintura con un brazo y la giró de nuevo hacia el olmo.

— ¿Por qué no esperas aquí hasta que volvamos a cargar los caballos? —propuso—. Nos iremos muy pronto—

—Puedo ayudar a cargar los caballos —protestó la joven. Necesitaba hacer algo para mantener la cabeza lejos de la masacre que acababa de presenciar. Se inclinó y recogió una de las sillas más pequeñas—. Nos iremos antes de aquí si ayudo—

Jasper le puso las manos en los hombros, la hizo girar de nuevo y se inclinó para que pudieran mirarse a los ojos.

—No quiero que veas lo que hay en el camino—

— ¿Los mercenarios muertos? —preguntó—. He visto todo lo que ha pasado—

Jasper giró la cabeza hacia el camino, donde el ensangrentado cuerpo del líder quedaba claramente a la vista, y suspiró.

—Tenía la esperanza de que no miraras—

—Y yo la de ser de más ayuda —bromeó, agradecida más allá de las palabras porque no hubiera sangre de ningún mercenario sobre Jasper—. Déjame ayudar ahora—

Él observó su rostro largo rato antes de asentir.

—Llévale los sacos a Peter—

Alice intentó no fijarse en los hombres caídos, pero le resultó imposible no mirarlos. Estaban por todas partes. El olor a sangre derramada era casi insoportable. Respirar por la boca ayudaba un poco, pero su estómago dio muchos y aterradores vuelcos. Aun así la joven volvió a por más equipaje una y otra vez, decidida a no parecer débil. Hubo un momento en que se vio asaltada por un ataque de náuseas y se tuvo que cubrir la boca con una mano hasta que pasó el mareo.

Sin querer arriesgarse a que le pasase de nuevo, mantuvo los ojos fijos en el suelo que tenía justo delante hasta que los caballos estuvieron preparados y ella subida en la silla. Seth trabó las patas de los caballos que habían sobrevivido de los mercenarios; a la larga, alguien vendría y cuidaría de ellos. A los hombres los dejaron donde habían caído. Le pareció que no estaba bien dejar a los muertos allí sin siquiera cubrirlos o decir una oración, pero era consciente de que los Volturi aún los perseguían y ya habían perdido mucho tiempo. Rezó en silencio por las almas de los mercenarios, pero no pudo encontrar en su corazón el perdón para la codicia que los había llevado a la muerte.

Atravesaron el paso al atardecer y respiró algo mejor cuando el camino volvió a ensancharse. Todos cabalgaban en silencio, aunque encontró la preocupada mirada de Jasper fija en ella cada vez que lo miró. Alice no quería hablar de los mercenarios ni de lo que había pasado, de modo que apartó la vista rápidamente cada vez que sus ojos se encontraron. Él no preguntó. Era casi de noche cuando Garrett señaló hacia un pueblo escondido en un valle arbolado.

—Wycombe, milord—

La joven vio un molino y una rueda hidráulica en la orilla del río, pero sólo pudo distinguir los tejados de paja de las casas en las sombras del crepúsculo. Había oído hablar de aquel pueblo a los mercaderes y viajeros que paraban en Coleway. Wycombe era una ciudad dedicada al comercio en las orillas del río Wye, a menos de un día a caballo de Londres. Saber que a aquellas horas del día siguiente el viaje llegaría a su fin la alegró considerablemente. También sabía que había una posada en Wycombe, pero no tenía razones para esperar que fueran a usarla, aunque, a pesar de ello, su ánimo se vino abajo cuando siguieron avanzando.

Algo más de medio kilómetro después de dejar atrás Wycombe torcieron por un sendero estrecho que salía del camino y de pronto apareció ante ellos la negra silueta de un enorme edificio recortado contra las sombras grises. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas cuando se dio cuenta de que era el granero del diezmo del pueblo, probablemente vacío y abandonado en aquella época del año. Después de todo dormirían bajo techo.

Aun así, un techo sobre la cabeza difícilmente justificaba las lágrimas.

— ¿Alice? —Jasper ya había desmontado y estaba de pie junto a ella.

Seth sujetaba los caballos de ambos por las riendas, listo para prepararlos para la noche. La joven apenas pudo ver el rostro de Jasper a la luz de la luna, pero oyó la preocupación de su voz.

— ¿Te importa si te ayudo a bajar del caballo?—

¿Por qué iba a importarle?

—Por supuesto que no—

Soltó las riendas cuando Jasper cerró las manos alrededor de su cintura, pero él la liberó en cuanto tuvo los pies en el suelo, casi como si fuera reacio a tocarla más de lo necesario.

—Quédate aquí. Tenemos unas cuantas velas en las alforjas donde guardamos el pedernal. Volveré pronto—

Ella asintió y después se preguntó si él habría podido siquiera ver el gesto.

—De acuerdo—

Jasper dudó un momento antes de seguir a Seth. Alice oyó correr el agua en la distancia y supo que estaban cerca del río. Peter probablemente estaba abrevando los caballos mientras Garrett y Seth volvían a descargar los bultos para hacer noche. Debería estar ayudando, pero se sintió agradecida por estar sola un momento. Las inexplicables lágrimas seguían nublándole los ojos y sentía la respiración agitada. Sólo era un granero, por el amor de Dios. No había razón para emocionarse tanto, pero las lágrimas le seguían rodando mejillas abajo en silencio.

Jasper volvió antes de que pudiera recobrar la compostura, así que mantuvo la cabeza gacha para que la luz de la luna no delatara su estado.

—Hay una puerta en este lado —señaló él, guiándola con delicadeza.

Ella lo siguió al interior y la oscuridad se la tragó de inmediato. La estructura de madera era sólida y bloqueaba la luz de la luna. No veía nada en absoluto.

—Habré encendido una vela en un momento —la tranquilizó Jasper, la voz muy próxima a ella—. Solo espera quieta un instante—

Oyó un susurro y vio la chispa del pedernal que él deslizaba a lo largo del filo de la daga. Se le ocurrió que pronto habría luz suficiente para ver las irritantes lágrimas, así que usó la manga del vestido para secarlas.

Las las hispas del pedernal se detuvieron

— ¿Estás llorando?—

—No, claro que no —contestó haciendo un denodado esfuerzo por sonar firme y segura de sí misma—. ¿Por qué debería estar llorando?—

El roce contra el pedernal comenzó de nuevo, y una pequeña llama prendió en el montoncito de yesca de paja. Jasper encendió dos velas y apagó la yesca pisándola con las botas. Las velas ya eran bastante peligrosas en un granero, pero un fuego de paja, incluso en el suelo de tierra alejado del resto de la paja, era una locura. Las velas serían su única fuente de luz en el cavernoso edificio. Jasper le pasó una a Alice y levantó la suya para explorar los alrededores.

El granero del diezmo era similar al de Coleway; muros de piedra con contrafuertes y un techo muy inclinado. En el borde más alejado del anillo de luz que generaban las velas vio una escalera de mano que llevaba a los altillos que se usaban para almacenar paja y que estaban construidos entre las vigas. En el piso bajo había paredes hechas de tablones de madera, aparentemente construidas en lugares y de tamaños aleatorios para contener sacos de grano y haces de trigo, pero los compartimentos estaban vacíos. Todo el lugar olía a heno seco, polvo acumulado y gatos.

Jasper sacó la espada y se aventuró en uno de los compartimentos. Ella lo siguió a tiempo de verlo clavar la espada entre los listones de una esquina del compartimento e inclinar la vela hasta que en la hoja se acumuló un pequeño charco de cera. Entonces puso la base de la vela en el charco y la mantuvo recta hasta que la cera se enfrió lo suficiente para sujetarla.

—Tengo que comprobar a los hombres y los caballos —le explicó antes de hacer un gesto hacia una pila de sacos de grano vacíos ordenadamente amontonados a un lado del compartimento—. ¿Por qué no nos preparas una cama con esos sacos mientras no estoy?—

— ¿Qué hay de una cama para Seth y los hombres? —inquirió Alice, echando un vistazo a los sacos vacíos.

—Dormirán fuera, cerca de los caballos, y harán turnos para vigilar —respondió Jasper—. No quiero que nos atrapen a todos aquí si alguien del pueblo nos descubriera. Por eso tampoco haremos fuego hoy; estamos demasiado cerca de Wycombe—

La joven asintió.

—Prepararé nuestra cama—

Jasper la miró con el ceño fruncido.

—Volveré muy pronto—

Ella volvió a asentir y después lo vio dar media vuelta y fundirse en la oscuridad. De pronto sintió el oscuro y mohoso aire de su alrededor vacío y supo que se había ido. Se acercó hasta la espada, colocó su vela junto a la de él en su propia cera, y empezó a apartar los sacos de grano superiores. Estaban cubiertos de polvo y la hicieron estornudar, pero las capas de debajo estaban relativamente limpias. Colocó los sacos en ordenadas pilas en el centro del compartimiento, lejos de las paredes en las que acechaban las arañas, hasta que consiguió un jergón de bastantes centímetros de grosor.

Extendió su manto sobre el lecho improvisado, se quitó la túnica y la dobló en un cuadrado para usarla como almohada. A continuación, se sentó en el borde del jergón y se descalzó. Jasper aún no había vuelto, así que decidió estirarse en la cama solo unos minutos. No recordaba haber estado tan cansada en todo el viaje, ni siquiera en los días en los que habían cubierto muchos más kilómetros con mucho peor tiempo. La cabalgada de aquel día podía considerarse casi un paseo en comparación, pero estaba tan exhausta que era incapaz de seguir manteniendo los ojos abiertos.

Lo primero que vio al cerrarlos fueron los cuerpos ensangrentados de los mercenarios, así que los abrió de golpe y miró fijamente la oscuridad que tenía encima intentando imaginar las estrellas del otro lado del tejado, cualquier cosa para borrar las imágenes de los muertos.

Las estrellas imaginarias no eran muy entretenidas, de modo que pensó en un tapiz en el que trabajaba antes de irse de Coleway, los pormenores del diseño, todas las frustraciones que había soportado para conseguir que el patrón fuera perfecto incluso antes de coger una aguja. ¿Quién acabaría el tapiz en su ausencia? Ninguna de las damas de Esme tenía talento suficiente con la aguja, así que probablemente quedaría inacabado. Tal vez pudiera volver a dibujar el diseño cuando llegaran a Italia. Se concentró en catalogar los colores que necesitaría para el tapiz y en los tintes que los hilos precisarían, y volvió a cerrar los ojos.

Los cuerpos aún estaban allí, esperándola.

Cerró los ojos con más fuerza y comenzó a nombrar los colores de los hilos, dibujando las hebras en su mente.

—Azul índigo. Amarillo gualda. Marrón nuez. Rojo intenso—

— ¿Qué haces?—

Abrió los ojos de golpe y descubrió a Jasper de pie ante ella, con una silla y un saco de lino en las manos. La joven se sentó y fingió estar ocupada estirando las arrugas de su falda.

—Pensaba en el tapiz que me gustaría empezar cuando acabe este viaje. Es una representación de la cacería de un unicornio. El diseño es... —Se quedó sin aire de pronto y lanzó un rápido jadeo antes de poder continuar—. El diseño es bastante... —Otro jadeo— ¡El diseño es bastante complicado!—

Jasper dejó caer al suelo el saco y la silla de montar y se sentó junto a ella. Un momento después la joven estaba sentada en su regazo, acunada en sus brazos.

—Adelante, llora —la instó, haciendo que apoyara la cabeza en su pecho—. He estado esperando toda la tarde que ocurriera esto—

Alice tensó la espalda pero no alzó la cabeza. Pesaba demasiado para levantarla y la postura era demasiado cómoda para moverse.

— ¡Estoy per... perfectamente!—

—Por supuesto que lo estás —murmuró él mientras le acariciaba la espalda en pequeños y tranquilizadores círculos—. Eres muy valiente, muy fuerte, y estoy muy orgulloso de cómo te has comportado. Asombrado, de hecho. Pero no tienes que ocultarme cómo te sientes—

—No... oculto na... nada —insistió ella envolviéndolo estrechamente entre sus brazos y dándose cuenta por primera vez de que se aferraba a él como si soltarse significara perderse en el vacío más absoluto. ¿Por qué le castañeteaban los dientes? No tenía frío—. S...sólo estoy cansada, pero n...no sé por qué—

—Yo sí. —La recostó en el jergón sin dejar de abrazarla y la cubrió con su poderoso cuerpo como para protegerla de sí misma—. Ahora estamos solos, cara, y no tienes que esconderte de mí. Dime como te encuentras—

Alice mantuvo la cabeza enterrada en su pecho, avergonzada al darse cuenta de que la túnica de Jasper estaba húmeda a causa de sus lágrimas.

—Los veo. Cada vez que cierro los ojos los veo en el camino—

—Ya no pueden hacerte daño —le aseguró él, besándola en el pelo—. Mírame, Alice—

Ella levantó la cabeza a regañadientes y después sorbió una vez cuando el pulgar masculino le limpió las lágrimas de las mejillas.

—Eran ladrones y asesinos crueles —le dijo—. Es el final que se merecían, y el destino que nos deparaban a nosotros y a quién sabe cuántos más—

—Lo sé —murmuro la joven—. Has hecho lo que era correcto y justo, y sin em… sin embargo aún me persiguen. No sé por qué. No es la pri... primera vez que he visto sangre derramada. He visto a hombres morir por la espada; he curado heridas graves. Es s...sólo que había tanta... sangre—

Él le apartó un mechón de pelo de la sien y le enmarcó el rostro con la mano.

—Debería haberme asegurado de que no pudieras ver nada de lo que pasó. Nunca me perdonaré haberte causado este dolor—

—No me duele —se apresuró a asegurar ella. Había estado tan absorta llorando que no se había parado a considerar cómo le afectaría a él su reacción. Lagrimas, precisamente. Hacía mucho que se creía inmune a ellas—. Me estoy comportando como una niña. Todo lo que has dicho de esos hombres es cierto. Reconozco que sus... ejecuciones han sido más violentas que los ahorcamientos que he visto, pero ya me había enfrentado a la violencia y a la sangre antes. —Se apartó empujándolo por los hombros para hacer hincapié en lo que quería decir—. Y tú no te vas a sentir culpable—

Una de las comisuras de Jasper se levantó.

—Tus deseos son órdenes, milady—

—Lo digo en serio —insistió—. Me has salvado la vida. Otra vez. Y nunca he pretendido hacerte sentir culpable por ello—

—Nunca imaginé que una mujer pudiera verme matar a tantos hombres y luego ofrecerse tranquilamente a ayudar a ensillar los caballos —confesó él rozándole el labio inferior con el pulgar—. Pero luego, cuando dejamos a los mercenarios atrás, tu rostro se ensombreció. Parecías enfadada—

— ¿De veras?—

Él asintió.

—Al principio pensé que estabas enfadada conmigo por matarlos en lugar de hacerlos prisioneros y dejar que el alguacil local se ocupara del asunto. Y después empecé a imaginar otras razones por las que pudieras estar enfadada—

—No estaba enfadada contigo—

—Al final llegué a esa conclusión, aunque me habría ahorrado muchas preocupaciones si simplemente te hubiera preguntado que pensabas. —La besó con ternura en la frente—. No puedo borrar las imágenes que has presenciado, pero te aseguro que el recuerdo al desvanecerá con el tiempo—

Sin duda hablaba por experiencia. Alice le posó la mano en el rostro y le acarició la arenosa rugosidad de la mejilla con la palma

—Ayúdame a olvidarlos—

Él le cogió la cara entre las manos y Alice vio cómo se oscurecían sus ojos.

—Tus deseos son órdenes —susurró Jasper mientras curvaba una mano en su nuca para acercarla.

Capturó sus labios en un beso devastador que arrasó los sentidos de la joven. Pronto sólo pudo pensar en el modo en que la boca masculina se movía contra la suya con sediento anhelo. Sus besos eran tan eficaces como su veneno, drogándola con su potencia y animándola a responder cuando sus lenguas se encontraron.

Un calor líquido la recorrió por entero al sentir las manos de Jasper moviéndose por su cuerpo, tranquilizadoras y abrasadoras a la vez. Le desató los lazos del vestido con rapidez y se deshizo de el y de la camisola quitándoselos por la cabeza. Luego la tumbó delicadamente en el lecho sin que sus labios dejaran los de Alice en ningún momento. La joven jadeó cuando él apresó uno de sus senos con la mano, y el jadeo se convirtió en un grave gemido cuando le rozó el pezón con el pulgar. La boca de Jasper descendió entonces por el frágil cuello dejando un sendero de fuego a su paso, la lengua infligiendo una tortura indolora hasta que sus labios se cerraron sobre el generoso pecho para saborearlo. Alice arqueó la espalda y gritó de atónito placer. La mano de Jasper siguió bajando mientras él continuaba derribando una a una las murallas de su pudor, levantándole la falda, sus dedos trazando una erótica ruta por el interior del muslo. Le abarcó el monte de Venus con la palma y sus gritos se transformaron en enloquecidos gemidos, que enmudecieron de golpe cuando sintió que un largo dedo se deslizaba en su interior.

É1 levantó la cabeza para mirarla, los ojos llameantes de fuego, la respiración dificultosa mientras comenzaba a mover el dedo de forma lenta y rítmica, y su palma se apoyaba en un sensible punto cuya existencia Alice desconocía. Nunca había experimentado nada remotamente parecido. Jasper la mantenía cautiva con la mirada al tiempo que exploraba su cuerpo abierto y vulnerable, la mano ejerciendo una magia oscura y sensual sobre ella.

—Pon tu mano junto a la mía —le ordenó con voz enronquecida de deseo.

Ella dudó un instante, y luego hizo lo que le pedía.

—¿Sientes lo resbaladiza y húmeda que estás, lo preparado que está tu cuerpo para el mío? —Meció las caderas contra las suyas, y después cambió su mano por la de la joven durante unos segundos para asegurarse de que ella sabía exactamente de qué le hablaba—. Ahora ponme los dedos en los labios—

Ella abrió mucho los ojos y sintió cómo ardientes llamas enardecían sus mejillas. No pudo confiar en su voz, de modo que sacudió apenas la cabeza.

—Ofrécete a mí —le ordenó él—. Déjame saborear tu deseo, dame la parte más secreta de ti misma—

Jasper la penetró con el dedo más profundamente, animándola a hacer lo que le pedía. La mano de la joven temblaba, pero finalmente posó los dedos en los labios y presionó. Él inhaló profundamente por la nariz y después lamió y succionó concienzudamente cada dedo para saborear todo rastro de esencia femenina. Un segundo más tarde, sus caderas comenzaron a moverse contra Alice siguiendo el ritmo que marcaba la mano que reposaba en la unión entre los muslos de la joven.

Los labios de Jasper capturaron de nuevo los suyos en un movimiento abrupto sin rastro de la ternura anterior. Hundió la lengua en su boca en movimientos paralelos a los de su mano y sus caderas, y el cuerpo de la joven respondió con el mismo anhelo y exigencia. Entonces él utilizó el pulgar para acariciarle el clítoris y toda sensación de timidez se desvaneció. Su cuerpo le pertenecía, estaba poseída por el deseo, Jasper podía hacer lo que quisiera con ella.

Gritó una protesta contra su boca cuando él retiró la mano, y percibió que se apartaba ligeramente para lidiar con el cierre de los pantalones. Un momento después sintió el ardiente y duro miembro contra su cadera desnuda y la mano masculina reanudó la dulce tortura. El fuego siguió creciendo en su interior, centrado en el lugar que él atravesaba una y otra vez con los dedos. La cabeza de Alice comenzó a moverse de lado a lado por voluntad propia y Jasper trazó un húmedo sendero por su piel hasta cerrar los labios alrededor de un pezón. En el momento en que él se lo llevó a la boca, una vorágine de sensaciones explotaron en el vientre de Alice. Hundió los dedos en el cabello de Jasper, desesperada por aferrarse a él mientras la conducía por las ignotas sendas del placer. Estremeciéndose con violencia, apenas sintió a Jasper mordiéndola con fuerza y luego una humedad cálida entre la piel de ambos cuando él echó la cabeza atrás y derramó su semilla con un rugido que hablaba a la vez de frustración y consumación.

Sintió las convulsiones del cuerpo masculino mezclarse con las suyas y entonces él se derrumbo junto a ella, la pierna sobre la joven y el brazo envolviendo la estrecha cintura para mantenerla cerca, el rostro enterrado en el hueco del cuello de Alice. Los roncos sonidos de las respiraciones de ambos se entremezclaron mientras la joven miraba la negra oscuridad del techo, conmocionada por la experiencia, los músculos temblorosos en lugares nuevos y antes desconocidos. Nunca hubiera imaginado que semejante placer fuera posible y, sin embargo, era íntimamente consciente de que sus cuerpos no se habían unido y que el acto sexual conllevaba más de lo que habían hecho. Si aquello era sólo el principio, se preguntó cómo podría sobrevivir cuando el juego se volviera serio. Sentía su cuerpo satisfecho más allá de lo imaginable, pero aun así existía un anhelo persistente. No, era más una sensación de vacío, el conocimiento innato de su cuerpo de que lo que había experimentado era muy placentero, pero no totalmente satisfactorio. Estaba preparada para aprender todos los misterios de lo que sucedía entre un hombre y una mujer, o al menos lo estaría en cuanto se recuperara de aquella primera y maravillosa muestra.

Al final sus respiraciones se normalizaron y él se hizo a un lado. Usó uno de los sacos de grano para limpiar la evidencia de su encuentro, se recolocó el pantalón y luego se ocupó de la ropa de la joven con delicadeza hasta dejarla modestamente tapada.

— ¿Estás bien? —le preguntó acomodándose de nuevo junto a ella pero en aquella ocasión apoyado sobre un codo para estudiarle el rostro. En sus ojos había una mirada de preocupación mientras le acariciaba la mejilla con ternura—. Dime qué piensas—

Ella alzó la vista hasta su rostro ensombrecido y dijo lo primero que le vino a la mente.

—Estoy enamorada de ti—

Jasper la miró asombrado y fue incapaz de decir nada.

Aquélla no era la reacción que la joven esperaba, de modo que apretó los labios y giró la cabeza herida por el rechazo.

—Mírame, Alice—

Jasper tuvo que cogerle la barbilla para que ella, reacia, cumpliera la orden. La adusta expresión masculina no había cambiado.

—No pretendía... —comenzó Alice intentando restar importancia a sus palabras.

Él posó los dedos en sus labios para silenciarla.

—Déjame saborear este momento—

Alice frunció el ceño, confusa.

—Dímelo otra vez —ordenó él.

Una oleada de alivio la recorrió. Jasper no la había rechazado, sólo estaba asombrado.

—Te amo —susurró Alice trémula, sintiendo una repentina timidez.

Él cerró los ojos y su expresión se volvió casi reverente. Cuando volvió a abrirlos, ardía en ellos un fuego de cruda emoción.

—Gracias—

Era una respuesta un tanto extraña, pero ella no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar en ello. Los labios de Jasper volvieron a tomar posesión de los suyos y en aquella ocasión sus besos fueron suaves, delicados, ya no guiados por la necesidad física, aunque las emociones que había tras ellos eran igual de poderosas.

Pero los breves y dulces besos en los que ambos se deleitaron, pronto comenzaron a demorarse en lugares como el pulso de una muñeca, la comisura de unos labios, la curva de un oído, y la necesidad volvió de forma gradual, reavivada en las ascuas del deseo. El cuerpo de la joven volvió a la vida y se tensó hacia el hombre que podía satisfacer sus anhelos.

En aquella ocasión ella quiso explorar el musculoso cuerpo de Jasper con tanto detenimiento como él había explorado el suyo, y deslizó las manos por debajo de su camisa para acariciar la cálida solidez de su pecho. No tardó en descubrir que podía hacerle contener la respiración si apretaba sus caderas contra las suyas, y que succionarle la lengua y atraparla en su boca producía un sonido parecido a un grave gruñido en el fondo de la garganta masculina. Le susurró su nombre al oído y lo sintió estremecer. Jasper echó la cabeza atrás y la joven deslizó los labios por la fuerte columna de su garganta. Volvió a estremecerse cuando ella saboreó pequeños lengüetazos de su piel, y entonces la apartó delicada pero inexorablemente.

—Tenemos que parar—

Alice lo miró para ver si bromeaba, pero en sus ojos habla una firme determinación.

—No quiero parar—

—Yo tampoco —admitió él—, pero no tienes ni idea de lo tentadora que eres y ahora mismo mi fuerza de voluntad pende de un hilo. No quiero hacer nada que vaya a lamentar—

La joven abrió los ojos y la incertidumbre regresó.

— ¿Lamentas lo que ha pasado hasta ahora?—

— ¿Cómo puedes siquiera preguntarlo?—Suspiró de frustración y le besó la frente—. Alice, te deseo más que a nada de lo que haya deseado en toda mi vida, y más ahora que te has ofrecido a mí. No lamento nada de lo que hemos hecho, pero no quiero ir más lejos—

—Entonces ¿por qué...?—

—Estamos a sólo un día a caballo de Londres, donde nos espera un lecho sumamente cómodo y donde no tendremos que preocuparnos de si un aldeano tropieza con nosotros, ni de si nos atacan unos mercenarios o nos capturan los Volturi. Quiero dedicarte toda mi atención, y mimarte con sábanas de seda y almohadas blandas. — Dejó escapar un profundo suspiro y sujetó firmemente los hombros de la joven cuando ésta intentó acercarse a él—. Ahora necesitas tumbarte y dormir. Yo mantendré las velas encendidas hasta que te duermas—

Alice lo miró fijamente e intentó descifrar el incomprensible lenguaje. ¿Tumbarse? ¿Dormir? Aún tenía el pulso disparado y respiraba con pequeños jadeos irregulares.

—Hmmm, ¿dormir?—

—Sé que la palabra te suena —bromeó. Un asomo de sonrisa le curvó los labios y le pasó los nudillos por la mejilla—. Mereces más comodidades que una cama de viejos sacos de grano en un húmedo granero la primera vez que... —Cerró los ojos un instante y su mandíbula se tensó—. Es hora de parar esto, ahora que todavía puedo—

—Sólo unos pocos besos más —musitó Alice—. ¿Por favor?—

Jasper gimió y volvió a bajar su boca hasta la de Alice. Pronto los pensamientos de la joven se centraron por completo en la sensación del musculoso cuerpo contra el suyo y en el modo en que la boca masculina parecía querer devorarla. Jasper era mucho más grande que ella, pero de algún modo le hacía sentir que podía controlar la poderosa fuerza que tenía bajo las manos. Le pasó las palmas por los hombros, le envolvió el cuello con los brazos y apretó su cuerpo contra el de Jasper. Con un único y diestro movimiento, él la giró entre sus brazos y la apresó contra el lecho. Sus manos la acariciaron por todas partes mientras la atraía hacia sí, presionando las caderas de la joven contra las suyas de un modo que no dejaba duda de que la deseaba. Alice emitió un pequeño gemido que fue recompensando con un afilado mordisco de Jasper en la base del cuello, seguido de la suave caricia de su lengua.

—No le haré mía en este lugar —murmuró él en su oído, haciendo que las palabras reverberaran en el cuerpo de la joven y que el corazón le diera un vuelco en el pecho—. Para lo que tengo en mente te mereces un lecho en condiciones, y puedo esperar hasta llegar a Londres—

Ella le acarició el cabello, entresacando con las manos los suaves mechones. Quería ser suya de todas las formas posibles.

—Sólo quiero unas pocas muestras de lo que me espera—

Jasper cedió besándole el cuello, y su reacción a él le hizo recordar a Alice el modo en que le había cosquilleado la piel justo antes de que el rayo golpeara el árbol que tenía encima. La boca masculina buscó la suya y se oyó gemir a sí misma, sorprendida de que el sonido procediera de ella pero incapaz de hacerlo parar. Jasper profundizó el beso y le pasó una pierna por detrás de las suyas para acercarla aun más, acoplando las suaves curvas del cuerpo de la joven a los rígidos planos del suyo. Ella entrelazó los brazos alrededor del cuello de Jasper y gradualmente se dio cuenta de qué él los había cambiado de postura y ahora era ella quien yacía encima. La abrazaba con tanta fuerza que apenas podía respirar y tuvo que levantar la cabeza para recuperar el aliento.

—Esa forma de mirarme me pone nervioso —murmuró él con ojos entrecerrados mientras le estudiaba el rostro—. ¿En qué piensas?—

—Pienso que podría hacer que te olvidaras de un lecho cálido—confesó.

Se contoneó para recolocar su peso y lo sintió estremecerse. Volvió a hacerlo sólo para comprobar si reaccionaba igual, y así fue. Interesante.

—Puedes hacerme olvidar casi cualquier cosa —admitió él—. Y no creo que este lecho pueda caldearse más a no ser que le prendieras fuego. Aun así, estás alterada por lo que has presenciado hoy y no quiero que ese recuerdo empañe nuestra primera vez juntos. Si te sigues sintiendo así mañana, estaré más que encantado de hacerte mía por completo, pero no hay prisa. Dije que te cortejaría; mereces ser cortejada—

El recuerdo de los mercenarios la hizo vacilar, pero sólo un momento. Jasper había desterrado de su mente los fantasmas, y ella no permitiría que volvieran a entrar. Ahora, cuando cerraba los ojos lo único que veía era a Jasper. ¿Cómo había podido pensar por un instante que era frío? Casi sonrió al percibir la clara obstinación en su mirada. Aún estaba molesto porque ella nunca hubiera experimentado un cortejo y parecía decidido a cambiar ese hecho lo más rápidamente posible, aunque eso implicara cortejarla mientras se acostaba con ella.

— ¿Sabe alguien más lo amable y considerado que eres?—

—«Amable» y «considerado» son mis segundos nombres —dijo con una carcajada. Sus cuerpos se rozaron de formas nuevas y tentadoras, y los ojos masculinos se tornaron serios—. Si pudieras leer mis pensamientos ahora mismo, tendrías que hacer toda una nueva lista de cosas que llamarme—

Alzó las cejas parodiando una mirada seductora y ella rió alborozada.

—Ah, si todas las mujeres encontraran humor en mi forma de seducirlas... —bromeó poniendo los ojos en blanco y burlándose de sí mismo—. Me has herido en el alma, milady—

Una extraña sensación de ternura la envolvió como un cálido manto. Jasper estaba sonriendo. Ella había hecho que riera, y no sólo por fuera, sino por dentro, en los lugares más ocultos y recónditos de su corazón. Dios, era tan afortunada por haberlo encontrado...

Él la soltó y se estiró levantando los brazos por encima de la cabeza. Alice se aferró a su pecho, pero los brazos de Jasper volvieron a rodearla antes de que pudiera perder el equilibrio.

—Este sería un buen momento para volver a pensar en dormir. No quiero que me hagas perder la cabeza hasta el punto de tomarte en un campo como a una vulgar...—

—No tiene nada de vulgar ni lo que me haces ni cómo me haces sentir —lo interrumpió ella poniéndole los dedos sobre los labios.

Jasper soltó un largo suspiro y después dio unas palmaditas en el jergón, a su lado.

—Por favor, Alice. Túmbate y duérmete. He descansado muy poco las últimas noches y aún tenemos por delante otro día de cabalgada antes de llegar a Londres—

Ella apretó los labios para evitar discutir. Jasper estaba irritantemente decidido. Rodó a un lado y se acomodó en el hueco de su brazo mientras él recolocaba su manto sobre ambos. Las mantas no le importaban ni lo más mínimo, el calor del cuerpo del hombre que amaba la calentaba de un modo que ninguna otra cosa podría lograr jamás. La túnica de Jasper olía a cuero y lana, pero era el inconfundible olor masculino el que tenía el poder de sosegar su mente. Aun así, su cuerpo era recorrido por multitud de sensaciones. Unos momentos después se rindió.

—No puedo dormir—

—Yo tampoco—

Había esperado un suspiro de impaciencia o un reproche, no un consenso tan rápido.

— ¿Y qué hacemos?—

—He traído algo de comida —ofreció él—. ¿Tienes hambre?—

La joven negó con la cabeza.

— ¿Qué otra cosa podemos hacer?—

—Cuéntame cómo pensabas escapar de mí. —La propuesta de Jasper le hizo fruncir el ceño; indudablemente, no era lo que ella tenía en mente—. He intentado imaginar todas las situaciones posibles, pero no se me ocurre ninguna que pudiera tener una remota posibilidad de éxito. ¿Qué plan pensaste que podía funcionar?—

Alice se mordió el labio inferior y se debatió sobre qué contarle.

—Estaría bien oír la verdad—

¿Cómo hacía para leerle la mente? Frunció el ceño contra su pecho.

—Pensaba escabullirme entre la multitud cuando llegáramos a Londres. Lo sé, lo sé, era un plan estúpido —se apresuró a añadir cuando los brazos de Jasper se tensaron a su alrededor, el poderoso cuerpo de pronto rígido de tensión.

— ¿Tienes idea de lo que te habría pasado en las calles?—

Por el tono de su voz, al parecer algo terrible.

—En lugar de hablar de lo que no sucederá, preferiría oír hablar de lo que sí. Por favor, cuéntame más cosas de Venecia—

Jasper permaneció en silencio unos segundos y luego comenzó a explicarle los rituales y celebraciones de un carnaval que tenía lugar en aquella maravillosa ciudad, una historia fascinante que Alice quería escuchar, pero su tono grave y tranquilizador resultaba hipnótico. La mano de Jasper trazaba un camino lento y delicado que bajaba y subía por su columna y la arrullaba hacia el sueño. El día había sido largo y difícil, y pronto no pudo mantener los ojos abiertos.

Dormirse en los brazos del hombre que amaba era casi tan agradable como despertarse aún acunada en su abrazo. Había algo inmoralmente delicioso en la intimidad de compartir el calor y acomodarse muy juntos. Frotó la mejilla contra el hombro de Jasper y se acurrucó aún más bajo el manto que los cubría mientras los brazos masculinos se cerraban a su alrededor. Poco a poco recuperó la conciencia

Realmente estaba en brazos de Jasper. Los placeres que habían compartido la noche anterior eran reales. Todas las cosas que le había dicho los últimos días... aquello también era real. Asombroso. Sus labios se curvaron en una suave sonrisa

Parecía haber pasado toda una vida desde que la abrazaba así de fuerte por la noche sólo para asegurarse de que ella no escapara mientras él dormía. En vez de ello, le había declarado su amor. Alice no entendía cómo era posible. ¿Qué había visto en ella para amar lo que todos los demás habían pasado por alto?

A lo largo de los años, ¿cuántas veces se había preguntado qué pasaba con ella y había intentado imaginar las razones por las que nadie podía corresponder su afecto? Bueno, en su mayor parte se lo había preguntado sobre su padre y su tía, y ahora estaba llena de dudas cuando alguien decía que la amaba.

_Te ha mentido antes y le creíste. Te sigue mintiendo._

Y allí estaba la amarga voz de la razón, la voz que exigía ser escuchada tras haber sido silenciada tanto tiempo. En realidad la había oído alta y clara desde el momento en que él se había declarado, pero había elegido ignorar las advertencias. No importaba lo que pasara cuando llegaran a Londres, ¿quería acabar su vida sin saber cómo habría sido ser amada por aquel hombre? ¿O conociendo al menos un atisbo de felicidad?

La noche anterior se había entregado a Jasper sin vacilar. No era tan ingenua como para pensar que aquello era todo lo que él quería de ella y, sin embargo, había rehusado tomarla y decidió esperar a que estuviera segura y cómoda. Todo lo que Jasper decía parecía tan sincero que era casi imposible no creerle, pero, con todo y con eso, Alice sabía de primera mano que era un mentiroso consumado. Sin duda su vida dependía a menudo de su capacidad de hacer creer a otros sus mentiras.

Si fuera sensata, lo que parecía imposible en aquel momento, no se permitiría tener una esperanza real hasta que estuvieran en un barco rumbo a Italia. Hasta entonces podía vivir el momento, tal como él había sugerido una vez. Jasper era todo lo que tenía, y todo lo que deseaba. Por mucho que hubiera intentado negar lo que estaba sintiendo, resultaba obvio que su corazón le pertenecía a él, que era suyo para romperlo.

Aún seguía mirando las vigas del techo cuando se dio cuenta de que en realidad sí había ventanas en el granero, unas aberturas estrechas en los muros que permitían que entrara luz suficiente para saber que pronto amanecería. Volverían a estar en camino en una hora, dos a lo sumo, lo cual significaba que pronto dejarían el cómodo refugio y se enfrentarían a otro día de dura cabalgada. Casi gimió al pensar en volver a subirse al caballo. En comparación, la cama improvisada parecía el paraíso.

De momento, su vida y la propia mañana permanecían suspendidas en grises brumosos, envueltas aún en la persistente noche. Las criaturas diurnas todavía tenían que levantarse mientras que los depredadores nocturnos ya habían buscado sus madrigueras para esconderse del inminente sol. Podía oír los relinchos distantes de los caballos desde el otro lado de las puertas del granero, pero los muros que los rodeaban hacían que se sintiera completamente aislada de los demás. Era el momento más silencioso y tranquilo del día.

Se acurrucó más en el calor de Jasper y volvió a cerrar los ojos, pero el sueño la eludió. No había forma de ignorar el hecho de que aquel día todo cambiaría. Llegarían a Londres y su viaje habría terminado. Sentía cierta intranquilidad por lo que la esperaba, pero ya no era terror. Fuera real o ficticia, Jasper le daba seguridad. Él le enseñaría todas las maravillas de Londres, y luego la llevaría lejos, a un lugar donde su vida no corriera peligro. Sólo tenía que convencer al rey de que ella ya no volvería a suponer una amenaza para él.

Dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro.

— ¿Finges que aún estás durmiendo? —le murmuró él al oído.

—Aún estoy durmiendo —mintió ella.

Que él estuviera despierto no la sorprendió. Tenía el sueño ligero y siempre parecía despertarse cuando ella lo hacía.

—Podrías persuadirme para que te acariciara la espalda... —murmuró Jasper—... y luego recompensarme con un beso—

—Déjame dormir un poco más —susurró Alice, sin confiar en sí misma si volvía a besarlo.

La noche anterior sus sueños habían estado poblados de imágenes vagas en las que lo besaba y acariciaba, en las que las manos de Jasper recorrían su cuerpo. No habría más de aquello hasta que llegaran a Londres, así que, ¿para qué empezar algo que no acabarían?

Como si pudiera leer sus pensamientos, Jasper se acerco más a ella, espalda contra pecho, sujetando las caderas de la joven mientras apretaba las suyas en un movimiento sensual. Emitió un sonido grave desde el fondo de la garganta y los ojos de Alice se agrandaron. La joven sentía claramente la prueba rígida de su erección contra las caderas y su cuerpo respondió tensándose.

—No te preocupes —la tranquilizó él confundiendo la reacción. Le acarició el cuello con la calidez de su aliento, provocando que a ella se le erizara el vello de los brazos—. No voy a violarte. Es normal que los hombres se levanten con una erección, especialmente si al despertar descubren a una mujer tan deseable en sus brazos—

— ¿Y si quisiera ser violada? —se burló Alice en voz alta.

—Londres —murmuró él.

Sintió los labios de Jasper recorrerle la nuca pero sin besarla realmente, casi saboreándola, deleitándose con la suavidad de su piel. Le mordió sin causar ningún dolor, y luego su lengua calmó la sensible zona.

— ¿Lle... llegaremos a Londres hoy? —inquirió la joven, moviéndose un poco para ocultar el temblor que la recorrió.

—Sí, a mediodía —respondió él, la voz igual de queda que la de Alice, su mano apenas rozando el camino entre la cintura y la rodilla de la joven, en un trayecto de ida y vuelta—. Tendremos todas las comodidades imaginables al alcance de la mano. De hecho, no he podido evitar pensar en una especialmente excitante. ¿Te gustaría compartir un baño conmigo?—

Ella lo miró por encima del hombro segura de que estaba bromeando, y se lo confirmó el hecho de que estuviera sonriendo.

— ¿Eres así de atrevido con todas las damas?—

—Tú eres la única dama que me importa, aparte de mi hermana, así que en lo referente a mis atrevidas propuestas, tú eres la única destinataria—

Jasper le pasó el pulgar por el labio inferior y su caricia le provocó un estremecimiento familiar, una ráfaga de sensaciones que la recorrió como un relámpago.

Se mordió el labio inferior mientras el pulgar masculino se movía por su rostro para acariciarle la mejilla.

—Sin duda conoces a algunas de las damas de la corte—

—Conozco a algunas —admitió en tono distraído con la mirada fija en su boca—, pero tú eres la única mujer con la que hablaría de algo… personal, de algo importante. Tú y mi hermana sois las dos únicas mujeres que conocéis mi verdadera identidad, y solo un puñado de hombres pueden decir lo mismo. Ya he compartido más de mí mismo contigo que con ninguna otra mujer—

Alice se tumbó sobre la espalda para poder estudiar mejor su rostro sin tener que retorcer el cuello, intentando dilucidar si le decía la verdad. Eran aquellos extraños comentarios los que la desequilibraban y le hacían casi imposible dudar de él. Jasper le sostuvo la mirada largo rato y luego bajó la cabeza para besarla. Ella levantó la barbilla y cerró los ojos de forma inconsciente, pero sintió los labios masculinos en la sien en lugar de en la boca.

—Tienes que pedirme que le bese —le recordó antes de volver a hundir la cabeza y acariciarle el cuello con la nariz—. Mis labios no tocarán los tuyos hasta que oiga las palabras—

— ¿No te preocupa que te haga perder el control? —preguntó—. Anoche casi insististe en que dejara de besarte—

—Anoche no tenía control sobre mis reacciones —confesó—. Hoy mi determinación es más fuerte. Tengo toda la intención de acabar lo que empezamos, pero no esta mañana. Cuando te lleve a mi cama en Londres no será para un revolcón rápido. —Sus ojos descendieron y luego volvieron lentamente al rostro de la joven—. Pretendo hacerte el amor durante horas, tal vez días—

Alice se sintió de pronto insegura ante la intensidad que reflejaban aquellos maravillosos ojos cafés. Jasper era muy bueno a la hora de seducirla, a la hora de besarla y acariciarla. Sin duda tenía mucha experiencia, probablemente adquirida con algunas de sus hermosas «conocidas» de la corte, mientras que ella sólo sabía lo que él le había enseñado.

— ¿Y si no te gusto?—

—Imposible—

La inmediata respuesta le confirmó que él no tenía dudas. Pero ella sí las tenía. Atormentada, se mordió el labio inferior.

Jasper la miró con expresión seria.

— ¿Estás segura de que es esto lo que quieres? ¿De que _yo_ soy lo que quieres?—

— ¿Acaso no te lo he probado? —respondió Alice, dolida—. ¿No estoy voluntariamente en tu lecho?—

Él negó con la cabeza.

—Lo que quiero saber es si vendrás a mi lecho sabiendo que va contra los deseos de tu familia, sabiendo que nunca voy a poder ofrecerte el tipo de vida al que estabas destinada en Inglaterra. ¿Renunciarás a tus sueños de casarte con un inglés para entregarte a mí?—

—Ya soy tuya —se limitó a responder.

Parpadeó ante la velocidad con la que Jasper se colocó encima de ella sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos ni un instante. Parecía estar esperando algo más, como si la retara a decir o hacer... No estaba segura de lo que aquella mirada la retaba a decir o hacer. Y entonces por fin lo entendió.

—Bésame—

No pretendía que sus palabras sonaran como una orden, pero lo hicieron y él obedeció. Con un único y diestro movimiento, Jasper bajo la cabeza y su boca, dura y exigente, saqueó la de Alice de la misma forma que acababa de besar y saborear la sensible piel de su cuello, pero llevado ahora por un apremio completamente nuevo. La joven agrandó los ojos y luego los cerró con un aleteo al entregarse a las emociones que hacían latir su corazón, olvidándose de todo excepto de la sensación de la boca de Jasper sobre la suya, el peso del musculoso cuerpo del hombre que amaba, el impaciente anhelo que comenzaba a invadir su propio cuerpo.

Suspiró contra la boca de Jasper y se rindió a su destino. Había algo en aquel hombre que había llamado la atención de su alma desde el momento en que le puso la vista encima, y ahora, al fin, era libre para poder responder, para tomar lo que él ofrecía y devolverle tanto como tomaba. Sentía la tela de su camisa suave y cálida bajo las manos, pero la levantó con avidez hasta que pudo meter las manos por debajo y acariciar su espalda desnuda. Su piel era cálida y los músculos se ondulaban de forma constante.

El beso se convirtió casi en una batalla, una competición para ver quién dominaba. Al final perdió ella cuando él apartó su boca para depositar más salvajes besos en su cuello, mordiendo, succionando y luego lamiendo la piel lastimada. Esta vez le dejaría marcas, Alice estaba segura de ello. Serían el mismo tipo de moratones que en el palacio había advertido en la garganta de algunas muchachas del servicio. Aquellas mujeres se habían sonrojado y habían restado importancia a los moratones. En aquel momento pensó que eran unas necias, pero ahora lo entendía. Había algo primitivo y erótico en ser marcada por un hombre al que te habías entregado. Echó la cabeza atrás para dejar aun más al descubierto su cuello y se oyó gemir.

—Shsss —la acalló Jasper tapándole la boca con los dedos, la voz poco más que un susurro junto a su oído—. No voy a compartir ninguna parte de ti con otro, ni siquiera tus gemidos de placer—

Antes de que la joven pudiera pensar qué quería decir, los labios masculinos reemplazaron los dedos y ella volvió a perderse en el calor de la pasión. Sus manos encontraron el camino a su amplio pecho aprendiendo y memorizando los contornos bajo la camisa, empujándolo un instante y aferrándose a él al segundo siguiente. Las manos de Jasper estaban igual de ocupadas tocándola y acariciándola de un modo que la tranquilizaba y excitaba al mismo tiempo. Arqueó la espalda para acercarse más a él y lo oyó gemir.

Le produjo una sensación embriagadora saber que tenía aquel poder sobre Jasper, y volvió a arquearse para comprobar de nuevo su reacción. Él se apretó contra ella y las caderas de Alice respondieron al movimiento hasta que sus cuerpos establecieron un ritmo que pareció tan natural como respirar. Siempre había pensado en sí misma como un tanto recatada, pero ahora su vestido le parecía una barrera, igual que la ropa de él. Comenzó a tirar de nuevo de la camisa de Jasper, impulsada por un demonio desconocido que la obligaba a sentir la piel masculina desnuda contra la suya.

—Dios —jadeó él—. Dime que pare—

Oh, aquello no pasaría nunca. Antes de que Alice pudiera decir nada, la boca de Jasper volvió a asaltar sus labios con otro beso ardiente y provocativo. El beso acabó abruptamente cuando él rodó y se puso de espaldas. La joven intentó seguirlo, pero él le cruzó un brazo por el pecho y la obligó a yacer quieta a su lado. Durante largos minutos, todo lo que Alice pudo oír fue el sonido de sus agitadas respiraciones.

Gradualmente comenzó a percibir lo que la rodeaba.

Los dorados y rojizos rayos de sol se filtraban a través de las aberturas. Fuera los caballos parecían inquietos, sin duda anticipándose a la ración de avena que pronto recibirían. Los pájaros del bosque también se habían levantado y se volvían más ruidosos por momentos mientras abandonaban sus nidos. Y entonces oyó toser a alguien.

¿Había sido Peter, Garrett o Seth? El sonido había viajado con claridad, lo que significaba que... De pronto sus ojos se agrandaron y sus mejillas se tiñeron violentamente de rojo. ¿Cuánto habrían oído los demás de sus encuentros?

—No podemos volver a hacer esto hasta llegar a Londres —dijo él al fin.

El brazo de Jasper aún descansaba cruzando su pecho y sintió los dedos masculinos comenzar a trazar un patrón aleatorio en el brazo, pero se detuvieron a mitad de la caricia. Un momento después Jasper tenía las manos entrelazadas detrás de la cabeza mientras miraba fijamente las vigas.

—Dame un momento para tranquilizarme—

—Muy bien —musitó ella, aún temblorosa. Miró fijamente el techo y escuchó mientras el ritmo de su respiración y del corazón comenzaba a aminorar—. ¿Tendrás muchas obligaciones que atender cuando lleguemos a Londres?—

—Algunas—respondió él—. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?—

Alice intentó mantener un tono despreocupado.

—Sólo me preguntaba cuánto tiempo tendríamos para estar a solas—

Aquello había sonado... necesitado. Frunció el ceño mirando una telaraña aún apenas visible en el granero, que se iluminaba por momentos. ¿Pensaría que era demasiado apasionada? ¿Se cansaría de...?

De pronto Jasper se puso de costado, se apoyó sobre un brazo y se inclinó para darle un delicado beso en la frente.

—Alice, para ti tengo todo el tiempo del mundo—

* * *

1 Es tiempo de ir, Seth

2 ¿Mejor?

* * *

**Quisiera agradecer a **Romy92**, a **Tecupi**, a **Caro**, a **marieisahale **y a **dani **por su review; y también a las lectoras fantasmas.**

**Bien si desean pueden darme la opinión, duda, criticas, consejos, etc. por Review. O para cualquier otra cosa también pueden escribirme.**

**Atentamente,**

**L. A. W.T.**


	19. Capítulo 18

_**Ni Crepúsculo me pertenece ni la historia. Yo solo juego con los nombres de los personajes y la historia. Dado que esto es una adaptación, en el ultimo capitulo les diré de quien es.**_

_**La historia está marcada como M, pero se recomienda que si eres menor de 18 no la leas. Es una advertencia, tenla en cuenta.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 18**

Londres

_El Sol disipa la oscuridad e ilumina lo que está por venir. El tiempo de sumisión a la oscuridad acaba, reemplazado por un nuevo compromiso con la luz. Habrá reencuentros inesperados, y una tierra sin sombras ofrecerá el placer de la vida sencilla._

Había espectáculos que las palabras no podían describir adecuadamente, y ninguna de las historias que Jasper le había contado la habían preparado para la ciudad que tenía ante sus ojos.

Aún estaban a kilómetros de las puertas, todavía demasiado lejos para revelar muchas de las peculiaridades de Londres, aparte de su tamaño y forma. Sin embargo, allí, en la distancia, desde la cima de la colina en la que habían detenido los caballos, se veía toda la ciudad.

Se extendía por todo el valle del río como un manto desigual formado en su mayor parte por salpicaduras marrones y grises, entre bosques poblados de árboles y las verdes laderas de las onduladas colinas. El extremo sur de la ciudad quedaba dividido por una franja de agua azul verdosa que tenía que ser el río Támesis. Docenas de puntitos parecían flotar inmóviles sobre el agua, barcazas y barcos con las velas blancas e hinchadas, tan lejos de su estratégica posición que tuvo que detener la vista en los veleros unos instantes para darse cuenta que la mayoría estaban en movimiento.

Las siluetas de edificios, torres y campanarios brotaban por doquier como gruesas espigas que le recordaron una cueva a la que su madre la había llevado cuando era niña y que tenía el suelo cubierto de cristales oscuros que se alzaban en líneas desordenadas pero muy definidas de formas perfectamente cuadradas. Los campanarios y torres de «cristal» de Londres eran tan numerosos que perdía la cuenta una y otra vez, y pronto dejó de intentarlo.

También había molinos de viento, y se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que al principio ni siquiera los había advertido. La propia ciudad los empequeñecía y hacía parecer insignificantes. El tamaño y la magnitud de la muralla que rodeaba la población y la cantidad de edificios que había dentro de los muros superaban la capacidad de descripción de la imaginación de cualquiera.

— ¿Alice?—

La voz de Jasper por fin penetró en sus aturdidos sentidos y entonces se percató de que no era la primera vez que él intentaba llamar su atención. Respondió sin apartar la vista del espectáculo que tenía delante.

— ¿Sí?—

— ¿Qué te parece Londres? —preguntó con una ternura que le resultó tranquilizadora.

—No hay palabras para describirla —musitó—. Es decir, sí las hay, pero no sé si conozco las suficientes. ¿Cómo puede sobrevivir toda esa gente en un único lugar? ¿Cómo se las arregla el alcalde de Londres para proporcionar comida para tantos? ¿Cómo hace para escuchar sus quejas y juzgar a los que tienen disputas? ¿Cómo consiguen todos mantener el calor en tantas casas? ¿Cómo puede...?—

—Ven —la interrumpió él con una carcajada indulgente—. Te contaré más de las maravillas de Londres de camino. Hay nubes en el horizonte y quiero estar bajo techo la próxima vez que llueva. Antes de que te des cuenta, estaremos dentro de las murallas—

Aún había una media docena de pequeños pueblos entre ellos y Londres, el primero apenas formado por unas cuantas casas con tejados de paja apiñadas alrededor del camino. Cada pueblo era sucesivamente más grande, hasta que dejó de haber espacios entre ellos y pareció que ya estaban en mitad de la ciudad. Jasper le explicó que a Londres hacía tiempo que se le habían quedado pequeñas las murallas y que los pueblos periféricos estaban a menudo junto a las casas señoriales de nobles y dirigentes eclesiásticos que preferían vivir en la campiña, pero que necesitaban estar cerca de Londres para asistir al rey en la corte y atender sus asuntos.

Cuando llegaron al último pueblo, Jasper le indicó a Seth que cogiera las riendas de Bodkin, acercó su caballo al de Alice, se estiró para deslizarle el brazo por la cintura y la levantó de la silla para sentarla en su regazo. Era un lugar familiar en el que estaba cómoda, pero aun así se preguntó la razón de sus acciones.

—Estarás más segura conmigo —explicó él en respuesta a su silenciosa pregunta—. Nunca has estado en una ciudad de este tamaño y todo llama tanto tu atención que no quiero que te arranquen de mi lado en un momento de distracción—

— ¿Crees que puede haber alguien esperando para secuestrarme en Londres? —inquirió—. ¿Cómo sabrán quién soy?—

—No eres tan conocida —respondió él con una carcajada— Pero siempre hay vagabundos en la calle esperando la oportunidad de robar lo que puedan. En el tiempo que dura un latido, una banda podría bajarte a rastras del caballo y desaparecer contigo en el laberinto de callejuelas. —Jasper observó su aturdida expresión y le dio un apretón tranquilizador—. Yo les daría caza, por supuesto, pero podrías salir herida en el proceso. Estoy ansioso por llegar a casa para que estés completamente a salvo—

Alice recordó su plan de huida y la estúpida idea de que poder encontrar a un extraño amable que la acogiera. Jasper tenía razón, su plan para escapar probablemente habría acabado en desastre. Aun así, no le pesaba admitir su error de juicio, de modo que levantó la nariz ante la arrogancia de Jasper de creerla tan desvalida... y luego frunció el ceño mientras olfateaba el aire.

— ¿Qué es ese _olor_?—

—Es el hedor característico de Londres —contestó él—. Más vale que te prepares, milady, en un día caluroso como éste el olor empeorará aún más—

Sus palabras fueron, por desgracia, proféticas. Con todo, el olor no era tan espantoso como había temido en un principio, y no todos los elementos que lo componían eran malos. El que más sobresalía era el olor del fuego. Una neblina de humo cubría la mayor parte de la ciudad, procedente de fuegos en los que se quemaba madera y carbón, según le dijo Jasper, y otros materiales más nocivos que Alice no pudo identificar. También estaba el inconfundible olor a aguas residuales, aunque era más pronunciado cerca del río y apenas perceptible en otros momentos. A veces podía oler a ganado, otras veces a los diferentes aromas de los alimentos. Casi se había acostumbrado a los olores para cuando llegaron a las murallas romanas que rodeaban la ciudad.

Incluso habiendo visto la totalidad de Londres desde cierta distancia, la realidad del lugar visto de cerca era completamente diferente. Peter y Seth se separaron del grupo al pasar por las puertas, demostrando que aquella parte del plan de huida de Alice habría funcionado. Jasper se detuvo en un amplio patio para reagruparse y la joven se dio cuenta entonces de que el resto de su plan era inviable.

El ajetreo de la ciudad la desconcertaba, con gente yendo y viniendo en todas direcciones, las calles envueltas en una nebulosa de polvo sofocante, y todos los habitantes de la ciudad con la aparente necesidad de gritar. Hombres, mujeres y niños llevaban cestas llenas de mercancías, o sujetaban anchos tableros atando los extremos con una cuerda que se pasaban por detrás del cuello para mantener equilibrados todo tipo de enseres. Muchos vendían pasteles de carne calientes y costillas horneadas, alimentos que podían comerse con los dedos en lugar de usar un plato. Los vendedores ambulantes de fruta gritaban la calidad de sus fresas y cerezas frescas. Un estentóreo barítono alababa la calidad de su vino, y otros vendían manitas de cordero y caballa calientes. El aroma de tantos platos hizo que su estómago protestara.

Jasper señaló a un grupo de más de una docena de hombres que holgazaneaban cerca de la muralla, apiñados junto a carretillas vacías que parecían haber contenido cargas desagradables en un pasado reciente. Un par de hombres cogieron palas de madera de un carro y estudiaron sus caballos mientras se acercaban. Ambos llevaban sombreros de paja raídos que podían haber sido amarillos en una vida anterior, y sus ropas de gruesa lana estaban igual de mugrientas. El de aspecto más joven fue el primero en hablar.

— ¿A donde, milord?—

—Tower Street junto a Saint Olave —respondió Jasper.

—La mitad ahora y la mitad al llegar a destino—

Hubo un pequeño rifirrafe sobre la cantidad y la forma de pago y luego volvieron a ponerse en marcha con los dos hombres y su carretilla a la zaga.

—Estercoleros —le explicó Jasper mientras su caballo se colocaba en fila detrás del de Garrett—. Cruzar la ciudad con una hilera caballos y no limpiar tras ellos conlleva una buena multa. Los londinenses son muy especiales con sus calles, y sólo quieren sus propios residuos en las zanjas. —Señaló un edificio que se extendía junto a la muralla—. A lo largo de los años los alcaldes se han hecho populares patrocinando letrinas y pagando su mantenimiento. En esas letrinas en particular hay dos veintenas de asientos, la mitad a cada lado, divididos por una pared para separar a las mujeres de los hombres. Es poco frecuente ver a alguien aliviándose en las calles—

— ¿Los hombres de Londres realmente usan los excusados? —preguntó ella, maravillada con la simple idea—. No sabía que se pudiera disciplinar a un hombre para ser tan educado al aire libre—

Jasper puso los ojos en blanco, pero Alice encontró algo más con lo que distraerse antes de que él pudiera decir nada.

Como la mayoría de las cosas relacionadas con la ciudad, las viviendas de Londres no se parecían a nada que hubiera visto antes. Casi todas las plantas superiores de los edificios se proyectaban hacia fuera, lo que convertía las calles en largos y estrechos túneles con la altura justa para dejar pasar a un hombre a caballo. Ya no podía hacerse una idea del inmenso tamaño de Londres y la ciudad se encogió hasta abarcar sólo las pequeñas y cerradas áreas de la ruta que seguían, Al mismo tiempo, el alboroto de las calles no cesaba nunca, con los mercaderes y los vendedores ambulantes compitiendo entre sí para vender sus productos.

Los productos en sí mismos cambiaban en función de la zona de la ciudad que cruzaran y los gremios allí asentados. A veces podía saber por el olor qué gremio predominaba; los panaderos, pescaderos, tintoreros y guarnicioneros eran fáciles de reconocer. En las calles del gremio de los comerciantes de géneros había a la venta todo tipo de variedades de telas; después atravesaron la zona de los curtidores y luego las de los queseros, fabricantes de cera, curtidores y muchos otros agrupados juntos en sus propios distritos.

Por si los mercaderes y vendedores ambulantes no bastaban para dejar sorda a una persona, había bandas de músicos que vagaban por las calles o tocaban junto a posadas o tabernas, algunas de ellas tan populares que la multitud cantaba con ellos y seguía el ritmo golpeando el suelo con los pies. Y también estaban los letreros; cientos de ellos. Anunciaban el nombre de establecimientos o tabernas con dibujos de brillantes colores. Se preguntó cómo podía alguien siquiera pensar con todo aquel ruido y tantas cosas que oír, ver y oler.

Lo que más la asombraba era la completa falta de vegetación. Jasper le había asegurado que había parques en algunas partes de la ciudad, muy lejos de las calles por las que viajaban, y que algunas de las casas tenían patios lo suficientemente grandes para contener pequeñas zonas arboladas. Aun así, era extraño cabalgar tanto tiempo y no ver ni una brizna de hierba. Londres le parecía un lugar más extraño que cualquier tierra salvaje de Gales.

— ¿Falta mucho para llegar a tu casa? —preguntó cuando media docena de muchachos de aspecto bravucón se arremolinaron a su alrededor en un círculo desigual. Todos pedían limosna; primero uno vociferaba para distraerlos mientras los otros se abalanzaban hacia delante, luego otro gritaba y se echaban hacia atrás, casi como si fuera algo ensayado.

Ansiaba dejar todo aquello atrás, alejarse de tanta locura. Entonces se dio cuenta con un sobresalto de que prácticamente se aferraba a Jasper. Hizo un esfuerzo consciente para cambiar el peso y alejarse un poco. ¿De verdad había pensado internarse en aquellas calles sola? É1 le cogió una mano y se la llevó a la espalda hasta que el brazo de Alice le rodeó la cintura con seguridad, bajó la vista apenas un instante y le guiñó un ojo. Sin más, Londres quedó olvidado. Estaba en sus brazos, a salvo. Todo saldría bien.

—Mi casa está justo ahí —le dijo indicando la dirección con un movimiento de cabeza—. Es la fila que hay delante y a la derecha, donde la calle vuelve a abrirse. Mira allí, pasada mi casa verás la Torre de Londres—

Su corazón dejó de latir por un instante mientras recorría la calle con la mirada. De hecho pudo ver unos muros de piedra gris que tenían que ser parte de la Torre. Más cerca vio una hilera de lo que parecían siete casas idénticas de entramado de madera que se alzaban cinco plantas sobre la calle y estaban coronadas con tejados de pizarra.

— ¿Cuál de las casas es la tuya? —inquirió.

Había asumido que un hombre tan conocido sería acaudalado, y él había asegurado serlo, pero aquello superaba sus expectativas.

Jasper vaciló antes de contestar.

—Mis aposentos están en un ala detrás de esta hilera. Parecen casas separadas, pero forman parte de la misma estructura. ¿Ves las grandes puertas de madera debajo de la sección central? Dan al patio. Todas estas casas son en realidad el frontal de un gran palacio, que antaño era propiedad del conde de Ashland—

Alice jadeó al percatarse de la enormidad del lugar.

— ¿Un solo hombre poseía todo esto?—

—Sí —confirmó él—. Hay docenas de palacios diseminados por la ciudad, la mayoría de poderosos condes y duques, pero un número considerable pertenecen a acaudalados barones y mercaderes. Éste es uno de los palacios más grandes y puede alojar a cuatrocientas personas. Descubrirás que el palio es mucho más grande que los que disfrutan la mayoría de los habitantes de Londres. El frontal de la calle está arrendado a los mercaderes, pero la mayoría del palacio está vacío, salvo por la veintena de sirvientes necesarios para mantener el lugar y la veintena de soldados destinados a custodiarlo. Mi hermana, mi cuñado y su séquito se alojan aquí cuando vienen a la ciudad, pero rara vez están en Londres, así que normalmente tengo el lugar solo para mí—

El cerebro de Alice apenas podía concebir la idea. Todo aquello era de Jasper. Vivía en un palacio; en uno de los palacios más grande de Londres.

Sin duda estaba muy por encima de su condición social.

—El conde de Ashland —musitó— Lo despojaron de sus tierras y títulos hace años—

Jasper apretó los labios y no dijo nada.

La joven también recordó que el conde había fallecido, pero no pudo recordar las circunstancias de su muerte. Sin embargo, parecía que Jasper recordaba lo ocurrido con mucha claridad.

—Entiendo—

Él le estudió el rostro un momento.

—No te molesta—

No era una pregunta, pero Alice contestó igualmente.

—Estoy segura de que hay una explicación razonable—

— ¿No te despierta curiosidad la explicación?—

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Prefiero no conocer los detalles—

En los ojos de Jasper titiló una mirada de alivio, y luego apartó la vista de ella. Garrett había desmontado mientras hablaban y la joven observó cómo tiraba de la cuerda de una campana que había junto los portones de entrada al palacio. Alice dejó escapar su propio suspiro de alivio por no seguir rumbo a la Torre. Unos minutos más tarde se abrió una pequeña sección de la puerta para que el guardia comprobara quién había al otro lado, y a continuación se abrieron los propios portones. Garrett volvió a montar y entró. La joven estiró el cuello mientras lo seguían, su mirada atraída por retazos de vegetación. Pestañeó una vez al entrar en un mundo diferente.

Jasper no había exagerado sobre el tamaño del palio. Un camino largo y recto pavimentado con conchas trituradas dividía la ancha extensión en dos. El camino estaba bordeado por ambos lados con exuberantes jardines cuadrados pulcramente atendidos. Allí, al fin, estaba la hierba que tanto había echado de menos, junto con más de una docena de manzanos y perales. Del camino principal salían caminos de conchas más pequeños, y advirtió un grupo de tal vez una docena de soldados arremolinados debajo de algunos de los árboles, casi ocultos a la vista debido a la vegetación. Una vez se cerraron las puertas, los tumultuosos sonidos de las calles fueron poco más que un zumbido distante, no más molesto que el de una abeja.

— ¡Es sorprendentemente silencioso! —exclamó.

—Me temo que los ruidos suben por los muros exteriores. Las plantas superiores del lado de la calle son más ruidosas, pero junto a los jardines todo es bastante tranquilo. El salón está directamente frente a nosotros, junto con la cocina y las despensas. Hay un solar y una serie de aposentos en el ala oeste, donde nos instalaremos. Los establos y el río están al otro lado, detrás del salón, lo cual también aporta tranquilidad. Hay un...—

Alice se giró para mirarlo cuando se quedó callado.

— ¿Qué sucede?—

É1 negó lentamente con la cabeza, pero el movimiento no parecía responder a su pregunta. Siguió la dirección de su mirada hasta una pareja de hombres que caminaban hacia ellos por el camino. Ambos llevaban ricas vestimentas de brocados y sedas, acentuadas con elegantes botas y cinturones de cuero labrado. El alto de la izquierda, de cabello rubio y ojos azules, parecía recién salido de un cuento de vikingos, aunque los colores de su túnica eran un tanto sorprendentes. El hecho de no tener un aspecto ridículo con los femeninos tonos de amarillo, blanco y rosa decía mucho en favor de su hombría. El segundo hombre, más mayor y con un aspecto mucho menos peligroso que el primero, vestía en tonos más sombríos de gris. Mientras hacía aquellas breves observaciones, sintió que Jasper se quedaba inmóvil y tenso. Fueran quienes fueran aquellos hombres, no le complacía verlos y no se molestó en desmontar cuando estuvieron lo bastante cerca para detenerse e intercambiar un saludo.

—Bienvenido, milord —dijo el hombre más viejo haciendo una pronunciada reverencia. La mirada que le dedicó a su señor estaba llena de incertidumbre—. No he podido enviaros aviso para informaros de nuestras visitas. El rey requisó el ala este y gran parte del salón principal para su hija y su séquito. Este es el capitán de su guardia, sir Gerhardt, que solicitó hablar con vos en cuanto llegarais—

Jasper mantuvo un silencio descortés, como si el sirviente no hubiera dicho absolutamente nada. Alice podía sentir la tensión que lo embargaba, pero no apartó la vista de los dos hombres para estudiar su reacción. En vez de ello, cruzó las manos en el regazo y permaneció en silencio.

El hombre de cabello rubio, sir Gerhardt, también se inclinó ante Jasper, pero no tanto como el sirviente. Cuando habló, un acento extranjero y gutural hizo difícil entender sus palabras, aunque su sólido dominio del idioma ayudó.

—Ruego disculpéis las molestias, lord Jasper. Mi señora, Isabel de Ascalon, ha llegado recientemente a Londres y necesitaba alojamiento para sí misma y su séquito. Su padre sugirió que vuestra residencia sería perfecta y, de hecho, hemos encontrado vuestra hospitalidad excepcional—

— ¿Por qué está aquí? —preguntó Jasper en tono rudo—. Creía que Isabel estaba casada con un noble bávaro—

—Mi señora se convirtió en viuda cuando mi príncipe sucumbió a unas fiebres el año pasado —respondió Gerhardt—. El periodo de luto ha terminado y su padre desea que vuelva a casarse. Le ordenó que viniera a Inglaterra y esperara a que le escogiera marido. A mi señora la llamaron a la corte para hablar del asunto con su padre justo ayer—

— ¿Cuánto tiempo se quedará aquí?—

Gerhardt encogió los hombros. Si se ofendió con la brusca pregunta, lo ocultó bien.

—Mi señora no me ha confiado esa información. Unos días, unos meses, no lo sé—

—Estupendo —murmuró Jasper. Después suspiró profundamente—. Vuestra señora es bienvenida y puede disfrutar de mi hospitalidad tanto tiempo como guste. Nosotros estaremos en el ala oeste y no veo razón alguna para que nuestra presencia os importune en modo alguno. Si necesitáis cualquier cosa, hacédselo saber a Reginald—

Gerhardt apretó los labios ante la evidente despedida, pero no se hizo a un lado.

—Mi señora os ruega el favor de vuestra compañía durante la cena, lord Jasper. ¿Puedo decirle que estáis de acuerdo?—

El caballo de Jasper cambió el peso y golpeó el suelo con uno de los cascos mientras Gerhardt esperaba su respuesta. El animal estaba impaciente por seguir su camino, y Alice supuso que su dueño sentía igual.

—Acabamos de volver de un largo viaje y no seremos una compañía adecuada para nadie hasta que hayamos tenido la oportunidad de descansar y refrescarnos. Estaremos encantados de conocer a vuestra señora durante la comida de mañana—

Gerhardt entrecerró los ojos.

—Lady Isabel se sentirá muy decepcionada si no conoce a su anfitrión esta noche —insistió con una más que evidente hostilidad en su tono.

—Estoy seguro de que lo entenderá —respondió Jasper con una frialdad aún mayor.

—Como deseéis, milord. —Gerhardt hizo una reverencia muy cercana a la insolencia—. Informaré a mi señora de que tiene que ser paciente y esperar un día más antes de conoceros—

Jasper aguardó a que Gerhardt se alejara antes de dirigirse a su sirviente, que Alice supuso era su mayordomo.

— ¿Están ocupados mis aposentos, Reginald?—

— ¡Por supuesto que no, milord! —contestó el aludido con los ojos muy abiertos—. Jamás desobedecería vuestras órdenes dejando entrar a un huésped en vuestros aposentos privados, sin importar su rango. Lady Isabel está en la cámara que usan vuestra hermana y su esposo cuando residen aquí. Su séquito ocupa casi por completo el ala este; Y sus soldados y los del rey están alojados en el salón y los cuarteles de encima de los establos. He mudado a nuestros soldados y sirvientes al ala oeste—

— ¿Hay soldados del rey instalados aquí? —preguntó Jasper claramente sorprendido.

—Acompañarán a lady Isabel en su viaje al castillo de su nuevo marido —explicó Reginald—. En total hay una veintena de soldados perteneciente a la guardia personal de la princesa y un centenar del rey Eduardo. —Le dedicó una mirada enigmática a la figura en retirada de Gerhardt—. El rey se preocupa por la seguridad de su hija—

—Eso parece —coincidió Jasper—. Llevaremos los caballos a los establos nosotros mismos y utilizaremos el corredor privado para llegar a mis aposentos. Haz que nos traigan comida inmediatamente y ocúpate de enviar una doncella para milady y agua caliente para su baño—

—Así se hará, milord—

—Te reunirás con nosotros durante la comida y me contarás todo lo que sepas de esta situación—

—Sí, milord—

Jasper seguía tan tenso mientras avanzaban que amortiguó gran parte del asombro y la alegría que Alice había sentido al ver su hogar. Aun así, la joven hizo un inventario silencioso de todo lo que pudo observar sin que su curiosidad resultara evidente, incluyendo la impresionante escalera al final del camino que subía hasta un ancho juego de dos puertas; obviamente el salón principal.

Jasper atravesó el salón, una galería abierta con hermosas arcadas, y finalmente llegaron al patio de los establos, al otro lado del edifico, donde desmontó primero y luego la depositó delicadamente frente a él. La joven se alegró de poder agarrarse a los brazos masculinos mientras Jasper la sujetaba firmemente por la cintura hasta que pudo permanecer de pie por sí misma. Sintió una oleada de alivio por no tener que volver a montar a caballo en un futuro inmediato. El viaje había acabado y, sin embargo, de un modo extraño sentía que acababa de empezar.

— ¡No puedo creer que te refirieras a este lugar como una casa! —le susurró.

Él sonrió ampliamente, la primera señal de humor que había visto desde que habían cruzado las puertas.

—Pensé que sería más fácil enseñártelo que intentar explicarlo. —Su buen humor desapareció de pronto—. Aunque no vas a poder ver tanto como me gustaría mientras Isabel y su gente estén instalados aquí. Ha sido algo... inesperado—

—Me prometiste tiempo —le recordó ella—. A lo mejor no vemos tanto a tus huéspedes—

La sonrisa volvió, ahora llena de eróticas promesas, mientras conducía a Alice por unas escaleras.

—Ven, te enseñaré nuestros aposentos y podrás tomar un baño caliente. —Se detuvo delante de una puerta de madera oscura—. Ya hemos llegado. _Infine _—le oyó apenas susurrar en italiano.

_Por fin. _

* * *

**Bien si desean pueden darme la opinión, duda, criticas, consejos, etc. por Review. O para cualquier otra cosa también pueden escribirme.**

**Atentamente,**

**L. A. W.T.**


	20. Capítulo 19

_**Ni Crepúsculo me pertenece ni la historia. Yo solo juego con los nombres de los personajes y la historia. Dado que esto es una adaptación, en el ultimo capitulo les diré de quien es.**_

_**La historia está marcada como M, pero se recomienda que si eres menor de 18 no la leas. Es una advertencia, tenla en cuenta.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 19**

El Palacio

_Los frutos del Tres de Bastos dependen del trabajo duro, el sacrificio y los nuevos proyectos. Aquí se trata de la materialización de la aventura espiritual y mística. Camina hacia el futuro sin miedo._

Jasper nunca pensaba demasiado en el palacio; sólo era un lugar en el que quedarse cuando estaba en Londres. Su mayordomo se ocupaba de mantenerlo y el capitán de la guardia se cercioraba de su defensa, pero él no lo consideraba su hogar. Aquel título siempre pertenecería a su palacio de Venecia. Aun así, había acumulado los tipos de recompensa habituales en un hombre de su condición, lo cual implicaba que no eran en absoluto habituales ya que el rey rara vez pagaba en metálico. Lo hacía con armas incrustadas de joyas, copas y platos de oro sólido, sedas, especias exóticas y otros artículos incluso más inusuales. La mayoría estaban almacenados en la tesorería, pero algunas de las mejores piezas habían acabado en sus aposentos. Jasper apreciaba las cosas hermosas.

Intentó ver sus aposentos a través de los ojos de Alice mientras la conducía desde el corredor hasta el gran solar, y se preguntó si las comodidades que había obtenido y los lujosos objetos dispersos por allí complacerían a la joven. Sus aposentos englobaban media docena de espaciosas estancias. En el solar había puertas que daban paso a otras cámaras, pero sólo el solar tenía acceso al corredor principal. Le explicó que Peter y Garrett se quedarían en dos de las alcobas, luego pasaron por una antecámara del lado opuesto del solar en la que había una pequeña cama y prendas del tamaño de Seth colgadas en ganchos clavados a la pared, y por último le mostró su dormitorio.

Durante todo aquel tiempo Alice caminó en completo silencio, acariciando al pasar la superficie de las mesas y los objetos allí colocados, los estilizados dedos rozando los brocados de los cojines y cortinas de las ventanas, los ojos agrandados al posarse sobre un juego de candelabros de plata de intrincado forjado.

El corazón de Jasper se paró por un instante al ver que ella deslizaba la mano arriba y abajo por uno de los pulidos postes de madera de su cama. Hubo algo tan erótico en el inocente movimiento que su cuerpo se endureció al instante. ¿Cuántas veces la había imaginado allí, en su dormitorio? Deseaba tomarla de inmediato; pero en vez de ello cerró los ojos y respiró hondo para tranquilizarse. Todavía no. De momento, Alice querría tiempo para instalarse en sus nuevos aposentos y refrescarse.

Quería que aquella noche todo fuera perfecto, y tirarla encima de la cama y después levantarle las faldas difícilmente podría considerarse perfecto. Bueno, no en opinión de Alice.

Sonrió para sí mismo al pensarlo. Probablemente le sorprendería también a ese respecto. Nunca había estado con una virgen, pero estaba casi seguro de que la mayoría no eran tan... entusiastas como lo había sido ella la noche anterior. Mantenía las emociones enterradas muy hondo, pero sacarlas a la superficie era como abrir la caja de Pandora, una vez abierta no había forma de detener lo que salía de ella. Y aun así a la joven le preocupaba no complacerlo. Alice parecía no comprender que era perfecta para él, y que era él quien estaba muy lejos de ser perfecto. El Destino era, sin duda, un caballero complaciente.

No obstante, su silencio desde que habían llegado al palacio comenzaba a ser preocupante. ¿Era su imaginación o estaba inusualmente callada? La joven examinó su dormitorio con ojos pensativos y luego lo siguió de nuevo hasta el solar sin decir nada. Quiso preguntarle qué pensaba, pero decidió esperar hasta que estuvieran a solas. Seth estaba con ellos, y los sirvientes llegaron a los pocos segundos con una gran bañera de madera e incontables cubos de agua caliente. Les indicó que colocaran la bañera en su dormitorio e hizo un gesto a Alice para que fuera con la doncella.

—Mientras tomas tu baño, mis hombres y yo nos asearemos en una casa de baños que hay cerca del río —La mirada de aprensión del rostro femenino le hizo dudar de la conveniencia de alejarse aunque solo fuera por poco tiempo, pero se dijo que Alice únicamente necesitaba tiempo para serenarse. Le dio un beso en la frente . Aquí estás a salvo. Nadie le molestará mientras estoy fuera—

La joven levantó la barbilla con aquel aire real tan suyo y le dedicó una tensa inclinación de cabeza.

—Por supuesto, milord. Gracias por disponer un baño privado para mí. Estoy segura de que todos nos sentiremos mejor una vez nos hayamos bañado—

Jasper logró responder con una sonrisa que duró lo que la joven tardó en desaparecer en su dormitorio, y después la intranquilidad se extendió por su vientre. Las palabras de Alice parecían implicar que había algo que la inquietaba. Se quedó mirando la puerta cerrada de su dormitorio con el ceño fruncido y se preguntó si era significativo el hecho de que aquélla hubiera sido la primera vez que lo había llamado «milord».

La falta de sueño comenzaba a afectarle, decidió.

Estaba sacando demasiadas lecturas de unas pocas palabras educadas. Cogió un fardo de ropa limpia debajo del brazo y le dio una orden a Seth para que custodiara la puerta. La mirada en los ojos de Alice cuando se retiró hizo que apresurara sus pasos, y terminó su baño en un tiempo récord.

Le preocupaba el creciente poder que la joven tenía sobre él, pero ya no tenía ni la voluntad ni el deseo de ponerle fin. La atracción inicial que se había forjado en el instante en que se habían conocido había cristalizado en algo completamente diferente cuando Alice le había dicho sin titubear: «Estoy enamorada de ti». Todo su mundo había cambiado en aquel momento. Aquellas palabras habían agitado algo en lo más hondo de su ser. Nunca se había atrevido a soñar que ella pudiera decirlas, y no podía evitar preguntarse cuándo recuperaría la joven la razón y se daría cuenta de que habían sido un error. Alice parecía seguir sin comprender que él era lo más peligroso que se había cruzado en su vida y, sin embargo, de algún modo había sabido incluso antes que él mismo que estaba completa y totalmente segura a su lado.

Tenía razón, por supuesto. Ahora jamás sería capaz de hacerle daño, sin importar lo que le costara. Haría todo lo necesario para mantenerla a salvo. Ella confiaba en él. Sabía quién y qué era, y seguía mirándolo con la misma embriagadora mezcla de inocencia y deseo. ¿Cómo podría no amarla?

Era como si el Destino la hubiera hecho especialmente para él. Su sobrecogedora belleza había sido lo primero que le había llamado la atención, pero había conocido a otras mujeres hermosas y aquello por sí solo no bastaba para mantener su interés. La verdadera belleza de Alice residía en su interior, en su coraje y valentía; en la forma en que cuidaba de todo el mundo en las propiedades de lady Esme sin siquiera darse cuenta de que estaba haciendo el trabajo de su incompetente tía, y haciéndolo sin rechistar; en la forma en que cuidaba de su familia incluso cuando la habían abandonado y traicionado. Y, también, por supuesto, estaba la forma en que lo trataba a él. Jasper nunca había sido objeto de una adoración tan obvia.

Desde el principio se dijo que nada de aquello era real, que ella saldría huyendo cuando supiera la verdad, pero le había resultado imposible resistirse a sus dulces miradas y la admiración de sus ojos. Alice le hacía desear ser perfectamente normal, purificar sus pecados y convertirse en un hombre digno de su amor. Había desarrollado una rápida obsesión, una necesidad de ser el centro de su atención, de conectar con ella a todos los niveles posibles, mirar su rostro, tocar cualquier parte de su cuerpo, el sonido de su voz, el aroma de su cuerpo, el sabor de la joven en sus labios. Necesitaba todo aquello para seguir viviendo, y sin embargo nunca era suficiente.

Ayudaba que ella sintiera la misma irresistible atracción que al principio lo había atraído a él. Sus sentimientos eran tan fuertes que incluso parecía haberle perdonado la farsa de sir Demetri. Alice debía perdonarle por aquello, a no ser que realmente tuviera algún tipo de deseo sádico de casarse con el mayordomo de Coleway. Con todo, había veces en que aún captaba dudas en sus ojos y sabía que todavía le resultaba difícil confiar en él. O veces, como hoy, en las que lo daría casi todo por saber la verdad que se ocultaba tras sus pensativos silencios.

La comida había llegado en su ausencia y Seth ya se había abalanzado sobre ella como una horda de langostas, si bien una horda ordenada. El chiquillo siempre ponía cuidado en dejar cada plato tan bien colocado como cuando había llegado y sin una miga fuera de lugar, incluso aunque de ciertos platos sólo quedaran migajas. Había esperado que la obsesión de Seth por llenarse el estómago desapareciera a medida que las semanas transcurridas demostraran que nunca le faltaría un plato de comida, pero era evidente que haría falta más tiempo para que el chico dejara de hacer acopio de reservas para la próxima hambruna. Mandó a Seth a la casa de baños para que se aseara y se puso cómodo para esperar a Alice.

Peter y Garrett entraron en el solar no mucho más tarde que él, limpios y bien afeitados, y Reginald lo hizo poco después absorto en los pensamientos sobre la mujer que le esperaba en el dormitorio, casi había olvidado su orden de reunirse allí. Les invitó a compartir la comida, aunque también les indicó que se reunieran con Isabel y su séquito durante la cena para descubrir todo lo que pudieran sobre sus huéspedes. Los espías de Reginald habían estado ocupados haciendo su trabajo, y Jasper escuchó con interés la historia que le contó el mayordomo acerca de la inesperada llegada de Isabel y todo lo que había averiguado en los días transcurridos desde entonces.

Era como Reginald y Gerhardt le habían informado poco antes; Eduardo tenía pensado casar pronto a Isabel y ésta había regresado a Inglaterra a aguardar la boda.

Los miembros de la realeza solteros rara vez carecían de cónyuge mucho tiempo; la mayoría estaban comprometidos desde la cuna, o, como en el caso de Isabel, se casaban de nuevo en cuanto terminaba su periodo de luto para formar una nueva alianza con otra familia real, o como recompensa especial para un noble de alto rango. Las princesas aportaban riquezas y títulos para sus maridos y los hijos que tuvieran, así que Jasper imaginó que emisarios de príncipes empobrecidos de todo el mundo probablemente habrían comenzado a llegar a la puerta de Eduardo el mismo mes en que Isabel se había quedado viuda.

De momento nadie sabía la identidad de su futuro marido, pero cuanto más averiguaba de la situación, más aumentaban las sospechas de Jasper. El séquito de Isabel era parte de su dote: una veintena de soldados de la guardia real de su difunto marido que eran completamente leales a su señora, tres veintenas de sirvientes, también del hogar de su esposo y también leales solo a ella, y un centenar de soldados de la guardia real de Eduardo que eran leales al rey. En otras palabras, buena parte de la dote de Isabel consistía en un ejército, un ejército que residiría en la fortaleza de su nuevo marido... Pero que su marido no controlaría. Interesante.

Reginald intentaba por todos los medios encontrar una forma cortés de llamar mocosa consentida a Isabel, algo normal en las hijas de Eduardo. Eran más ricas y poderosas que la mayoría de los hombres, y en la práctica estaban por encima de la ley. Jasper suponía que habría problemas si una de ellas matara a alguien delante de testigos, pero incluso en tal caso no confiaría en que fueran a sufrir demasiadas consecuencias. Eran parte de la familia real, y las reglas de la sociedad no eran aplicables en su caso. Tales niveles de poder y riqueza tendían a engendrar arrogancia y vanidad. No envidiaba al desdichado nuevo marido de Isabel.

Mientras Reginald proseguía con su informe, Jasper recordó de pronto otro acto de arrogancia, uno de su propia cosecha. Había estado de un humor espantoso antes de partir para Coleway, resentido con la joven que había retrasado su retiro de un oficio que aborrecía. Había sido consciente de que ella necesitaría ropa a su llegada a Londres, así que ordenó que le confeccionaran una serie de prendas con telas baratas y materiales corrientes. Los vestidos que aguardaban a Alice en el dormitorio no eran dignos de tocar su piel. Incluso sus sirvientes vestían de forma más elegante.

Gruñó mentalmente y se preguntó con qué rapidez podrían hacerle vestidos nuevos. La situación sería lo bastante mala sin la presencia de Isabel pero, ¿presentar a Alice a la realeza vestida como una campesina? Suerte tendría si volvía a dirigirle la palabra.

Miró la puerta del dormitorio. Matilda era una costurera eficiente. No era capaz de hacer lo que tenía en mente, pero sin duda ya le habría cogido la medida a Alice para poder arreglar las ofensivas prendas que él le había suministrado. Por fortuna, estaba en una ciudad en la que todo era posible con la cantidad adecuada de dinero e influencia, y él disponía de ambas cosas.

Le dio a Reginald las órdenes concernientes a un nuevo guardarropa seguro de que se cumplirían. También ordenó que se enviara un mensajero a la Torre para solicitar audiencia con Emmett para la mañana siguiente. Estaba igual de seguro de que el mago ya se habría enterado de su regreso a Londres, pero no pensaba presentarse en su puerta sin invitación y sin avisar. Se ocupó de otros asuntos que precisaban de sus decisiones y órdenes, y luego le dijo a Reginald que se retirara. Antes de enviar a Peter y Garrett al salón, se cercioró de que hubiera dos guardias apostados en el exterior del solar que impidieran entrar a nadie sin su permiso y que acompañaran a Alice si tenía que salir de sus aposentos sin él. No pensaba perderla de vista hasta que estuviera completamente a salvo.

En cuanto se quedó solo, Jasper ladeó la silla hacia la puerta del dormitorio y se acomodó para esperarla, tramando, planificando todas las formas posibles para sonsacarle las palabras que más deseaba volver a oír de ella. Aquellas molestas dudas sobre si el silencio de Alice significaba que había reconsiderado sus sentimientos hacia él desaparecerían tan pronto como pudiera volver a abrazarla, tan pronto como pudiera mirarla a los ojos y viera la luz que brillaba en ellos sólo para él. Una vez hubiera quitado de en medio a Volturi y su irritante contrato de matrimonio, le pedida formalmente a Alice que se casara con él. Se preguntó cómo reaccionaría a la petición. Pero sobre todo se preguntó por qué diablos tardaba tanto.

El agua del baño se había enfriado considerablemente, pero Alice permanecía en la bañera e intentaba ocultarle sus escalofríos a Matilda, la doncella que la había ayudado a lavarse el pelo y que le había frotado la espalda. También había sido Matilda quien había vertido en el agua el aceite que inundaba la estancia de perfume a sándalo y flores. Era maravilloso volver a estar limpia, haberse quitado las mugrientas ropas, pero no estaba totalmente preparada para abandonar la bañera y enfrentarse a Jasper y sus hombres.

Peter y Garrett probablemente sabían que, mientras estaban en el camino, Jasper y ella habían hecho mucho más que dormir juntos, pero aquella noche sabrían a ciencia cierta que ella pensaba compartir el lecho de su señor por razones ilícitas. Aquella noche se convertiría en una mujer caída en desgracia. ¿La mirarían de forma diferente? ¿La tratarían de forma diferente?

Por alguna razón tener a Matilda en la habitación ayudaba a calmar sus nervios, a pesar de que era una presencia silenciosa que, sentada en una silla junto a la bañera, se afanaba en el dobladillo de uno de los vestidos nuevos y demasiado largos mientras esperaba a que ella saliera de la bañera. Era quizá una docena de años mayor que Alice, el cabello cubierto con una redecilla de lino, sus maneras sinónimo de enérgica eficiencia. La mujer había tendido sobre la cama los componentes del nuevo vestuario de Alice: tres vestidos en total, junto con camisas y medias, velos y un par de zapatillas de gamuza. No sabía cómo se las había arreglado Jasper para encargar ropa para ella, pero se sintió agradecida igualmente. Su propio cinturón y fajín apenas estaban dañados a pesar del prolongado uso, así que, una vez limpios, irían bien con aquellos vestidos y con la diadema que sujetaría los nuevos velos.

Hizo lo posible por mantener la mente en la vestimenta en lugar de en la gran cama y en lo que al final tendría lugar en ella. _Esta noche_.

¿Sabía Matilda lo que ocurriría esa noche? ¿Lo sabían todos en el palacio? Se obligó a volver a mirar las prendas aún extendidas sobre la cama y decidió que si bien bastarían para cubrir sus necesidades inmediatas, los gruesos y prácticos vestidos de paño de lino a duras penas eran lo que ella habría escogido para conocer a la realeza.

Jamás imaginó que dormiría bajo el mismo techo que una de las hijas del rey. Aquella noche, de entre todas las noches.

Las palabras _esta noche es la noche_ resonaban cada vez más fuerte en su cabeza, hasta el punto de que le maravilló que Matilda no pareciera oírlas. No había nada que temer, ninguna razón para sentir miedo, y sin embargo el pulso se le desbocaba cada vez que miraba la cama. Sabía que la primera vez dolería, y dolería lo suficiente para hacerla sangrar; pero también sabía que Jasper sería tierno con ella. En realidad, tras la noche anterior esperaba aquélla con ansia. Al menos quería esperarla con ansia. ¿Por qué estaba tan nerviosa?

Decidió pensar en Isabel, especular qué aspecto tendría la princesa, y si sería o no amistosa. ¿Miraría las sencillas y poco elegantes ropas de Alice y se reiría? Por supuesto, Jasper podría no tener intención de llevarla a la comida en la que conocería a la ilustre Isabel de Ascalon y que tendría lugar al día siguiente. O tal vez podría retrasar el encuentro hasta que las costureras pudieran elaborar un vestido presentable para la compañía de la princesa. La propia Alice podría hacer grandes mejoras en los vestidos actuales si pudiera encontrar hilo de brocado y ribetes. Y quizá fuera capaz de adornarlos con parte de las pieles de su destrozado manto.

¿Eran imaginaciones suyas o la cama realmente aumentaba de tamaño cuando la miraba? _Esta noche es la noche_.

No, estaba pensando en Isabel, en lo intimidada que se sentiría junto a la deslumbrante princesa real y su corte. Entonces su mente le recordó otra razón por la que nunca se le permitiría conocer a Isabel. Ahora era una mujer deshonrada, o lo sería pronto. _Esta noche_.

No conocía las normas a seguir, ya que jamás había imaginado que alguna vez pudiera encontrarse en tal situación, pero estaba bastante segura de que las hijas de los reyes no confraternizaban con libertinas.

Bueno, problema resuelto. Era un alivio que todas sus preocupaciones sobre la vestimenta fueran innecesarias. Isabel nunca vería sus vestidos. Alice nunca sería siquiera presentada a la princesa.

Aquello liberó su mente para decidir si debía estar complacida o disgustada por la obvia influencia de Jasper sobre un aspecto de mi nueva ropa. Todo era rojo.

Complacida, decidió, aunque pensaba preguntarle cómo habla sabido, antes siquiera de conocerla, que el rojo era el único color que llevaba. Para hacerle la pregunta tendría que esperar hasta que estuvieran solos... _esta noche_.

Suspiró y le indicó a Matilda que estaba lista para vestirse. Necesitaba una distracción mayor de la que podía proporcionar un baño. Era hora de enfrentarse a Jasper y los demás. Antes de lo que parecía posible, estaba de vuelta en el solar.

Jasper se levantó para saludarla casi antes de que entrara en la estancia, como si pudiera sentir que se acercaba. Estaba de pie en uno de los extremos de la larga mesa que había en el centro de la habitación. Alice tenía pensado decir algo banal sobre sentirse renovada por el baño, pero las palabras se le atoraron en la garganta al mirarlo detenidamente.

No se había dado cuenta de lo desaliñados que habían acabado todos durante el viaje hasta que la evidencia de su periplo había sido lavada, afeitada y peinada. Jasper había cogido ropa de su dormitorio antes de ir a la casa de baños, y ahora estaba vestido totalmente de negro. Se había transformado, pero no en el galante caballero que entró por primera vez en el salón de Coleway. El hombre que tenía delante era un atractivo y poderoso noble que la dejaba sin aliento.

Para ser justos, Jasper siempre la dejaba sin aliento, pero aquel cambio de caballero a noble fue inesperado y avivó nuevas preocupaciones que habían estado en un silencioso recodo de su mente toda la tarde. Ahora se preguntaba cómo se habían mantenido calladas todo aquel tiempo.

Tenía que ser la indumentaria, decidió, la calidad mucho mayor que la que poseería ningún caballero. La túnica tenía bordado el diseño de un diamante entrelazado con hilo de plata, y los brazales y las botas de cuero estaban teñidos exactamente del mismo tono de negro y tachonados con remaches de plata. El cinturón también estaba tachonado de plata, el metal trabajado con el mismo diseño en diamante de la túnica. Era el tipo de sencilla elegancia que sólo podían permitirse los muy acaudalados.

Se miró las adecuadas aunque sencillas ropas y se sintió como el proverbial patito feo. Un patito feo extremadamente ingrato, ya que de no haber sido por la consideración y previsión de Jasper, sólo podría haberse puesto sus andrajosas y mugrientas prendas. Sí, era una miserable desagradecida pero, ¿tenía que tener él aquel aspecto tan devastadoramente atractivo? Volvió a intentar sentirse agradecida. Ah, sí, al menos no tendría que enfrentarse a la princesa con sus sencillos vestidos.

— ¿Que sucede? —preguntó él ahora con el ceño fruncido y la sonrisa desvanecida.

—Nada —le aseguró ella, pintando una sonrisa demasiado alegre en su rostro que también se desvaneció antes de formarse por completo—. ¿Dónde están todos?—

Él pareció confuso un momento, y luego le respondió.

—Seth está tomando un baño. Peter y Garrett están reunidos con los soldados que dejé al mando durante nuestra ausencia, y cenarán en el salón con los demás—

La joven miró hacia atrás buscando a Matilda.

—Acaba de irse —dijo él adivinando sus pensamientos con bastante facilidad—. Estamos solos—

—Oh—

Alice tragó saliva y obligó a sus pies a avanzar hasta el asiento que Jasper le ofrecía a su lado con una arruga de confusión entre las cejas. Volvió su atención a la mesa, que contenía abundantes alimentos que deberían haber seducido a su estómago vacío, pero que no lo lograban. Ni siquiera la tentó el olor a pan recién horneado.

—No me di cuenta de que habían traído la comida. ¿Llegará pronto Reginald para reunirse contigo?—

—Reginald ya ha venido y se ha ido —contestó Jasper. Una de las comisuras de su boca se arqueó hacia arriba—. Has estado en el baño mucho tiempo. Empezaba a preguntarme si Matilda había dejado que te ahogaras—

—No, no me he ahogado—

Por un instante deseó que así hubiera sido. Sonó como una idiota. Tal vez debería simplemente mantener la boca cerrada. Cruzó las manos en el regazo y bajó la mirada intentando parecer calmada y serena, pero el prolongado silencio empezó a ser incómodo. Levantó la vista y lo encontró observándola con una expresión enigmática, así que soltó lo primero que le vino a la mente.

—Estás muy guapo—

—Tú me eclipsas —afirmó él levantándole la mano para besarle las puntas de los dedos—. _Tu siete la donna chepiü bella ho visto mai_1—añadió, las palabras rápidas y quedas.

Alice sintió que se sonrojaba ante la flagrante mentira, la parte que entendió sobre eclipsarlo, y volvió a bajar la vista.

—Es obvio que necesito ampliar mis conocimientos de tu idioma. He entendido pocas de esas palabras, pero sonaban muy bonitas—

—Mmm. Tendrás tiempo de aprender más durante nuestro viaje a Venecia—

La esperanza le hizo levantar la cabeza al oír mencionar Venecia; pero no estaban en la cubierta de un barco a punto de partir, así que la sofocó sin piedad. Viviría el momento y dejaría que el mañana se cuidara solo. Estaban juntos hoy, y de momento era suficiente.

Jasper le ofreció una copa de vino y ella bebió unos cuantos sorbos nerviosos. Allí estaban, recién bañados y secos, y les esperaba una cama cómoda. _Esta noche es la noche_. Se entregaría por completo al hombre que amaba. Quería entregarse a él. ¿Creería que era demasiado atrevida si se disculpaba y se tumbaba en la cama para esperarlo? Toda aquella espera le estaba destrozando los nervios. No quería ni comer ni beber, lo que quería era que la besara, que la abrazara, que la acariciara como había hecho la noche anterior.

Sus pensamientos volvieron a descarriarse al recordar algunos de los momentos más íntimos que tuvieron lugar en el granero. Pronto sintió el rostro como si lo tuviera en llamas y las manos comenzaron a temblarle. Dejó la copa con cuidado en la mesa, dando gracias por no haberse derramado el vino por encima.

— ¿Quieres comer algo? —le preguntó él indicando con un ademán la abundancia que tenían delante—. ¿Jamón? ¿Pudin de pan? ¿fruta? Yo al final renuncié a esperarte y comí, así que lo que queda es tuyo. Coge lo que quieras—

Era imposible que pudiera tragar nada, así que negó con la cabeza.

—Mm, no tengo tanta hambre como pensaba—

Su estomago escogió aquel momento para tacharla de mentirosa, provocando que Jasper enarcara una ceja.

—Apenas has probado bocado en todo el día. Creo que deberías comer algo—

—Tal vez un trozo de pan —accedió Alice.

Él ignoró la petición, le colmó el plato con muestras de casi todo lo que había en la mesa y luego lo empujó hacia ella.

—Come todo lo que puedas. Compláceme, por favor—

Alice asintió con la cabeza. Empezó a comer y entonces se dio cuenta de que no era una tarea tan ardua como había pensado. Pronto el plato estuvo casi vacío. Se obligó a comer despacio porque era descortés devorar, y no porque intentara retrasar nada. Deseaba acabar cuanto antes con aquella incomodidad. Jasper la estudió por encima de las yemas de sus dedos, las manos formando una pirámide, su atención completamente centrada en ella.

— ¿Estás nerviosa? —le preguntó con voz suave.

La joven levantó la vista y lo miró mientras tragaba el último trozo de manzana.

—Creo que «aterrorizada» sería una descripción más precisa—

Jasper rió en alto y, antes de que ella supiera qué pretendía, la levantó sin esfuerzo y la acomodó en su regazo. Alice mantuvo la espalda tensa, resistiéndose a la necesidad de apoyarse en su sólido pecho.

—_Cara_, ¿te acuerdas de anoche y de esta mañana?—

¿Contaba revivir cada momento con minucioso detalle? En tal caso, lo recordaba todo perfectamente.

—Sí —se limitó a decir.

—Apenas he pensado en otra cosa en todo el día —admitió él. Le acarició la mejilla con la yema de un dedo y obtuvo la reacción esperada. Alice cerró los ojos y se estremeció—. No tienes nada que temer. Soy el mismo hombre al que buscas mientras duermes, el mismo hombre al que besaste tan apasionadamente. ¿Dónde está la jovencita insaciable que ansiaba más que solo besos?—

Aquella jovencita irreflexiva los había abandonado en algún lugar del camino a Londres. Esta jovencita sabía exactamente lo que estaba a punto de hacer y con quién. También sabía que a él no le complacerían sus pensamientos. Se mordió el labio inferior.

—No eres el hombre que pensaba que eras esta mañana—

Jasper se tensó y el humor abandonó por completo su expresión.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?—

Ella hizo un gesto con la mano para indicar lo que los rodeaba.

— ¡Eres _rico_! Vives en un palacio, confraternizas con reyes y sus hijas—

Casi pudo sentir la tensión salir de él.

—Lo dices como si fuera algo malo —bromeó. Le levanto la mano y se la giró para exponer la muñeca. En lugar de besar la sensible piel, le rozó la delicada línea de venas con la nariz e inhaló, como si su piel tuviera algún perfume adictivo. Le cortó por completo la respiración—. Te dije que era un hombre acaudalado, pero sólo confraternizo con un rey, y aún no he conocido a su hija—

—Primero pensé que eras un caballero sin tierras — logró decir mientras retiraba la mano y volvía a ponerla en el regazo—. Después pensé que eras un asesino, un extranjero arrancado de la oscuridad para cumplir las órdenes del rey. Ahora descubro que eres más rico que mi padre, probablemente más rico que Alec Vulturi y casi seguro más poderoso. Perteneces a la nobleza, ¿verdad?—

—Los títulos y rangos son un tanto diferentes aquí y en Venecia —explicó—, pero tienes razón; pertenezco a la nobleza. Un conde sería el equivalente inglés más parecido—

El corazón de la joven latió más fuerte. Ah, ahí estaba el familiar dolor. Había estado casi segura de que era un noble, pero escuchar la confirmación de sus miedos los hacía reales, y era peor de lo que pensaba. Un conde.

—No estás complacida —dijo él, siempre observador.

—Estás muy por encima de mí —adujo Alice. Nunca admitiría que había visto su rango como una especie de exiguo premio de consolación para él; una mujer noble para un plebeyo—. De los condes se espera que se casen. Es su obligación engendrar herederos. Algún día querrás una esposa, e incluso aunque tú estuvieras dispuesto a casarte conmigo, a mí jamás me permitirán unirme a ti mientras siga prometida con Alec Vulturi. Vas a dejarme —añadió, la voz reducida a un susurro.

—No voy a dejarte —negó él como si fuera un hecho obvio. La abrazó con fuerza y la acunó contra su pecho—. ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo? Soy tuyo—

—Estoy prometida a otro—

Él le besó la frente.

—No estás destinada a ningún otro hombre, sólo a mí—

Alice esperó a que admitiera que al final tendría que tomar una esposa, que llegaría el día en que se vería obligado a abandonarla, pero el permaneció en silencio mientras ella escuchaba los tranquilos latidos del corazón masculino. Seguro que él ya lo había pensado, ¿no? Tenía que salir de dudas, así que se lo preguntó.

— ¿Qué piensas?—

—Pienso que Alec Vulturi es una molestia mayor de lo que jamás soñé que llegaría a ser. —Jasper dejó escapar un lento suspiro y ella intentó levantar la vista para mirarlo, pero él volvió a estrecharla entre sus brazos y la mantuvo inmovilizada—. El hombre que me envió a esta misión se llama Emmett. Él me habló de ti, intentó prevenirme, supongo, de que serías... diferente a lo que me esperaba. En mi arrogancia, no escuché lo que me decía—

Alice se preguntó por qué el tal Emmett había considerado necesario _prevenir_ a Jasper sobre ella. ¿Realmente era tan mala? ¿Cómo podía saberlo? Ni siquiera se conocían.

—Espero no verlo nunca—

Jasper rió sin humor.

—Emmett no es sólo uno de los consejeros de Eduardo, es un mago. De hecho, ésa es la razón por la que Eduardo lo quiere cerca. Uno de los talentos más útiles de Emmett es su capacidad de ver el futuro, de ver los peligros que acechan al rey y los resultados de las diferentes decisiones que pudiera tomar, así como las decisiones de otros. Para nosotros vio varios futuros posibles, y a dónde nos llevarían nuestros caminos en función de las elecciones tomadas—

Alice esperó a que se riera, pero la expresión masculina permaneció mortalmente seria. Sin duda aquello era una de sus bromas, ¿no? ¿Jasper no creía en el sabbat de las brujas pero sí creía que aquel mago charlatán podía ver el futuro?

—No me digas que le crees. —Sonrió indulgente—. A lo largo de los años acudieron muchos magos a las ferias de Coleway. Algunos podían hacer trucos asombrosos, pero su capacidad para predecir el futuro resultó ser notablemente similar. Todos los hombres jóvenes tenían una bonita muchacha a punto de entrar en su vida, todas las mujeres mayores podían esperar que el año siguiente les trajera salud, y todo el mundo estaba a punto de experimentar un golpe de suerte o algún tipo de ganancia inesperada. Todo salud y felicidad, pero en términos de vaga advertencia que pudiera interpretarse casi de cualquier forma o servir como excusa de por qué el año anterior no se cumplieron las predicciones. Me sorprende que el rey se deje embaucar por semejante charlatán, pero me sorprende aún más que te haya engañado a ti también—

Jasper no le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Emmett es completamente diferente a los magos que has conocido en las ferias—

Ella demostró su escepticismo con un suave resoplido.

—Conozco a Emmett desde que era un niño, y a lo largo de los años he visto demasiado como para dudar de su talento —explicó Jasper—. No es ningún charlatán—

La mirada en sus ojos convenció a Alice de que realmente creía lo que decía.

—Si alguna vez lo conoces, prométeme que no expresarás ninguna duda sobre sus habilidades. Es improbable que te haga daño, sabiendo lo que significas para mí, pero he sido testigo cuando ha corregido las creencias equivocadas o dudas sobre él de otras personas. Tiene poca paciencia con los que exigen explicaciones o pruebas. —La forma en que la sujetaba por los brazos era casi dolorosa—. No provoques a Emmett. Nunca. Prométemelo—

—Te lo prometo —concedió ella despacio.

La mirada de alivio en los ojos de Jasper era evidente, pero se transformó en cautela con su siguiente pregunta.

— ¿Qué vio en nuestro futuro que te tiene preocupado?—

—Sé que tu confianza en mí es frágil, pero tengo que pedirte que vuelvas a confiar en mí sin preguntar, que confíes en que me aseguraré de que para nosotros todo salga a nuestra conveniencia—

— ¿Qué...?—

Jasper le puso los dedos en los labios.

—Todo lo que puedo contarte es que en los próximos días y semanas tengo que hacer cosas, influir en decisiones, pero, al final, son las decisiones de otros las que afectarán a nuestro futuro—

Por supuesto. Tenía que obtener el permiso del rey para llevarla a Italia, pero, ¿de qué otro plan hablaba que tuviera que mantener en secreto? Fuera lo que fuera, parecía muy seguro de llevarlo a cabo con éxito aunque, por otro lado, confianza era algo que nunca le faltaba.

—Por ahora —prosiguió él—, basta con que sepas que tenemos un futuro. Estaremos juntos, pase lo que pase—

Las palabras fueron reconfortantes y preocupantes al mismo tiempo.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con «pase lo que pase»? ¿Qué más podría cambiar nuestras circunstancias?—

—No puedo contestar tus preguntas —respondió en tono sereno.

— ¿No puedes o no quieres? —replicó Alice, frustrada.

—No puedo—

Aquellas palabras consiguieron que el enfado de la joven desapareciera.

—Oh —se limitó a decir.

—Ya te he contado más de lo que debería —dijo él—. Quería tranquilizarte, pero parece que solo he aumentado tus temores. ¿Aún te resulta tan imposible confiar en mí?—

Era una buena pregunta. Jasper ya había roto su confianza, le había mentido y ella se lo había creído todo de buena gana. ¿De verdad creía que podría volver a confiar en él tan pronto, tan ciegamente, ni dudar? Él le estudió el rostro y descubrió la obvia respuesta en su expresión.

—Lo que no puedes olvidar es que te mentí sobre mi identidad —conjeturó—. No podía decirte la verdad cuando nos conocimos, pero nunca te he mentido sobre mis sentimientos por ti y siempre he hecho lo que fuera necesario para protegerte. ¿Puedes al menos creer eso?—

—Sí—

Confiaba en que él la mantendría a salvo. Lo que le costaba creer era su afirmación de que la amaba, que sintiera siquiera una fracción del amor que ella sentía por él.

Alice había comenzado a enamorarse en el mismo momento en que lo vio desde la galería, la primera vez que oyó su voz, la primera vez que lo miró a los ojos, y cuanto más tiempo pasaba con él, más profundo era su amor. Incluso al enterarse del engaño, la joven siguió amándolo. Jasper podía romperle el corazón, pero nunca podría devolvérselo. Ahora le pertenecía a él. La confianza, especialmente la confianza ciega, era el último reducto de corazón que aún retenía, la única parte que aún no le había dado. Una vez le entregara también aquel trozo no habría forma de recuperarse si volvía a engañarla.

_No lo hagas_, le advirtió su lado más sensato. _Te dejará rota e indefensa_.

_Sin él, tu vida carece de sentido_, contraatacó la voz de la esperanza. _Para esto es para lo que has nacido, para quien has nacido. Él te ama, quiere pasar su vida contigo. Confía en él_

Pensó en las razones por las que Jasper le había mentido en primer lugar y llegó a una repentina y sorprendente conclusión. Todo aquel tiempo lo había visto al revés. Le había creído sin dudar como sir Demetri y había dudado constantemente de él como Jasper Whitlock y, en realidad, sir Demetri era el mentiroso mientras que Jasper siempre le había dicho la verdad.

Dejó de aferrar la última hebra de duda y su corazón se sintió de pronto más ligero.

—Tú también puedes confiar en mí, lo sabes—

—Por supuesto que lo sé —aseveró él.

—Lo que quiero decir es que puedes contarme tus secretos y no los repetiré—

—Confío en ti para guardar mis secretos —explicó—, pero mi juramento me obliga a guardar los secretos de otros—

Alice no podía pedirle que renunciara a un juramento en favor de su curiosidad, así que esperaría el tiempo necesario hasta que se hubieran tomado las decisiones en las que Jasper tenía que influir.

—Al menos has dejado de parecer «aterrorizada» —comentó él intentando alegrarle el ánimo.

—El terror va de la mano con la incertidumbre. —Alice le acunó el rostro con una mano y lo miró profundamente a los ojos—. Ya no tengo dudas. Confió en ti—

No estuvo segura de si Jasper había comprendido sus palabras hasta que vio que cerraba los ojos con expresión de silencioso agradecimiento.

—Esta vez me aferraré a tu confianza y la conservaré —prometió—. No pienso volver a perderla—

¿Y afirmaba que no tenía honor? Había asumido el disfraz del Asesino del Rey tan por completo como había asumido el disfraz de sir Demetri. Bajo ambas capas estaba el hombre más honorable que Alice hubiera conocido nunca. ¿Veía alguien alguna vez aquella parte de él? ¿Veía siquiera él aquella parte de sí mismo?

Alice le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y lo besó en los labios sellando las promesas de ambos. Al principio él le devolvió el beso con delicadeza, redescubriendo la boca femenina como si hubieran pasado días en lugar de horas desde que se habían besado la última vez, pero entonces ella amoldó su cuerpo al de Jasper y los besos les hicieron arder con una urgencia que sobrepasaba la necesidad física. La besó como no la había besado nunca, intenso, exigente, sin dudas ni restricciones. Aquella noche no habría nada que lo detuviera.

—Sea lo que sea lo que me depare el futuro, tú eres parte de él — murmuró Alice mientras los labios masculinos descendían por su cuello.

Incluso si un día la abandonaba para tomar esposa y tan sólo le quedara de él un desgarrador recuerdo, el dolor merecería la pena a cambio de la felicidad de aquel momento. La joven probablemente podría vivir sin él pero, sin él, no habría nada por lo que vivir. Sentía la llamada del abismo, tenía que dar aquel salto de fe.

—Ven conmigo a la cama —susurró él.

Ella se puso en pie, y Jasper le cogió la mano y la guió hasta el dormitorio.

Alice supuso que habría más besos una vez se cerrara la puerta tras ellos, más apremio que los condujera hacia la enorme cama, pero en vez de ello, Jasper se movió metódicamente por la estancia, buscó el pedernal y encendió las velas de un candelabro colocado sobre una mesa junto a la cama. Como por las ventanas aún entraba la luz del atardecer, la joven supuso que pensaba seguir despierto cuando estuviera demasiado oscuro para encontrar el pedernal fácilmente. Su embrollada cabeza jamás habría podido pensar con tanta antelación. Luego Jasper pasó de largo su baño frío y puso más carbón en el brasero, se sentó en el banco de los pies de la cama y se quitó las botas tranquilamente. Los brazales y el cinturón vinieron a continuación. Alice observó mientras, lento pero seguro, seguían la túnica y la camisa.

—Oh, gracias a Dios —musitó con un gemido de alivio cuando dejó de desvestirse.

Pero el gemido se transformó en una serie de largos suspiros cuando su mirada se detuvo en el amplio y poderoso pecho. Las magníficas líneas del cuerpo de Jasper nunca dejaban de fascinarla. Si seguía respirando así de rápido se desmayaría.

— ¿Qué te hace decir eso? —inquirió él con expresión divertida.

Tuvo que pensar un momento para recordar lo que había dicho y por qué.

—Por un momento pensé que pretendías quitarte toda la ropa — farfulló.

—Pretendo hacer exactamente eso —dijo mirándola a los ojos—A la larga —añadió.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó ella con los ojos muy abiertos.

— ¿Por qué? —repitió él claramente perplejo.

— ¿Vas a estar... desnudo?—

—Por supuesto —respondió con un tono de cortesía que Alice encontró fuera de lugar.

Bueno, definitivamente se iba a desmayar.

— ¿Alice?—

Jasper estuvo a su lado en un instante.

— ¿La gente hace esto _desnuda_?—

—Parece que no estás tan informada como pensaba—murmuró él sorprendido de su total falta de experiencia.

—Estoy perfectamente informada —repuso ella—. Es solo que no me había dado cuenta de que la gente se quitaba toda la ropa para… Estoy segura de que nadie me lo mencionó nunca. ¿Es alguna extraña costumbre italiana?—

—No —negó Jasper, ahora sonriendo—. No es sólo italiana, es algo común en todo el mundo—

Alice miró primero las velas del candelabro y después la cama

— ¿Yo también tengo que estar desnuda? —preguntó aun sabiendo la respuesta de antemano.

— ¿Cómo pensabas que podía hacer la gente el amor totalmente vestida? —inquirió cauteloso, consciente de que todo aquello era nuevo e inesperado para Alice. Sacudió la cabeza—. Da igual, supongo que esa pregunta quedo contestada anoche—

Ella asintió distraídamente con la cabeza. Pensar en estar de pie desnuda junto a la perfección que suponía Jasper hacía que el corazón le hiciera cosas extrañas en el pecho.

—No creo que necesitemos las velas—

Los ojos de Jasper siguieron la mirada de Alice hasta las velas y luego volvieron al rostro femenino. La ternura de su expresión hizo que el miedo de la joven desapareciera por completo.

—Esta no es una noche para la oscuridad. Alice, ¿aún no comprendes que eras lo más hermoso que ha existido jamás en mi mundo? —Los dedos de Jasper se deslizaron por la curva de su cuello, el contacto ligero como una pluma, casi como si saboreara su piel con las yemas de los dedos—. No quiero que nada se interponga entre nosotros, ni siquiera la ropa. ¿Me privarás de ese placer?—

Bueno, si se lo pedía así... Negó con la cabeza.

Jasper se inclinó y le besó la oreja lentamente.

—Quiero desnudarte yo mismo, quitarte poco a poco la ropa. ¿Me dejarás?_—_

_Jamás_, pensó; pero entonces él le hizo algo en el oído que le debilitó las rodillas.

—S... Sí—

Los labios de Jasper apresaron los suyos mientras le desataba los lazos del vestido. Sus besos tenían el curioso efecto de tranquilizarla y excitarla a la vez, y su miedo aminoró un poco más. Aquello no era tan diferente de las demás veces que habían estado juntos. Sabía cómo responder a sus besos, cómo devolverle el placer que le daba. Al principio dudó si tocarle el pecho desnudo, pero pronto sus manos acariciaban cada centímetro de piel que podían alcanzar. Jasper era tan distinto de ella... Mucho más grande y duro. Todo su cuerpo era de piedra cálida.

Apenas se dio cuenta de que el vestido había desaparecido y que sólo la cubría la camisola. Él le cogió ambas muñecas con una mano y se apartó un paso. Alice clavó sus ojos en los suyos y advirtió que Jasper respiraba con dificultad, jadeando con los labios separados mientras se miraban el uno al otro. Ya le había desabrochado la camisola y estiraba la mano para apartar los finos tirantes de sus hombros. La mirada masculina descendió en el mismo momento en que ella sintió arremolinarse la tela alrededor de sus pies, y vio un temblor recorrer el cuerpo de Jasper.

La miro tanto tiempo que comenzó a sentirse avergonzada, y entonces él sacudió la cabeza, como si tuviera que aclarar sus pensamientos.

—Quiero hacerte entender lo hermosa que eres para mí, pero no tengo palabras—

En su lugar usó los labios y las manos, comenzando en el cuello de la joven, los hombros... Acariciando y besando cada parte de su cuerpo. Alice apenas podía mantenerse en pie. Jasper pareció darse cuenta de que empezaba a perder el equilibrio y la levantó sin esfuerzo entre sus brazos. El contacto de tanta piel desnuda provocó en la joven un estallido de sensaciones, y supo que él también lo había sentido al oírlo contener la respiración.

Jasper la depositó cuidadosamente sobre la cama y la cubrió con su cuerpo, la mayor parte del peso suspendido sobre la joven, apoyado en los musculosos brazos.

—Pensaba... —Se le rompió la voz y tuvo que aclararse la garganta para poder continuar—. Pensaba que tú también ibas a estar desnudo—

—Lo estaré —prometió él con una sonrisa—. He esperado este momento toda mi vida. Permíteme disfrutarlo sin prisas—

Las cosas que Jasper decía parecían sacadas directamente de su cabeza.

—Eso es lo que pensé cuando te vi entrar en el gran salón de Coleway. Me acerqué a la barandilla de la galería porque quería ver tu rostro, oír tu voz. De algún modo sabía incluso entonces que había estado esperándote. ¿Fue... fue algo parecido para ti cuando nos conocimos?—

—No exactamente —admitió él, haciendo que Alice se desilusionara un tanto—. Me horrorizó mi reacción hacia ti. No había experimentado nada parecido jamás. Hace muchos años que aprendí a controlar mis emociones, a no revelar nada que se pudiera usar contra mí y a tener siempre muy presente mi entorno. Cuando te mire, por mi lado podría haber pasado una estampida de vacas con campanas colgadas del cuello y no me habría percatado de ello. Edward e incluso Carlisle supieron inmediatamente que me habías hechizado. Fue embarazoso—

Alice sofocó una risita. La ilusión volvía a aletear en su estomago: Jasper sintió lo mismo que ella cuando se conocieron.

—Creo que Carlisle incluso se apiadó de mí —añadió haciendo una mueca.

—Pobrecito —musitó ella.

Le acarició la mejilla y de pronto se dio cuenta de que ya no le daba vergüenza estar desnuda. Estaba con Jasper; no había nada que ocultar.

La expresión masculina se volvió repentinamente seria al recorrerle el labio con la yema del dedo.

—Nunca entendí por qué la historia está llena de hombres que declararon la guerra por la mujer que amaban. En el mundo hay muchas mujeres, y no alcanzaba a comprender qué hacía a una de ellas lo bastante especial para llegar a esos extremos —confesó, besándola con delicadeza en la frente—. Ahora lo entiendo—

Su boca buscó la de la joven con una pasión que la dejó sin aliento, preparándola para su posesión. Jasper acomodó sus caderas entre las de Alice y ella pudo sentir la rígida prueba de su erección. La fuerte mano masculina le recorrió toda la espalda y siguió bajando, atrayéndola hacia él mientras empujaba contra ella. El cuerpo de Alice se arqueó, ayudando al hombre que amaba en su búsqueda imposible de estrecharla más contra sí.

Jasper dejó escapar un sonido procedente del fondo de su pecho y entonces descendió sobre ella, las caderas ya no acopladas, el peso de su cuerpo ahora inmovilizándola mientras sus manos y su boca la mimaban, besando, recorriendo, acariciando todo lo que estaba a su alcance. Era devastador para sus sentidos, insoportablemente placentero. Comenzó a gemir de placer e impaciencia y, de pronto, sintió que él se alejaba.

Pestañeo una vez y lo vio de pie junto a la cama, con las manos en el cierre de los pantalones. Sus ojos ardían mientras la miraba.

—No sabes las veces que he imaginado este momento... Tú, en mi cama. —El cierre se soltó con un chasquido, se bajó los pantalones hasta el suelo y se apartó de ellos. Alice pudo poco más que atisbar su miembro erecto antes de que él volviera a la cama—. Mi pobre imaginación no te hizo justicia—

Una vez más le había leído los pensamientos. Jasper volvió a encontrar su sitio entre las piernas de la joven, la cuna en la que encajaba con tanta perfección. Alice le dio la bienvenida rodeándole el cuello con los brazos y acercándolo hacia sí. Él recorrió el frágil cuerpo con la mano hasta que llegó a la unión entre sus muslos. La joven cerró los ojos y dejó caer la cabeza atrás mientras se entregaba a las primitivas sensaciones que ardían sin control en su interior, en un cuerpo que ya no parecía el suyo, sino uno que sabía exactamente cómo responder a Jasper, cómo complacerlo.

Arqueó la espalda para ofrecerle sus senos, y él se inclinó para besar primero uno, luego el otro, y después comenzó a utilizar la lengua y la boca para atormentarla de forma sorprendente y remecedora. Las últimas trazas de la virtud de Alice desaparecieron y sus manos se enredaron en el cabello de Jasper, a veces tirando con fuerza suficiente para hacerle daño cuando intentaba pasar a un nuevo tormento sin que ella se hubiera saciado del anterior. Lo apremió a hacer lo que quisiera con su cuerpo, siempre que no parara.

—Pon las piernas alrededor de mi cintura —ordenó él, la voz casi irreconocible.

Sus labios dibujaron una estela de besos desde el hombro de la joven hasta su mandíbula. No hubo delicadeza en el modo en que la boca masculina reclamó la suya, abriéndole los labios y luego penetrándola con la lengua como un eco flagrante de lo que pensaba hacer con su cuerpo.

Se colocó de modo que la longitud de su erección quedara justo sobre los húmedos y cálidos pliegues de la joven, la respiración jadeante, gruñendo cada vez que se movía contra ella. Las caderas de Alice se elevaron por voluntad propia y él le devolvió la presión sin penetrarla, pero dejando que sintiera su grueso miembro en la unión entre sus muslos. La habitación se quedó de pronto sin aire. Una vibración recorrió el cuerpo de Jasper y su pecho y sus brazos se tensaron aún más bajo las manos de la joven. Los músculos de su cuello sobresalían en marcado relieve mientras comenzaba a moverse sobre ella, presionando contra la tierna y sonrosada carne femenina, conduciéndola por las sendas de un placer casi imposible de soportar.

En el interior de Alice crecía un fuego imparable. Cada movimiento de las caderas de Jasper parecía acercarla más a las llamas. Quería contarle lo que le hacía sentir, pero no tenía palabras. Los únicos sonidos que lograba emitir eran pequeños gemidos. Pensó que su cuerpo sería incapaz de aguantar una sola sensación más hasta que la fuerte mano de Jasper le amasó un pecho y le pasó bruscamente el pulgar por el pezón. Alice estaba ardiendo.

—Algo está... —intentó decir, la respiración entrando en cortos jadeos—. No puedo...—

—Deja que ocurra. —El cálido aliento del hombre que amaba era una presencia oscura en su oído—. Déjate caer. Yo te mantendré a salvo, Alice, confía en mí—

Jasper sabía lo que le ocurría y la mantendría a salvo, estaba segura de ello. Confiada, anhelante, la joven se desprendió de la poca cordura que le quedaba y dejó que las llamas la consumieran. Sintió como si volara, elevándose y luego flotando inmóvil, la furia de una tempestad devastándola, Apenas había tenido tiempo de registrar las aniquiladoras sensaciones que la recorrían, cuando sintió los dientes de Jasper hundirse en su hombro. Luego él cambió el peso y, con un largo y poderoso empujón, estuvo dentro de ella.

— ¡Dios!—

—Perdóname, _cara—_

Las palabras surgieron desgarradas de su pecho. Le enterró el rostro en el cuello y empujó aún más.

Las uñas de Alice se clavaron en los poderosos hombros masculinos. Jasper siseó de dolor y respondió estrechándola con más fuerza, un brazo alrededor de la cintura de la joven y el otro por encima de sus hombros de modo que pudiera acunarle la cabeza con la mano. Se quedó inmóvil un largo y jadeante momento, y después comenzó a retroceder muy despacio.

Alice se sentía dolorosamente invadida, pero, aun así, dejó escapar un gemido de angustia al pensar que él la abandonaba.

—Chsss, _cara_, no puedo parar. —Había preocupación en su voz mientras la penetraba de nuevo con una suavidad que la hizo volver a jadear—. Aún no. Pronto. Pronto—

De forma instintiva, Alice sabía que él intentaba ser delicado, pero también sabía que estaba tan fuera de control como lo había estado ella solo momentos antes. Se aferró a sus brazos, a unos músculos que se habían convertido en mármol. Jasper estaba muy dentro de Alice, la cálida piel cubierta por una pátina de sudor por el esfuerzo de ser cuidadoso. Se movía despacio, a veces casi imperceptiblemente.

Alice sintió que el dolor comenzaba a desvanecerse cuando él empezó a empujar más fuerte, enterrándose más profundamente, hasta que percibió que el duro miembro se dilataba aún más dentro de su cuerpo. De pronto él se detuvo, una estatua congelada en un momento del tiempo, un momento de placer tan intenso que llegaba a ser doloroso. Un grave y primitivo sonido salió de la garganta de Jasper y sus músculos convulsionaron mientras la mantenía firmemente empalada. La miraba sin pestañear con aquellos hipnóticos e intensos ojos, como si le faltaran las palabras.

En aquel instante, ella descubrió la razón de su existencia, el propósito de estar viva. Estaba sobrecogida, aturdida a causa del asombro. El violento estremecimiento que sacudió entonces el cuerpo masculino vibró a través de ella, más poderoso que ninguna otra cosa que hubiera sentido jamás, como si él le regalara parte de su fuerza. Jasper cerró los ojos al tiempo que pequeños temblores le recorrían los músculos de los brazos, y después la apretó contra su pecho, exhausto y sin aliento.

Alice escuchó retumbantes latidos sin saber si procedían de su corazón, del de Jasper o una combinación de los dos. Incluso sus jadeantes respiraciones compartían el mismo patrón, inhalando y exhalando al mismo tiempo. Nada que hubiera oído o visto o le hubieran contado podría haberla preparado para aquel... aquel sentimiento de que eran dos partes del mismo todo, separadas, y sin embargo sólo verdaderamente completas cuando estaban unidas. Había pensado que lo que sentía por él era tan profundo que no podía hacerse más fuerte, y ahora se daba cuenta de que no existían palabras para englobar sus sentimientos. Le resultaba imposible describirlos. Las palabras no eran suficientes y, aun así, no pudo seguir conteniendo las más insignificantes.

—Te amo—

* * *

1. _Eres la mujer hermosa que he visto en mi vida_

* * *

**Quería decirles que el miércoles subo los últimos tres capítulos de esta historia y me gustaría que me indicaran de que pareja desean la próxima adaptación a más tardar este mismo día, así el jueves les pongo las posibles futuras adaptaciones y ustedes me indican 1 que les guste****. ****Tienen tiempo de elegir hasta el sábado 26 a las 21 horas Uruguay; el lunes mismo subiré ya el prologo y/o el primer capítulo de la ganadora.**

**Bien si desean pueden darme la opinión, duda, criticas, consejos, etc. por Review. O para cualquier otra cosa también pueden escribirme.**

**Atentamente,**

**L. A. W.T.**


	21. Capítulo 20

_**Ni Crepúsculo me pertenece ni la historia. Yo solo juego con los nombres de los personajes y la historia. Dado que esto es una adaptación, en el ultimo capitulo les diré de quien es.**_

_**La historia está marcada como M, pero se recomienda que si eres menor de 18 no la leas. Es una advertencia, tenla en cuenta.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 20**

La Princesa

_Sota de bastos trae noticias y narra historias. Un nuevo revuelo de posibilidades se manifiesta en forma de inquietud y descontento. Nutre los presagios de inspiración, incluso si las estrategias iníciales resultan inviables o imposibles. La justicia está al alcance de la mano._

— ¡_Mi sei mancato molto__1_!—

Alice repitió fielmente las palabras de Seth, si bien no con tanta desenvoltura.

—_Abbastanza bene__2_—dijo el chiquillo encogiéndose levemente de hombros—. _Hai bisogno di piü pratica__3__—_

—Sí, necesito mucha más práctica —convino Alice.

Lo vio apartarse un mechón de pelo oscuro de los ojos y se dio cuenta de que necesitaba la atención de unas buenas tijeras. Decirlo en italiano quedaba fuera de su alcance, pero le preguntaría a Jasper al respecto más tarde.

—_Ho bisogno di fare pratica con il mió italiano__4__—_

—Sí—

Seth empezaba a aburrirse con las clases de italiano. Volvió la mención hacia el final de la mesa con gesto evidente y les dedicó a los platos vacíos una mirada melancólica, puntualizada con un suspiro lastimoso.

—_Ho fame—_

—Imposible. No hay forma de que puedas volver a tener hambre —se asombró ella—. Acabamos de comer—

Él volvió una mirada triste hacia la joven y sus grandes ojos marrones parecieron engullirle el rostro.

—_Ho fame—_

—No tienes vergüenza. —Alice observó que a Seth empezaba a temblarle el labio inferior y cedió—. ¡De acuerdo, muy bien! Cuando vengan los sirvientes a retirar esto les pediré que traigan unos tentempiés. _Cicchetti__5__, ¿sí?—_

La sonrisa que le dirigió el chiquillo fue beatífica. Le dio la vuelta a la piedra de afilar que tenía en una mano y continuó afilando la hoja de su daga. El metal emitía un suave sonido contra la piedra y Seth comenzó a cantar una alegre melodía al mismo ritmo. Era una canción sobre bollos y pasteles.

Alice puso los ojos en blanco y se centró en el dobladillo que le estaba haciendo a uno de sus vestidos nuevos. Volvió a murmurar la frase que Seth acababa de enseñarle, esta vez en apenas un susurro.

—_Mi sei mancato molto_. Te he echado mucho de menos_—_

Jasper había salido unas horas antes, tan reacio a irse como ella a verlo marchar, pero había recibido un mensaje de Emmett diciendo que deseaba verlo inmediatamente, y así terminó la noche más mágica de su vida... a pesar de que el sol ya estaba alto en el cielo cuando acabó. Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa enigmática. Siempre les quedaba la noche de hoy.

Fingió que volvía a estirarse como si bostezara sólo para hacer inventario de su nuevo cuerpo una vez más. La noche anterior la había cambiado en muchos sentidos que ni siquiera había imaginado, pero el físico era el cambio más sorprendente de todos. Jasper había hecho que fuera escandalosamente consciente de cada parte de su cuerpo que podía ser tocada, besada, acariciada y poseída.

«Poseída» era de hecho un buen término para lo que Jasper le hacía sentir. Desnuda, unida de la forma más íntima al musculoso cuerpo masculino, sus manos sobre ella y las de ella sobre él, se sentía como si fuera una criatura completamente diferente, esbelta, cálida, ágil, capaz de moverse de forma exquisitamente sensual. Solo le habla faltado hacerla ronronear. Hoy aún quedaban un poco de persistente entumecimiento y dolor para recordarle su transformación.

Usó parte de la tela que le cruzaba el regazo para abanicarse el rostro. De pronto hacía mucho calor en el solar.

Un golpe seco en la puerta interrumpió la canción de Seth a mitad de verso, y Garrett entró en el solar sin esperar a que ella le diera permiso.

—Perdonad la intromisión, milady —dijo haciendo una rápida y profunda reverencia de disculpa mientras Peter y tres sirvientes adentraban también en la estancia. Los seguían cuatro soldados más—. A la princesa Isabel le molestó que lord Jasper no se presentara en la comida para saludarla y ha decidido venir aquí a esperar su regreso—

Mientras hablaba, los sirvientes colocaron sobre la mesa grandes bandejas con jarras y copas, y después retiraron los restos del almuerzo de Alice y Seth. Peter y los soldados tomaron posiciones en la pared que había a la espalda de la joven, y Garrett permaneció junto a la puerta.

—Lo lamento, milady —murmuró Peter, posando una reconfortante mano sobre el hombro de la joven—. No podemos denegarle la entrada—

—Por supuesto que no —dijo ella, recuperando al fin la voz.

Los sirvientes se fueron pero dejaron la puerta abierta. Alice vio que dos soldados más custodiaban el corredor, miró a su espalda, y luego de nuevo a la puerta. Ocho soldados, contando a Peter y Garrett. ¿Esperaban un ataque?

Podía oír diferentes voces femeninas en el corredor, pero aún estaban demasiado lejos para poder entender ninguna de las palabras. Se levantó y el olvidado vestido se deslizó hasta el suelo. Justo cuando se inclinó para recuperar la prenda, oyó una voz de mujer con mucha claridad.

— ¡Qué solar tan acogedor! Gerhardt, ¿crees que es más grande que el mío?—

Sus palabras tenían un matiz del mismo acento que Alice había oído en la voz de Gerhardt el día anterior. Qué extraño. No esperaba que una princesa inglesa pareciera extrajera. Se enderezó a tiempo de oír la respuesta de Gerhardt.

—No me lo parece, milady. Uno asume que las estancias de todas las alas son de las mismas dimensiones—

La dama en cuestión lanzó un delicado resoplido.

—Qué poco imaginativo—

Alice sintió que la mandíbula se le desencajaba con la vista que tenía delante. Isabel era al menos una cabeza más alta que ella, de la misma estatura que la mayoría de los hombres de la estancia. Llevaba un vestido rosa de un trémulo tejido que Alice no había visto antes, con cientos de flores, vides y pájaros bordados en hilo dorado.

Cintura, cuello y mangas iban rematados con galones de oro, y una túnica blanca como la nieve y forrada del mismo tejido rosa cubría el conjunto. Cada hombro de la túnica llevaba cosido el contorno de un pájaro de aspecto feroz con las alas extendidas creado con cuentas doradas, el pico y las garras formadas por cientos de diminutas piedras de color rosa.

Cintas en oro, rosa y blanco se enlazaban en la larga y oscura trenza que terminaba con una borla dorada que casi tocaba el suelo. En la cabeza llevaba un tocado acampanado enormemente alto, cubierto con más de aquella tela rosa brillante y cuajado de pequeñas perlas; todo ello iba rematado con una profusión de largas plumas blancas que se inclinaban y mecían con el más ligero movimiento de su cabeza. Las perlas de los pendientes y el collar eran mucho más grandes que las del tocado, pero aun así, contrastaban delicadamente contra una piel casi del mismo color. Sus labios tenían el tono exacto del vestido, pero sus ojos eran de un azul penetrante, sagaces e inteligentes mientras examinaba el solar tan concienzudamente como Alice la examinaba a ella. Entre sus cejas se formó una pequeña arruga al recorrer a Alice con la mirada, y luego la descartó.

Isabel hizo un delicado ademán con la mano y dos damas se apresuraron a ir a su lado, las cabezas inclinadas. Al principio Alice creyó que eran gemelas. De ojos azules y cabello rubio, ambas llevaban idénticos vestidos con túnicas rosas, las telas y las joyas no tan lujosas como las de su señora, pero aun así mucho más valiosas que todo lo que Alice poseía. Mejor dicho, que solía poseer, decidió mirándose el triste vestido. Entre las tres mujeres llevaban más joyas de las que ella había visto en un mismo lugar al mismo tiempo.

Una de las dos mujeres rubias llevaba una pila de cojines rosa que sostuvo mientras la otra cogía una silla de la mesa y la colocaba en un lado de la estancia. Uno de los cojines fue a parar a la silla y los otros dos a ambos lados de la misma. Las dos jóvenes se hundieron graciosamente en sus asientos, las faldas extendida a su alrededor como sendos charcos de flores que dejaron una estela de perfume de sándalo, Isabel se sentó en la silla, y entonces los tres soldados, también vestidos con los colores de su señora, tomaron posiciones detrás de la mujeres. La habitación estaba de pronto casi abarrotada.

Alice continuó mirando la asombrosa escena en atónito silencio. _Todos_ los que rodeaban a Isabel eran rubios de ojos azules, todos llevaban los extremadamente femeninos colores rosa, dorado y blanco, y la imagen que presentaban era como salida de una pintura religiosa. La estancia casi brillaba con su resplandor. Alice habla perdido de vista a Gerhardt, que aun permanecía de pie junto a Garrett en la puerta, pero se dio cuenta de que había dado un paso adelante cuando Isabel levantó una mano para detener su avance.

—Es inglesa, Gerhardt. Las costumbres son distintas aquí. —Isabel volvió la cabeza ligeramente para dirigirse a Garrett—. En mi tierra... es decir, en la tierra de mi difunto marido, la cabeza de una dama nunca debe estar por encima de la mía—

Alice tomó asiento abruptamente.

—Esa mujer no es una dama —gruñó Gerhardt mientras sacudía la cabeza en dirección a Alice—. Retira a la ramera de tu señor de la presencia de mi señora —le ordenó a Garrett.

Al instante, en la mano de Garrett apareció un puñal con la mortífera punta descansando en la garganta de Gerhardt. Todos los soldados presentes sacaron sus espadas y todas las damas jadearon. Incluso Seth se puso en pie de un salto y se colocó delante de Alice, su pequeña daga empuñada en una mano y apuntando a los soldados alemanes.

—Disculpaos —dijo Garrett en tono afable, como si Gerhardt hubiera hecho un comentario frívolo que apenas mereciera una mención. Pero una gota de sangre comenzó a descender por el cuello de Gerhardt, una gota que cambió de dirección ligeramente cuando el hombre tragó saliva y su nuez saltó debajo de la hoja.

Alice deseó huir del solar, pero no consiguió mover un músculo. Aquello era culpa suya. Había hecho caso omiso de las normas que habían regido toda su vida y se había permitido dejarse arrastrar a un mundo que sólo incluía a Jasper. Todas las decisiones tenían consecuencias, y era hora de que ella afrontara la realidad de su nueva vida. Gerhardt sólo la había llamado por el nombre que ella se negaba a admitir. Estaba a punto de morir simplemente por decir la verdad.

Pudo ver que Gerhardt no tenía intención de disculparse, y pudo ver con la misma claridad que Garrett le cortaría la garganta por sus insultantes palabras. Entonces los soldados de Isabel matarían a Garrett y sabía Dios a quién más. La sangre de aquellos hombres estaría en sus manos, todo porque era una mujer caída en desgracia, porque había aceptado de forma egoísta el placer que Jasper le había ofrecido. Tenía que hacer o decir algo, pero no fue capaz de articular ningún sonido.

—Esta... plebeya no puede estar en presencia de mi señora —insistió Gerhardt.

Isabel se puso en pie, pero Alice permaneció paralizada en su asiento, los ojos abiertos de espanto. Era indiscutible que ella era una afrenta para Isabel, un insulto que no debía tolerar una dama de su altura. Tenía que conseguir levantarse, poner alguna excusa que Garrett encontrara aceptable y retirarse al dormitorio al que pertenecía. No debía estar en el solar. Las rameras no vagaban por lugares en los que la hija del rey pudiera tropezar con ellas.

—Es mi favorito —le dijo Isabel a Garrett en voz baja—. Me desagradaría enormemente que lo matarais—

—Ya estaría muerto si mi señor, Jasper, estuviera presente —replicó Garrett sin apartar la vista de Gerhardt.

—Tu señor _está _presente —dijo entonces Jasper desde el umbral.

Su mirada barrió la estancia mientras avanzaba. Mantuvo vigilados a Garrett y Gerhardt al pasar de largo, pero continuó directamente hasta Alice. Llevaba las mismas prendas negras que la noche anterior y sujetaba una pequeña caja de madera bajo un brazo. Dejó la caja encima de la mesa y después levantó la gélida mano de Alice para besarle delicadamente las puntas de los dedos como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo y no pasara nada a su espalda. Como si la vida de un hombre no descansara en la hoja de un puñal.

—Mis disculpas por la tardanza de mi regreso, milady. El padre de esta dama tenía que hablar conmigo. —Ladeó la cabeza en dirección a Isabel, pero continuó dándole la espalda de forma grosera—. ¿Podrás, perdonarme?—

Alice tardó un momento en comprender que había estado con el rey. Era incapaz de pronunciar palabra de momento, así que se limitó a inclinar la cabeza.

Jasper hizo que se levantara y después se volvió para enfrentarse a la audiencia con Alice a su lado. Uno de sus brazos descansaba alrededor de la cintura femenina. Estiró el otro para cogerle la mano a Alice y con el pulgar le masajeó los dedos con movimientos tranquilizadores. Ella tuvo que concentrarse para simplemente respirar pero advirtió que la mirada de Isabel se había desplazado hasta sus manos unidas.

—Al parecer me he perdido un insulto a mi señora —dijo Jasper. Parecía indiferente a las espadas enhiestas que los rodeaban—. Aunque posiblemente sea mejor que no lo haya oído. No obstante, mis hombres no actúan sin provocación y estoy seguro de que mi señora merece una disculpa que aún no he escuchado—

La princesa entrecerró los ojos y le dirigió a Gerhardt una tapida retahíla de palabras en un idioma gutural que Alice nunca habla oído.

Gerhardt se aclaró la garganta, la cabeza ahora inclinada hacia atrás con un ángulo embarazoso en un intento vano por evitar la afilada punta del puñal.

—Mis disculpas. No pretendía ofenderos—

Alice no creyó que aquello fuera la estricta verdad, pero se guardó su opinión para sí misma.

Jasper inclinó la cabeza hacia ella, la voz calmada pero con un tono acerado difícil de pasar por alto.

— ¿Aceptas las disculpas de este malnacido?—

—Sí, milord. No pretendía ofenderme —respondió Alice con una idea muy clara de lo que sucedería si las rechazaba.

Garrett esperó la ligera inclinación de cabeza de Jasper y entonces apartó la hoja de la garganta de Gerhardt. Alice oyó suspiros de alivio cuando los soldados de Jasper bajaron las armas. Isabel hizo un pequeño ademán con la mano y sus soldados también devolvieron las espadas a sus fundas.

Gerhardt sacó un pañuelo de la manga y se limpió la sangre del cuello.

—Vos debéis ser Jasper Whitlock —dijo Isabel, su altivez completamente recuperada—. Disculpad a mi capitán. Las costumbres aquí son muy distintas de las de nuestro hogar. De hecho, parecen incluso diferentes de como las recuerdo de mi infancia. Vuestra... amiga es bienvenida a quedarse, por supuesto—

—Por supuesto —repitió Jasper soltando a Alice sólo el tiempo suficiente para hacer una seca inclinación de cabeza hacia Isabel—. Si me lo permitís, quisiera presentaros a lady Alice de Brandon, hija del barón Marcus, uno de los señores de la frontera de vuestro padre en Gales—

Los ojos de Isabel se abrieron apenas cuando Alice descendió en una reverencia que resultó extraña puesto que Jasper seguía sosteniéndole la mano y no le soltó la cintura.

—Milady, es un honor conoceros—

La princesa frunció el ceño sorprendida.

— ¿Qué hacéis aquí, en compañía de un extranjero, y ataviada con ropa de sirviente, lady Alice?_—_

_Me enamoré perdidamente de un atractivo italiano y me he convertido de buena gana en su ramera_. Sin saber muy bien cómo contestar a la pregunta en alto, miró a Jasper.

—Lady Alice se vio obligada a huir de su hogar de forma inesperada —explico él sin dificultad—. No tuvo oportunidad de llevarse ninguna de sus pertenencias y su ropa quedó dañada e irrecuperable durante el viaje a Londres. Su nuevo vestuario comenzará a llegar esta misma tarde—

— ¿Se la robasteis a su marido? —inquirió Isabel.

—No, milady. Está aquí a instancias de vuestro padre—

—_Natürlich._ —Isabel pareció defraudada, y después se le volvió a iluminar el rostro al mirar a Alice—. Os reuniréis con nosotros en mi solar por las tardes, lady Alice. He estado lejos de Inglaterra gran parte de mi vida. ¡Han cambiado tantas cosas! Me ayudaréis a volver a familiarizarme con todo lo que he olvidado y nos entretendréis con anécdotas de vuestro viaje a Londres. Qué maravilloso y aterrador ir acompañada tan sólo de un niño y tres hombres. Nuestro viaje a Inglaterra fue casi una odisea debido a la larga caravana de equipaje y a las muchas bocas que alimentar y que acostar cada noche—

A Alice le llevó un momento asimilar aquel completo cambio de actitud de Isabel hacia ella. ¿Ahora esperaba que fueran buenas amigas? ¿La princesa y la ramera?

Sorprendente.

—Será un placer reunirme con vos por las tardes —le aseguro Alice.

Gerhardt obviamente había descrito a la princesa la llegada del señor del palacio y sus acompañantes. Alice no tenía intención de contarle a la Isabel nada sobre las razones de su estancia en Londres, y los detalles de su viaje serían más bien esbozos. Aun así, a duras penas podía rechazar un emplazamiento real.

—Por favor, sentaos de nuevo, señoras —les pidió Jasper—. De hecho me alegro de encontraros aquí, princesa. Vuestro padre me ha rogado que os dé un mensaje; le gustaría reunirse con vos mañana para discutir los pormenores de vuestro inminente matrimonio—

Las plumas del tocado de Isabel danzaron como si fueran seres vivos cuando volvió la cabeza bruscamente hacia las ventanas.

—No estaba al corriente de que se hubiera acordado ya un compromiso—

—Las negociaciones han terminado —le informó Jasper.

Isabel tensó los labios, pero después dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro y volvió a tomar asiento. Alice siguió su ejemplo rápidamente, lo cual le valió una mirada perpleja de Jasper, que se había perdido la explicación sobre la altura de las cabezas. Ella hizo un gesto apenas perceptible e intentó trasmitirle con la mirada que se lo contaría después.

—Lo cierto —prosiguió Jasper despacio, aún mirando a Alice—, es que he traído el contrato conmigo para que lo repasen vuestros consejeros antes de vuestro encuentro con Eduardo. —Desvió la mirada hacia Isabel—. El rey me ha dado permiso para comunicaros los pormenores, en caso de que queráis oírlos—

—Los detalles deben ser en verdad escabrosos si mi padre no puede comunicármelos personalmente. —Cogió una de las borlas que colgaban de su cinturón y pareció casi hablar consigo misma—. Supongo que piensa que estaré de mejor talante mañana, después de reflexionar sobre las malas noticias que vos traéis, sean las que sean—

—La situación es un tanto complicada —admitió Jasper. Se inclinó para cogerle la mano a Alice y le dio un reconfortante apretón—. Esperaba poder hablar con lady Alice en privado antes de reunirme con vos. Las noticias también le afectan a ella—

Alice levantó la cabeza de golpe.

— ¿A mí?—

—Eres la única lady Alice de la sala —bromeó Jasper, pero el humor no terminó de alcanzar sus ojos. Se volvió de nuevo hacia Isabel—. El hombre que vuestro padre ha escogido para vos está actualmente prometido con lady Alice—

Todas las miradas de la estancia se volvieron hacia la joven.

— ¿El rey pretende casar a su hija con Alec Vulturi?—preguntó, atónita.

—Sí —confirmó Jasper asintiendo—. El padre de Alec vino a Londres con el contrato de matrimonio que Alec y tu padre habían firmado para que Eduardo lo aprobara, y el rey propuso un matrimonio con Isabel en su lugar. Los contratos han sido redactados y tanto el padre de Alec como el de Isabel han acordado los detalles. No obstante, tanto tu padre como Alec firmaron vuestros contratos de matrimonio, de modo que tu compromiso sigue en pie hasta que ambos renunciéis a él y Alec firme los contratos con Isabel—

A Alice le llevó un momento digerir toda aquella información. Cuando por fin lo hizo, una sonrisa le iluminó el rostro. Le costó un verdadero esfuerzo permanecer sentada. Deseaba rodear el cuello de Jasper con los brazos, echar la cabeza atrás y reír en voz alta.

— ¡Renunciará a mí! ¿Cómo podría no hacerlo? La princesa Isabel aportará mucho más a su matrimonio que yo—

Jasper no le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Lo que aportará al matrimonio es la mayor parte del problema—

— ¿Qué queréis decir? —exigió saber Isabel—. ¿Quién es ese Alec Vulturi?—

Jasper le ofreció una descripción de Alec tan breve que Alice se preguntó cómo podía pensar que sería suficiente para la mujer que con suerte se casaría con él.

Escuchó a medias mientras Isabel acribillaba a Jasper a preguntas que él contestó pacientemente. Quería saber quién eran los Volturi, su importancia en Gales, sus posesiones y fortalezas, y luego más sobre el propio Alec, sus esposas anteriores, sus hijas, las edades de éstas, la edad de él. Había transcurrido más de una hora cuando su curiosidad inicial quedó satisfecha.

— ¿Y qué tiene lady Alice, la hija de un barón, que él pueda encontrar preferible a la dote de una princesa real? —inquirió Isabel al fin.

Alice supuso que no pretendía parecer insultante. No la había llamado buscona o ramera, sino que simplemente deseaba conocer la motivación de Alec en todo el asunto. Lo cierto era que la respuesta también despertaba la curiosidad de la propia Alice. ¿Qué llevaba a Jasper a pensar que Volturi podía rechazar a Isabel? Ningún hombre en su sano juicio rechazaría semejante unión.

—Para los Volturi, Alice representa la posibilidad de convertirse en los próximos príncipes de Gales —explicó Jasper—. La rebelión de la frontera de Gales es una preocupación constante para Eduardo, y Alice desciende directamente del último príncipe. Si Volturi tuviera un hijo con ella, todos los nativos de Gales se unirían a su causa—

Hizo una pausa y siguió hablando.

—Por otro lado, un matrimonio con vos conlleva un condado inglés, unos cuantos títulos menores y vastas propiedades junto con sus respectivos ingresos. El padre de Volturi está ansioso por conseguirlo todo, pero Alec tiene la mente puesta en la rebelión y en la emancipación del pueblo galés. —Jasper hizo un gesto hacia Gerhardt—. Eduardo insiste en que vuestra guardia personal y un centenar de sus soldados residan con vos al servicio de vuestro esposo, dentro de la fortaleza de los Volturi, por lo que Alec se encontrará con serias dificultades para dirigir una rebelión si ya tiene al enemigo entre sus muros—

Inteligente, pensó Alice. No era de extrañar que Alec se mostrase reticente a aceptar semejante matrimonio cuando las condiciones significaban abiertamente vivir con los espías y soldados del rey. Su propia esposa sería su carcelera.

Isabel observó el rostro de Jasper con atención.

—Hay más —aventuró.

—Sí —reconoció él, apretando los labios—. Todos los títulos y derechos ya concedidos a los Volturi por la corona serán expropiados y luego devueltos en vuestro nombre a los hijos que tengáis con Alec. Los Volturi conservarán sus tierras y títulos a través de vos mientras viváis. Si morís antes que vuestro esposo pero tenéis un heredero, Alec conservará los títulos y derechos del heredero durante la vida del mismo. Pero si vos morís sin descendencia, o si vos y vuestra descendencia morís antes que Alec, todo revertirá en el rey. Los Volturi perderían todos los títulos y tierras que ahora poseen, además de todo lo que conlleva vuestra dote—

Alice sintió que su alegría se desvanecía. Con razón parecía tan contrariado Jasper. Alec nunca aceptaría aquellos términos a no ser que estuviera absolutamente seguro de que Isabel podría ofrecerle herederos que vivieran más tiempo que él, ¿y quién podía estar seguro de una cosa así? Lo único que tal vez pudiera influir en su decisión era el hecho de que Jasper no tenia intención alguna de dejar que Alec la tuviera a ella, mientras que Isabel era de Alec, si la quería.

Isabel frunció los labios con expresión pensativa. La estancia estaba tan silenciosa que los ruidos más pequeños parecían amplificados: el susurro de la tela cuando una de las mujeres alemanas se alisó la falda, la tos apagada de uno de los soldados, el sonido de uñas contra la piel cuando alguien se rascó un picor. Gradualmente las comisuras de la boca de Isabel se curvaron en una sonrisa, y después la princesa lanzó una carcajada.

—Ahora entiendo el plan de mi padre. —Las plumas de su tocado bailaron una alegre danza cuando inclinó la cabeza atrás y rió como Alice había deseado reír antes—. ¡Es una estrategia brillante! Aunque no esperaba menos de un Plantagenet. Me pregunto qué excusa habrá puesto—

Alice miró a Jasper en busca de una explicación, pero la expresión masculina permanecía impasible. Él tampoco tenía claro lo que Isabel quería decir.

La voz de Isabel aún tenía un asomo de risa cuando le dirigió a Gerhardt un torrente de palabras en su extraño idioma. La única palabra que Alice reconoció fue «Volturi». Isabel volvió a reír al terminar la alocución, pero Gerhardt no sonrió con ella. Parecía... preocupado.

Alice recorrió con la mirada a los demás miembros de cortejo del séquito de Isabel, que también entendieron lo que su señora le había dicho a Gerhardt. Las dos mujeres mantenían las miradas cuidadosamente bajas, y ambas se habían sonrojado. Los tres soldados estaban ceñudos. ¿Por qué nadie sonreía excepto Isabel?

Volvió a mirar a Jasper y advirtió que había apretado los labios ligeramente. Abrió los ojos asombrada al darse cuenta de que él entendía aquel idioma, y su curiosidad se avivó aún más.

—Entonces —le dijo Isabel a Jasper mientras se enjugaba la comisura de un ojo con ligeros golpecitos de su manga—, ¿cómo convencemos al desafortunado Alec Vulturi para que renuncie a su doncella galesa en favor de un condado inglés? —Antes de que Jasper pudiera responder, Isabel se volvió de nuevo a Gerhardt y en aquella ocasión le habló en inglés—. ¿Alguna vez pensaste que un hombre necesitaría incentivos para casarse con una Plantagenet?—

—No, milady —murmuró Gerhardt con un ceño que parecía permanente.

—Nos encontramos con Volturi en nuestro viaje a Londres —le contó Jasper—. También viene de camino a la ciudad. En cuanto esté cerca de las murallas, mis espías me lo comunicarán y entonces haré que venga aquí para presentarle los nuevos contratos. Vuestro padre espera que permitáis que se os presente a Volturi en dicho momento. Una vez Alec renuncie a Alice y firme el nuevo contrato de compromiso, se podrán comenzar los preparativos para vuestro viaje a Gales—

—Gales —repitió Isabel, dándose golpecitos en la barbilla mientras su pensativa mirada recorría la estancia—. Parece que viviremos entre salvajes, Gerhardt—

—Sí, milady. —Pareció abatido ante la perspectiva.

Isabel se levantó con un elegante movimiento e inclinó la cabeza hacia Jasper.

—Me reuniré con mi padre mañana y entonces probablemente tendré más preguntas para vos. Lady Alice, os veré en mi solar mañana por la tarde—

Alice mantuvo una sonrisa educada en el rostro. Jasper parecía distraído con el desfile del séquito de Isabel mientras salían del solar tras ella. Era el momento perfecto para una escapada al dormitorio.

—Si no te importa, ahora me gustaría retirarme—susurró la joven—. Me duele la cabeza y seguro que me sentiré mejor si puedo echarme un rato—

—Por supuesto —murmuró Jasper—. Iré contigo—

Alice abrió mucho los ojos. Todos los presentes en el solar harían suposiciones obscenas si se retiraban los dos al dormitorio. Miró a los soldados de Jasper y sintió que se sonrojaba.

— ¿Podrías al menos ordenar a algunos de tus hombres que se retiren antes de que ambos nos excusemos? —murmuró para que sólo él la oyera.

Jasper le dedicó una mirada perpleja, y entonces Alice vio que comenzaba a comprender. Qué obtusos podían ser los hombres a veces.

—Ve a nuestro dormitorio —le dijo con una sonrisa irónica—. Me reuniré contigo cuando haya despedido a todo el mundo—

Cuando Jasper entró en el dormitorio una hora más tarde, encontró a Alice sentada en el borde de la cama y mirando por la ventana. Los labios femeninos esbozaron una sonrisa al verlo, pero sus ojos parecían tristes. Sabía de antemano que la joven no iba a reaccionar bien a las noticias sobre Isabel y Volturi, y no podía culparla. Él se había sentido igual de eufórico cuando Emmett le dijo la identidad de la novia inglesa de Alec, al principio igual de seguro que Alice de que Alec estaría ansioso por renunciar a la hija de un barón en favor de una princesa, pero debería haber sabido que no sería fácil.

—Pensaba que querías echarte —comentó mientras se aflojaba los lazos de la túnica.

Podía parecer serena a ojos de cualquier otro, pero él podía sentir la ansiedad de Alice. Era evidente en la rigidez de sus hombros y la tensión que llenaba sus ojos. Había sido un día estresante para ambos. Se quitó la túnica y las botas y se estiró en la cama tras ella, sobre un montón de almohadas.

— ¿Se te ha pasado el dolor de cabeza?—

—Un poco—

Ella le daba la espalda, de modo que Jasper le cogió el extremo de la trenza y se acarició la mano con la suave borla. Las cosquillas le recordaron a otra ocasión en la que había sentido lo mismo en un lugar muy diferente. Su cuerpo se endureció de expectación. No. No era el momento adecuado. Desconectó aquella parte de sí mismo, la obligó a salir de su conciencia. Estaba allí para consolarla a Alice, para calmar sus miedos. Después de todo lo que se había dicho y hecho en el solar, la joven probablemente estaría conmocionada. Jasper había prometido cuidarla, lo cual no siempre quería decir que sus propias necesidades egoístas serían atendidas en el proceso.

De pronto se le ocurrió algo que estaba seguro que complacería a Alice.

—Tengo una sorpresa para ti en el solar—

Ella lo miró por encima del hombro y enarcó las cejas.

—Reginald me ha dicho que han llegado algunos de tus vestidos nuevos. ¿Quieres verlos?—

— ¿De qué color son? —preguntó recelosa.

Él sonrió.

—Rojos, por supuesto—

Alice encogió los hombros, no en un gesto de decepción o disgusto, pero tampoco de alegría.

—Puedo esperar hasta la cena para verlos—

La sonrisa de Jasper desapareció mientras se preguntaba a qué se debería la reacción de la joven. Durante el viaje Alice le había mencionado los extraños edictos de Carlisle respecto a los colores de las ropas de Coleway. El rojo era el único color que había llevado durante años. ¿Y si ahora lo aborrecía?

— ¿Preferirías tener vestidos de diferentes colores?—

—Tal vez —reflexionó. En aquella ocasión pareció tímida al mirarlo por encima del hombro—. ¿Por qué escogiste ese color?—

—Es tu color —respondió con sencillez—. Aparte de con camisolas o sin nada en absoluto, es el único color que puedo imaginarte llevando. —Levantó la mano para acariciarle la mejilla—. Llevas rojo incluso en las mejillas—

Le gustó el modo en que ella volvió el rostro hacia su mano para prolongar el contacto, y cómo sus labios se curvaron en una dulce sonrisa.

—Además, resulta que el rojo y el dorado son mis colores —prosiguió él—. Son los colores de los estandartes y emblemas de mi familia, los que llevan todos los varones cuando entran en batalla, y los que llevan sus damas en los torneos y demás ocasiones importantes Puedes imaginar mi sorpresa cuando me cayó en los brazos una dama con los colores Whitlock en un castillo lleno de corrientes de aire de Inglaterra—

—Dudo que el color de mí vestido fuera lo primero que notaste —bromeó ella.

—No, no fue lo primero que noté. —Su voz sonaba nostálgica con el recuerdo. Lo primero que percibió fue lo bien que se acoplaba a su cuerpo, la sensación de que sus brazos habían estado vacíos hasta aquel momento, el momento en que encontró a la mujer que se había convertido en el mejor regalo que le había dado la vida. Estiró las manos hacia ella—. Ven, apóyate en mí y te masajearé las sienes—

Alice se acomodó contra su pecho, toda calidez y suavidad. El descansó la barbilla en la cabeza femenina e inhaló su delicado aroma, contento de que el ángulo de su cuerpo no permitiera a la joven notar lo que su proximidad provocaba en él. Pensar lo que sentiría al estrecharla de un modo más íntimo le hizo mover las piernas un poco más lejos de ella. Consuelo. Necesidad. Los dos conceptos se estaban enmarañando en su cabeza. Le puso las yemas de los dedos en las sienes y comenzó a darle un suave masaje usando la presión justa para relajar los tensos músculos. Alice dejó escapar un gemido de satisfacción y suspiró. De momento bastaba con el consuelo.

—Tuve que darte un susto de muerte, un bulto rojo abalanzándose sobre ti desde el cielo —susurró ella recordando aún su primer encuentro.

—Sabía que estabas detrás de los tapices de la galería —confesó él— Y también sabía que la barandilla estaba a punto de ceder. Estaba esperándote, aguardando a que cayeras—

_He estado esperándote toda mi vida_, añadió en silencio, anhelando que te enamoraras de mí. Las dos últimas noches Alice le había dicho que lo amaba, había pronunciado las palabras con mucha claridad, pero en ambas ocasiones las palabras fueron proferidas en las secuelas de la pasión. ¿Podría conseguir que las repitiera ahora?

Allí estaba de nuevo el egoísmo. Sacudió mentalmente la cabeza. Ahora el consuelo, la necesidad más tarde.

— ¿Qué le dijo Isabel a Gerhardt cuando empezó a reírse por la estrategia de su padre? —inquirió Alice de pronto.

Él dejó de masajearle las sienes, filtrando los recuerdos de la tarde en busca del momento por el que la joven preguntaba. Ah, sí.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar que entendí lo que decían?—

—Tu boca se tensó un poco y supe que estabas disgustado. —Le dio un empujoncito en las manos para que volviera a mover los dedos en sus sienes—. Despertó mi curiosidad—

La curiosa mente de Alice pasaba por alto pocas cosas. Nadie más había sido capaz de leer sus expresiones con la facilidad con que ella lo hacía. La joven siempre parecía saber lo que pensaba, sus evaluaciones tan precisas a veces que Jasper se preguntaba si podría leer su mente o calibrar sus emociones de algún extraño modo. Si fuera su enemiga, Jasper tendría problemas; pero se trataba de Alice, la mujer que amaba. Le gustaba su talento, le gustaba saber que ella estaba completamente sintonizada con él, conectada de una forma que nadie más podía.

—Isabel es estéril—

— ¿Qué? —Alice se tensó contra él—. ¿Cómo puede nadie estar seguro de eso?—

—Estuvo casada varios años y no tuvo hijos —explicó—. De hecho ni siquiera ha tenido abortos. Su difunto esposo, por otra parte, tuvo muchos bastardos para demostrar su virilidad. Eduardo le dijo a Isabel que se guardara la información de los bastardos del príncipe para sí misma, y sus espías han divulgado la historia de que su marido contrajo paperas cuando era joven y que era incapaz de engendrar hijos. Eso explicará la falta de ellos y la hará más deseable ante los ojos de Alec. Son pocos los ingleses que viajan a aquella parte del mundo, y es poco probable que nadie contradiga la historia antes de que contraiga matrimonio—

—Los Volturi no lo saben —meditó Alice despacio—. Alec ha demostrado que puede engendrar hijos, así que su padre debe haber asumido que solo será cuestión de tiempo que Alec engendre un heredero que garantice la dote de Isabel y a la vez restablezca los derechos sobre sus propias tierras y títulos. —Su voz adoptó un tono de agravio—. ¡Eduardo los está engañando! —

—Sí—

— ¡Eso... eso no es justo! —balbuceó.

— ¿Era justo lo que pretendía hacerte Alec a ti? —repuso él—Cuando hay reyes y nobles involucrados, la vida y la justicia tiene poca relación. Siempre existe la posibilidad de que la princesa y su marido simplemente no fueran compatibles, y de que Isabel tenga una docena de herederos con Alec. No importa, ocurra lo que ocurra, tienes que guardar el secreto. Me resultará complicado convencerlo para que se case con ella incluso sin ese problema cerniéndose sobre su cabeza—

— ¿Por qué tienes que convencerlo_ tu_? —preguntó Alice.

—Porque tiene algo que yo quiero—

Ella se quedó inmóvil y luego se irguió lo suficiente para que las manos de Jasper cayeran hasta sus costados mientras se volvía para mirarlo. Entre sus cejas se había formado una arruga de confusión.

Dios, ¿aún no lo comprendía?

—Tiene un contrato de matrimonio que dice que tiene derecho a casarse contigo y voy a hacer todo lo necesario para que renuncie a él. Quiero casarme contigo, Alice —aseveró vehemente—. Supuse que eso era lo que querías tú también, pero si estoy equivocado...—

Ella le puso los dedos en los labios y sonrió, la sonrisa sosegada que la hacía parecer una serena Madonna.

—No estás equivocado, es solo que hasta hoy parecía improbable que siquiera existiera la posibilidad—

Un atisbo de furia recorrió a Jasper ante la duda femenina, pero lo sofocó de inmediato. Alice sería su esposa. No importaba cuántos obstáculos encontrara en el camino, los superaría. Había bastado con oír lo que Gerhardt la había llamado para ratificarse aún más en su decisión de unirse a ella en matrimonio.

Le había costado cada ápice de autocontrol permanecer en el corredor cuando las furiosas palabras de Gerhardt lo hicieron detenerse en seco. De alguna manera sus instintos prevalecieron sobre la bruma de ira, lo que le dio un momento para pensar y actuar racionalmente. Gerhardt era el favorito de Isabel. La princesa se enfurecería si alguien matara al capitán de su guardia ante sus ojos y podría no cooperar en su plan para convencer a Volturi de que se casara con ella, lo cual significaría que él no podría casarse con Alice.

Comprender aquello fue lo que decidió su línea de acción, pero también se juró que nadie volvería a tener nunca motivo para hacer semejante suposición sobre Alice. Jasper se avergonzaba de ser la causa del error en primer lugar. Se debía a su egoísta negativa a proporcionarle una dama de compañía adecuada y un alojamiento individual en el momento en que llegaron al palacio, así como a los toscos vestidos que le había proporcionado. La había tratado como a una ramera, y no podía culpar a Gerhardt por confundir lo que parecía obvio. Por suerte, Alice no parecía culparlo del incidente. Dios, cómo la amaba.

La joven comenzó a mover las yemas de los dedos sobre sus labios y Jasper le cogió la mano antes de que pudiera distraerlo aún más.

—Emmett me escogió a mí para esta misión porque sabía que yo sería el único con motivación suficiente para convencer a Alec de que su futuro está al lado de Isabel. No obstante, hasta mi reunión con Emmett y Eduardo no supe que la novia en cuestión era Isabel. Ahora que conocemos todos los pormenores, podré ingeniar un modo de persuasión efectivo. Me cercioraré de que Alec firme los contratos de matrimonio al día siguiente de poner un pie en Londres como muy tarde. Una vez le envíe los contratos a Eduardo, él nos dará su permiso para contraer matrimonio. Podemos estar casados antes de zarpar hacia Venecia—

La dulce sonrisa de Alice se transformó en una de alegría y algo más que no pudo definir del todo.

—Realmente me amas —musitó trémula.

—Así es —asintió sin poder evitar devolverle la sonrisa al oír una nota de asombro en su voz, como si fuera ella la afortunada. Le recorrió el pequeño hoyuelo de la mejilla con los dedos—. Pero dudo que alguna vez puedas llegar a comprender cuánto. Mi mundo era un lugar muy oscuro antes de que tú entraras en él. Me siento como en casa en la oscuridad, y probablemente veas persistir trazas de ella en los próximos años. En Venecia abundan las intrigas, y estaré atento para protegerte. Es muy posible que haya veces en las que veas una parte de mí que es... desagradable, pero espero que no tanto como el día que nos encontramos con los mercenarios—

Ella lo miró con franca sorpresa.

— ¿Cómo podría criticar nada que hicieras para mantenerme a salvo?—

— ¿Cómo?, en efecto —murmuró él.

Le dio un golpecito con la yema del dedo en la nariz y se ganó una sonrisa. Ser capaz de hacer que pareciera tan feliz justificaba su existencia. Alice estaba feliz porque él quería casarse con ella, no por la riqueza o el poder que disfrutaría como su esposa. A pesar de saber la clase de monstruo que había sido la mayor parte de su vida, la joven era feliz porque lo amaba. Podía verlo en el brillo de sus ojos.

—He aprendido una frase nueva mientras estabas fuera. —Se dio la vuelta entre sus brazos, le puso la mano en el pecho y luego bajó la mirada, tímida de pronto—. _Mi sei mancato molto—_

A veces era aceptable que el consuelo y la necesidad colisionaran Se inclinó y la besó, un beso para sellar sus promesas, un beso que significaba que se perderían la cena.

* * *

1 Te extraño tanto

2 Bastante bien

3 Usted necesita mas practica

4 Necesito practicar mi italiano

5 Se trata de pequeños platos en forma de aperitivos servidos en algunos lugares de Italia. Son muy populares en ciertos locales típicos en Venecia (_bares de Cicchetti_) Es habitual servirlos en bandejas donde cada uno de los Cicchetti se encuentra insertado en un palillo para que sea más accesible a los comensales. En estos locales es habitual servir vino con los aperitivos. Es costumbre servir los cichetti a media mañana o antes del almuerzo, así como en snacks por la tarde. Por regla general se sirven acompañados de pequeños vasos de vino blanco. (fuente wikipedia)

* * *

**Quisiera agradecer a **Romy92**, a **Tecupi**, a **vkii** y a **marieisahale **por su review; a **Diana Lizz **por poner la historia entre sus favoritas; y también a las lectoras fantasmas.**

**Bien si desean pueden darme la opinión, duda, criticas, consejos, etc. por Review. O para cualquier otra cosa también pueden escribirme.**

**Atentamente,**

**L. A. W.T.**


	22. Capítulo 21

_**Ni Crepúsculo me pertenece ni la historia. Yo solo juego con los nombres de los personajes y la historia. Dado que esto es una adaptación, en el ultimo capitulo les diré de quien es.**_

_**La historia está marcada como M, pero se recomienda que si eres menor de 18 no la leas. Es una advertencia, tenla en cuenta.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 21**

La Familia

_Busca la protección de un líder poderoso y estudia bien lo que gana El Emperador con la prudencia. Este es el tiempo de afrontar la vida y reunir los recursos necesarios para dejar una huella en el mundo. Una creencia superior precisa el poder de convertirse en la autoridad de dicha creencia. _

A Alec Vulturi le llevó cuatro días más llegar a Londres. Jasper pasó mucho de aquel tiempo manteniendo su promesa de dedicarle tiempo a Alice, pero cada tarde la liberaba del autoimpuesto exilio de ambos en el dormitorio para que se reuniera con Isabel y sus damas en el gran salón. Se preguntó si la joven sabía lo mucho que le costaba fingir que no se preocupaba cada momento que ella estaba fuera de su vista, inventarse asuntos importantes con los que ocupar su tiempo mientras ella estaba fuera para no estar comprobando su bienestar constantemente, asuntos que en su mente no eran importantes en absoluto. Nada era más importante para él que Alice.

Preocuparse tanto por alguien era peligroso. No sólo peligroso para él, sino también para Alice. Nunca antes había sido lo bastante necio como para ofrecer un arma tan poderosa a sus enemigos. Con algo de suerte, cuando la importancia que Alice tenía para él trascendiera al dominio público, ellos estarían muy lejos de Inglaterra. Una vez llegaran a Venecia habría tiempo para preocuparse por los nuevos enemigos que aparecerían. Ya estaba haciendo planes para mantenerla a salvo en Italia, decidido a no repetir los errores de su padre.

De momento tenía que conservar la fe en las medidas que ya había tomado para garantizar su seguridad en el palacio. No confiaba del todo en Isabel o sus guardias, pero Alice parecía disfrutar de la compañía de la princesa y él no podía privarla de aquel divertimiento. Sin embargo, se aseguró de que la joven siempre estuviera custodiada por hombres que supieran que sus vidas dependía de la seguridad de su señora.

El grupo de mujeres habían mudado sus reuniones al gran salón por necesidad, dado que Gerhardt insistía en tener a cuatro de sus soldados a mano para proteger a Isabel, y Jasper insistía en tener el mismo número para proteger a Alice. Al parecer, entre las damas hubo muchos ojos en blanco y miradas al cielo sobre el nivel de seguridad, pero no protestaron demasiado. Alice pasó la mayor parte del tiempo contándole a Isabel todo lo que sabía de los Volturi, tanto lo bueno como lo malo. Tenía la certeza de que la hija del rey daría buen uso a la información.

Era media tarde cuando Jasper regresó al palacio. Las mujeres y sus criados debían estar reunidos en el gran salón a aquella hora del día, lo cual era perfecto para su plan. Quería que hubiera muchas personas que pudieran jurar que habían presenciado la renuncia de Alec a Alice. Probablemente los que estaban dentro del salón ya se habrían enterado de su llegada. Qué diablos, la mitad de Londres debía saber que habían llegado. Era difícil pasar por alto a Volturi y su veintena de hombres, Jasper y un puñado de sus soldados y un edicto del rey junto con cuarenta de sus soldados para persuadir a Alec de que los acompañaran sin causar problemas. Los londinenses se ponían nerviosos con tantos soldados armados cabalgando por sus calles, pero el pequeño ejército estaba ahora a salvo en el patio, con los ciudadanos curiosos al otro lado de las puertas. Sólo faltaba ocuparse de los curiosos de aquel lado de la puerta.

Todos los Volturi habían sido atados con las manos a la espalda mucho antes de llegar a Londres, sus caballos amarrados a varias hileras de cuerda, y luego habían marchado por la ciudad a pie. Ahora estaban agrupados en manada en el patío, donde los soldados del rey podían vigilarlos. Alec y sus hombres estaban sedientos, llenos de polvo y tenían aspecto de haber pasado semanas de mal tiempo en el camino, lo cual era cierto.

Jasper se preguntó si él y sus hombres habrían tenido un aspecto similar al llegar al palacio. Si era así, que Alice hubiera encontrado algo atrayente en un rostro demostraba la fuerza de su vínculo,

A una señal de Jasper, Alec y Felix fueron llevados hacia delante, con dos soldados a cada flanco. Otro soldado les cortó las ataduras y entonces ambos comenzaron a frotarse las manos y las muñecas para que la sangre volviera a circular. Alec estaba furioso, Felix simplemente parecía malhumorado.

Les había contado muy poco; hasta el momento, sólo que el rey había ordenado que los llevaran a aquel palacio para recibir un mensaje suyo y documentos relacionados con dicho mensaje.

—Lady Alice nos acompañará esta tarde —informó a Alec y Felix, recordando el incidente con Gerhardt. Si cualquiera de los dos decía o hacía algo que insultara a Alice, su furia estallaría sin remedio, así que les hizo una pequeña advertencia—. Os dirigiréis a ella con suma cortesía o cortaré la lengua del que la ofenda. Si cualquiera de los dos la toca, cortaré la piel de la mano que la haya mancillado y luego pagaréis la afrenta con la suficiente carne del brazo como para dejar el hueso al descubierto. ¿Me habéis comprendido?—

—Sí —se limitó a decir Alec en tono cortante y aún con aspecto furioso.

Felix parecía más cauto. Por lo visto era más fácil de intimidar que Alec, que parecía haber descartado las amenazas de Jasper como palabras vacías.

— ¿Cuándo pensáis decirnos por qué se nos ha traído aquí? ¿Qué les pasara a mis hombres?—

—Como dije antes, escucharéis el mensaje del rey y leeréis los documentos que ha enviado para vuestra firma. También hay alguien que desea conoceros. Al terminar nuestros asuntos, vos y vuestros hombres seréis libres de iros—

No añadió que si Alec no tomaba las decisiones correctas, quizá no respiraran al irse. Mantendría la promesa que le había hecho a Emmett tanto tiempo como fuera posible, pero aquel hombre era lo único que le impedía convertir a Alice en su esposa, y su muerte era un precio que estaba dispuesto a pagar.

Giró sobre sus talones y entró en el gran salón.

No se veía a Alice por ningún lado, ni tampoco a Peter y Garrett, que estaban encargados de protegerla. Aquello le inquietó. Debía estar en los aposentos con sus hombres, ocupada en alguna parte del palacio fuera cual fuera la razón. No era necesario preocuparse, pero no pudo ignorar el escalofrío que le recorrió la espalda. Isabel y su gente tampoco estaban, pero había dos extraños sentados en un extremo de la mesa principal. Ambos vestían de forma elegante, uno fundamentalmente en tonos azules que acentuaban su cabello blanco y sus ojos azules. Mientras avanzaban, los oscuros ojos del mayor de ambos hombres se clavaron en Alec, y Jasper supo sin necesidad de que se lo dijeran que era su padre, el barón Carreg. Desvió su mirada hacia el hombre de azul y advirtió que el cabello blanco aún tenía mechones negros. Los ojos azules eran del mismo tono que aquellos en los que se había mirado aquella misma mañana al despedirse de Alice. El barón Marcus.

Otro hombre salió de las sombras que proyectaba la gigantesca chimenea que dominaba la pared de detrás de la mesa principal. Las oscuras vestimentas lo hacían casi invisible contra las ennegrecidas piedras del hogar. Emmett.

El mago sonrió y los pasos de Jasper titubearon.

—Bien, por fin está presente todo el mundo—

—No esperaba veros aquí —dijo Jasper.

—He venido como representante del rey —explicó Emmett, los ojos llenos de diversión. En la mesa, frente a él, había una caja de madera idéntica a la que Jasper se había traído de la audiencia con el rey—. ¿Realmente pensabas que me perdería esta reunión?—

—Supongo que debería haberlo sabido —reconoció Jasper frotándose la nuca—. ¿Dónde está Alice?—

El mayordomo, Reginald, que había estado de pie a un lado de la mesa con la mirada fija en las baldosas del suelo, dio un paso al frente.

—Lady Alice está en vuestro solar, milord —informó con voz notablemente temblorosa. Luego su mano hizo un ademán para señalar a los dos barones mientras el acelerado pulso de Jasper comenzaba a calmarse—. Estos hombres exigieron que fuera traída al salón Uno afirma ser su padre. Les informé que lady Alice no recibe visitas en vuestra ausencia—

—Lo cierto —intervino Emmett—, es que el barón Marcus insistió en el asunto, pero vuestro hombre, Garrett, lo convenció de que sería más saludable para todos los presentes esperar a vuestra llegada. Fue de lo más persuasivo—

— ¡Nos amenazó! —rugió el barón Marcus—. Se negó a admitir a nuestros soldados en el salón y los llevó a no sé qué patio de los establos bajo custodia. Ahora vos traéis al hijo de Carreg y a su primo a rastras, como si fueran vulgares criminales. ¿Somos _todos_ prisioneros aquí? ¿Qué significa esto, Emmett?—

—Sí —repitió Jasper—. ¿Qué significa todo esto?—

—Por favor, que todo el mundo tome asiento y lo explicaré. —El mago habló en tono grave, pero Jasper vio una chispa de humor en sus ojos. Estaba disfrutando con el pequeño drama—. ¿Podría alguien traer unas sillas para lord Alec y su primo?—

Jasper hizo un gesto a Reginald y las sillas aparecieron al instante. Después rodeó la mesa y tomó asiento él mismo. A diferencia de las de sus huéspedes, la silla de Jasper tenía respaldo y brazos. Se recostó y fingió ponerse cómodo, cruzando los tobillos y descansando las manos en el regazo. La fría mirada del barón Marcus lo siguió en todo momento, los puños tan apretados sobre la mesa que sus nudillos adquirieron un tono blanquecino.

Jasper estuvo casi seguro de que el padre de Alice deseaba estrangularlo. No es que lo culpara. Si él tuviera una hija y se viera forzado a sentarse en la misma mesa que el hombre que la había deshonrado... Sí, Marcus estaba demostrando una paciencia notable.

Por otra parte, tal vez Marcus aún no conociera el papel que había jugado Jasper en el secuestro de su hija o no fuera consciente de que compartía su cama. Gracias a Dios, Garrett se había cerciorado de que ella permaneciera en el solar. No quería que viera la reacción de su padre al conocer la verdad, si es que no la conocía ya. Contestó a la furiosa mirada de Marcus con una mirada indiferente y lo vio literalmente enseñarle los dientes. Pues sí, Marcus lo sabía, bien.

—Para evitar malentendidos, el rey Eduardo pensó que sería mejor que estuvieran presentes todas las partes implicadas en el proceso —dijo Emmett cuando todos tomaron asiento. Sacó de la caja varios rollos de pergamino con enormes sellos y atados con elaboradas cintas, y luego los desplegó cuidadosamente sobre la mesa—. Tengo ante mí tres contratos de matrimonio. El primero es el contrato de matrimonio de Alec con Alice. El barón Marcus ya ha tachado su nombre del contrato. Alec, una vez renunciéis a vuestro derecho sobre Alice y tachéis vuestro nombre, el contrato quedará anulado—

—No lo haré —espetó Alec—. El rey debe aprobar o denegar mi compromiso con Alice de Brandon. En cualquiera de los casos, los demás barones de la frontera sabrán lo que ha sucedido aquí—

—E1 rey te ofrece otra posibilidad —dijo Carreg, su voz una versión más ronca y grave de la de su hijo—. En tu nombre, he negociado con el rey un contrato de matrimonio más ventajoso que el que tienes con Alice de Brandon—

— ¿Más ventajoso para los Volturi o para ti? —bramó Alec—. ¿Qué precio le has puesto a mi honor esta vez? ¿Qué podría ser más ventajoso que un matrimonio con Alice de Brandon?—

—Sujeta tu lengua —le advirtió Carreg—. De esto sacarás un condado, miserable desagradecido, y más riquezas de las que podrás manejar—

Los ojos de Alec se agrandaron y su mirada se desvió hacia Emmett.

—Es cierto —confirmó el mago mientras empujaba uno de los pergaminos hacia Alec—. En realidad, obtendríais cuatro títulos: el condado de Malden, que es el más importante, y también los señoríos de Helmsford, Sildon y Thurock. Los castillos, feudos y tierras que conllevan dichos títulos se citan en el contrato, junto con sus respectivos ingresos anuales. Vuestro padre ha estudiado los informes detallados de cada propiedad y ha declarado estar satisfecho con el acuerdo. No obstante, vos también deberíais leer el contrato para cercioraros de que os satisfacen los términos—

Alec miraba a todos con ojos asombrados, la boca torcida en una mueca que podría haber sido cómica en otras circunstancias.

—Seremos hombres de gran importancia —le instó su padre—. Tendremos la posición y los recursos necesarios para facilitarle o complicarle la vida al rey. Los términos de este compromiso son mucho más beneficiosos de lo que obtendrías casándote con la hija de Marcus—

— ¿Quién es la novia? —consiguió preguntar Alec.

— ¡La hija del propio rey! —anunció Carreg, ahora sonriendo. Había un destello de calculadora codicia en los ojos el anciano—. Tu esposa será Isabel de Ascalon, la viuda de un príncipe bávaro, pero es una mujer joven y sana, muy capaz de darte herederos—

A Alec le llevó un momento asimilar las increíbles noticias; después entrecerró los ojos con astucia.

— ¿Cuántos hijos tiene?—

—Ninguno de momento —dijo Carreg agitando la mano para quitar importancia al asunto—. Su marido padeció paperas, sarampión o una de esas enfermedades en su juventud y no pudo siquiera engendrar un bastardo. Tienes que fijarte en el número de hijos que tuvo su madre. Dieciséis, en total, ¡casi treinta años de fertilidad! Sus hermanas casadas también son fértiles. Tú ya has demostrado tu virilidad y confío plenamente en que tendrás un heredero de Isabel en menos de un año—

—Será mejor que leáis el contrato, Alec —le recomendó Emmett—. ¿O necesitáis que alguien os lea los documentos?—

Felix se inclinó y le susurró algo al oído a su primo. Alec frunció el ceño y después comenzó a leer cada pergamino. El contrato tenía varias páginas e incluía muchos más detalles que el contrato de matrimonio con Alice. Tendrían que esperar bastante antes de que Alec terminara de leer. Jasper le hizo una seña a Reginald para que trajera más vino y refrigerios, y luego se reclinó para esperar.

Su mirada se desvió con frecuencia hacia la puerta que llevaba a sus aposentos. Daría cualquier cosa por salir de salón e ir a ver a Alice, sólo para asegurarse de que estaba bien. Ella tenía que estar preocupada. No obstante, no tenía deseos de dar a Alec ninguna razón para rechazar el compromiso con Isabel. La belleza de Alice era suficiente para tentar a cualquier hombre, y dados los términos del compromiso con Isabel, tener a Alice a la vista podría inclinar la decisión de Alec en la dirección equivocada. Tuvo que esforzarse en ser paciente a su pesar.

Supo el momento exacto en que Volturi llegó a las condiciones espinosas del contrato. Furioso, Alec golpeó la mesa con el puño, haciendo que ambos barones respingaran de sorpresa.

— ¡Esto es un ultraje! —Se levantó, barrió con el brazo los documentos para tirarlos al suelo y después se inclinó sobre la mesa en dirección a Jasper—. Ahí tenéis mi respuesta. Nuestros asuntos han finalizado. Cumplid vuestro trato, permitid que mis hombres y yo nos vayamos, y entregadme a mi prometida—

Jasper bebió un sorbo de vino y observó a Alec apretar los puños.

—Independientemente de vuestra respuesta, saldréis de aquí sin Alice. Jamás volveréis a verla. Si rechazáis a la hija del rey permaneceréis soltero y no tendréis razón alguna para culpar a Eduardo de vuestras circunstancias. De hecho, imagino que el insulto a su alteza os traerá consecuencias—

Alec abrió la boca para discutir y después la volvió a cerrar. La expresión furiosa de su rostro se tornó en perplejidad.

— ¿Qué queréis decir?—

—No pudisteis capturar a la hija del barón Marcus y forzarla a casarse con vos, de modo que intentáis usar el rechazo de Eduardo a aprobar vuestro compromiso con Alice como excusa para volver a Gales e incitar una rebelión. Sin embargo, si rechazáis el compromiso con Isabel, Eduardo _si_ aprobará vuestro compromiso con Alice—

—Bien —respondió Alec con una brusca afirmación de cabeza—. Ella vendrá conmigo, como dije—

Jasper negó con la cabeza y le dedicó el tipo de mirada que un padre otorgaría a un niño que lo ha decepcionado.

— ¿No he dejado claro lo que sucedería si la tocabais?—

Alec cruzó los brazos en el pecho y le lanzó una mirada furiosa.

—Si Eduardo intenta mantenerla alejada de mí, los barones verán la argucia del rey con tanta claridad como la injusticia de un rechazo—

—Eduardo no tendrá nada que ver con mantenerla alejada de vos—

La comprensión comenzó a calar en el rostro de Alec.

—Vos no podéis quedárosla. —Lanzó una mirada al barón Marcus y luego sus ojos se clavaron en Emmett—Él no puede quedársela. El rey tiene que ordenarle que la libere y me confiera su cuidado. ¡A pesar de cualquier coacción que haya usado el rey con mi padre y el suyo, ella aún es mi prometida!—

Emmett levantó los hombros.

—No creo que una orden del rey suponga ninguna diferencia. La disputa es entre vos y Jasper—

—Está en suelo inglés, sujeto a...—

—Si no renunciáis a Alice, todo lo que tendréis de ella es un trozo de pergamino que dice que es vuestra prometida. Jamás se casará con vos—

— ¡Esto es inaceptable! —rugió Alec ahora respirando con fuerza—. No lo permitiré—

—Y yo no permitiré a ningún hombre reclamar lo que es mío — aseveró Jasper—. Sólo casándoos con Isabel tendréis una vida lo bastante larga para engendrar un heredero. Renunciad a Alice y aceptad una unión mucho más favorable con la hija del rey—

—Conozco a Jasper desde hace muchos años —señaló Emmett—, y no amenaza en vano—

Alec apretó los labios y bajó la furiosa mirada hasta los pergaminos que yacían dispersos sobre las baldosas.

—Piensa en tu gente —le dijo el barón Marcus—. Piensa en lo que la abundancia de un condado significaría para ellos—

Por primera vez en toda la tarde, Alec parecía pensativo. Se volvió hacia su padre.

— ¿Está Isabel enferma o tiende a estarlo?—

Carreg se aclaró la garganta.

—Solo la he visto a cierta distancia en la corte, pero sé de buena fuente que está completamente sana—

— ¿Has perdido la cabeza? —le espetó Alec a su padre—. ¿Ni siquiera la has visto de cerca y aun así estás dispuesto a arriesgarlo todo, nuestras tierras, nuestros títulos, todo, por la salud y la fertilidad de una viuda sin hijos?—

—Tengo fe absoluta en que conseguirás mantenerla con vida al menos hasta que te dé unos cuantos herederos —argumentó su padre—. Sí, es un riesgo, ¡pero esta lo que ganaremos! Nada que merezca la pena se consigue de forma fácil o sin riesgo—

— ¿Eres consciente de que tendrías que renunciar a tu propio título en favor de mi matrimonio? —insistió Alec—. Todos nuestros títulos se ceden al rey para que luego éste nos los devuelva en nombre de su hija. Y después, sólo seré el custodio de todos esos títulos y riquezas a cambio de un milagroso heredero que a su vez disfrute de la misma salud y longevidad que su madre. En caso contrario, nos quedaríamos en la más absoluta miseria. El riesgo es demasiado alto. Alice de Brandon es...—

—Alice de Brandon no es nada para vos —interrumpió Jasper mirándose las uñas con aire distraído—. Me estoy cansando de oír su nombre en vuestros labios—

—Ella no vale la pena —añadió Carreg antes de que Alec pudiera discutir. Después se volvió hacia el barón Marcus—. Sin ofender, amigo mío, pero lo que vuestra hija aportaría al matrimonio no es comparable con la dote de Isabel—

—No me llaméis «amigo» —replicó Marcus. Cruzó los brazos en el pecho y miró furioso a Carreg—. No elegí voluntariamente a vuestro hijo para Alice pero, aun así, me resigné a sacar el mayor provecho de la unión. Y ahora que tenéis lo que realmente queríais, arrojáis a mi hija a los lobos. No penséis que olvidaré pronto este insulto, Carreg—

Jasper sintió un ápice de alivio al dejar de ser el único centro del rencor de Marcus. También se alegró de ver alguna pequeña señal de que al barón en realidad sí le preocupaba lo que le pasara a su hija. Por supuesto, aquello podía no ir en su beneficio, pero le contaría a Alice la preocupación de su padre.

—El rey decidió que su hija era más adecuada para mi hijo que la vuestra —señaló Carreg—. ¿Cuestionáis la decisión del monarca?—

Marcus apretó la mandíbula con tanta fuerza que Jasper casi pudo oír rechinar sus dientes.

— ¿Que sacas tú de esto? —intervino entonces Alec mirando a su padre—. Aceptas que le despojen de tus títulos, tus tierras y de gran parte de tus ingresos. A no ser que saques algún beneficio más que lo que figura en este contrato, jamás te habrías hecho a un lado voluntariamente mientras yo asumo tus responsabilidades. ¿Por qué aceptaste este compromiso?—

—Tus nuevas propiedades están fundamentalmente en la lejana costa este de Inglaterra —explicó Carreg—, muy alejadas de Gales. Nuestras posesiones de Gales precisan un señor que resida allí gran parte del año, mientras que las propiedades de Isabel hace mucho que las gestiona el alguacil de Malden. El alguacil ha decidido renunciar a su puesto, así que yo ostentaría el cargo de nuevo alguacil de Malden al servicio de la voluntad del rey y continuaría regentando las propiedades de Isabel—

Jasper se figuró que Carreg viviría como un conde en uno de los castillos de Malden y recaudaría ingresos del rey y también una parte sustancial de los ingresos de las propiedades de Isabel. Un alguacil estaba sólo un escalón por debajo de un barón, y muchos ejercían un poder considerablemente mayor que los nobles que los superaban en rango. La mayoría eran mucho más ricos que los barones, dado que obtenían todos los beneficios de un señorío sin ninguna carga. Las vastas propiedades de Carreg en Gales se sustentaban a sí mismas pero producían pocos ingresos; se haría mucho más rico como alguacil de Malden.

—El riesgo es alarmante —murmuró al fin Alec—. ¿No pudiste convencer al rey de que dejara tu título y tierras intactos?—

Fue Emmett quien respondió la pregunta, pero miró a Carreg mientras hablaba.

—A Eduardo le inquieta que hayáis enterrado tres esposas a una edad tan temprana. La administración en nombre de los herederos de Isabel está destinada a garantizar que la hija del monarca y sus futuros nietos reciban los cuidados y atenciones debidos a los personajes reales. La cláusula lo tranquiliza y le da garantías de que Isabel vivirá una vida larga y feliz como vuestra esposa—

En otras palabras, pensó Jasper, se acabó lo de matar a una esposa cuando apareciera otra más rica. Y si interpretaba correctamente a Emmett, el responsable de los frecuentes matrimonios de Alec era el barón, y no su hijo. Se preguntó si Alec sabía que una o más de sus esposas habían muerto a manos o por orden de su padre, y luego decidió que no era asunto suyo. Lo único que era asunto suyo era...

De pronto recordó algo y se sentó más recto en la silla.

—Los términos del contrato de Isabel son muy parecidos a los de su hermana Joan —indicó Jasper-— Hace tres años Gilbert de Clare no se acobardó al arriesgar sus tierras y títulos para casarse con Joan, y ella ya ha dado a luz a su heredero y una hija, y tendrán otro hijo este mismo otoño. Gilbert se enfrentó a la misma decisión que tenéis que tomar vos hoy, salvo porque él tuvo que renunciar a los derechos de dos condados antes de recibirlos de nuevo a nombre de su esposa, y con el mismo riesgo de que Joan muriera antes de darle herederos. Los grandes hombres aprovechan las oportunidades que se les presentan. ¿Demostraréis ser menos hombre que de Clare?—

Jasper tuvo que esforzarse para no sonreír ante la cara de indignación de Alec. Los de Clare eran enemigos acérrimos de los Volturi, ambas familias empeñadas en ampliar sus posesiones en Gales a expensas de la otra. Deducir que un Volturi era menos hombre que un de Clare era como llamar ramera a su madre, así que decidió terminar con aquello antes de que Alec pudiera perder los estribos.

—Podéis ser un rebelde sin esposa que será despojado de todas sus tierras y títulos en el momento en que levante una espada contra Inglaterra, o podéis ser un conde inglés casado con la hija del rey y con más riqueza y poder que ningún otro barón de la frontera. — Encogió los hombros de forma que pareciera casual—. Sin duda incluso vos podéis ver que vuestra gente se beneficiará mucho más de una época de paz de lo que se beneficiaría de la guerra. La elección es vuestra—

— ¿Cuáles son vuestras intenciones en Gales? —exigió saber Alec—. Evidentemente pretendéis quedaros con Alice para vos; pero, ¿qué os hace pensar que Eduardo estará más dispuesto a aceptar vuestras intenciones de lo que lo ha estado a aceptar las mías?—

Por debajo de la mesa, un acto reflejo cerró la mano de Jasper en un puño. Nada le hubiera gustado más que borrar de un puñetazo la insolente afrenta del rostro de Alec.

—Mis intenciones no os incumben. Ella no supondrá una amenaza ni para vos ni para el rey. Es todo lo que necesitáis saber sobre el asunto—

Y todo lo que Jasper pensaba contarle. Quería a aquel hombre fuera de la vida de Alice por completo. En lugar de esperar el siguiente argumento de Alec, cogió el contrato de matrimonio de Alice y lo empujó hacia él.

—Antes de poder aceptar y firmar el compromiso con Isabel tenéis que renunciar a vuestro contrato con Alice—Ladeó la cabeza hacia el extremo de la mesa desde el que Emmett observaba a Alec con una mirada imperturbable—. Emmett dará fe en nombre del rey—

—Aún no he aceptado nada —masculló Alec antes de hacer un gesto que abarcaba las páginas del contrato de Isabel—. No aceptaré nada hasta que haya leído cada palabra de este contrato. Sólo entonces tomaré mi decisión, y se basará en lo mejor para mi gente, no en lo mejor para vos, para el rey, o para mi padre—

Carreg dejó escapar un ruido de impaciencia.

—Yo lo he leído con detenimiento. Una vez firmes el contrato con Isabel, se nos concederá audiencia con la dama y podrás comprobar por ti mismo que la princesa es todo lo que se puede esperar de una esposa—

El rostro de Alec adquirió un tono rojo que evidenciaba su ira y luego se oscureció a medida que leía las cláusulas del contrato. Por fin llegó al final.

— ¡Que así sea! —gruñó, su atención de nuevo en Jasper—. ¡Renuncio a mi compromiso con Alice de Brandon, hijo del Diablo! En su lugar tomaré como esposa a la hija de mi gran e ilustre rey—

—Es la decisión acertada —aprobó su padre, ahora con una gran sonrisa—. Todo irá bien, ya lo verás—

—Por supuesto. Apenas puedo esperar para comenzar esta gloriosa nueva vida que me has buscado —respondió Alec rezumando sarcasmo—. Tú volviéndote gordo y rico en Malden mientras yo me convierto en un prisionero en mi propia fortaleza. Escucha bien lo que te digo, padre, no te acomodes mucho en tu nueva abundancia. Es muy probable que la hija sea exactamente igual de caprichosa que su padre y, al contrario que tú, yo no me convertiré en el esclavo de ningún Plantagenet—

—Tal vez deberíais contener vuestro juicio hasta conocer a la novia —dijo Emmett. Se levantó con calma de su asiento y cogió un tintero, arena de secar y una pluma de la caja de madera, junto con varias copias del contrato de matrimonio. Extendió los documentos por la mesa y le ofreció la pluma a Alec—. Imagino que Isabel está impaciente por conoceros. No deberíais hacerla esperar—

* * *

**Bien si desean pueden darme la opinión, duda, criticas, consejos, etc. por Review. O para cualquier otra cosa también pueden escribirme.**

**Atentamente,**

**L. A. W.T.**


	23. Capítulo 22

_**Ni Crepúsculo me pertenece ni la historia. Yo solo juego con los nombres de los personajes y la historia. La historia original pertenece a la autora **__**Elizabeth Elliott**_

_**La historia está marcada como M, pero se recomienda que si eres menor de 18 no la leas. Es una advertencia, tenla en cuenta.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 22**

El Mago

_Aquí se inicia el viaje, un principio y también un final. El mago busca la orientación de los cielos y señala los caminos más propicios. Acepta de su mano el poder para dar forma al destino y el cambio que vendrá con él._

Los contratos ya estaban firmados por el rey y por el barón Carreg. Cuando Alec firmó la última copia del documento, Jasper comenzó a respirar de nuevo. Casi pudo sentir el peso abandonar sus hombros.

Alice era libre.

—Escolta a nuestros huéspedes al solar de Isabel —ordenó a Reginald, ansioso por ver salir a todos los Volturi del salón.

Emmett y el barón Marcus se quedaron.

El mago metió la mano en la caja de madera y sacó otro grueso pergamino lacrado, atado con el mismo lazo que los contratos de Isabel.

—Jasper Whitlock, habéis interferido en el matrimonio de la hija de uno de los barones leales del rey y el hijo de otro barón leal —dijo lo bastante alto para que todos los presentes en el salón escucharan sus palabras mientras le daba el pergamino a Jasper—. Como sois extranjero y un invitado en esta tierra, el castigo por vuestros crímenes es el destierro de Inglaterra durante no menos de un año entero. Abandonaréis el país en cuanto se pueda obtener un pasaje adecuado—

La sonrisa de Jasper se volvió irónica.

—Eso se puede arreglar—

—Excelente. —Emmett metió las manos en las mangas—. Habiéndoosla llevado ilícitamente de su familia y por haberla retenido cautiva sin el conocimiento o permiso de su familia y el rey, se ha redactado un contrato de matrimonio que os ordena casaros con Alice de Brandon de inmediato—

Jasper levantó una ceja ante las flagrantes mentiras sobre «conocimiento» y «permiso».

—No me opongo al edicto. Nos casaremos mañana—

Ya estaba cogiendo el tintero cuando las siguientes palabras de Emmett le paralizaron la mano en el aire.

—El barón Marcus también tiene que aceptar las condiciones. —El mago señaló apenas al padre de Alice, que volvía a fulminar a Jasper con la mirada—. Marcus entiende las posibles dificultades que pueden surgir en el futuro debido a cualquier matrimonio de Alice con uno de los súbditos de Eduardo, pero ha argumentado de forma bastante convincente que la joven no debería ser castigada con el destierro y el matrimonio con un extranjero. Considera que se debería permitir a su hija tomar los hábitos y retirarse a un convento. El rey no desea interferir si Alice siente la llamada de Dios, y ha acordado dejar la decisión en manos de su padre—

—Dijisteis que la elección era mía —masculló Jasper entre dientes—. Alec ha hecho su elección, y yo he hecho la mía. Alice será mi esposa—

—No tengo intención de firmar ese contrato —anunció Marcus—. Alice ingresará en un convento—

—No. —Jasper cruzó los brazos en el pecho y se reclinó—No renunciaría a ella bajo ningún concepto—

—No pienso permitir que mi hija se case con un asesino profesional, que además es extranjero. —Marcus recalcó sus motivos golpeando la mesa con el puño—. El rey me dio su palabra de que Alice podría irse conmigo hoy, y después tomar sus votos y convertirse en monja—

—No irá a ninguna parte con vos, ni hoy ni ningún otro día —le informó Jasper—. Tuvisteis años para reclamarla o destinarla a un convento, pero en su lugar la dejasteis languidecer al cuestionable cuidado de vuestra hermana hasta que los Volturi os obligaron a recordar su existencia. —Se volvió hacia Emmett—, Tenéis que hacer entrar en razón a Eduardo. No pongáis a prueba mi lealtad en este tema—

—Eduardo está decidido en este asunto — repuso Emmett. Lo cual con toda probabilidad significaba que era _él_ quien estaba decidido en aquel asunto—. La decisión le corresponde al barón Marcus. Te sugiero que trates con cordialidad al hombre que esperas convertir en tu suegro—

Jasper apretó los puños por debajo de la mesa y cogió aire lenta y profundamente, tratando por todos los medios de contener su furia. Había hecho todo lo que le habían pedido, seguido todas las instrucciones. Alice iba a ser su recompensa. Era el futuro que el propio Emmett había predicho, y Emmett se equivocaba muy rara vez. Jasper no dudaba de su capacidad para conservar a Alice contra los deseos de su padre, pero si el mago se aliaba con el barón, las cosas podrían complicarse.

Decidió ignorar a Marcus de momento. En realidad, todo dependía de la decisión de Emmett.

— ¿Qué ha cambiado? ¿Por qué ya no es decisión mía?—

—En el futuro nunca hay nada seguro —dijo Emmett—. Todo depende de las elecciones y decisiones que tomemos en el presente, de las palabras que se dicen y de aquéllas que se dejan sin decir. Tras tachar su nombre del compromiso con Volturi, el barón Marcus pensaba viajar a Gales con la garantía del rey de que su hija no sufriría daños. Asumió que podría estar a salvo en un convento, pero Eduardo mencionó que una boda podría ser más beneficioso para todos. Sin embargo, no es ningún secreto que al barón Marcus no le gustas para su hija—

Jasper cerró los ojos brevemente; sabía muy bien que Eduardo no dejaba escapar ninguna información que quisiera mantener en secreto. Al rey no le gustaba el hecho de que Jasper abandonara su servicio, y era muy propio de él demostrar su descontento de una forma tan arrogante. Que Emmett respaldara la interferencia del monarca significaba que había en juego más que el enfado real. Dios. Su futuro podía depender de la decisión de Marcus.

—Milord, no hemos tenido un buen comienzo —empezó, dirigiéndose al hombre que podía tener su destino y el de Alice en las manos—. No sé cuánto os han contado de mí o mi familia...—

—Oh, lo sé todo sobre vos —le interrumpió Marcus—. Emmett me lo ha contado todo—

No parecía impresionado.

—Entonces tenéis que saber que puedo igualar los acuerdos ofrecidos por los Volturi. De hecho, puedo doblar su valor. Si necesitáis más hombres para defender vuestras tierras, os proporcionaré las pagas necesarias para mantener una compañía de soldados durante al menos cinco años—Empezaba a parecer desesperado. Mejor dejar de ofrecer sobornos hasta que supiera exactamente qué quería Marcus a cambio de su aceptación—. Cuidaré bien de vuestra hija, barón. No le faltará nada siendo mi esposa—

—Mi hija no está en venta —afirmó Marcus rotundamente—. Y no le concederé su mano al hombre que la deshonró y que ha regateado por ella como por un saco de grano. Es mejor que ingrese en un convento—

El primer impulso de Jasper fue volver a decirle «no», y tal vez gritarlo, pero las palabras del barón revelaron algo que no esperaba. ¿Era posible que Marcus realmente se preocupara por su hija?

—Le prometí a Alice que no permitiría que nadie la encarcelara, y mantendré mi promesa incluso si la prisión es un convento—

—Difícilmente será un encarcelamiento si va voluntariamente a Dios —replicó el barón.

—No irá voluntariamente—

El ceño de Marcus se marcó aún más.

—No puede desear casarse con alguien como vos, especialmente si significa tener que abandonar su tierra natal para siempre.—

—Sí lo desea—

—Tal vez deberíamos eliminar las conjeturas y preguntar a la propia dama —sugirió Emmett. Se giró hacia Jasper e hizo otra sugerencia que sonó a orden—: ¿Por qué no envías a Reginald a solicitar la presencia de Alice en el salón?—

—Sí, me gustaría mucho ver a mi hija —asintió Marcus.

Fue la expresión del barón lo que hizo que Jasper estuviera más inclinado a cooperar. Una seña a Reginald lo puso en camino, pero Jasper mantuvo toda su atención centrada en Marcus, procesando la posibilidad de que le preocuparan más los intereses de Alice que los suyos propios. Las palabras que pronunció el barón a continuación añadieron peso a sus sospechas.

—Alice tiene que entender que es libre de partir conmigo hoy —le dijo Marcus a Emmett—. Vos debéis asegurarle que los soldados del rey seguirán vuestras órdenes en este asunto y que la dejarán a mi cuidado—

Emmett simplemente inclinó la cabeza como aceptación.

Jasper entrecerró los ojos y comenzó a hacer cábalas.

Alice finalmente entró en el salón escoltada por sus hombres y Seth, pero los ojos de Jasper sólo se fijaron en ella. Llevaba el más elegante de sus vestidos nuevos; una lujosa prenda elaborada con brocado rojo entretejido con hilo dorado. Bajo el velo, llevaba el pelo como más le gustaba a él: suelto. Ninguna otra mujer podía compararse a su belleza, y le pertenecía sólo a él. Se le hinchó el pecho de orgullo.

Sus ojos se encontraron y una mirada de alivio se unió a la sonrisa que curvaba los labios de Alice. No obstante, su sonrisa titubeó al dirigir la mirada hacia su padre y su rostro se tensó con la misma expresión impasible y distante que usaba para hablar con lady Esme y lord Carlisle.

Jasper decidió no arruinar su cuidada compostura levantándola en brazos como le habría gustado hacer. Con todo, estaba de pie y de camino hacia ella antes de que el pensamiento consciente de hacerlo entrara en su mente. Era duro estar tan cerca de Alice y no hacer nada más que levantar su mano y besarle castamente los dedos mientras susurraba una disculpa.

—No sabía que esta reunión fuera a tener lugar; si no nunca te habría dejado esta mañana—

—No te preocupes, milord. —La joven hizo un gesto hacia donde Peter, Garrett, Seth y media docena de soldados hacían guardia—. Me han cuidado bien en tu ausencia—

Jasper puso la mano femenina en la curva de su brazo y la cubrió con la suya. A pesar de su calma exterior, sintió que Alice temblaba y le acarició delicadamente los dedos. Tenía las manos frías como el hielo.

El barón Marcus estaba de pie, con una expresión curiosa en el rostro mientras observaba a su hija caminar hacia él. Alice tenía nueve años la última vez que Marcus la había visto. Obviamente, el barón sabía que ya no era una niña, pero aun así parecía tanto sorprendido como impresionado con la mujer que tenía delante. Jasper soltó la mano de Alice con tiempo suficiente para que ella le hiciera una reverencia a su padre.

—Milord, me honra vuestra presencia—

La mandíbula de Marcus se tensó ante la mención de la palabra «honra». Su mirada se entornó y recorrió a Jasper, pero luego volvió a su hija.

—No son estas las circunstancias en las que esperaba saludarte, pero me alegro de verte, hija. Te has convertido en una mujer muy hermosa—

—Gracias, milord—

Era el momento en que un padre debía abrir los brazos para saludar apropiadamente a su hija después de tanto tiempo de separación, pero Marcus se agarró las manos por detrás de la espalda y se balanceó sobre los talones. El silencio posterior se tornó embarazoso.

Jasper hizo girar a la joven hacia Emmett.

—Milady, me gustaría presentarte al consejero del rey, Emmett. Tiene noticias que tu padre desea que conozcas—

—Me alegro de conoceros por fin —la saludó Emmett mientras Alice hacía una reverencia—. Por favor, tomad asiento. Las noticias son largas y querréis poneros cómoda—

—Acompáñame, por favor. —Jasper la guió alrededor de la mesa hasta otra silla con brazos que Reginald había colocado junto a la de su señor.

Marcus y Emmett ocuparon sus sitios después de que Alice se sentara. Jasper le cogió la mano por debajo de la mesa.

—En primer lugar, creo que os complacerá saber que se ha roto vuestro compromiso con Alec Vulturi —comenzó Emmett.

Luego le habló del edicto del rey para desterrar a Jasper y de la aprobación de su matrimonio, si su padre accedía a la unión. En caso contrario, se le permitiría tomar los hábitos y retirarse a un convento.

—Jasper y vuestro padre no están de acuerdo sobre cuál sería vuestra elección, si la decisión estuviera en vuestras manos —le explicó finalmente.

—Estoy aquí para llevarte a casa —dijo Marcus sin rodeos—. Volverás conmigo a Gales y haré los preparativos para que entres en un convento—

—No —rechazó Alice, tajante.

Los ojos de Marcus se abrieron de sorpresa.

— ¿Cómo dices?—

Las uñas de la joven se clavaron en la palma de Jasper, pero él ni siquiera se inmutó. En realidad, tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no sonreír abiertamente. La oyó coger una bocanada de aire irregular y después Alice se volvió para mirarlo, los ojos azules llenos de de terminación.

— ¿Quieres que ingrese en un convento?—

—No —respondió él, acariciándole el dorso de la mano con el pulgar—. Secuestrar a una monja de un convento es pecado mortal y preferiría que no me excomulgaran—

Ella puso los ojos en blanco apenas un poco, y luego se volvió hacia su padre.

—Me voy a Italia—

Marcus tenía el rostro casi tan rojo como el vestido de Alice.

—Irás donde yo diga, y harás lo mejor para tu familia—

—Esto es lo mejor para mi familia. —Le dedicó una sonrisa tímida a Jasper—. ¿Qué compensaciones le has ofrecido?—

—El doble de la oferta de los Volturi —contestó—, más lo suficiente para pagar una compañía de soldados durante cinco años—

Los ojos de Alice se agrandaron en una expresión que había visto antes en el rostro de su padre.

—Es una oferta muy generosa, milord—

—Por ti, ofrecería...—

Ella le posó la mano sobre la boca y lo miró adusta.

—Ofrecerías no más del doble del acuerdo de los Volturi y una compañía de soldados durante cinco años—

Jasper no se pudo aguantar. Sacó la lengua y le lamió la palma. Alice pestañeó ante su audacia y después retiró la mano. Sus dedos se curvaron alrededor del punto en el que él la había saboreado. Parecía un poco aturdida.

—He rechazado su oferta —anunció Marcus con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho una vez más, pero la mirada especulativa mientras observaba a su hija.

La interrupción pareció recordarle a Alice su misión. Cruzó las manos en el regazo y miró a su padre con expresión recatada.

—El convento exigirá una considerable dote que incluirá las tierras de mi madre, y os recuerdo que la Iglesia no ofrece compensaciones. No recibiréis nada por mí. Por otro lado, mi matrimonio con un extranjero significa que vos podréis seguir controlando esas tierras en mi ausencia. ¿No sería mejor para mi familia tener la mayor parte de mi dote y las compensaciones de Jasper, que el coste de un convento?—

— ¡No vas a casarte con un ladrón asesino!—

— ¡No es un ladrón!—

En otras circunstancias, Jasper habría encontrado divertido que la furiosa expresión de Alice fuera un espejo casi exacto de la de su padre.

—Te robó a ti—señaló Marcus—. Y también es un mentiroso—

Alice le dirigió una mirada de súplica a Jasper, obviamente buscando apoyo.

—Es difícil discutir la verdad —respondió él encogiendo los hombros.

— ¡Aja! —graznó Marcus—. Ha admitido sus crímenes. Ningún padre quería que su hija se casara con este monstruo. Una vez estés lejos de su vil influencia te darás cuenta de que la vida en un convento es preferible a estar atada en matrimonio a semejante demonio—

—No sabéis nada sobre él —arguyó Alice—. ¡Al igual que tampoco sabéis nada sobre mí! Ojalá nunca hubierais...—

—Ya es suficiente —interrumpió Jasper. Le puso las manos en los hombros e hizo que lo mirara—. Está intentando hacer lo que cree que es mejor para ti. No digas palabras que luego lamentarías. — Giró la cabeza y sus ojos se clavaron en el padre de Alice—. Es cierto, soy un asesino, un mentiroso y un ladrón. Y es igualmente cierto que usaré todas y cada una de mis habilidades para conservar a vuestra hija a mi lado. No importa que os llevéis a Alice a un convento en los confines de la tierra; la encontraré y me la llevaré. Mentiré al mismo Dios para liberarla. La protegeré con mi vida y mataré a cualquiera que la amenace—

Hizo una pausa y siguió hablando.

—Vos os resignasteis a un matrimonio entre Alec y Alice y, sin embargo, entre los Volturi también hay asesinos, mentirosos y ladrones. Si vuestra hija se hubiera casado con Alec y luego hubiera resultado no ser útil, casi seguro habría sufrido un accidente o una enfermedad fatal. Lo único que les interesaba de ella era su linaje; sin embargo, para mí, Alice es lo más importante en mi vida. La amo por encima de todo, y como ella tan delicadamente ha señalado, vos seríais mucho más rico si aceptarais nuestra unión. ¿Qué más hace falta para convenceros de que nuestro matrimonio es lo mejor para todos?—

La penetrante mirada de Marcus se desplazó hasta su hija.

— ¿Lo amas?—

—Más que a mi vida—

Marcus asintió despacio mientras atrapaba el labio inferior entre los dientes. Los ojos de Jasper se agrandaron al darse cuenta de que Alice había heredado aquel curioso hábito, y luego sonrió. Supo la decisión de Marcus sin necesidad de oírla.

—Firmaré el compromiso —aceptó el barón al fin—. Como ambos habéis señalado, sería un necio si no lo hiciera y, en cualquiera de los casos, ya he perdido a mi hija—

—No la habéis perdido —le aseguró Jasper, la voz de pronto llena de emoción—. Podéis venir a visitarnos siempre que lo deseéis, aunque el viaje es largo. También podéis venir al palacio mientras nos quedemos en Londres. Sé que Alice ha echado de menos vuestra compañía—

—Tengo que dejar la ciudad a finales de semana —dijo Marcus—. Quiero presenciar la ceremonia, así que será mejor que tengáis planeado casaros antes de que me vaya—

—Eso no será problema —repuso Jasper—. Ya he hablado con el párroco de St. Paul. Mañana se leerán las proclamas y luego tendrá lugar la ceremonia—

Marcus asintió conforme y después se inclinó hacia los contratos de matrimonio.

—Dadme el tintero y la pluma y acabemos con este asunto—

Mientras Marcus firmaba las copias del contrato, Alice miró a Jasper, los labios ligeramente separados, sus hermosos ojos aturdidos. Despacio, como si despertara de un sueño, le sonrió trémula.

— ¡Soy libre! —susurró—. Soy tuya—

Jasper le cubrió las manos con las suyas y siguió mirándola a los ojos, viendo su futuro allí, y sabiendo que la joven veía lo mismo en los de él. La felicidad que se propagaba en su interior no se parecía a nada que hubiera conocido antes. Alice era suya. Las sombras se habían desvanecido. Podía proclamar al mundo que ella le pertenecía. Ansiaba llevarla al dormitorio en aquel momento para poseerla de nuevo, esta vez con todos los derechos. Probablemente sonreía como un idiota, pero no le importaba. Alice era suya.

Cuando fue el turno de Jasper de firmar los documentos, Marcus se levantó, se cogió las manos a la espalda y comenzó a pasear delante de la mesa. El salón estaba en completo silencio, salvo por el sonido de las espuelas del barón golpeando contra las baldosas. Seth, que sin duda no había podido entender más que el tono de las conversaciones anteriores, comenzó a tararear al ritmo de los _clinc_ metálicos de las espuelas de Marcus.

—Había planeado abandonar Londres mañana —comentó el barón cuando Jasper le pasó los documentos firmados a Emmett—. Así que debo hacer algunos preparativos para prolongar mi estancia. Liberad a los soldados que me acompañaron aquí y a nuestros caballos, y me marcharé—

—Reginald conducirá a vuestros hombres y los caballos al patio principal de inmediato —dijo Jasper, haciéndole un gesto a su mayordomo.

Antes de que el barón supiera lo que ella pretendía, Alice se levantó, rodeó la mesa y se acercó él. Marcus tomó las manos que le ofrecía su hija y entonces ella le besó en las mejillas.

—Gracias, padre, aprecio todo lo que habéis hecho por mí, hoy y todos los demás días de mi vida—

—Vamos, tranquila —murmuró Marcus con voz ronca al notar las lágrimas en los ojos de Alice, sus propios ojos sospechosamente brillantes—. Te veré mañana en St. Paul, y te vendré a visitar todos los días hasta que zarpe tu barco. Y puedes apostar que también nos veremos en Italia, mi niña—

Alice asintió y le dio otro par de besos en las mejillas antes de que Reginald lo escoltara fuera del salón. Cuando se volvió de nuevo hacia la mesa, Jasper ya estaba a su lado y la estrechó en sus brazos. La joven se mordió el labio inferior y miró de soslayo hacia Emmett.

A Jasper no le importó que estuvieran en el gran salón. No le importó que docenas de miradas curiosas los observaran. Deslizó las manos por los costados del cuello de la joven, le acunó el rostro y la besó de forma salvaje, desesperada, su lengua saqueando la boca femenina.

Los brazos de Alice le rodeaban el cuello y las manos de Jasper comenzaban a descarriarse hacia lugares peligrosos cuando alguien se aclaró la voz y tosió.

Atendiendo a regañadientes la llamada de atención, Jasper levantó la cabeza, pero al ver los labios de la joven hinchados por los besos, se distrajo de nuevo y empezó a inclinarse de nuevo hacia ella.

— ¡Ejem, ejem, _ejem_!—

Jasper frunció el ceño y ladeó la cabeza hacia la mesa principal.

—Yo también tengo que irme —anunció Emmett, comenzando a andar hacía el pasillo que llevaba al solar de Isabel—. Le dije a Eduardo que estaría presente durante el primer encuentro de Alec con la princesa—

—Emmett, esperad. —Jasper se separó un paso de Alice para aclarar sus sentidos y luego bajó la voz para que sólo ella y el mago pudieran oírle—. Vos nunca os involucráis tanto en estos asuntos; de hecho, cualquiera de los consejeros del rey podría haber venido hoy con los contratos. ¿Qué es lo que no me habéis contado? ¿Cuál es la verdadera razón de que me enviarais a Coleway?—

—Pensaba que a estas alturas ya habrías comprendido al menos una parte. —Emmett miró significativamente a Alice.

¿Qué quería decir eso?

— ¿Me estáis diciendo que Alice es mi recompensa? Eso ya lo sé—

Emmett puso los ojos en blanco.

—Jasper, siempre eres más consciente de lo que le rodea que ningún otro hombre, pero puedes estar ciego cuando así lo decides. ¿Nunca has advertido nuestro parecido?—

—No nos parecemos en nada —dijo él con seguridad, señalando lo obvio.

Emmett echó la cabeza atrás y miró al techo, esperando. Pero, ¿a qué? ¿A que Jasper se percatara de su parecido? Eran opuestos en casi todos los aspectos; cabello rubio frente a negro, ojos café frente a azules, alto frente a menudo, sólido frente a delgado... de cabello negro, ojos azules, delgado...

Entendiendo al fin, Jasper, perplejo, se giró hacia Alice. Ella tenía los ojos muy abiertos mientras miraba fijamente a Emmett.

— ¡_Dios_!—

—No te preocupes, no es una relación tan próxima como puedas temer—le aseguró el mago—. Estamos... lejanamente emparentados, pero emparentados al fin y al cabo—

—Pero, ¿por qué...?—

—Te dije al principio que todo se trataba de equilibrio —explicó Emmett—. El único propósito de mi participación era asegurarme de que vosotros dos os conocierais. El equilibrio que existe entre vosotros es la clave; dos mitades de un mismo todo. Juntos sois la unión perfecta. —El guiño que le dedicó a Jasper fue tan rápido que bien podía haberlo imaginado, pero sin duda había un brillo en sus ojos—. Vuestros hijos serán... excepcionales—

Jasper sólo podía mirarlo fijamente, atónito.

—Ahora tengo que cerciorarme de que Isabel no eche por tierra todos mis esfuerzos por ella. —Se metió las manos en las mangas e hizo una pequeña reverencia—. Si me disculpáis—

No era una pregunta, y no esperó por una respuesta que obviamente no iba a llegar. Las miradas de ambos siguieron al mago mientras abandonaba el salón. Alice fue la primera en recuperarse.

—Bueno, claro que nuestros hijos serán excepcionales —musitó con una voz que no sonaba muy firme—. Supongo que lo siguiente será decirnos que habrá salud y felicidad por todas partes. Como te digo, estos magos no son más que...—

Jasper le cogió el rostro entre las manos y se tomó solo un momento para apreciar su belleza antes de besarla, reivindicando un derecho que ya era suyo. La respuesta de Alice fue igual de entusiasta, y pronto estuvieron en el punto en el que lo habían dejado antes de la ruda interrupción de Emmett.

Una vez más, las toses de alguien aclarándose repetidamente la garganta penetraron en sus sentidos. Seth, bendito fuera, les recordó que estaban dando un espectáculo en medio del gran salón. A Jasper no le importaba, pero supuso que a Alice sí.

Retrocedió un paso a regañadientes, pero la joven no parecía muy firme sobre sus pies. Sonrió para sí mismo mientras le rodeaba la cintura con un brazo para estabilizarla y después la condujo hacia el corredor que llevaba a sus aposentos.

—Es hora de ponerse a trabajar en esos niños excepcionales, milady—

Fin

* * *

_**Quisiera agradecer a:**_

Andy

Caro

CC Stewart

Dani

Diana Lizz

emily-FC

Evangeline K

Flora-ntvg-Cullen

jacke94

Marieisahale

Max kaDaR

Romy92

Tecupi

Vkii

_**Por ponerle a la historia en alerta, por ponerla en favorito, por los reviews, por ponerme en alerta y entre sus escritoras favoritas; y por sus PM. (Ruego no haberme olvidado de alguien)**_

_**Enserio a todas gracias.**_

_**Agradecimiento también a las/los lectoras/lectores (uno nunca sabe si no hay algún hombre escondido leyendo esto) que solo hicieron eso: leer. Que también es importante, no quiero que se queden sin reconocimiento.**_

_**Y por última vez les digo: "**__**Bien si desean pueden darme la opinión, duda, criticas, consejos, etc. por Review. O para cualquier otra cosa también pueden escribirme"**_

_**Atentamente,**_

_**L. A. W.T.**_


	24. Nota

**HOLA NUEVAMENTE A TODAS Y TODOS** (más me vale evitar problemas).

**Les quería dejar la lista de alguna de las historias que me gustaría adaptar para que ustedes elijan por donde empiezo:**

**1)"En el castillo de Pendragon" de Catherine Coulter:**

Cuando su primo Jeremy Stanton—Greville, al que Meggie adora en silencio desde que tiene trece años, le rompe el corazón, ella se embarca en un matrimonio apresurado con Thomas Malcombe, el conde de Lancaster, un hombre desilusionado por las malas experiencias con las mujeres en el pasado. Thomas lleva a su mujer a Pendragon, un viejo castillo en la costa suroriental de Irlanda.

Es un lugar lúgubre, repleto de gente excéntrica, pero Meggie, que se esfuerza por conquistar a su marido, se encuentra a gusto, hasta que descubre que ella está allí por razones que podrían conducir a un desastre.

**2) ****"****E****l destructor" de ****Jianne Carlo **

Para el guerrero vikingo Magnus, el matrimonio no es más que un contrato, un negocio para acumular tierras y títulos. Rechaza el amor considerándolo cosa de hombres débiles. Pero tres días antes de casarse con una princesa highlander, queda seducido por los hermosos ojos de una criada. Su apasionado encuentro le obliga a replantearse sus ideas y a luchar por encontrar una manera de mantener a la seductora Daisy, al tiempo que respeta el contrato de matrimonio que ha acordado con el padre de su prometida.  
Deidra no puede dar un paseo por el bosque sin encontrar un animal herido. Dedicada al cuidado de una variedad de osos heridos, pavos reales y lobos, ella desobedece a su padre cuando la promete a un guerrero nórdico conocido como El Destructor. Hasta que, disfrazada de criada, es rescatada de un malhechor por el propio Magnus. ¿Cómo ha podido pensar que él era malvado o cruel? Si la trata como si estuviera hecha del cristal más fino, y le enseña los mágicos placeres de la carne.  
Pero Magnus se enfurece cuando descubre que la mujer de la que está tan profundamente cautivado no es otra que su prometida. Porque no hay nada que desprecie más que una mujer mentirosa… excepto, tal vez, dos de ellas…

**3) ****"La Pareja Ideal" de Navin Jacqueline**

Con la carga de un pasado oscuro y triste, Rosamund nunca podría pasar por el altar por deseo propio. Pero el destino intervino mediante un caballero casi legendario llamado Agravar, un guerrero vikingo que parecía empeñado en salvarla… de sí misma.  
Una vida al servicio del señor que él mismo había elegido le dejaba a Agravar poco tiempo para el amor… hasta que rescató a lady Rosamund y encontró su destino. Porque con sólo mirarla supo que sería esa mujer o ninguna otra. Y sería para siempre.

**Ahora que ya tienen las historias, solo queda agradecerles si me mandaran un aviso de cuál es la que más les llama la atención y con qué pareja les gustaría que se adaptase.**

**Tienen tiempo de elegir hasta el sábado 19 a las 21 horas Uruguay; el lunes mismo subiré ya el prologo y/o el primer capítulo de la ganadora.**

**Esta vez para tener menos problemas, iré subiendo una historia a la vez. Así que la ganadora la comienzo el lunes 21, cuando se termine de subir esta, comenzare con la que quede en segundo, y después la que quede en tercer lugar. **

**Desde ya les agradezco sus opiniones.**

**_Atentamente,_**

**_L. A. W.T._**


End file.
